


Harry's Little Secret

by Porcelainduck, RoyalCrowOfUnknownOrigin, TheBirdsNest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Harry Potter, Coffee, Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gay Disaster Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelainduck/pseuds/Porcelainduck, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalCrowOfUnknownOrigin/pseuds/RoyalCrowOfUnknownOrigin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBirdsNest/pseuds/TheBirdsNest
Summary: Draco is working at his job, Costa Coffee, when a handsome, green-eyed man walks in to order a drink. Little does he know that this man has a big secret up his sleeves, and a couple of small ones down his trouser legs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 87





	1. How they met

#  Chapter 1: _How they met_

Draco was working at Costa. He didn’t  _ dislike _ it, but he knew he could do better. Like Starbucks. Or a law firm. But that’s where he worked, so that’s where he stayed. It didn’t pay much, but he really didn’t need the money. His parents owned a business selling marble and marble furniture, so he got a cut of the profit from them. They gave him enough money to live in a nice apartment, eat, drink, and live a life of luxury. But he was sick of it. That’s why he worked at Costa. He was sick of sitting in his flat all day, wasting his life away, and never learning what it meant to be alive. He had barely any friends, except his childhood best friend, who also worked at the coffee shop. They stuck together whenever they met, but she  _ lived _ more than he did. He found no joy in parties, spirits, or drugs. He was a ‘sit alone on the sofa, maybe even with someone, drinking wine and eating expensive cheeses’ kinda guy. And he had the qualifications to be one. He got at least an A in every subject he took, even managing to get a BA Hons in business management. But when his three years in uni were over, he felt something was missing. He  _ could’ve  _ gotten a fancy job. He  _ could’ve _ become just like his Father, even run the family business, but he never felt truly connected to any of that. He never felt connected to anything much. Nothing until the handsome man he was serving winked at him not so subtly.

‘Was that an Americano with or without milk sir?’

‘With almond milk, I can write it down if I’m a bit much.’

The man winked again, causing a light flush to cross Draco’s cheeks. He averted his eyes to grab a cup, and to have a breather from the man’s emerald green eyes. 

‘No, it’s okay sir, I can manage… I think. Can I have a name, please?’

‘Harry. Or do you need a full name?’

'First name is fine unless you also want to give me your number?’

Harry smiled at him.

‘I was worried you wouldn’t get the hint.’

‘Worried enough to wink at me twice? Oh trust me, I caught on.’

‘What can I say? You look worth the certainty.’

Draco smiled back, wrote his name on the cup, and went off to make Harry’s coffee. After he’d finished, he pressed the button on the receipt machine to eject a bit of paper to write his name and number on.

‘Harry, Americano with almond milk!’

Harry walked up to the counter, he’d been leaning against the nearest wall lazily, and smirked when Draco called his name since it was absolutely unnecessary, there were only a few people in the whole cafe, and there was no one else up for order. But it was company policy.

‘That’d be me.’

‘Of course. Here’s your receipt sir.’

Draco slid the receipt his way, making sure the other piece of paper was folded underneath. Harry picked up the receipt, and the number fell out onto the floor. He picked it up and looked at it.

‘ _ Draco _ , huh. Interesting name. Why don’t you wear your name badge?’

‘Because people always ask about it. Before you do, yes it’s Latin, yes it means dragon, no I’m not goth.’

‘To be fair, you don’t look goth.’

‘No, I don't. Some people ask the stupidest questions.’

‘I’m afraid I might be one of those people. I’ve been told that I’m a bit of an oblivious idiot.’

‘I don’t mind idiots. I just don’t like idiot customers.’

‘Well, I suppose now I’ve got my drink, I no longer am one.’

‘Great. Text me?’

‘When do you get off shift?’

‘Four thirty.’

‘Great, I’ll text you then.’

‘Thanks for being considerate.’

‘What can I say? I’m just like that.’

Harry grinned at him and began to walk out, before turning quickly and holding up his cup.

‘Thanks for the coffee!’

‘It’s my job!’

Harry chuckled and turned, leaving the cafe.

##  **_16:31_ **

_ H: Hey.  _

_ D: Who is this? _

_ H: Is it too forward for me to say the dreamboat from Costa? _

_ D: Not at all, you are a dreamboat. _

_ H: Surprised that worked honestly. _

_ D: You shouldn’t be. When I saw you I genuinely thought you were too much to look at. _

_ H: I don’t like coffee shops. _

_ D: Why not? _

_ H: I can make a perfectly good coffee myself. _

_ D: Why’d you bother then? _

_ H: I saw you through the window. _

_ D: So you risked an overpriced coffee for some guy? _

_ H: I think the £2.20 was worth it. _

_ D: You don’t even know if we work yet. What’re you after? _

_ H: I thought that was obvious. _

_ D: I mean, pardon the language, but I meant whether you wanted long term or just a shag. _

_ H: Whatever you’re offering, I’ll take it. _

_ D: I’d like to know you a bit better first. Either way, I'm not passing up a top. _

_ H: That’s a bold assumption. Maybe I thought you were a top. _

_ D: If you did, you’ll soon realise how wrong you were. _

_ D: Shit, I don't even know how old you are. _

_ H: I’m twenty-five. _

_ H: And now I know. _

_ D: Me too, and how on earth would you know? _

_ H: That you’re a bottom? You just told me. _

_ D: Why did it come then if you already knew? _

_ H: Because only then did you confirm it. _

_ D: And how did I do that? _

_ H: You said that if I thought you were a top I’d be mistaken. _

_ D: I did say that. _

_ H: So, would you prefer we got to know each other a little better before I ask you on a date, or is now a good time to ask? _

_ D: I haven’t been on a date in months, so any time is great. _

_ H: When are you free? _

_ D: I’m free on Saturday, if you are. _

_ H: I am. _

_ H: What kind of date would you prefer?  _

_ D: What can you afford? _

_ H: You’d be surprised, I’m a bit of a saver. I have a simple life with plenty of money. _

_ D: Sugar daddy? _

_ H: We’re the same age. _

_ D: Not for me. I’m asking if you’ve been one. Or had one. I guess if you’ve ever been involved in that kinda shit. _

_ H: No. _

_ D: You seem like the type. _

_ H: I’m not. _

_ D: Are you bisexual? You gave me a certain vibe. _

_ H: I don’t really think about it. _

_ D: Interesting. Nice to know. Have you ever been with a guy before? _

_ H: In a manner of speaking. _

_ D: What manner? _

_ H: You could call them one night stands I suppose. _

_ D: Bit of a player, are we? _

_ H: Not as much as I used to be. Never have been much of one to be fair. A one night stand here and there doesn’t make me a player, I don’t think. _

_ D: It makes you likely to have STDs. I know I’m a bit of a downer, but do you have any? I had a… problem once with a guy, who told me just before. _

_ H: Don’t worry, I’m clean. _

_ D: Have you been checked though? _

_ H: I have, recently in fact. _

_ D: How recent? _

_ H: Between last time I fucked someone and now. _

_ D: Great. Sorry I had to get the safety part out of the way. _

_ H: It’s okay. I understand. _

_ D: You seem like a cool guy. Drink of choice? _

_ H: Neat whiskey. You? _

_ D: Dry white wine. _

_ H: So when we go to dinner on Saturday, I assume I’m very much having to splash out. Am I right? _

_ D: I can afford it. I’ll pay for my own food. _

_ H: If you want. But I’d like to remind you that you work in Costa. _

_ D: My parents own a business. _

_ H: So are you the heir? _

_ D: Meant to be. If my Father dies, then my mother said she’d ask me to help run it. I am a fan of marble. _

_ H: Oh? _

_ D: I’m very gay. _

_ H: That wasn’t what I meant, but good to know. _

_ D: Then what did you mean? _

_ H: I was curious about the company involving marble. _

_ D: They sell it, and they create furniture and do sides for kitchens. _

_ H: Are they successful? _

_ D: I live in a penthouse. _

_ H: That isn’t paid for with Costa wages. Of course. _

_ D: I don’t go out much, though. My friend does, but she’s more of a party person than me. I spend my money on good furniture, high tech TVs, and wall to wall windows. _

_ H: What do you do then if you don’t go out? _

_ D: Find men to go on dates with, and drink wine to drown my sorrows. _

_ H: Got a lot of sorrows to drown? _

_ D: Many. I wore eyeliner under my eyes in high school. _

_ H: Oh. _

_ D: I also work at Costa. _

_ H: That is true. _

_ D: Hopefully someone will come around eventually to make my life less boring. _

_ H: Who knows? Maybe you’re texting him? _

_ D: I hope so. I wanted to get married by next year, but I guess that’s not going to work out. _

_ H: Sometimes your life doesn’t go how you planned it, doesn’t mean it’s bad. _

_ D: It does when you aren’t doing anything productive with it. _

_ H: Who said working at Costa wasn’t productive? _

_ D: I’m not doing anything for myself there. I’m just filling time. _

_ H: Until what? _

_ D: I die, I guess. _

_ H: Everyone dies eventually, at least it’s a realistic ending. _

_ D: Long as fuck though. _

_ H: For some. _

_ D: For me. If I stay like this until the end of my life, I’d be surprised I didn't die of boredom. _

_ H: Well you’ve met me, and I promise I’m not boring. Anything but actually. _

_ D: Thank god. What’s so interesting about you? _

_ H: You’ll have to find that out for yourself. _

_ D: Oh will I? _

_ H: You most definitely will. _

_ D: Saturday I'll be judging you on how interesting you are, and if you get less than a B, I'm suing. _

_ H: I sure hope not, with all that Costa money you have. _

_ D: My parents would pay, don’t be scared. _

_ H: Nothing scares me Draco… Draco what? _

_ D: Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. _

_ H: Well then, nothing scares me Draco Malfoy. _

_ D: Nothing? _

_ H: Nothing. _

_ D: Not failure, rejection, anything? _

_ H: Nothing. _

_ D: Wow. You seem like a real asshole. _

_ H: So what scares you that makes you so much better? _

_ D: Both of the things I named. And not being smart. _

_ H: Failure and rejection are temporary, and brains can’t be helped. _

_ D: I still fear them. _

_ H: Each to their own. _

_ D: Besides you don’t have any. _

_ H: Maybe I just don’t want to tell you. _

_ D: I’ll get you drunk enough one night. _

_ H: I sure hope so. _

_ D: You hope I’ll get you drunk enough to tell me? _

_ H: I hope you get me drunk, because that means that it's going well. _

_ D: But then you’ll tell me what you’re scared of. _

_ H: Worth it. _

_ D: I’m stupidly sexual drunk, so not that worth it. _

_ H: Sounds even more worth it. _

_ D: Not when your best friend is standing there, watching you give a lap dance to a guy you will proceed to blow later. _

_ H: So long as I end up as the guy getting the lap dance, it sounds like a win. _

_ D: It’s not. _

_ H: Whatever you say. _

_ D: Well, I'll see you Saturday. Do you want me to go to the place, or would you prefer a pick-up? _

_ H: I'll meet you there… if you tell me where there is. _

_ D: Do you want to choose? Because I’ve never been on a fancy date and remembered the place before. _

_ H: I don't know any fancy restaurants. Any recommendations? _

_ D: Nobu sounds good. _

_ H: Great, I'll meet you there at seven? _

_ D: Perfect, I’ll see you then xx _


	2. The First Date

#  Chapter 2: _The First Date_

Draco saw Harry get out of the taxi. He had just left one himself and briefly wondered whether they'd be sharing one home. Harry had a striped shirt on, blue, red, yellow, and black, that was slightly unbuttoned at the top, showing the beginnings of some dark hair underneath. He wore black trousers that hugged his figure beautifully without looking tight, along with a pair of black Brogues. His formal attire seemed not to completely match his hair, which remained as untidy as when Draco had first seen him. Black, and falling in dishevelled spikes across his forehead. Draco was wearing something not dissimilar, shirt with jeans, but his was for sure more expensive. It was a pale green, with a collar that had gold plated ends. It was not unbuttoned, except for the top one that no one wears. He’d usually leave it done, but he thought that maybe tonight he’d be a bit of a rebel. He was in light blue skinny jeans, which also weren’t at all what he’d wear normally. In fact, his outfit went in the opposite direction to normal. He didn’t want to seem too posh or corporate tonight, so he decided to not wear his black suit jacket with his black trousers and black shoes. Tonight, he wore brown ones. As he approached Harry, he waved with a smile.

‘Hey!’

Harry smiles lightly in return, nodding once in recognition.

'Hi.'

‘How are you?’

'Better now I'm here. You have no idea how much stress choosing an outfit caused me.'

‘You don’t know how unlike me mine is. I had to search for light clothes.’

'Oh, so when you told me you weren't a goth, you were actually trying to wait until I got to  _ know  _ you before revealing it?'

‘No, I’m not goth. I’m just fashionable.’

'And if we hang around any longer we'll be fashionably late. Come on.'

Harry opened the door of the restaurant for Draco to go in.

It was beautiful inside. The walls were white, but not at all dirty. They were spotless, blinding almost. The floor was a perfect oak, covered with a varnish so it shined like nothing else. The lights were dangling down at the perfect height - too low for tall people - and they were these adorable bowl-shaped, Italy-inspired designs, with yellow, matte glass and black metal frames. They hung off silver metal chains, and underneath on every table, were vases, with the most gorgeous assortments of flowers. Some had lilies, some had wildflowers, some even had roses. Fabric napkins had been delicately placed on each table, denoting how many were to sit there. Everyone looked both hot and wealthy, including the staff, who wore clean, black uniforms. Harry gestured to a table for two after the woman had found their booking (Harry James Potter, apparently his full name), one upon which was a small vase of white roses. They both sat down.

‘So, Harry James Potter, huh? What’s the middle name?’

'What kind of question is that? Since when did middle names have to mean anything?'

‘Mine is my Father’s name, I was just wondering if yours had any significance.’

'It does: my Dad's name. What's your Father's name?'

‘It's a bit… posh. And it sounds stupid in my name.’

'Draco's posh too.'

‘Yes, I know that, but with my first name already that snooty, it doesn't help.’

'Just tell me. You know what  _ my _ dad was called, come on.'

‘Your father’s name is normal… wait, was?’

'Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it if that's okay. What's your father's name?'

‘It’s… Lucius. I know, stupid.’

'You were so close.'

‘To what?’

'Being my devil boy.'

Draco laughed and his nose scrunched up.

‘I used to go by Lucifer.’

'How? You  _ look _ angelic.'

‘Thank you, but in reality, that was my ‘full name’. People called me gay, and so the name ‘Lucy’ stuck.’

'Ah, well, I was just called scarface, so I understand your problem.' 

‘Why?’

Harry reached a hand up and pushed his hair off his forehead, displaying a lightning-shaped scar.

‘Holy shit, how’d you get that?’

'Car crash.'

‘Seems a bit sceptical. You sure someone didn’t just knife your face?’

'Well, they must've  _ knifed _ my parents too.'

‘What happened to them? No, wait, sorry, you said you didn’t want to talk about it.’

'It's fine, I just don't particularly want to dwell, they died in said car crash. But don't feel bad for me or anything, I'm fine, I don't want to be depressing. I want to look at a menu and try to guess as to what any of these meal titles mean.'

‘Fair. I’d like to look too.’

Harry picked up a menu and chuckled slightly before pointing out an item to Draco.

'Do you have  _ any _ idea how to pronounce that?' 

‘Not the Kanji, but I can tell you what it says underneath in English letters like every other restaurant.’

'I thought I mentioned that I'm an oblivious idiot.'

‘You did. It’s cute.’

'I'm glad you think so.'

Soon enough, a waiter came over to ask if they wanted any drinks.

‘Could I have a bottle of the number 6, please?

Draco said, pointing at the white wine sixth on the list.

'And could I have a Yamazaki 12 year, single malt, neat?'

'Of course, anything else?'

'And water for the table.'

The waiter smiled and nodded.

'Of course.'

Then he walked away.

‘You couldn’t have ordered something simple, could you?’

'It's simple to make, and it's nice.'

‘Okay Mr ‘I drink whiskey like I should water’. No need to get all fancy on me.’

'Excuse me, who was the one who ordered water for the table? And who's the one who 'drinks white wine to drown their sorrows'? I simply enjoy a good whiskey.'

‘There isn’t a good whiskey. It’s too strong to enjoy.’

'Oh, that's where you've been doing it wrong. Whiskey is for sipping, you can't drink it like wine.'

‘Then what’s the point?’

'The taste?'

‘Wine tastes good.’

'Yes, but not my personal favourite.'

‘How many blogs have you written about it?’

'The same amount as you.'

‘Three?’

'What?'

‘I’ve written blogs before.’

'About whiskey?'

‘About drinks.’

'Okay, then I've written three less than you.'

‘Boring. Surely you’ve written something. A book, a note, an alibi. I don’t know, maybe you have.’

'I'm not much of a writer.'

‘Neither am I, but I got paid to do it.’

'By who?'

‘A blogger who was on holiday at the time. She wanted me to cover for her.’

'Surely you can blog from anywhere.'

‘She wanted a break from it.’

'Fair enough I suppose.'

‘What’s your job?’

'This and that.'

‘This and that means nothing. How do you have so much money?’

'Dead rich parents. In every sense of the phrase.'

‘Fair point. Do you have a job though?’

'I thought you'd already decided that.'

‘I can’t decide if you have a job or not. I don’t need one but I have one.’

'Well, that is how it is.'

‘Is it the same for you?’

'I don't need a job.'

‘That much money, huh?’

'I don't live a lavish life, usually.'

‘Usually?’

'Well, I just paid an obscene amount for a glass of whiskey.'

‘You did. Aren’t you scared at one point maybe your money will run out?’

'I'll cope, or not, either way, it will or it won't happen, and if it does then it does. No big deal.'

‘How’s your life work out normally then? Do you sit around and do nothing?’

'I do a lot of… community work.'

‘Like what?’

'Helping people solve problems.'

‘Like what kind of problems?’

'Whatever problems they have.'

‘So like, painting a fence helping, or like ‘my son just died at age four and I need a friend’ helping?’

'More like painting a fence, I suppose.'

‘What kind of stuff have you done then?’

'I've helped a lot of people with moving, I tend to be useful with general handiwork.'

‘Oh, interesting. So if I moved in with you, you’d help me out?’

'This is our first date.'

‘I was only making a comment, and anyway, you’re probably the best person I’ve been given.’

'You barely know me.'

‘You’re still the best. The rest have had red flags immediately.’

'Like?'

‘He talked too much about his parents. He talked too much about his ex. He talked too much about that one time he went to Magaluf and he got wasted and some guy gave him a fifty euro blowjob. You know, all terrible things. One of them ate with their mouth open.’

'Disgusting.'

‘I know.’

The waiter appeared again, with their drinks in hand.

'Here you go, sirs.'

'Thank you.'

'Have you decided on your food orders yet?'

Both Draco and Harry looked at each other quickly before nodding their heads and ordering, the waiter scribbling down their meals of choice and leaving again.

'Are you allergic to anything?'

‘No, not at all.’

'Wow, not even got hayfever?'

‘I look like I should, but I don’t.’

'You look like you should be allergic to gluten and lactose and definitely pollen, not to mention bees and maybe even other bugs.'

‘Are you saying I look fragile?’

'Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You look like a china doll.'

‘I’m not a china doll, and I’m not allergic to anything, are you?’

'I'm a little lactose intolerant, but it's not bad, I just avoid it when possible.'

‘The almond milk makes more sense now.’

'I'm not vegan if that's what you thought initially.'

‘No, I felt like you were the type to prefer almond milk.’

'No, I prefer oat milk actually.'

‘Interesting. If you come for coffee again, I might have to bring in some oat milk for you.’

'Is that allowed?'

‘No, but it’s better than you bringing some in, and it being warm.’

'Funnily enough, warm milk in a hot coffee isn't bad.'

‘It just makes it the same. Cold milk cools it down though.’

'I'm patient enough to be able to wait for it to cool down. Probably.'

‘How do you not know? You literally drank coffee the other day.’

'I drink it every day, but I use cold milk.'

‘Oh, fair point. Anything else you do daily? Work out, shave, anything?’

'I clean my teeth twice daily, I eat twice daily, I  _ do _ , in fact, workout daily, and I most definitely shave daily.'

‘A couple of questions. Why do you only eat twice, what do you look like if you don’t shave, and can I feel the workout muscles?’

'I don't see the need for three meals when I can have two slightly bigger meals instead, it's better for the digestive system anyway. If I don't shave then I grow a beard, obviously. And if you want, sometime.'

‘I’m looking forward to it. What do you work out?’

'Everything.'

‘Really?’

'No, I just have really strong legs.'

‘I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or not.’

'I'm definitely being sarcastic.'

‘Okay great. Legs are nice, but I think the upper body is nicer.’

'I wonder, Draco Malfoy, why did you ask about shaving?'

‘I like beards, okay?’

'I don't.'

‘Could you not shave for a week, so I can see what you look like?

'No, it's itchy and just outright inconvenient.'

‘That’s literally a description of me.’

'Itchy?'

‘Okay, maybe not that  _ exactly _ , but I’m annoying like an itch.’

'Well so long as I don't have to deal with both you  _ and _ a beard then it'll be fine.'

‘That sounds really funny, actually.’

'You with a beard?'

‘No, just the sentence.’

'Oh, well, if it's a beard you're after the best you'll get off me is a five o'clock shadow.'

‘I don’t mind those. I just think the idea of me and a beard is funny. It’s a great use of gay slang.’

'I suppose so, just be warned, if you date me you  _ will _ end up getting razor burn.'

‘I don’t mind. I think it’s cute.’

'Razor burn?'

‘Yeah.’

'How is pain cute?'

‘I just think the sentiment is nice. Like you care for yourself, but you also care for me.’

'Me giving you razor burn shows no sign of care.'

‘If you’re getting that close it does.’

'It would be more caring for me to just shave more often.'

‘I don’t care, I think it’s cute.’

'Okay then.'

‘What other habits do you have? Anything strange I should know about?’

'I suppose this isn't a habit but it's somewhat strange, my hair is impossible to tame.'

‘I can tame it. I did GCSE hair and beauty, and I made sure no hair went astray.’

'I once paid a lot of money to get my hair professionally done, after two hours and a lot of gel, the hairdresser broke down into tears and I got a full refund.'

‘Wow. But I think with enough long-term care, I can do it.’

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Are you sure your middle name is Lucius?'

‘Yes…?’

'Because I could've sworn it was confidence.'

‘I work at Costa and have a lot of money. I’m a young, white, homosexual male, I have confidence up the wazoo.’

'Clearly.'

‘Well, I’m a bit scared about you. In general. You seem a bit too cool for me.’

'Ha! Little do you know that the clothes I'm wearing are the only fancy clothes I own.'

‘What’s your wardrobe usually like then?’

'Whatever I pick up off my floor.'

‘What’s on your floor?’

'T-shirts, jeans, possibly a denim jacket.'

‘What colour?’

'Blue?'

‘What shade?’

'Blue?'

‘Blue isn’t a shade it’s a hue, what shade, light or dark?’

'Medium I guess.'

‘Dark then. I’ve never seen blue jean denim jackets before.’

'Well, I have one I suppose.'

‘I guess. You’d probably look really good in those t-shirts.’

Draco leans his elbow on the table, his hand holding his chin.

'But I'd look even better out of them?'

‘No, I mean maybe, but I was just making a comment. You looked stunning the other day.’

'Yep. Grotty t-shirt. Stunning.'

‘Tight t-shirt.’

'Not tight on purpose, just that I probably haven't bought many new clothes since I was about eighteen.'

‘If your birthday rolls around while we’re together, if we’re together, I’ll buy you some new ones.’

'I don't need new clothes.'

‘I want you to have some.’

'I suppose I can't argue with that.'

Almost as if out of nowhere, the waiter appeared again, this time holding two plates of food, setting them down in front of the two men.

'Enjoy.'

'Thanks.'

‘Thank you!’

The waiter nodded and swiftly left to tend another table.

'This smells amazing.'

‘It’s Japanese food, of course it does.’

'I don't know if I've had Japanese food before.'

‘Have you had sushi before?’

'Is that Japanese?'

‘Yeah, of course. It’s not Indian is it?’

'I dunno, I never really thought about it. I like sushi though.'

‘You can have some of mine if you’d like.’

'Nah, it's fine, I'll stick to my bowl thing.'

‘It’s called Udon. Well, that’s the noodles anyway.’

'Yeah, that.'

‘It’s got a nice looking chili oil on it. And it was expensive, so it should be amazing.’

Harry picks up a fork, and takes a bite, almost humming at how good it tastes.

'It's godly!'

‘Great. I assume my sushi tastes the same, but I’m not sure about the vegetables. They look really good, but I don’t know if I should dip them in the soy sauce or not.’

'I say do it, it can't hurt, can it?'

‘I guess not.’

Draco picks up a piece of green stick with his fork and dips it in the tiny bowl of soy sauce he was given. He eats it and eats another one. 

‘It’s really good! I can’t wait to try the sushi.’

'Good, because I'm not having you not liking your food and you ending up eating all of mine.'

‘I won’t eat all of yours, silly! I’ll just order more.’

'You really  _ are _ made of money.'

‘It’s only… thirty more pounds. It’s not too much. Also, you’re paying, aren’t you?’

'Thirty quid for some noodles? I could get a Pot Noodle for sixty pence.'

‘Not the same.’

'I know but like… I dunno, just it's expensive is all.'

‘I feel bad now. I’ll pay, don’t worry. And I might not even get the extra food, so we’re chill.’

'No no, I'm not having you pay for this whole meal, at least let me pay for half.'

‘You tend to forget, I have an endless supply of money.’

'And you tend to forget that this is a date.'

‘I don’t think I could forget that. Not with you in front of me.’

'What? Are my piercing green eyes too much?'

‘I think I could easily be turned on by them.’

Harry looked Draco up and down, then tilted his head and looked up at Draco from heavily lidded eyes, absolutely causing Draco to melt.

'Easily?'

‘You practically just undressed me with your eyes, yes easily.’

Harry leaned back in his chair and chuckled.

'You're so easy.'

‘So what if I am?’

'Will you even be able to last until the third date?'

‘I’d put out with you tonight if I had the chance.’

' _ If _ you had the chance? Ha! The future is in your hands Draco Malfoy, you can shape it however you want to.'

‘You sound like my Father. Minus points.’

'Hey, it's true. If you want to sleep with me tonight you can certainly make it work that way for yourself.'

‘No, I can’t. If you don’t want to sleep with me, how can I do it?’

'Who said I don't want to? Maybe I want to, but I'm not one to be slaggy on a first date so I'm too scared? You have no idea.'

‘I’m not slaggy! It’s just you who I’ve been like this with!’

' _ Exactly _ . And who's to say I'm not thinking the exact same thing, but I'm too underconfident to admit it?'

‘Underconfident? Cowardly more like.’

'Or maybe I just like playing with my food.'

Harry twirls a noodle delicately around his fork and watches it twist, before letting it slide back into the broth.

‘Don’t you dare play with me! We’re in a restaurant!’

'Restaurants are some of the most common public places that people shack up, probably to do with the alcohol and dates and, well, other than a bar or a club they're pretty high up there.'

‘Well sadly, we aren’t sitting where I can sneakily give you a handjob, are we?’

'I was talking about the toilets, and I was also joking, but I can very easily get the bill.'

‘I want to eat this food, thank you. We aren’t leaving yet.’

' _ Yet _ .'

Harry gave Draco another look that suggested nothing innocent.

‘Harry, I’m sorry, but that’s just stupid. We have to leave at some point.’

'Of course, I'm not stupid, but I also believe that the  _ yet _ indicates when, and  _ when _ we do, well, the future is yours to shape.'

‘Still sounds like my Father.’

'Sorry, would you prefer a more ominous ' _ your destiny is yet to be decided, only you decide your fate _ '?'

‘I would prefer a ‘you can fuck me if you want’ but to each their own.’

'Well yeah, that too.'

‘What else is there to cover?’

'In terms of…?'

‘Why did you say ‘yeah, that too’? What else is there?’

'Well, the 'fuck me if you want' suggests that your only two options are to fuck or not to fuck, but that's just not true.'

‘How is there another option?’

'You could invite me over to have some tea, we could snog on the sofa for a while then watch a film and fall asleep in each other's arms.'

‘Who knew you could be so romantic?’

'Since when was tea and a film romantic?'

‘Depends on the film I guess.’

'Because jokes on you, I was thinking we could watch Shrek two.'

‘I wouldn’t turn that down. That film is a masterpiece. The singing, the plot, perfection.’

'I'm glad you think so, but you get the point, there are more options than just to fuck or not to fuck.'

‘Well, how can you go from this to not fucking, but doing something else?’

'Didn't I  _ just _ explain that?'

‘No like, tonight. How do you ‘come around for tea, snog, and watch a film’ when we’ve already eaten tea?’

'The drink, tea; we've eaten dinner.'

‘ _ Dinner _ ?! Disgusting. How American.’

'Fine, supper, whatever, but I meant tea - the drink.'

‘Supper?! That’s even worse. It’s called tea.’

'I thought tea was either a drink or afternoon tea, then you had dinner, or supper, which is an evening meal.'

‘Supper is the middle between lunch and tea.’

'So to you supper is afternoon tea?'

‘Yes?’

'Weird.'

‘No, not weird. Normal.’

'Not to me. But, to be fair, this whole thing isn't very normal for me,  _ you're _ not normal to me.'

‘Why not?’

'We're in a fancy restaurant, wearing fancy clothes, talking about the English language.'

‘I mean, when I talk about the English language it’s usually to some nerd who cares too much.’

'Not me then.'

‘No, Tony from work. That’s all he seems to give a shit about. English Language, coffee, and the men he watches on TV.’

'And what are the three things you give a shit about? Wait, no, let me guess.'

‘Go for it.’

'Hmm, do I get any questions?'

‘If you want some.’

'Favourite animal?'

‘Swan.’

'Hobbies?'

‘Costa. Or ballet on occasion.’

'I really hope that's dancing, not watching.'

‘I cannot watch ballet. It’s boring, but I’m good at it. If you stick around  _ you  _ might have to watch me though.’

'One more question, favourite clothing item?'

‘My black, tailored suit jacket from my twenty-first birthday.’

'Can I give you four?'

‘I mean, I care a lot about more than that, but okay.’

'Appearance, money, wine, men.'

‘You’re right, but it makes me sound like a cougar.’

'Is it better if I preface with the fact that you're a gay ballerina?'

‘Ballet dancer, thank you.’

'You're welcome.'

‘I hate you.’

Harry grinned.

'And it's great.'

‘How is it great?’

'I dunno, it's just fun I guess.'

‘Won’t be fun when we leave in different taxis.’

'I'm sorry, alright? You're not at all like a cougar. Well, not the person, you're quite like the animal.'

‘How am I like a cougar? They’re very… I don’t know what cougars are like, actually.’

'They're graceful and fierce and absolutely stunning.'

‘If you want to fuck a cougar, go fuck a cougar.’

'No, I want to fuck  _ you _ .'

‘You do?’

'I thought we established that?'

‘We established that you want to go home with me, not that you’d want to slam me against my dining table.’

'Who said anything about dining tables?'

‘You seem like a dining table guy.’

'You'd be surprised.'

‘Kitchen counter? Coffee table?’

'Ever tried… a bed?'

‘Yes, of course, but that comes before and after.’

'So you lie in bed, get out to shag someone against a breed of table, then get back into bed?'

‘You fuck in the bed, fuck on the table, then fuck in the bed again.’

'What's your thing with tables? Why can't you go with a more cushioned piece of furniture? An armchair, a sofa, even on the floor?'

‘A sofa is fine, but an armchair is small and the floor can be dirty.’

'So you'll eat off of where you fuck but not fuck where you walk?'

‘I don’t want an infection, thank you.’

'And you don't think you'll get one from the kitchen counter?'

‘I’m not on the kitchen counter, idiot, I’m leaning on it.’

'Yes, but it gets to a point.'

‘Where I have to shove my dick on it? No.’

'No, but I feel like… oh fuck it, this is not the conversation for a fancy restaurant.'

‘You can explain once we get to my dining table.’

'I would rather not.'

‘Explain? Fine, I don’t mind you not explaining.’

'Excellent.'

Harry started twirling long noodles around his fork, eating them, using a spoon to drink the broth, and just generally enjoying his meal. Draco picked up the chopsticks and started expertly using them to delicately eat his sushi.

After they'd finished, the waiter came back and asked if they would like to look at the dessert menu.

‘Yes please.’

The waiter nodded and having removed the plates, returned with the smaller menus, and left again.

'Okay but I don't think I could ever look you in those silver eyes of yours again if you ordered the fruit salad.'

‘Luckily for you, I’m not a fan. I prefer tiramisu.’

'That I understand. I'm not a fan, but I get it.'

‘Never mind, they do sorbet.’

'Sorbet's basically a fancy slushie.'

‘It’s closer to creamless ice cream, but whatever you want to call it.’

'Eh, it doesn't affect me, I'm definitely getting the brownie.'

‘Can I have some?’

'Only if you don't eat it all.'

‘I promise I won’t. Cross my heart.’

'It's a funny phrase, that.'

‘It is. It’s strange.’

'I don't know anyone who would actually stick a needle in their eye if they broke their promise.'

‘People who have a kink for breaking promises and doing irreparable damage to their eyes.’

'I think that's past a kink.'

‘Me too.’

The waiter walked back over and took their orders, then left, taking the menus with him.

'Have you ever wondered how many menus they have at a restaurant?'

‘I could calculate the minimum amount if you want.’

'Nah, I prefer just guessing.'

‘I don’t.’

'Well if you think about it, they must have more than one per place, and then they must have extra in case they get damaged, and probably extra again in case of other emergencies, and I just want to know where they keep them all.'

‘On a shelf most likely.’

'Yeah, probably.'

After a while their desserts arrived, looking and, at least on Harry's part, smelling amazing.

‘Lemme have some!’

'Go for it.'

‘No, you have to feed me.’

'You're quite high maintenance, aren't you?'

‘Very.’

Harry picked up a spoon and scooped a little of the warm brownie and vanilla ice cream onto it, then fed it to Draco.

'Is it nice?'

‘It’s amazing. You have to have some.’

'I  _ was _ intending on eating the rest of it, funnily enough.'

‘Thanks for the sarcasm. I just meant that you should eat it now.’

Harry scooped some up and ate it, making an  _ mmm _ sound.

'That's so good!'

‘Not as good as me.’

'You haven't fully proven that yet.'

‘I will.’

'Well, it's a high bar.'

‘I know full well what my value is, and it’s more than that.’

'More than a twenty quid brownie? I'm not sure.'

‘Then you’ll have to test.’

'Is that an invitation or a challenge?'

‘Invitation. I know I’ll win, so there’s no need to challenge.’

'Well, then I look forward.'

‘You’d better.’

'What flavour's the sorbet?'

‘Raspberry and mango.’

'Is it nice?'

‘Very nice.’

'Good.'

They continued to eat their desserts, finishing them relatively quickly due to how much they enjoyed them, and soon enough got the bill and paid, thanking the waiter and tipping generously. They got up and walked out. It was slightly chilly in the early autumn evening and it was definitely sometime past sunset. They stood slightly awkwardly outside the front of the restaurant, not quite sure what they were to do.

‘It’s cold. I think I need a big, strong man to make sure I don’t freeze and to warm me up at home.’

Harry stepped closer and put an arm around Draco's waist, pulling him into his side.

'Better?'

‘Yes, but I still need to warm up more. Maybe someone could, I don’t know, kiss me to make me blush so I’m warmer?’

'If you want a kiss you can just ask, or kiss me.'

‘I want a kiss. But it’s also to warm me up.’

'Of course it is.'

Harry brought a hand up to Draco's face and kissed him softly. Draco, as he stated, did blush, and he did get ever so slightly warmer.

'Shall I call a taxi or do you want to?'

‘Can you do it, please? I get terrified.’

'Of course.'

Harry fished his phone out of his pocket and found the number for a taxi, calling it and ordering one which would apparently be there 'very shortly'. 

'One'll be here soon.'

‘Can we hug while we wait? I’m really cold.’

'It's only like fifteen degrees, it's not that bad.'

‘I’m wearing jeans that cuff past my ankles, and a shirt, give me a hug if you don’t want me to die.’

'Extreme but okay.'

Harry pulled Draco into a tight hug, his arms around Draco's waist.

‘Thank you. I’m a lot warmer now.’

‘And it’ll be even warmer in the taxi.’

‘Awkward for the taxi driver though.’

‘I’m sure taxi drivers pick up people together all the time.’

‘But it’s probably worse when they’re hugging.’

‘I’m sure it’s  _ worse _ when they do oral in the car.’

‘I would if they were deaf and not ‘i’ll look back on you to see if you’re okay’ kinda people. Also, there’d need to be a barrier between us, because sucking a dick with someone else there is hot, but not when they’re… not taking part.’

‘I just wouldn’t do it for two reasons. One, it’s disrespectful; two, speedbumps.’

‘Some people find it hot. I don’t but I've seen too many videos on Pornhub that I don't click on. Did you know there was a service, specifically for that?’

‘Porn? Yes.’

‘No, for car blowjobs. Specifically taxi ones.’

‘That’s kinda creepy.’

‘I know. My friend showed it to me, and I was disgusted. She was also, being a lesbian.’

‘Understandable.’

‘It was gross. And what made it worse was that it was British. I couldn’t ever watch British porn. It’s too chavy and gross.’

‘What? Did they call each other ‘babes’ mid-sex?’

‘No, they just had ‘mum’ makeup on, dark straight hair, and uggs.’

‘Uggs in a porno? What has the world come to?’

‘I know. I mean they took them off, but eww still. Uggs are for men.’

‘Uggs are for the naughties.’

‘Uggs are for the reformed naughties, which is made purely for gay men.’

‘I know nothing about fashion, so honestly, I have no idea.’

‘I can tell. If this works out, I'll buy you some clothes that would suit you. Date at town maybe? Shopping trip?’

‘Are you trying to tell me my outfit’s bad?’

‘Not at all, it’s very nice, but you need more. If this is all you have, you’re getting more.’

‘I suppose I can’t complain.’

‘You can if you don’t like them. You’ll be giving your opinion too.’

‘I don’t really have an opinion other than ‘if it fits’, and I feel like that’s not even fashionable anymore.’

‘Would you wear something from the women’s section?’

‘Depends what it is.’

‘That’s an opinion. Surprisingly workable too.’

‘How?’

‘Most men would say no, you’re different.’

‘Well if there’s a nice shirt in the women’s section, why not?’

‘That’s what I’m saying! No one listens though…’

‘Women wear men’s clothes all the time, why can’t men wear women’s?’

‘Exactly! They have nice heels.’

‘To be fair, I couldn’t buy women's heels, and just from looking at your feet, I doubt you could either.’

‘I can and have.’

‘What foot size are you?’

‘Only a ten.’

‘I have never seen women’s shoes in a ten.’

‘Online Harry, online.’

‘I don’t buy clothes online.’

‘I do when something’s out of stock or not in the right size, but that’s about it.’

‘So, do you own any fabulous five-inch heels?’

‘Six inch. I don’t go in odd numbers.’

‘How tall do they make you?’

‘About six foot… six? Seven?’

‘That’s pretty tall.’

‘I know. You’re lucky I didn't wear them tonight. I do have these amazing Edwardian style heels though, that aren’t too tall. They make me look like I have a watch in my pocket and I love them.’

‘I can honestly picture you dressed as an Edwardian prince.’

‘Prince? No, no. Edwardian librarian fits better. I own three capes, one of them has a dog’s tooth lining, and they’re all tweed, and they’re all very warm.’

‘How do capes make you a librarian?’

‘You need the whole outfit. I have a walking skirt too. With, get this, pockets.’

‘What’s a walking skirt?’

‘It’s a skirt from the Edwardian era, big surprise, but it was a pattern that was remade to fit me properly.’

‘I do hope this is all paired with a flowy white shirt, with that string on the neck thing and bell sleeves.’

‘String on the neck thing?’

‘Like it  _ would _ be open to like halfway down your chest but instead of buttons it has string to fasten it.’

‘I’m not sure if that’s the right era, but I do have that.’

‘Like a sexy pirate?’

‘No, not a sexy pirate. Not with the outfit anyway. I could dress up for you if you want?’

‘ _ Yes. _ ’

‘When we get to mine, or another time?’

‘As soon as possible.’

‘When we get to my apartment, then.’

‘Amazing.’

‘I do have a coat that is almost pirate. It’s got the collar and the buttons, but I usually wear it open.’

‘Honestly, I only said the pirate thing to tell you the vibe of the shirt but I’m not complaining.’

‘Is that like, a kink you have or do you just like pirates?’

‘I just think pirates are cool.’

‘How about a sexy pirate, with only boyshorts on bottom?’

‘Boyshorts?’

‘Style of underwear. Victoria’s Secret.’

‘What kind of thing are they?’

‘Like short boxers. Tight, thin, thick waist. Have you not been underwear shopping with someone female before?’

‘Honestly, I don’t go shopping with people, I feel like I’m inconveniencing them.’

‘You wouldn’t inconvenience me. You’d make underwear shopping feel less awkward.’

‘Isn’t it  _ more _ awkward with someone else?’

‘Not if he’s making comments about how my arse would look good in them.’

‘I’m pretty sure your arse would look good in anything.’

‘Thanks for telling me now that you’ve checked me out.’

‘What? Have you not checked  _ me _ out?’

‘Depends on what you count as checking out.’

‘What  _ have _ you done?’

‘I’ve looked at you, a lot. But I haven’t been able to check you out properly, but that can come when we leave the public eye.’

‘Naturally.’

‘I’ve wanted  _ so bad _ to just shove my hands down your shirt.  _ So  _ bad.’

‘You don’t even know what’s down there.’

‘I know you have some sexy looking chest hair.’

‘What can I say? I  _ did _ hit puberty. A while ago. I know, impressive.’

‘You hit it pretty hard, it seems.’

‘Maybe, I suppose I never really thought about it. I was a pretty skinny teenager and a very skinny kid.’

‘Funny. You’re very not skinny now.’

‘I know, but that’s because I make an effort not to be.’

‘Well, I very much appreciate it. I’ve been with a couple of skinny guys in my time and boy was sex not fun.’

‘Are you saying that skinny guys are bad at it?’

‘I’m saying skinny guys are bad at rough sex. They can’t move you around enough, and  _ I  _ have to be the top because I'm ‘kinkier’. Rude.’

‘I don’t want to sound rude but you look relatively skinny, so what’s this saying about you?’

‘That I need a top, and skinny people can’t give that to me. As I assume  _ you _ need a bottom, and other, buff people can’t do as good a job for you.’

‘Honestly, I haven’t really been with a buff guy before, so it’s never been an issue.’

‘Only ever pulled bottoms, huh?’

‘No, just no buff guys.’

‘I can’t imagine you getting with a top. Where did you stand?’

‘You’d be surprised, I’m not the toppest of the top.’

‘Interesting. I assume by that you mean you’ve… uhh… been on the receiving side.’

‘I have.’

‘Do you like it?’

‘I prefer other things.’

‘Such as?’

‘Being on top.’

‘As expected. Anything else?’

‘Well-’

But before Harry could say anything, the taxi pulled up in front of them.

They both got into the taxi and Draco told the driver his address, and they began to drive.

‘You’ll be very in awe at my penthouse. I’m not saying that because it’s fancy, it is, but even I still get surprised by how much is in it. Little doors, tech that is impossibly real, and everything.’

‘Got to say, I’m generally in awe at most technology that isn’t the most common thing. I still can’t get over the camera quality on the newest iPhones.’

‘They’re amazing. I’ll take some great, cute, sweet and some other types of pictures of you.’

‘Oh no, you won’t.’

‘I will. I need to, in a field, smiling.’

‘I don’t like having my picture taken.’

‘I’ll take them with you. I have at least one picture of all my exes, just so I can show people how terrible they looked, or how great they looked waking up.’

‘Yes, well, you’ll have to do without one of me.’

‘No. I don’t ever not take one.’

‘Well, you are not having any of me.’

‘Please?’

‘No. I’m sorry, but no.’

‘That’s put you less on my list of people I've been on dates with.’

‘I suppose you’ll just have to either enjoy me in person or not at all.’

‘Come on, it’s just one picture. I’ll put it in the hidden folder if you want. I’ll delete it if we don’t work.’

‘If you take one you might as well have fifty, I don’t like pictures.’

‘Why not?’

‘I hate how I look in pictures, plus I prefer the whole ‘live life in the moment’ mentality.’

‘Oh, I live in the moment. Trust me. I just like the pictures to look at if you aren’t there.’

‘How about this as a compromise: you can take a picture of me in a field from the back.’

‘That’s good enough. I can remember what you look like at least.’

‘From the back of my head, if you can, sure.’

‘Can I just have you cross-legged, between some long grass?’

‘If it’s from behind, of course.’

‘Why not from the front?’

‘I told you, I hate how I look in pictures, I’d rather not have my face in them.’

‘I think you look better than anyone else I’ve seen, but if that’s what you think.’

‘Thanks, but it very much is what I think.’

‘I wish you had more self-esteem. You look impeccable.’

‘What can I say? It’s not self-esteem issues, just issues.’

‘What issues?’

‘Deep-rooted ones.’

‘Care to tell me, or are you uncomfortable with that?’

‘It’s a bit of a touchy subject, and definitely not one to be discussed in a taxi.’

‘Ah, that’s fair. It’s not me, is it?’

‘Not you.’

‘Okay, I’ll try and believe you.’

‘Oh come on, you’re rich and gorgeous, how could it be you?’

‘That points out exactly why. Rich, gorgeous people are known to gossip… if they have more than one friend anyway…’

‘Well luckily you don’t, so it’s all clear here.’

‘I wish I had more, but my parents stopped me. There was this amazing-looking guy at my school, but I wasn’t allowed near him.’

‘Why not?’

‘They weren’t friends with the family.’

‘And you say he was the most amazing looking guy?’

‘At the school, yes.’

‘What did he look like?’

‘I guess he looked a bit like you. Well, he was very skinny, but he had this barely-there beard, with messy dark hair.’

‘Sounds like me in school.’

‘Funny. Maybe it was you. I don’t know his name.’

‘It probably wasn’t, I think I’d have known if I went to school with you.’

‘No one knew. I was shielded in every class. I had a  _ special _ teacher. Specifically for me. I just got the voice recording.’

‘How come?’

‘My Father wanted me to focus. Which I did, I got the best grades that year, and for the next couple of them. I was only allowed to sit with everyone at lunch, and he was an amazing distraction from all but one of my friends, all of which hated me because they were forced to sit with me until age fourteen.’

‘God, that sounds awful.’

‘I know. It’s why I hate my Father. Mostly.’

‘I assume you went to a properly posh school, right?’

‘Surprisingly not. We couldn’t afford it, but it was a very good school. That’s why I had specific friends. My Father always said if we could afford a private school, he would’ve let me have chosen friends, and probably wouldn’t have led me to have a breakdown and almost commit suicide, but whatever. It happened, I don't care anymore, I'm free now.’

‘Jesus Christ, that’s awful. And it’s probably bad that I’m now thinking that we possibly did go to the same school.’

‘What happened at your school?’

‘What do you mean?’

‘Why do you think we might have gone to the same school? Did someone do that there?’

‘People do that at every school, I was more thinking about the fact that I was  _ very _ unobservant in high school and it was very likely that people weren’t just fucking around when they talked about ‘ghost boy’.’

‘Oh no. I’ve heard that name. Either you had a ghost boy too, or that was me. To be fair, it was better than Lucy.’

‘So you’re telling me the girl I sat next to in maths  _ wasn’t _ gay?’

‘Okay, now that’s confusing. I knew two girls in high school.’

‘To be fair, it might’ve been a different blonde Lucy.’

‘You’ve forgotten about my nickname, didn’t you?’

‘Give me some slack, I literally have no idea who was in my school if they weren’t in my class. Actually, beyond that, I barely knew the people in my class.’

‘Good grief. I barely knew anyone, but yours was by choice.’

‘By choice or by sheer idiocy?’

‘The latter.’

‘Definitely the latter.’

‘I can’t believe you had a ghost boy. That haunted me. Did you by any chance have a goth who looked like she was always planning to kill someone?’

‘Every school has them.’

‘No, but seriously. She was always planning someone’s death, and almost did it because they bullied her.’

‘Oh my god, that’s just… well, we were all teenagers once.’

‘She was severely bullied until then, but from then on, she was checked by the police, arrested briefly, and then became an alcoholic.’

‘Wow.’

‘Yeah, she parties a lot. She’s a great best friend though. She really cares about me.’

‘Well good, I still wanna figure out though, was it the same school? Like, granted, if you were posh you wouldn’t have even looked my way, but, yanno, could’ve been.’

‘Oh no, trust me, the guy was not at all posh. His parents were very young, and one of them was ginger. Not at all posh. Then he got other parents, or his parents left him to some other family. Maybe they just picked him up? I don’t know, but his ‘parents’ then were so fake. They wore outfits that came directly from an eighties front room. Disgustingly working-class trying to be middle-class. They were also horrible looking, and if I remember they hit him on the head once before the teacher told them off.’

‘How did you know his parents?’

‘They picked them up after school sometimes before my parents got there, and I saw them on parents evenings.’

‘I used to get the bus home since year seven, and, well, even though the parent situation sounds scarily like mine it’s a bit… I dunno… later? I wasn’t in high school when… well…’

‘Well, what? I wasn’t talking about high school. He went to the same school as me for  _ years _ .’

‘He went to primary with you? Was he in your class?’

‘He was, but then I was moved apart from him. I loved watching him at lunch. He did cartwheels, and that made you automatically higher in the hierarchy at primary school.’

‘When were you moved apart from him?’

‘When I was nine. We were mixing classes the next year anyway, but we got moved, or I got moved, halfway through.’

‘Did you ever speak to him?’

‘I did. We talked a lot at the start, but then my father found out and told me lies about him, so I got scared.’

‘Lies?’

‘He said he was autistic, and that people with autism will try to attack you and force you to be with them all the time, and not let you talk. And then he said that his parents were ghosts and that he was gay. At nine. And it’s not even that bad being gay. He was really horrible back then, and I’m glad I don’t have to deal with him now.’

‘Well not a single word of that is true, but I’ve got to say, I think it might’ve been me. I had a friend called, well, I thought his name was Daniel until the age of nine, then I never saw him again. Plus the parent thing and the very vague description you gave me seems like it fits.’

‘That can’t be. Surely the hot kid from school that Pansy asked about twenty million questions was you.’

‘Well, any more descriptors?’

‘He liked football? He had two friends who always argued at lunch.’

‘Did he look like me?’

‘I don’t know his eyes, but he did look like you.’

‘Oddly enough my eyes are usually my most obvious feature, I think it’s just because you don’t see eyes this green this often, especially considering the rest of me.’

‘His eyes weren’t blue, I know that. But I always looked away when I could get a proper look.’

‘How did you know they weren’t blue?’

‘They weren’t light enough to be blue.’

‘You can have dark blue eyes.’

‘Well, his eyes weren’t blue, otherwise, I would've noticed. And drawn them all over my notes.’

'And you wouldn't have drawn bright green eyes? Really?' 

‘I didn’t have a green pen.’

'Ah, of course.'

‘I used exclusively blue pens, Harry, I wouldn't have been able to draw your stunning green ones anyway.’

'Well good thing you didn't, because I didn't even know you existed.'

‘Very nice to hear that the guy who you might have liked in high school didn’t even know you existed.’

'I'm a man of very few talents, and one of those is not noticing people.'

‘You’d notice me now though, right?’

'I walked into a coffee shop  _ for _ you, of course, I notice you now.'

‘Stop being sweet. We’re in a taxi.’

'Yeah, how come? How far away do you live?'

‘Not too far from here, just a few more minutes.’

'Great, because honestly, I get sick on long car journeys.' 

‘I guess you’ll have to stay with me for a while because I assume you live in the other direction.’

'I do, but I should be okay. I'll just get a bus, for some reason I get less sick on busses. I think it's the people, it's somewhat settling.'

‘I’m not having you take a bus. You’ll get a limo before a bus.’

'I like busses.'

‘I don’t like  _ you _ on busses.’

'Why not?'

‘Because you could get  _ touched _ .’

'I've never been touched on a bus, I'll be fine.'

‘You  _ could _ get touched, and I don’t like the anxiety of it.’

'Well, it's me, not you.'

‘I don’t like the idea of someone I know being touched. Or killed. Or done anything to. Or worse, expelled as the highschool joke we had was. She was such a nerd that kid.’

'She's one of my best friends!'

‘We don’t even know if it was her!’

'Killed or worse expelled? No one but Hermione.'

‘Eugh, don’t tell me her name. She slapped me once. It was horrible.’

'She must've had a reason, she's not a violent person. She's actually an activist. She's vegan, goes to just about every protest, and is married to my best friend.'

‘Eww, they got married? Surprising. All they did was argue.’

'They basically still do, but they're nice and they do genuinely love each other.'

‘Gross. How come you didn’t go out with his sister? Weren't you close?’

'Oh, I did date his sister.'

‘Really? I didn’t ever see her with you.’

'That's because I was with my friends and she was with hers. Actually, mostly with the friend that she is currently with.'

‘It’s not that weird blonde girl, is it? No way is she not going out with, like, some hippie person.’

'Yep, weird blonde girl, dating a professional footballer.'

‘That’s such a cliche.’

'What can I say? They're amazing together. There's no one I can see either of them with other than each other. And I still wanna know why Hermione slapped you. Any chance you said something racist, sexist, or homophobic?'

‘Nope, I hated my Father.’

'Why'd she slap you then?'

‘I don’t know, maybe it was because I was staring at you, and then called her uglier than a cow? Maybe?’

'That'd do it. Possibly. You didn't squash a spider, did you? Because that would make more sense.'

‘I probably did by accident.’

'That's probably why she slapped you then.'

‘For a spider? That’s harsh.’

'Well, she can be a bit, but her intentions are good.'

The taxi pulled up next to a large, mainly glass building. Draco paid the driver and both he and Harry got out and walked into the building and into the lift. Draco pressed the button for the top floor. When they got to the top, the doors pinged open and they crossed the hallway and Draco got out his keys to unlock his door.

‘It’s very big, so don’t be shocked.’

'Trust me on this, saying that only ever scares people.'

‘Just get in, idiot.’

Draco opened the door, which was actually two doors, and there was a wide, open-spaced room in front of them, at the end of it you could see a small corridor, which led to two different rooms. Draco walked in and pointed at it.

‘Bathroom on the left, bedroom on the right.’

'This is huge.'

‘I know, I did say.’

'And so did I.'

‘Just get in here. My sofa’s over there.’

Harry walked in and looked around the large room. On the left was a large kitchen, with two sinks  _ and _ an island. On the right was a variety of things that could probably be summed up as a general living space. Harry walked over and sat on the sofa that Draco had pointed at.

'This is way comfier than it looks.'

‘I know. Posh things are very deceiving.’

'Like you?'

‘Am I deceiving?’

'I don't know, that's what I was asking.'

‘I can be. Do you want to snuggle up with me, or do I change first?’

'Up to you.'

‘I think I might change. If my clothes are going to be uncomfortable, I’d prefer to change back sooner rather than later.’

'Okay, I'm very ready to see some sexy Edwardian outfits.'

‘Pirate first, or full Edwardian?’

'Edwardian first.'

‘Of course, the one that will take the most time. Prepare for a wait.’

'I am prepared.' 

Draco walked through the door on the right, after going through the short corridor. He looked through his wardrobe and pondered.

‘What skirt? Three-quarter in wool, or a full-length tweed?’ You know what, this silk one’s nice, and it shows my ankles, so that should be good.’

He pulled a black skirt out of the wardrobe, which had little embroidered lines on it, also in black. The length is slightly longer than his calves, but not too long as to cover his ankles. The waistband is pretty thick, but it has pockets, so who cares? He put it on, but then swiftly realised he should probably wear a pair of combinations underneath. He found his single pair and put them on. Then he found the shirt, which he sadly got from H&M, but it was a while back, and to be fair to him, he hadn't thrown it out when it had broken, so this purchase was fine. He then put the skirt on again, finding his matching mantle in the process. He looked in his mirror.

‘I look okay… stockings! That’s the finishing piece, and then I can put the shoes on.’

He opened his sock drawer, searched around for a bit, and found two pairs of stockings. He decided on the black rather than the white, as most of the outfit was dark anyway. He put them on and grabbed his Londoners from his shoe rack. They had a heel, but it was designed to properly balance the weight of your heel, making the shoe’s heel curve in. He looked in the mirror a final time.

‘Perfect.’

He walked out of the room, making a clicking sound as the short heels walked with him. He stood in front of Harry, doing a short, little spin, before holding onto the front of the mantle, as if it was a coat.

‘What do you think?’

Harry sat there, mouth slightly agape, staring wide-eyed at Draco. He was  _ stunning _ . Harry blinked a few times, shook his head a little and furrowed his brow before standing up in front of him, looking him up and down.

‘Jesus Christ, what have I been doing my whole life?’

‘Not buying Edwardian clothes. Though these did cost a lot.’

‘No, not finding you sooner.’

‘You would’ve found me sooner if you paid a bit more attention at school.’

‘I was  _ such _ an idiot at school.’

‘Surely you weren’t that bad.’

‘I nearly died multiple times.’

‘How?!’

‘It’s a long story, one I don’t have the time or the patience for right now.  _ Especially _ considering how you’re dressed.’

‘Why does that matter, pray tell?’

‘You  _ know _ you’re hot as fuck right now.’

‘Thanks for the confirmation.’

‘Just checking, are there more outfits, or do I get to remove this one?’

‘There  _ are  _ more, but I think it’d probably just be easier for me to grab my coat and take the shoes off… wait, I have a Sherlock outfit, do you want to see that? I also have a parasol, if you want to see a more summery look too.’

‘Anything you throw at me, I’ll take.’

‘All three then. I’ll do Sherlock first, then summer, then we can get to pirate.’

‘Just… wait a second.’

‘Okay?’

‘Exactly how delicate are those clothes?’

‘Not very. The skirt is silk, but it’s lined with taffeta, so it should be fine. But everything thick, like the mantle, is okay. And the shirts from H&M.’

‘Great.’

Harry roughly grabs Draco’s collar and tugs him down to snog. After a few seconds, he lets go and sits back down.

‘That is all.’

‘Very nice. Not at all near what a man of the era would’ve done, but we aren’t, so no judgement.’

‘What would a man of the era have done?’

‘Made me dance with him to something that his personal orchestra was playing, but alas, I don’t mind.’

‘I’d rather what I chose.’

‘Me too.’

Draco sauntered off to his room again, putting on a matching tweed waistcoat and skirt this time, with an ulster coat over top. He grabbed his deerstalker from his hat cupboard and put that on too. He walked out and spun again.

‘ _ Oh, _ you meant actual Sherlock Holmes.’

‘What else did you think I meant?’

‘I thought you meant like… Benedict Cumberbatch.’

‘That’s not sherlock. That’s basic bitch Cumberbatch, with the gayest tension ever. The original Sherlock and Watson were firmly in an affair.’

‘No, that’s Sherlock. The TV show is called Sherlock. What you meant was Sherlock Holmes. Although I agree, the queer bating was strong.’

‘That show was not Sherlock. It was just a detective with the same name.’

‘It was a good show! Scratch that, it  _ is _ a good show.’

‘It was okay, just not comparable at all.’

‘Well if it’s worth anything I think I’d rather watch you dressed like that in the show than Benedict Cumberbatch. He was good, but you’re straight-up pornographic.’

‘No need to get ahead of yourself. It’s only a jacket, waistcoat, skirt, and hat.’

'Yeah but it's  _ you _ in them.'

‘True, but I’m not that good looking.’

'Oh  _ trust me _ , you are.'

‘Not as much as you.’

'But my fashion sense is far worse than yours, bringing me  _ right _ down on the fitness scale.'

‘Well, these are just for costume and if I feel ambitious one day. I don’t wear them regularly.’

'Doesn't matter, what you were wearing earlier was amazing too.'

‘You look great now too. And remember, you were the only guy I liked in high school.’

'What can I say? You should probably raise your standards.'

‘My standards are very high, I’ve just seen so much worse than that. My uhh… depression made my standards drop a couple of times. But I’m very happy now.’

'Well, that's good. And I feel a bit left out. Do you by any chance have anything that would fit me?'

‘I probably do. I’ll try and find something. You can try on some of my normal clothes if you want.’

'Whatever you think would suit me best.'

‘Definitely more shirts. Maybe a belt with a logo? I think you’d look great business casual.’

'I always feel a bit like a prat when I wear anything that isn't just casual, my hair never suits anything else. I look perpetually like I've just been fucked.'

‘It’s hot though.’

'Not so much when you spend hours trying to tame it and nothing happens.'

‘I can try if you want. I have a hairbrush and some pretty good gel.’

'Trust me, it's pointless.' 

‘Please just let me try. I can use my straightening brush.’

'I know it doesn't look it but my hair  _ is _ actually straight. Shocker, I know, but it just sticks up.'

‘I can make it straighter. And detangle it.’

'None of that is the issue, it's the fact that it just sticks right up. I've genuinely considered growing it out multiple times so that I could just tie it back, but then I realised how inconvenient long hair would be.'

‘I think you’d look  _ amazing _ with a top knot.’

'I can't imagine it not getting in my eyes.'

‘I’d pull it away for you if it did.’

'You won't always be there to do that, and I know I'd just get annoyed and cut it short again.'

‘Maybe if you do it once, it’ll work.’

'I also really don't want to have my hair long enough to get in the way but not long enough to tie back, I'd  _ hate _ that.'

‘Hey, don’t insult my hair!’

'Your hair is beautiful, it just wouldn't work on me.'

‘I think it’d be worth the awkward phase. Once you get past that, you don’t have to cut it any shorter than that.’

'I'm honestly just far too impatient. Speaking of, CLOTHES.'

‘Are you coming? Or am I bringing the stuff out so the rest of the city can see you in your boxers through these massive glass walls?’

'Coming with you it is.'

‘Come on then.’

Harry followed Draco into his bedroom. It was large and even had a walk-in wardrobe. The bed was at least king-size, and the large windows had two sets of curtains.

'Okay, it's settled. You're  _ definitely _ the richest person I know.'

‘Who was the competition?’

'My Dad.'

‘Oh. Sorry.’

'Don't be, it's not like it was your fault.'

‘I guess, but you had to answer me.’

'I didn't  _ have _ to, I chose to.'

‘Are you okay with it?’

'With what?'

‘Just… never mind, I’m sorry for asking. If you’re okay, I’m okay.’

'Okay?'

‘Great, now if you look in the section labelled ‘D’ in my walk in, you should find stuff that would fit you, and look good on you.’

'What's the significance of the 'D'?'

‘It’s in alphabetical order.’

'How can you alphabetise clothes?'

‘If you have enough in enough different styles you definitely can.’

'But what's the ordering system?'

‘It goes in styles and then in sizes.’

'So D is…?'

‘Business casual, bit too big.’

'Why would you even buy clothes too big?'

‘I used to eat more than I do now, they’re just old.’

'I don't think the trousers will fit, your legs are like five miles longer than mine.'

‘What size are you, waistband?’

'I'm a thirty-six.' 

‘I have that. Some non tailored stuff. Jeans?’

'Jeans work.'

‘If you find the box with thirty-six on it, and just pick some up, you should be good to go.’

'They'll still be too long.'

‘Cuff them.’

'Good point.'

Harry found the box labelled 36 and found a pair of light blue jeans. He then grabbed the nearest shirt in the 'D' section.

'Should I change in the bathroom or something?'

‘You can if you want to. If you’re okay with changing with me, then I’m not gonna force you to.’

'I'll just change here then.'

Harry started removing the clothes he was wearing. Somewhat luckily he assumed his shoes would probably go with most of the clothes in anyone's wardrobe, and even luckier was that his socks didn't have holes in. Draco couldn't care less about his socks though. All he could look at were his legs, his arms, and that sexy, sexy chest hair. He was so tempted to just hug him from behind, holding everything he could, but that wasn’t a socially acceptable idea. Harry began to put on the clothes he was given. The jeans, despite being a thirty-six, were still a bit tight (he assumed because Draco had probably never been a thirty-six in his life, and these were, in fact, a thirty-four at a shop with bad sizing). The shirt, however, was not tight at all, apart from the shoulders, which he had to admit were a little snug, but not uncomfortably so. The rest of the shirt basically hung off him. It was a silky baby blue that seemed to drape beautifully while both clinging to but not defining his body. The jeans, as promised, were too long, so he cuffed them to his ankles and slipped his own shoes back on. When he was done, he unbuttoned the top three buttons of the shirt (actually, he'd never done the top one up, but that hardly matters), and ran a hand through his bird's nest hair.

'So?'

‘You’re done? Give me a minute.’

While Harry had been getting dressed, Draco had put on a lovely chemise, with a red band in the centre. He just needed to grab his parasol and summer hat, which he promptly did, before turning around and looking at Harry.

‘Holy shit.’

'Do I look like a wanker? I feel a bit like a wanker.'

‘Grow a beard and carry a suit jacket over your shoulder then yeah, but not right now. You look amazing.’

'You should see yourself.'

‘I don’t think this flatters my figure very well.’

'And these jeans are too small. So what?'

‘They’re a thirty-six though. Did you check the label? Maybe I labelled it wrong…’

'Probably, because these are scarily tight.'

‘Let me check. Turn around for me.’

Harry turned to face away from Draco.

'Just so you know, the Edwardian look was the best so far.'

‘As expected. It was the most expensive, even though Sherlock was all expensive, one hundred percent wool. I mean with lining and stuff too, but you know what I mean. It’s good fabric. Let me check.’

Draco pulled the label of his jeans backwards so that he could see the label.

‘Yep, thirty-four. I must’ve put them in the wrong box. Sorry, Harry.’

'It's fine. I'm in them, aren't I?'

‘And you’ll be out of them soon enough.’

'Not until you show me the pirate.'

‘I can do that now if you want me to.’

'Yes. Now.'

‘Don’t demand me! I’ll do what I like.’

'Don't do it then, fine.'

‘That’s not what I meant. It was the tone.’

'Sorry.'

‘No, it’s fine, I can tell just how horny you are.’

'Oh, can you?'

‘If ‘Yes. Now.’ Was any indication, then yes.’

'Good point.'

‘I’ll grab my jacket. Could you go sit on the bed, please? I don’t want you to see it yet.’

'Sure.'

Harry went out and sat on the bed slowly, slightly scared of ripping the jeans. Draco however, grabbed his pirate-like jacket and took off the chemise. He put the ruffled shirt back on and left his legs bare. He put the jacket on and left it open, before walking out of the walk-in, his knees almost buckling, his face blushing profusely, and pulling down the bottom of the shirt with one hand.

'You okay there?'

‘I’m just… I don’t know, it’s very not normal for me, so it’s a bit embarrassing.’

'What? How?'

‘I’m half-naked in a shirt and jacket. I have three pieces of clothes on me.’

'If I took off my shoes and socks so would I.'

‘Yeah, but mine is underwear and then two top pieces. It’s weird walking around with your bare legs for someone.’

Harry kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, then began the process of trying to remove himself from his skin-tight trousers. It took a short while but eventually, he got it, then sat back down.

'Now we're even.'

‘But you have… a nicer looking figure than me.’

'Says who?'

‘Me.’

'Well, you're not the one looking at you.'

‘Yeah, but I know what I look like in these. I’ve been half ready before.’

'I'm sorry but that's not allowed.'

‘What, being half-ready?’

'No, thinking you don't look hotter than the fucking sun.'

Draco laughed coyly.

‘Stop it.’

'Stand confidently and I will.'

‘If I’m not confident, how am I meant to do that?’

'No one's confident, just pretend to be.'

‘How?’

Harry stood up straight, his chest out, his shoulders relaxed. 

'Like this.'

‘If I did that I’d look like a git.’

'Just try it.'

‘Alright.’

Draco copied Harry’s movements, almost mimicking them.

'See? You look great.'

‘I look like a git.’

'You look self-confident.'

‘I feel gittish.’

Harry raised an eyebrow.

‘Well if you’re a git, you’re the fittest one I’ve ever seen.’

‘What, with my pale legs, arms, face? Well, not my face right now. I can feel the embarrassment.’

‘Since when was pale bad? You’re white blonde, I’d be more scared if you  _ weren’t _ pale.’

‘Are you saying you’re scared now? Because I can go back to pulling my shirt past my hips if you want.’

‘Why would I be scared?’

‘You literally just said you’d be  _ more  _ scared, implying that you were already scared.’

‘Slip of the tongue, I’m not scared.’

‘Are you sure, short, dark, and handsome?’

‘Wow, really had to rub that in, didn’t you?’

‘I said two good things, and one thing that  _ you _ consider bad. I like it, personally.’

‘You know, I’m not even short. I just am compared to you.’

‘I know.’

Draco gave Harry a sarcastic grin.

‘Oh fuck off, tall, light, and handsome.’

‘It’s called pale, not ‘light’. If I was light, you’d be blind.’

‘I thought the dark meant dark hair.’

‘No, no. it’s skin colour. Or well, shade for some.’

‘Huh, never knew that.’

‘Well, you learn something new every day. That’s why beach people get called it.’

‘So, what have you learned today?’

‘That the guy from the Costa the other day looks really good on my bed.’

‘ _ Forward _ .’

Harry grinned cheekily.

‘Not too forward. You literally asked if it was time to strip me yet earlier.’

‘Yes, well, you  _ were _ dressed like a sexy Edwardian.’

‘And you’re dressed like a business asshole who can give good head. What’s your point?’

‘Since when did a baby blue silk shirt constitute ‘business asshole’?’

‘It’s the whole thing. The glasses, the jeans, the shoes you were wearing. All you need now is a short beard and some less messy hair.’

‘Great, so my visual impairment makes me look like a prick?’

‘Not on its own, but yes, like this.’

‘Amazing.’

‘It really is. I can’t wait until they steam up.’

‘I’ll be taking them off before that happens.’

‘Aww.’

‘What?’

‘I wanted to take them off you myself.’

‘Well you can do that, just please before the point where they start to slip down my nose.’

‘Oh, they're slipping down your nose.’

‘Trust me, if you get me hot enough fast enough for them to steam up, they’re  _ definitely _ slipping down my nose.’

‘Well, I think that’s a pretty good accomplishment, don’t you?’

‘Yes, but a fairly annoying one when I can’t see you.’

‘You can’t see me after you take your glasses off anyway, I assume.’

‘I’m short-sighted, trust me, I’ll be able to see you.’

‘That’s fair then. Not too bad.’

‘You know that coat?’

‘This one?’

‘Yeah.’

‘What about it?’

‘Is it fitted?’

‘Everything I have is fitted, Harry.’

‘Except for your H&M shirt.’

‘Well yeah, but it’s in my size.’

‘But that jacket does it  _ fit _ you.’

‘Yes.’

‘Can you do it up? Please?’

‘Sure.’

Draco buttoned his jacket up, starting from the bottom like a weirdo. They were quite spaced apart, but there were still about ten different buttons. After he’d finished, he wiped himself down with his hands. Harry was basically drooling at the sight of him. Everything was snug from shoulder to hip, and curved around him like it was made just for him. Which it was.

‘Yep, definitely fitted.’

‘Yeah, no shit. Close your mouth, my sheets were expensive.’

‘Oh fuck off, it’s not like you haven’t gotten worse on the bed.’

‘I actually haven't. The only times I’ve not gone safe is at other guys' houses. Or other people’s.’

‘I honestly just assumed you always did, I was actually not talking about that.’

‘What do you think I've got on my bed before?’

‘Well, you can’t tell me that you’ve never sneezed on your bed.’

‘How is that worse than some other guy’s saliva?’

‘I suppose it’s not.’

‘Then you’d better close your mouth.’

‘Ai ai captain.’

‘Don't.’

'You're dressed as a pirate, how can I not?'

‘Just… don’t, it's a turn-off.’

'Alright, what do you  _ want _ me to call you then?'

‘Something endearing, but we aren’t there yet.’

'So what should I call you?'

‘Just Draco for now. When we get there, we’ll know.’

'Okay, I'm just glad you don't want anything creepy.'

‘... What do you count as creepy?’

'I flat out refuse to call anyone 'baby girl', it feels noncy.'

‘I’m sure you’re glad I'm a guy then?’

'A guy once asked me to call him baby girl.'

‘In bed?’

'Yep.'

‘Okay, that’s not too bad.’

'What?'

‘It’s better than in public.’

'I think it's worse.'

‘Imagine being called ‘baby girl’ in public by your boyfriend. Disgusting. In bed? Could be dominant.’

'I think of it like it's not something I like, but as a pet name could be sweet. But in bed, as I said, feels a bit noncy.'

‘I think it’s worse in public. It’s like you’re controlling him.’

'I don't think so, I don't associate 'baby girl' with control.'

‘Really? I do if it’s a guy. It’s like a sex thing.’

'Well, I'm not particularly into it myself.'

‘Me neither. I prefer other names.’

'Like what?'

‘I’ll tell you later.’

'Oh come on, I might need to mentally prepare.'

‘Well, I think it’s more you.’

'Huh?'

‘You’re the one with the name, but you can call me stuff too. Demandingly.’

'Oh god, I think I see where this is going.'

‘I’m not specific. It can be anything controlling, I don't mind.’

'Oh I know, I may have been an idiot in school, but I've gotten better.'

‘Good.’

'Not particularly. I'm going to need a minute to mentally prepare.'

‘You’ll also need to come up with one you like. And one for me.’

'Oh, do I have a selection?'

‘With both, yes, I already said I don't mind.’

'You have no idea how glad I am that I won't have to pretend that you're not calling me daddy.'

‘I know some guys don’t like that. I just like the control. Even though I do have Daddy issues.’

'Great, so do I have a list I can pick off?'

‘Literally anything. I’ll tell you if it’s weird.’

'Oh Draco, you literally have no idea how unimaginative I am. If you leave it up to me the best I can come up with is just calling you by your surname.'

Draco’s eyes lit up at the comment, cheeks blushing too.

'Oh, is that good?'

‘... Maybe.’

'I'd really like a yes or a no.'

‘I don’t want to spoil the yes for later.’

'Okay, so I can use it?'

‘Of course you can.’

'Great. Do you have any more outfits? Or anything you want to see me in?'

‘I don’t think you’d fit, or suit my lingerie.’

'Wow, I was thinking like a different pair of jeans but… wow.'

‘Why are you surprised? I’m gay and work at a cafe. Come on Harry, you said you weren’t much of an idiot anymore.’

'No, I was just surprised because you said that you weren't forward.'

‘We’re having a genuine discussion of further events. It’s not forward; it’s informative.’

'Of course.'

‘Well? Lingerie or no? For me?’

'It doesn't matter to me if you want to wear it you can.'

‘Does it not do anything for you?’

'Not really, honestly.'

‘I guess I’m not wearing it then. I am a bit upset, but it’s fine. Not your fault you don’t like it.’

'I don't dislike it, I just… maybe it was the type last time, and the fact that I'm not sure whether what he wore counted as lingerie.'

‘I’m pretty versed, I can tell you if it was.’

'What's the criteria?'

‘Well, there are different types, so there isn’t a specific one. What did he wear?’

'Like… strappy shit, I'm not sure how to describe it.'

‘Where were the straps?’

'Some on his thighs, some on his torso.'

‘What type of straps?’

'What do you mean?'

‘Like what were they made of?’

'Oh, like something plasticy.'

‘Plastic like clear plastic, or plastic-like latex?’

'Clear.'

‘Eww. You have not seen lingerie. You’ve seen bondage. Lingerie is meant to be soft looking.’

'Oh, that's interesting. I mean, I've seen lingerie on women and it's hot, but I just didn't know really how that translated.'

‘Like the sentence?’

'No, like I didn't know if lingerie was the same for men.'

‘It’s meant to be the same. I assume you’ve never seen bondage stuff on women?’

'Nope.'

‘Yeah, what you’ve seen is a nice woman, simple, hot, and a kinky guy. Very kinky.’

'You're making it sound like I've only seen one in my life.'

‘Have you seen more than one guy in that?’

'No, but I've seen more than one guy.'

‘Obviously. You said you’ve been in many one night stands. That’s a bold man.’

'What? How?'

‘Not scared of fucking random people you don’t know very well.’

'I suppose you're right, but I was younger and very reckless.'

‘I like recklessness. But you were probably a bit too much for me.’

'Good thing I've changed then.'

‘Very. Do you want me to… show you real lingerie?’

'Sure.'

Draco turned back to his walk-in. He looked past the E section, to find the secret door in the wall. He opened it, taking out his little lingerie thing. It was cotton, white, and lacy. He put it on and walked out of the room.

'So you're telling me that you were nervous dressed as a pirate, but not in this?'

‘This makes me feel confident because I think it’s nice.’

'It  _ is _ nice.'

‘Do  _ I  _ look nice in it? You don’t really seem to be that great on it.’

'You look good, I'm just trying to figure out exactly how you knew how to wear it.'

Draco shot Harry a confused look.

‘What?’

'It just looks like it'd be confusing to put on.'

‘Less difficult than a corset.’

'You make it sound like you're speaking from experience.'

‘I am.’

' _ Oh _ .'

‘Was that a good ‘oh’ or a bad one?’

'A surprised one.'

‘Interesting.’

'How?'

‘You didn’t expect it to be from experience?’

'Well no, most people I know haven't worn a corset.'

‘You’ve seen me in a waistcoat, many tailored jackets and clothes, this lingerie, and you didn’t expect me to have at least one, not even a non-sexual corset?’

'Okay, good point.'

‘I do have two though.’

'Good?'

‘One’s to go under some of my Edwardian things to get the S shape of the era.’

'And the other?'

‘To make me look nice before it comes off.’

'Ah, yes.'

‘Of course.’

'Of course.'

‘Do you want me to show it to you? You’ve seemed to like tight fitted clothing. I can wear my lacy stockings too. They make my thighs look chubby.’

'I can live without the stockings.'

‘Okay, cool. I can do the corset. You might need to… help a bit.’

'That's okay, I don't mind.'

Draco turned back to his walk-in, finding the corset in the already opened secret door, right at the back. He put it on as best he could, breathing in loudly. He then walked out, showing Harry what he looked like in the corset half done up. Harry's eyes widened.

'And that's not even properly done?'

‘Look at the ribbons.’

Draco turned around, showing Harry the ribbon, which was very clearly half undone.

'I can fix that.'

Harry got up and started to do the corset.

'I don't know how tight to pull.'

‘As tight as you want. As long as I’m not making painful noises.’

Harry began to pull the corset tight, not very hard at first, but when Draco indicated for him to keep going he pulled tighter.

‘Can you tie it in a bow at the end?’

'I can try.'

Harry tied it in a bow, not a particular tidy one but a sufficient one.

'There.'

‘Thank you.’

Draco turned around and looked down at Harry, both of them red-faced.

‘Does it look good?’

'I think good might be an understatement.'

‘Wow. For someone who wasn’t that interested in lingerie before, you seem super interested now.’

'I still think you'd look better out of it though.'

‘Out of this, or out of everything?’

'Everything.'

‘Care to help me with it?’

Harry moved to behind Draco and undid the bow, then coaxed the ribbon looser.

'That enough?'

'If you can fit it over my head, then yes.’

Harry pulled the corset over Draco's head.

'I think it worked.'

‘It did.’

Harry put his hands on Draco's shoulders, rubbing slightly almost like he was giving him a massage, but not hard enough for it to actually be one.

‘That feels really good, actually. I don’t know what you’re doing, but Jesus Christ, do it more often.’

Harry chuckled and ran his hands down Draco's back. Draco shivered ever so slightly due to the slight coldness of Harry's fingers, but when they rested on his hips it seemed unnoticeable.

'It was a feeble massage, not anything special.'

‘Well, you’ve definitely made me at least a bit horny.’

'I'm glad to hear.'

‘Is there any more?’

'Than me standing behind you? Obviously.'

‘When’s it coming?’

Harry spun Draco around so that they were facing each other.

'Whenever you want.'

‘Now please.’

'And when you say more, what do you mean?'

‘I mean more of you.’

Harry took a small step closer so that their bodies were almost touching, and ran his hands up to rest on Draco's chest. Draco bit his lip.

'I'm not sure I quite know what you mean.'

‘I meant that.’

'Just that?'

‘Well, more things would be great, but I don’t mind how slowly we get there.’

'Are you sure you don't mind?'

Harry shifted his hands to Draco's back, his arms around his waist.

‘I’m patient.’

'Shame.'

‘Why’s that?’

'I like it when people lose their patience.'

‘Well, I say patient, but I mean I can do this for a minute and then I’m dragging you across to my bed and just giving you a blowjob in anger.’

'Ah, so impatient and pretending not to be, even better.'

Harry stepped forward, closing the gap between them, now having to look right up to meet Draco's eyes.

‘Please don’t tease me.’

'Why not?'

‘I get childish.’

'In what way?'

‘I start stropping and pouting. I say ‘no’ a lot when I get stroppy, but I don’t give explanations. It’s not at all dignified.’

'Well then, if you don't like me teasing, why don't you do something about it?'

Draco huffed in offence.

‘Aren’t you meant to be the top, Potter?’

'Doesn't mean I can't have some fun.'

‘Stop it!’

Harry went slightly on his tiptoes.

'Stop me yourself.'

‘How about you stop teasing me first?’

'I'm not  _ teasing _ , I'm just waiting for you to do something.'

‘That’s teasing!’

'Then why won't you do something if you want it to stop?'

‘Shut up!’

'Come on, if you want me to stop you know just how to do it.'

‘... Maybe I want you to carry on, but maybe I also want you to do something first because I’m kind of scared.’

Harry lowered himself back down and stepped away slightly so it was a little easier to look at him.

'Scared?'

‘I said maybe. Doesn’t mean I’m scared for sure.’

'But I want to know, I don't want you to be scared.'

‘Then stop teasing me! I don’t know what to do!’

'You can  _ do _ whatever you want.'

‘I don’t  _ want _ to do things. I want  _ you _ to.’

'So do you  _ actually _ want me to stop teasing?'

Draco huffed, blushed, crossed his arms, and looked away. He pouted too, saying nothing.

'That tells me nothing.'

‘I don’t want to tell you. How about I tease you with this instead?’

'Well, the thing is here if you don't tell me then you'll never get what you want.'

‘I just want you.’

'So is that a no to the teasing?'

‘No…’

Harry unfolded Draco's arms, then placed his own around Draco's neck, then stepped forward again.

'Excellent.'

‘What’s so good about that?’

'It's fun.'

‘Shhh.’

Harry brought a hand up and carded his fingers through Draco's silky hair.

'You're unreal, I swear.'

‘You’re touching me, I have to be real or this is a dream.’

'But who's dream?'

‘I think you’re pretty real, so it’d have to be yours. I’m not a dreamer, I’m a getter.’

'Oh really? I wouldn't have expected that.'

‘It’s more of an ‘I pay for it’ rather than an ‘I work hard for it’ thing.’

'Right, of course.'

‘Well, am I going to have to pay you to start, or are you just staying here?’

Harry pulled Draco's head down so their faces were mere millimetres apart.

'Neither.'

‘Why are you being so unclear?’

'Taste of your own medicine.'

‘I’m not unclear.’

'You won't give me yes or no answers.'

‘I don’t do yes or no. It’s too vague. And doesn’t show my feelings. Now, are you going to do something or keep me here?’

Harry raised himself just enough for their mouths to meet. He balled his fist in Draco's hair as he kissed him deeper.

'What's your opinion on being lifted?'

‘As long as you don’t drop me, it’s sexy as fuck.’

'Front piggyback?'

‘That’s the best one.’

Harry removed his hands from Draco's hair and neck.

'Come on then.'

‘Do I just… jump?’

'Arms around my back first, then yeah, jump and wrap your legs around me, I'll catch you.'

‘Okay.’

Draco did exactly that, put his kind of cold hands around Harry’s back, and then jumping to Harry’s waist. Harry caught him, his hands on his upper thighs.

'You okay?'

‘Are you?’

'I'm great.'

‘Me too. Hornier.’

'Perfect. You don't happen to have a relatively high desk, do you?'

‘If you carry me past the living space, I have a little corner with a standing desk there.’

'Is it empty?'

‘Yeah, I did most of my studies here, so I’m alright.’

Harry carried Draco through to the living space and spotted the standing desk, and suddenly realising it was too high, opted for the dining table instead. He walked up to it and deposited Draco onto it so that his arms could be free.

‘So you are a dining table guy?’

'No, but on this occasion it was the right height, rest assured we will be moving back again.'

‘Alright, fine by me.’

Harry put his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, closing the gap that was formed when Harry put Draco down. They were almost the same height like this since Draco's legs were where most of his height was.

‘Are you gonna blow me?’

‘That wasn’t what I had in mind.’

‘What  _ did _ you have in mind?’

‘Something to take advantage of the lack of a height difference.’

‘Like what?’

Harry stood on his tiptoes so he was an inch or so above Draco.

‘Like this.’

Harry placed his hands on either side of Draco’s face and pulled it up to his own, kissing him softly. Draco pulled away slowly.

‘That’s very sweet of you, Harry.’

Harry stood normally again.

‘Unfortunately, not sustainable.’

‘What’s the fix?’

‘Move back a bit.’

‘Okay.’

Draco moved backwards a bit on the table. Harry grinned and put a knee up on the table, hopping up and placing his other knee on the other side of Draco’s legs so he was basically sitting in his lap, facing him.

‘See? Now I’m taller.’

‘You are.’

‘I like being taller.’

‘I like you being above me.’

‘I’m glad we agree.’

‘Now what’s the plan?’

Harry kneels up so he’s hunched over Draco. He takes Draco by the back of the neck and snogs him, slowly lowering himself as he does so, so that he’s less towering and more just a few inches taller.

‘What else, big boy?’

‘I’m not quite sure yet.’

Harry said as he ran a hand through Draco’s silky hair.

‘Maybe running your hand through my hair more will help.’

‘It’s certainly feeling like it’s helping something.’

‘Maybe pull your hand down my face one time?’

‘In what way?’

‘Like caress it.’

‘ _ Oh _ , that I can do.’

Harry pulled his hand one last time through Draco’s hair, then placed it on the side of his face, caressing Draco’s high cheekbone with his thumb. Draco leaned into it, smiling calmly at Harry.

‘Somehow, doing this is better from above.’

‘It feels nicer too.’

Harry brought his other hand up and placed it on the side of Draco’s neck, or moreso his jaw.

‘I still can’t believe I would’ve missed someone like  _ you _ at school.’

‘I can’t believe you didn’t notice the staring.’

‘You can’t have been staring  _ that _ much if you didn’t even notice eye colour.’

‘I noticed your body. I was more into thin people back then.’

‘And now I assume not?’

‘I’m into you now.’

‘ _ Still _ .’

‘I don’t like too much muscle though. I’d say you’re the right amount.’

‘You haven’t even seen all of me yet. What if I’m horrendously buff?’

Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and squeezed it.

‘You aren’t.’

‘Good.’

‘I think I really needed a guy like you to come along.’

‘Why’s that?’

‘I’ve been down for a bit, so this has made me a bit better.’

‘Well, if you’re thinking that I’m some amazing guy, don’t keep your hopes up.’

‘Are you kinky?’

‘At all?’

‘What amount?’

‘Probably relatively not very.’

‘Relative to what?’

‘The maximum.’

‘The maximum is bad. It’s more of a bell curve or an enzyme graph that’s based on temperature.

‘I was never very good at biology.’

‘Basically a diagonal line up to the centre, then like a quick slope down. A bit like a roller coaster.’

‘Oh, well, I’m definitely on the lower end.’

‘How far down do you think?’

‘I dunno, maybe 10%?’

‘That’s enough.’

‘For what?’

‘Me.’

‘And what do  _ you _ want to do?’

‘I couldn’t care less.’

‘Well, that’s not very helpful.’

‘Do you want to give me a blowjob? Ever?’

‘Yeah. Do you want one?’

‘I wouldn’t mind one.’

‘Now?’

‘Whenever.’

‘Might as well be now then… unless you have any other suggestions?’

‘No, not really.’

‘Okay, well, any place preference?’

‘Not at all.’

‘Here?’

‘Fine by me. You’ll need to swallow though. I don’t want another stain.’

‘ _ Another  _ stain?’

‘Some guy didn’t tell me he was gonna cum, so I spat it out on impulse. It’s over there. I say it’s ‘mayonnaise’ when anyone asks.’

‘Well, so long as you warn me, I should be fine.’

‘I’ve learnt my lesson. Plus, I’m very loud anyway. You’ll know. I’ve had noise complaints before.’

‘That’s… impressive.’

‘I know.’

Harry hopped off Draco’s lap and looked down at Draco’s crotch.

‘You’re gonna either have to stand or move, I think you’re too high up like that.’

‘If you grab a pillow from the sofa, I can lie down. Or we could just move to the sofa.’

‘The sofa would work.’

‘Then let's move.’

Draco shuffled off of the table, pushing himself off with his hands. He waited for Harry, who wasn’t far behind, and they walked to the sofa, where Draco lay down.

‘Sit back up, it’s easier that way.’

‘Sure.’

Draco sat up, resting his back on the arm of the sofa.

‘No, like sit normally.’

‘Do you  _ want  _ to have your knees on the cold floor?’

‘Yes, I do.’

‘Weird. I usually find it easier if I'm kneeling  _ on _ the sofa but to each their own.’

Draco sat normally on the sofa, his feet touching the ground.

‘Anything you want me to do or you want to do first?’

‘Maybe take off my underwear?’

‘No shit, I meant like… once a guy said I couldn’t do anything until I was topless.’

‘Weird. I don’t mind, but can you like, make it less… weird? Don’t just be robotic with it, don’t just give me a blowjob,  _ give _ me a blowjob. Does that make sense?’

‘Yeah, I think so.’

‘Great. It would be good anyway, but one guy I had literally didn’t look at me at all, and there was like no vibe, or music, or anything. Literally, all I did was sit there.’

‘Well, I’ll try my best not to be boring, no promises though.’

‘How many have you given?’

‘I dunno, I didn’t count. Not loads though, it’s not like I could've lost count if I’d wanted to remember.’

‘Approximation?’

‘No more than ten or so.’

‘Good amount.’

‘What would’ve been a bad amount?’

‘Maybe six or seven? At that point, you’re getting good at it. Anything less than that would’ve been bad I think.’

‘Well it’s possible I’ve only done six or seven, I honestly can’t remember.’

‘Who cares? I’ll be the judge of how good you are.’

‘I suppose so.’

‘Do you want to get me hard first? Or do you include that in the blowjob?’

'What do you prefer?'

‘I don’t mind.’

'Okay well, I suppose I'll surprise you then.'

‘Good idea. I like surprises.’

'Are you more inclined to taking off your own underwear, or someone else doing it for you?'

‘I prefer to be pampered.’

'Right, got it.'

Harry grabbed a cushion to kneel on to make himself more comfortable, then leaned down and placed a kiss on Draco's navel. He began to kiss lower, dipping his fingers below the waistband of Draco's underwear, and eventually beginning to pull it down. After a second he realised he'd have to move out the way slightly to get it completely off, so he did so, tossing it gently onto a nearby armchair before returning to kissing downwards. He had been kissing fast, not necessarily softly, rather frantically in fact, but when he reached the base of Draco's cock, he kissed gently. He slowly licked up his shaft, before taking it in one of his hands, stroking down the length a couple of times before he properly moved in with his mouth. Harry kept a hand at the base as he took it into his mouth, manoeuvring his tongue in ways he knew would feel good. After doing so a couple of painfully slow times, he eventually hollowed his cheeks and began to properly blow him. Harry knew he wouldn't be able to take it all into his mouth, so he compensated with his hand, which continued to assist lower down. Soon enough Harry remembered something Draco had said and periodically began to look up at Draco with his eyes every so often as he moved in rhythm. Draco pulled air through his teeth lightly, pushing it back out again. His foot started tapping too.

‘Shit.’

Harry pulled away, wondering what he'd done wrong.

'Are you okay?'

‘Too good…’

'Should I keep going?'

‘I don’t even know why you stopped.’

Harry chuckled and returned to the same motion as before, starting slightly slower than where he'd left off, but soon enough getting back to the same rhythm as before. Harry wasn't quite sure why, but he always loved doing this, being able to make people feel like… well, feel like  _ this _ . It always turned him on to no end, which only ever made him go harder and faster, which was usually exactly what the person wanted.

‘Fuck, Harry! You said no more than ten! Liar!’

Harry wanted to respond, but he figured that could wait until afterwards. He could hear it in Draco's voice, in the deep, throaty noises he kept making that he was doing well. And oh boy were the noises good. They changed every so often, depending on what Harry was doing, but each one seemed more obscene than the last, making Harry just want to see how far he could push him. Draco leaned back, using his arms as rests, head tilting back.

‘Fuck!’

Harry knew it was the final stretch. He quickened his pace, making sure he was prepared for what came next (so to speak).

‘Harry! Fuck! I’m gonna-!’

Draco didn't even manage to finish his sentence before Harry felt the warm liquid fill his mouth. He swallowed around Draco's cock, then, making sure he was done, he pulled back. He sat back on the balls of his feet and looked up at Draco, smirking slightly.

‘Don’t look at me like that you grimey sod, you lied to me!’

'I didn't.'

‘You did!’

'About what?'

‘The amount of blowjobs you’ve given. You’re a liar, I swear.’

Harry just sat for a second, concentrating on something and vaguely counting on his fingers, muttering to himself, before nodding his head in certainty.

'No, that makes nine.'

‘That’s a lie. You’ve done more than that.’

'I swear to you, I haven't.'

‘Well then, I’ve either had terrible blowjobs, or you’re some sort of god.’

'Maybe I'm just a natural.'

‘Very natural.’

'Yeah, well you have no idea how difficult it was for me not to use my free hand to wank. In fact, still very tempted.'

‘You could’ve. Difference is that I can help you now.’

'Exactly, I hoped that would be better.'

‘I’m not getting a stain on my sofa. If we go to my room it’d probably be easier.’

'On the right? Or the left? I can't remember.'

‘Left is the bathroom, right is the bedroom. The bathroom would be easier to clean, but I think the water in the jacuzzi makes it worse, or that’s what I've heard about shower sex anyway.’

'I've never done either before so I wouldn't know.'

‘You down to try?’

'Sure, okay.'

‘Great. Come with me big boy.’

Harry got up and began to follow Draco.

'Why do you keep calling me that?'

‘You haven’t given me anything else to call you.’

'I don't have anything specific, I just… I'm not sure about big boy.'

‘I don’t know what else to call you, but I’ll stop with big boy.’

'Great, thanks.'

‘Here we are. A mere five meters away. Welcome to my bathroom.’

'It's huge!'

‘I know.’

'It's not the only huge thing in this flat.'

Harry grinned cheekily and Draco shoved him playfully.

‘Shut up.’

'What? I didn't say  _ what _ was huge.'

‘It was heavily implied.’

'I dunno, maybe you didn't get it.'

‘You certainly did.’

'You see, you  _ didn't _ get it. Although, you  _ are  _ right.'

‘What did you mean then?’

'Basically the same thing.'

‘Just take your- my clothes off.’

Harry chuckled and took off the shirt, which, sure enough, revealed as toned a body as expected. Not  _ buff _ but with visible muscle, and some there but not  _ there _ abs.

‘Holy shit.’

'Ready for the whole show yet?'

‘Give me a minute.’

Draco sat down on the side of his jacuzzi, head in his hands. He took a breath in and a breath out, needing to calm down a bit.

'Jesus, you're acting like I just showed you that I have five nipples.'

Draco looked up at Harry sternly, with beady eyes.

‘YOU LOOK LIKE A  _ SCULPTURE _ .’

'Says you. You're the one with the impeccable bone structure.'

Draco got up, walked over to Harry, staring him down.

‘Fucking  _ look _ at you. There’s so much to explore.’

'Not really, you've seen most of me. I'd like to say you haven't seen all but I have no idea how see-through these boxers are, especially when I'm like this.'

‘Like what?’

'Hard. Are you blind?'

‘I was just looking at your arms.’

'Hm, normally people prefer the abs.'

‘The arms can hold me.’

'True.'

Draco grabbed Harry’s arms, putting them on his waist.

‘I know you’ve got a boner, but can you hold me a bit first?’

'Yep, fine.'

Harry pulled Draco close by the waist, then moved one arm to his upper back while maintaining the other solidly at his waist. Draco leaned into him.

‘Thank you.’

They stayed like that for a little bit, before Harry spoke.

'Sorry to like… ruin this, but… yanno.'

‘Don’t worry, I’ve got you covered.’

Draco grabbed Harry’s boxers and pulled them down as far as he could. He then dragged Harry over to the jacuzzi by those boxers, sitting down on it so he could pull them down to his ankles. Harry wiggled them off, and Draco stood up.

‘Name?’

'I'm sorry, what?'

‘Give me a name. I can’t work without one.’

'Oh, I don't know, just call me Harry.'

‘No, I  _ need _ a sexy name. Not that Harry isn’t sexy, it’s just that I need something that sounds like I'm fucking you. Like ‘of course, Harry’ can be anytime, but ‘of course, captain’ to someone who isn’t a captain is purely sexual.’

'I don't  _ mind _ captain.'

‘If you’re captain, can I be your first mate?’

'Do I have to call you that? Because that's kinda wordy.'

‘It was more to spur you on. You don’t have to call me that. I prefer Malfoy anyway.’

'Great, then sure you can be my first mate.'

Draco giggled and put his index finger, curled, on his bottom lip.

‘You do know that I’ll be using pirate and water-themed wording and imagery the whole way through, right?’

'So long as you don't say  _ arrr _ I don't care.'

Draco laughed.

‘That’s so stupid. I’d never say  _ arr _ , I’m not the captain.’

'Okay, well, if we've sorted that out, what did you have in mind?'

Draco turned on the jacuzzi with two fingers. Specifically two, he’s been to Disney.

‘What was in  _ my _ mind was that you’d take a dip with me, you’d finish somewhere other than in the water, and we’d drink champagne and snog for the rest of the night. Tempting?’

'Very.'

‘Good. I don’t take water lightly Captain.’

Draco held Harry’s hand gently, stepping on the small steps in the tub.

‘Care to join me on this mission?’

Harry got in too, grinning at Draco as he lowered himself into the water.

'i suppose so.'

‘You seem more eager than you let on.’

'Well yes, because while I'm trying to seem chill, my dick is throbbing.'

Draco put a hand slowly on Harry’s bare thigh, leaning towards him, also slowly but also seductively, and pushing it further inwards towards his crotch.

‘That’s great to hear. Keep talking for me. I’ve found talking makes it  _ really _ enjoyable. I do have some music hooked up to this thing if you want. Well, it’s white noise. Fancy it Captain, or is that a no?’

'I think I can do without.'

‘Glad to hear it. How do you want me to do this? I can do most anything for you.’

'Surprise me.'

‘Any additional wants or needs? Things I need to do?’

'Nope.'

‘So you’re… boring, Captain?’

Draco leaned into Harry’s ear.

‘I think you have something you want, more than  _ anything _ else.’

Harry's breath caught for a second before he was able to reply.

'Oh do I? And what's that?'

‘How am I supposed to know? I’m not the Captain, am I? But I know there’s  _ something _ you want.’

'How do you know that?'

‘You seem too plain, too simple. There’s something hidden, I can sense it. Get up.’

'What?'

‘Stand up.’

Harry looked confused but he stood up anyway. Draco shifted behind him, sitting where he was sat.

‘Sit.’

Harry sat down on Draco's lap.

'Why?'

‘I need to be able to have more access.’

Draco leaned into Harry’s ear again, sending a tingle down his spine.

‘Don’t you want me to have full access, Captain?’

Harry's head tilted back slightly as he inhaled deeply.

'Definitely.'

‘Do you like questions, Sir?’

Draco’s hands ran down Harry’s thighs softly.

'Not particularly.'

‘That can’t be it then. How about wants? Do you want me to describe how horny you make me?’

Draco’s hands came closer and closer to Harry’s dick.

'It's not unwelcome, but not necessarily wanted.'

‘Not that either. How about pain?’

Draco dug his nails into Harry’s thighs, making Harry jump. Once he got over the shock however he leaned into Draco, virtually humming in response. Draco wore a devilish grin.

‘ _ Ohh. _ Pain is your thing, huh?’

Draco scraped his nails along the sides of Harry’s thighs. Harry's head tilted back.

'I wouldn't call it a  _ thing _ .'

‘I  _ definitely _ would.’

Draco grabbed Harry’s hair, pulling it back far enough that he could see him staring into his eyes. He gave Harry the snarkiest of looks.

'Bitch.'

Draco grabbed Harry’s cheeks tightly and forced him to look at his face.

‘That’s me, Captain. I’m your bitch.’

'Oh Malfoy, you have no idea.'

‘I have all the ideas I need.’

Draco bit down on Harry’s shoulder, hard. Harry sort of whimpered, but halfway through it turned into a moan.

'Malfoy, fuck, touch me.' 

‘Let me have some fun first.’

Draco started slowly dragging his hands down Harry’s chest as he talked.

‘Usually, it’s the bottom who likes pain, but  _ you _ . You’re different. You like it too, don’t you? And you said you weren’t kinky.’

'Didn't say I wasn't, just not very.'

‘This is very kinky. Let me show you.’

Draco pushed Harry’s chin up with his palm, pulling on his ear with his teeth.

'... Surely that's less, I don't know.'

‘Less what, Captain?’

'Kinky, surely that's less.'

‘Would you prefer I choke you? Or gag you? Clearly, if you find that less kinky, you like nails. Sharp, constant pain.’

'Anything that hinders my breathing I hate, so don't even try choking me.'

‘Aye aye, Captain. I’ll go back to the nails then. How’s your cock doing? Still standing to attention for me?’

'Don't remind me. Your teasing is painful, literally.'

‘Maybe it’d be more painful if I was using my nails on a forbidden part of you, huh?’

Draco ran the back of his nails down Harry’s sides, stopping at the level his dick was at.

'Woah, woah, don't damage the goods.'

‘You’re not in charge anymore Captain.’

Draco slid his hands down to Harry’s dick, firmly holding it.

'Don't torture me, Malfoy.'

‘You’re just telling me not to do things. Didn’t you learn from school? Authority telling you to stop makes you want to do it more. You can’t win.’

Draco lightly rests his nails on Harry’s cock. Harry's eyes widen in concern at what Draco is about to do.

' _ Malfoy _ .'

‘You really don’t learn, do you?’

Draco dragged his nails very lightly up Harry's shaft.

'Shit, Malfoy…'

‘I can do worse. That was a tutorial.’

Harry inhaled shakily, not knowing if answering was a good idea at all.

‘No words? I guess you must want more.’

Draco places his nails at the base again, and repeated his past actions, but slightly harder this time.

'Draco, please.'

‘I’m not breaking your skin, don’t worry. I’m just gonna play around a bit.’

Draco circles Harry’s tip with a nail. Harry's breathing quickened, he was genuinely getting worried Draco was going to do something  _ bad _ .

'I know you won't listen to me, so is there any point in speaking?'

‘And there’s the boundary. I won’t do anything terrible, I’m not evil. I might bite you until you bleed, but I won’t hurt you all so much. Be glad this isn’t a blowjob.’

Draco ran his nails down Harry’s cock for the last time, firmly grabbing it again and biting his earlobe.

‘Fuck you make me horny. I hope you can feel that.’

'I can feel it, don't worry.' 

Draco started motioning his hand up and down, slowly but roughly, whispering in Harry’s ear.

‘Fuck, I needed this all my life. You’re such a turn on. If I had the stamina to, I’d make your asshole as wide as mine.’

'Malfoy, I thought you said you were a bottom?'

‘You make me want to fuck everything. You make me want to make you feel  _ good _ . I’d happily fuck you until you came thirty-thousand times.’

'And I'd almost definitely take it.'

Draco upped the speed of his hand, placing the other one on bottom too.

‘Yes, you would. You’d take all of me, wouldn’t you?’

'Fuck yes I would.'

Draco bit Harry’s shoulder again, dragging his teeth across it.

‘You'd be begging for it. I’d be begging for it. Fuck, I love it when guys beg.’

' _ Fuck _ , Draco, that's good.'

Draco did the same to the other shoulder.

‘I’m doing what I can.’

'Do more, please, Malfoy, more.'

‘Beg harder for it, and maybe I will.’

'Please, I  _ need _ this,  _ please _ .'

‘I can’t hear you...’

'Malfoy, I need this, I need  _ you _ , Jesus Christ _ please _ , I need more.'

Draco giggled, taking one hand off Harry’s cock and using it to scrape along Harry’s back, teeth deeply sunk into his shoulder again. Harry leaned into it, moaning and breathing shakily.

‘It sounds like you’re having fun. Maybe it’s time to stop…’

'Oh god, no, don't stop.'

‘That’s my boy. Eager. Very eager.’

Draco continued faster with his cock hand, placing his scraping hand on what he can grasp of Harry’s ass, pulling his hand upwards the whole way to Harry’s hairline.

'Shit… This is so… oh god… wait, no, I need to… not here.'

‘Now? Okay, got it, just get up for me.’

Harry struggled to get up, he was shaking from it all, barely able to stand he was  _ so close _ . Draco quickly moved around as Harry sat down, finishing Harry off with his mouth, swallowing. Harry shuddered and collapsed like a ragdoll. The waves of bliss washing through him.

'Jesus, Draco… you're so good.'

‘You taste amazing. No wonder, you must be on a good diet if you go to the gym. I like your cum a  _ lot _ . Much better than the skinny boys with high metabolisms.’

'I can't believe you… you were so… amazing.'

‘I just like bringing out what people want. It’s my job to do it if I’m committed to them at the time. I also like pain, so maybe next time we can try that out again.’

'I'm happy to do that. I'm honestly shocked at myself. I never considered myself as a bottom, never, but you… honestly, wow.'

‘What can I say, I’m a master of my craft. Before Costa, all I did was this, all day. It was fun, but not good. You made it better. Worth it. Fuck, if you were one of my clients… I would’ve kept you as a regular.’

'Were you a sex worker?'

‘Kind of. I wasn’t employed, I just got paid for it.’

'Self-run business?'

‘Yeah. I only started Costa three months ago. You’re the first since.’

'Why'd you stop?'

‘I felt like I was getting too attached to the people. Like I’d tell them what  _ I  _ was into, even though they had no reason to know. And I was bored with it. This guy slapped me once, so I stopped. Made me feel like shit, but then I started at Costa.’

'Do you like working at Costa?'

‘Not much. Well, until now.’

'I don't see how I made so much of a difference.'

‘You made me feel good about myself. I was really shit until you came along. You’re funny, mysterious, good-looking. All I could want. Besides the boy from high school, but you  _ are  _ that guy from high school. You’re everything.’

'Do you reckon if you hadn't started the job at Costa and we'd had a high school reunion that you'd have said yes to my date offer?'

‘For  _ sure _ . Before Costa, I could pull anyone who was vaguely interested. Which would’ve meant you. And we would’ve fucked, and it would’ve been great, just like tonight.’

'Honestly, you almost make me feel bad for the other people I've slept with.'

‘Why?’

'A shitty one night stand isn't much of anything really.'

‘Well, I mean, so far that’s all this is. Minus the shitty part. We both put out on the first date. You could wake up before me tomorrow, and leave if you really wanted to.’

'What would  _ you _ have me do?'

‘I’m not going to stop you, but I’d be a bit upset if you left. Never mind that, I’d be really upset. But it’d be fine because again, I got attached too easily. And you did what was best for you, so I can’t stop you from doing that.’

'But what's best for  _ you _ ?'

Harry seemed to have to genuinely think about that as if weighing his options.

‘It doesn’t matter. Your actions shouldn’t be considered based on my feelings.’

'But I still want to know your feelings.'

‘Well… I think we could work. I’d definitely go on a second date with you. And a third. I really like you, but if you don’t feel the same way, don’t feel bad. If you saw me as something else, it’s my fault for thinking it was more. Don’t worry about how I feel, anyway. It’s how you feel that matters.’

'Generally, I don't.'

‘Feel?’

Harry looked over at Draco semi-awkwardly and shrugged.

‘Like at all?’

'I dunno, maybe, maybe not.'

‘Oh… do you have like a diagnosis for that?’

'Do I need one? I have reasons why, I  _ know _ why, so what's the point in having some poncy doctor telling me what it's called?'

‘Well, the thing is, if you have something specific, they can help you or give you confirmation.’

'I don't need confirmation, the damage was done, I don't care.'

‘So it’s PTSD? Or at least PTSD based?’

'I dunno, doesn't matter though, does it?'

‘It does to me. I care.’

'You shouldn't, you've known me for barely three days.'

‘Again, I get attached.’

'I suppose that's one way we  _ really _ differ.'

‘Mines PTSD too. My dad barely being there makes me more attached to male-identifying people. Which is bad.’

'Yeah, well, watching your parents die then getting abused for years apparently does the opposite.'

‘Was it those stupid parents you had? I will murder them if it was.’

Harry laughs, possibly more than he should.

'They're my aunt and uncle, not my parents. My parents were good people.'

‘I know, but they aren’t your aunt and uncle. They’re assholes.’

'They're still my aunt and uncle, that's just how it is. I think they just hated me. No, I  _ know _ they hated me. And yeah, they're assholes, but still my aunt and uncle.'

‘Who gave you mild to moderate anti-social behaviour disorder. That’s not anything more than dickhead.’

'I'm not sure it was them who did that to be fair, although they didn't help. I don't know.'

‘Well, who was it? I’ll fucking get them arrested for it, you fucking trust me.’

'Don't think you can arrest an experience. Because as I said, I  _ watched _ my parents die.'

‘I can get the person who crashed into you arrested. Was there a court case?’

'I don't know, I can't remember. I was hurt too so I was hospitalised for a while. It was October though, and the night, so maybe… I don't want to believe them.'

‘Believe what?’

'I was too young to remember the details. Or at least, the details that weren't ingrained. I don't know why we crashed, but my uncle said that my dad was a drunk. I don't know… it never sat right with me, but maybe he was? Maybe he was driving drunk and killed himself and my mum in the process.'

‘No one would do that on purpose. Don’t kid yourself, this uncle sounds like an ass.’

'He was, but he could've been right. How would I have known if my dad  _ was _ a drunk? His best friend was a convicted murderer so it's not unheard of.'

‘Just because someone’s a murderer doesn’t mean their friends are.’

'I know, and even if he  _ was _ a drunk I don't for one second believe he intended for anything bad to happen, but he was unemployed and living off of his dad's money, he had a kid at age twenty, and married his high school sweetheart. It all just… I don't like it. I can still remember it and I hate it.'

‘If you ever want to talk about it, I’m open.’

'Oh god, I told you way too much.'

‘I don’t mind. You don’t have to say any more either.’

'... Okay, I just… I never know what to think, and I was never allowed to be sad, so I didn't. So now I'm here I guess, talking about my parent's death like it's a casual subject.'

‘You can cry if you want to. I’m not restrictive at all. If you want me to grab you a towel so you can go back to my room I can.’

'No, it's fine, I don't.'

‘Okay. Up to you. I do like you though. And I don’t care if you don’t like me back.’

'Well I've already told you my life story, so it'd be pretty dumb of me to walk away tomorrow morning without at least confirming plans for a second date.'

‘Oh?’

'Interested?'

‘I already told you I’m interested in a third too.’

'Well, we'll see how far we get, shall we?'

‘Yeah, let's do that.’


	3. Harry's House

#  **Chapter 3:** _Harry’s House_

It had been planned perfectly. They had been texting back and forth all week and had made plans for a second date almost immediately. It was different from the last one, not dinner at a restaurant this time, instead, they had decided on afternoon tea. Draco knew the best place to go, expensive enough to have to dress up somewhat, but not so fancy that it was stuffy. They'd planned it all differently too. Since Harry's house was on the way to the manor, neither had seen much point in taking two cars, so Draco drove to Harry's to pick him up so they could go together.

Draco parked in the driveway of a small modern house on the outskirts of the city. It was a detached house, and the cul de sac seemed generally on the older side, probably people retiring and wanting to buy a cheaper and more accessible house judging by the impression Draco got. It seemed that Harry didn't have a car, since the driveway was empty, which wasn't unexpected but was a little surprising. He soon got out of the car and went to knock on the door, when he realised it was already ajar. Draco had to check his phone to see if the address was right. It was. He knocked on the door anyway, mostly to alert anyone who was inside of his presence, then slowly opened the door. 

‘Harry…’

The hallway was empty. Almost eerily so. No pictures hung on the walls, no side tables with random clocks or flowers, nothing. He had three options. Up the stairs, right through what he thought was probably to the kitchen, or through the door on his left. He tried to listen for sounds but heard nothing, so he decided to open the door to his left, hoping to see a relatively ordinary living room, maybe with a couple more pictures on the walls. He couldn't have been more wrong.

The door opened slowly, revealing the image to Draco bit by alarming bit. 

‘Harry…?’

White shirt, black trousers, messy hair.

‘Harry.’

Dead body. Blood. White shirt.

‘What...?’

Draco watched as Harry looked down. He was kneeling on the fake wood floor, hands dripping red, a man. A large, bloody knife and a man. 

'Shit.'

Harry's eyes widened in a frenzied panic.

' _ Shit. _ ' 

He looked from Draco to the body then back again.

'I can explain! He was… I was-'

Harry looked down at the still-growing pool of blood, then started frantically, aimlessly trying to cover a large open wound on the man's chest, trying to collect the blood back into him.

‘Why on earth is Tony here?’

'Toby and I were just… messing around, yeah, he… uhm… just some fun, you know?'

‘No,  _ Tony _ was meant to be out with his girlfriend today.’

'Oh  _ yeah _ , of course he was.'

‘Yeah, and that’s not you unless you were cheating on me or have two different identities.’

'No, I just,  _ girlfriend _ ?'

‘Yes, girlfriend. He has one. Jealous?’

'No, but  _ she _ should be.'

‘Why should  _ she _ be jealous?’

'Because he never wanted  _ her _ .'

‘Oh yeah? Even though he bought her a Rolex for Christmas.’

'But… he's gay.'

Draco facepalmed.

‘He couldn’t be less gay, Harry. You don’t even know the guy. Be honest, you saw him on the street, decided ‘oh yeah, he’d be fun’, and then it was coincidentally someone from my job.’

'You couldn't be more wrong. To be fair, I didn't know you knew him all that well, but he definitely wanted to know  _ you _ better.'

‘Oh yeah, Tony, twenty, wants to know his twenty-five-year-old coworker. Clearly  _ gay _ coworker. What d’you think he wanted to do, play Monopoly?’

'No, I think he wanted to fuck you.'

Draco rolled his eyes, unimpressed.

‘So it was jealousy.’

'So you haven't left.'

‘I’m not leaving. If I wanted to, I can’t. You, being the oblivious idiot that you are, are wearing a  _ white shirt _ . Were you thinking of doing some tie-dye? Maybe some staining? Painting? Idiot.’

'Of course, you're right. You can't leave. But not because of my shirt. I don't understand what you're thinking, are you trying to lure me upstairs so you can make a break for it? Because I'm faster than I look.'

‘You think I’d leave this? No. I’m gay Harry, I’ve watched enough crime dramas. I know what you’d do if I tried to leave. You threaten me, then try and kill me, then I’d call the police, and you’d get arrested. I don’t want that. Here.’

Draco knelt down to Harry’s level, getting his knees wet with blood.

‘You’ve got some on your face.’

Draco licked his thumb delicately, rubbing it against the stain on Harry’s face.

‘Why do you have to be so messy? Please, try and be cleaner, for me?’

'It's just my way. And I'd just like to say that although I appreciate your consideration regarding me being jailed, you underestimate my talents, and probably my experience. Let's just say I'm better at killing than at giving blowjobs, and I've had far more experience.'

‘Yes, well, you haven’t had an experience like this before, have you? Since you panicked and gave me a lie as a reason first.’

'To be fair to me, I expected you to freak out. Like a sane person.'

‘You’ll come to realise, I'm far from sane. In fact, I think I might have wanted this.’

'You  _ wanted _ me to murder your colleague?' 

‘I  _ wanted _ to experience this. Not you per se, but I’m not upset that it’s you.’

'I still don't quite get what you're saying.'

‘Okay, hear me out.’

Draco took a breath in and out.

‘I’ve always kind of had a ‘thing’ for murder. If there wasn’t a cul de sac full of old people here, and the door wasn’t open at the start, I'd probably toss you off if you wanted me to. Did you do it for me?’

'For you? Well, he was eyeing you up pretty obscenely. And you can easily close the front door.'

‘I will in a second. Is your style always killing for people?’

'Not always.'

‘Would it be for me?’

'Definitely.'

‘Then I’d definitely toss you off. But we can’t waste time. We have a reservation, and I’m not missing it just because you killed someone.’

'Well, you close the door and I'll get fresh clothes. Deal?'

‘What about the body?’

'I can sort that later. We do, after all, have a reservation.'

‘Have you left a body before?’

'Nope.'

‘Bodies start to smell. You’ll need to get rid of it first. I’ll help you.’

'Now? I don't think so. When I say I've never left a body, what I mean is I've never left the house when it's there. I always wait until it's dark to dispose of it. So it'll be fine.'

‘Is there  _ no _ discussing with you?’

'Do you  _ want _ to get rid of it now?'

‘It’d fill me with more confidence.’

'Fine, come on then, if we're doing this in the day we'll have to do it the worst way.'

‘And what’s that?’

'You're about to get really really sick, it's horrible.'

‘I hunted deer as a child, I've seen worse.’

'Bet you haven't. Plus, you've never done this before. Even  _ I _ hate doing this.'

‘I watched my Father dispose of many deer, Harry. I know I won’t be sick.’

'Fine, come on, we're going to the kitchen, you'll need a knife too.'

‘Do you have a butcher’s knife? Those tend to work best.’

'Who do you think I am? I'm a murderer. Of  _ course, _ I have a butcher's knife.'

Draco grimaced.

‘Don’t call yourself a murderer. You’re a serial killer or nothing. Murderer doesn’t suit you.’

'You're right, serial killer fits better. Anyway, come with.'


	4. The Second Date

#  **Chapter 4:** _The Second Date_

The car ride was relatively silent. After all, what do you say to a guy after helping him chop up your potentially gay asshole coworker? Actually, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense that Tony was gay, and hitting on him. More than once had he turned around in the storeroom to find Tony _far too close_ behind him. Then there was the girlfriend, who while buying her expensive things, would also pay little to no attention to her.

'So, just to clarify, we're okay?'

‘Better.’

'Better?'

‘You were vague about your job. And now I know why you liked it when I topped you.’

'I still don't know why.'

‘You very clearly crave pain. But I’m not into my own or my partner's blood, so we aren’t doing that.’

'That's fine, don't mind that.'

‘Someone else would be alright, I think. Fucking over a dead body seems kind of cool.’

'Well, although I've never done that before, I can tell you that most of my 'clients' thought they were at my house for a shag. Which they got. But they didn't last very long afterwards.'

‘Were they the one-night stands?’

'They most certainly were.'

‘Funnily enough, my clients came in for a shag too. They got it, but I assume they also died internally. I’m too good, and many of them got jealous of not being mine. Someone once tried to pay me to date them. Gross.’

'Lucky me then I say. I get you for free.'

‘No, not for free. You pay with good sex.’

'Mediocre at best, I'd say.'

‘Well, if I’m basing it on the blowjob, you seem to be the best I’ve had… wait, you fucked Tony?!’

'No, he was an exception. He did, however, think I was going to.'

‘You should have. It would’ve been funny. I mean, if you weren’t having this thing with me. If we hadn’t met, and you did and- Wait no, you would’ve had to not kill him for the payoff. Ugh.’

'If it comforts you at all, I've had a few 'straight men' who turned out not to be so straight once they got to know me.'

‘So have I. I’ve had some calls asking about being gay and how it worked, and then had an appointment with them the same day. Funny.’

'My favourite was this guy who I saw harassing a girl at a bar, like he wouldn't take his hands off her, and she kept telling him to leave. I decided to stand up for her and pushed the guy. He pushed me angrily against a wall then started snogging me. He was a quick one.'

‘Nice. I had a straight guy come in to try out a kink, and genuinely one of my favourite times. He was very fun. And he looked so good doing it.’

'What was it?'

‘Simply, he wanted to cum on my chest. And wank in front of me, while I was wanking too. We barely touched, but he found it so appealing. I liked that guy.’

'Was it ever weird for you? The whole thing with… well… selling sex?'

‘Some people went too far, but besides them, no. I had a regular who was so experienced, he was cheating on his wife, and he was really fun because that’s all we’d say. Stuff like ‘fuck, imagine if your wife was watching you get fucked by a blonde guy’ or like ‘your wife must be so sad she’s not getting sex anymore, considering I’m the lucky one receiving all your pleasure’ and shit like that.’

'That does sound like a laugh.'

‘He was a riot. So funny. Very horny. She was cheating on him too though, so it was fair.’

'How did you know?'

‘I saw her listed on the website as a user.’

'Oh wow, that's one way to find out.'

‘I asked him once after he’d come in from smoking, like do you know this woman with the same last name as you, and he just said that he came to me because he’d known his wife was cheating, and he wanted to actually get around to fucking a guy for once.’

'I wonder what happened to him when you quit.'

‘He was the one that made me quit. I couldn’t hack it when he left. She found out, they had a divorce, we had one session after, and the magic had gone. He never came back, but he does write letters to me sometimes, sends a couple of pictures over too, links to videos, et cetera.’

'That's nice. I wonder why none of my clients ever write.'

Draco and Harry both laughed at the joke.

‘I wonder why. Maybe you have a thing for people without wrists.’

'Or maybe I'm so good that they can't even finish a letter to me without getting too horny to finish it.'

‘Maybe they keep ruining their letters with cum.’

'Oh yeah, definitely that.'

‘What happened with Tony anyway? How did you go from ‘yeah let’s fuck’ to ‘I’m gonna kill you’?’

'Oh, that's easy. Once someone thinks you're going to fuck them, you can basically make them do anything you want them to. 'Lie on the floor with your eyes closed. Don't move. I'll be back, I'm just getting something. It's a surprise.' And basically, if they think they're getting laid they'll not realise they're about to die until it's _far_ too late.'

‘You wouldn’t do that with me, would you?’

'Oh no, you're too pretty to kill out of the blue.'

‘So you’d plan to kill me instead?’

'Do you really want me to answer that?'

‘Are you going to kill me, or are you not thinking about it?’

'Haven't decided yet.'

‘Interesting. So I’m a sitting duck, waiting for the knife in my chest?’

'Maybe. Does that scare you?'

‘A bit. I don’t want to die thanks to you. I just want to keep you nice.’

'Me? Nice? Are you sure?'

‘I want to soften you up.’

'Good luck.'

‘I topped you didn’t I?’

'Piss off.'

The car pulled into a gravelled lot, Draco parking neatly under the shade of a tree. They both got out and started towards the large home. It was at least 150 years old, and the gardens were large. Draco couldn't quite remember whether or not it was part of the national trust, or whether it was just one of those sorts of places. Either way, they entered the building and found themselves in a quaint café. 

‘Don’t make a scene.’

'Why would I?'

Harry looked at Draco, confusion plastering his face.

‘Just don’t do anything stupid. Yes, it was hot, but I’m now terrified.’

'I have no idea what you're on about Draco, come on, sit down.'

‘I hate you.’

Draco sat down just as he said this, staring Harry right in the face.

'What are you talking about?'

‘I’m not saying what you did! People are here!’

'If you're talking about earlier then terrified makes sense, but that feels like a bit of a slow reaction.'

‘Well, I’m scared now. I guess the shock and hornyness overcame me earlier.’

'But why would I make a scene?'

‘I don’t know! People say things when they’re scared! Just don’t… like do anything to me, okay?’

'We're about to have afternoon tea, I think you're safe.'

‘I don’t think I am.’

'Then go.'

‘I can’t Harry. You’ll just do it sooner. I’m not someone who wants to die thanks.’

'I thought you planned to change me, make me soft I think were your words.'

‘I want to because you’re just perfect, but I don’t have the highest confidence.’

'Clearly not perfect if you can't enjoy a nice afternoon tea with me.'

‘Harry, it was you before. I just… want you to stop. Like it’s cool, but I don’t want my own risk.’

'Would you tell anyone?'

‘No.’

'Are you just saying that?'

‘Half and half. I don’t want to die, but I also don't want to die.’

'Well if I can't trust you, I can tell you right now that your best option is to stay.'

‘I’ve fucked up, haven’t I?’

'Always go to the other guy's place.'

‘Don’t say shit like that, you’re scaring me.’

'Order chamomile tea then. It's soothing.'

Harry picked up the menu of various teas and passed it to Draco.

‘Harry, I’m genuinely fucking scared for my life, and you’re telling me to order chamomile? You could at least be a bit less blunt. It’d help.’

'Sorry, but since I'm the problem I don't think there's much point in me trying to soothe you.'

‘It’d be better if you did; I don’t want a panic attack here.’

'Well if it's any help, you'll be okay. You really will.'

‘That did help a bit, but don’t expect me to not want to stand next to you alone.’

'It's fine. Tea will help.'

‘I’m not sure if it will.’

'Well, it's worth a shot. I'm getting jasmine and mint.'

‘I feel sick.’

'I'm sorry.'

‘I forgive you, but I really wished you hadn’t come in now. Everything’s so complicated.’

'You forgive me? But… Toby?'

‘I don’t really have any other option, do I?’

'You're allowed to hate me. You really are.'

‘I know. I want to. But I can’t.’

'Oh?'

‘I just want to be left alone, to be honest. I’m twenty-five. I didn’t need this.’

'What can I say that would help?'

‘Maybe that you won’t ever hurt me. Like that.’

'I'm not an abusive person, Draco.'

‘I know, I just don’t want to go to your house and never leave.’

'I understand that. I really do.'

‘I just don’t want that. If I wanted you to, would you just leave me alone if I promised not to tell anyone?’

'Why should I trust you?'

‘Because I have the same thing back. Why should I trust you? I don’t gain anything from telling someone. I lose, in fact. I just want to live my life.’

Harry sat for a second, staring at the menu of floral drinks. His face seemed completely void of anything at all, even when he looked back up to meet Draco's gaze.

'Just go.'

‘I don’t feel safe leaving.’

'Go, you'll be safe.'

‘I’m not going.’

'You'll be safer if you leave.'

‘I don’t feel like I will.’

'Then stay and wait.'

‘I just want someone else, Harry. I’m so fucking lonely.’

'I've given you your choices. I promise you'll be safe if you go now, but I can't promise anything more.'

‘I don’t know where to go. And you can’t walk home.’

'Are you seriously concerned about how I'm going to get home?'

‘I care.’

Harry clenched his jaw and scrunched his eyes closed, furrowing his brow. He whispered through gritted teeth.

'Why aren't you leaving?'

‘I haven’t talked to anyone in months. I’ve been so fucking tired of just being there. I got attached again, and I know I shouldn't be, but I can’t stop it.’

'You can find someone new if you just go _now_.'

‘There’s no one left, Harry. I’ve tried.’

'You said it yourself, you're twenty-five. For fuck's sake, I don't want you to live like this!'

Draco’s eyes widened at Harry’s words.

‘You don’t?’

'Just _please_ leave. I don't want to have to do this with you.'

‘Do you actually care about me?’

'Jesus Christ, you _know_ what will happen if you stay.'

‘I want to change you. If you’re even half willing to try, I’ll give it a go.’

'I'm too far gone. Leave now and find someone new who will swoon at your good looks and sweat when you appear in an ankle-length skirt.'

‘There isn’t anyone else like that. I’ve found people. I literally worked for that. I got paid for it. But no one ever was that nice. I know it’s weird to say, but you’re my best chance. Ever. If I can’t have this, then I can’t have anything. I _want_ this. I want this, _normally_. I just want you to change one thing. Could you at least try?’

'There are billions of men out there. And thousands who would be more than willing to be the man that will make it all okay for you. I'm not that man. Just go.'

‘I want you to be that man. I swear, if there’s even a tiny grain of any hope there, I’ll take it. I can’t handle just being lonely anymore. Pansy barely sees me because she’s out with her girlfriend all the time, or having a party, or at a bar, but I don’t do shit like that. I don’t go out and find people. But I’ve found someone and I can’t just fucking let go of it.’

'You're not leaving, are you?'

‘I don’t want to leave. I just want you to be okay, with me.’

'I _am_ okay.'

‘You aren’t at all okay.’

'I don't care. I do however know that for you to be safe you would have to leave. Believe me when I say that no one has ever had this option before, and it _shouldn't_ be taken for granted.'

‘I might as well just kill myself. I don’t have anything else.’

'No you fucking don't. You can't kill yourself. That's not how this plays out.'

‘It will. I might as well just drive my car into a ditch. What’s the point?’

'The point is that you have a life to live. You can't just waste it.'

‘I barely have a life. I work at fucking Costa because I was bored. What am I meant to do with the rest of my time? Just sit there?’

'Find a guy, there are plenty of them. And when you look like you do you could have any man you wanted.'

‘But there aren’t any like you.’

'Steal something, there are plenty like me behind bars.'

‘I don’t mean it like that. I want someone like _you_. Not this stupid shit. I want someone who’s interesting, funny, a bit stupid, likes the way I look, just someone there for me. Someone who looks nice, isn’t an asshole, who I could have fun with. Just someone.’

'You'll find someone.'

‘I never will. I’ve been trying for _years_. Nothing has worked.’

'Have you tried dating apps?'

‘Too many of them.’

'Well, I'm not the solution to this. I'm not what you're looking for.'

‘You could be, with a bit of work.’

'And you _really_ think you could fix me?'

‘I fucking hope so. If I get you to care even a tiny bit about me, then I think I can do it. But that might take a while. I’ll try my best.’

'I gave you a chance, you know that, right?'

‘You gave me a chance to leave. Leaving is quitting. I don’t want to quit trying.’

'Leaving is safety. You can't expect that ever again if you stay.'

‘I could change that.’

'You don't know that.'

‘I could try. I want you to change. And I feel like you want to change too, somewhere. You obviously enjoy it, but you know you’re taking a risk, and putting yourself in danger. Even if it’s not for me, I’d like to try. So that less people are gone.’

'Maybe I _like_ the danger of it.'

‘Maybe you _like_ being at risk of jail. I could just tell a member of staff here and the police would come straight away.’

'You wouldn't make it out alive.'

‘I know. I don’t care.’

' _Oh_ , so you're flipping this now? Either I agree to try or you tell?'

‘Those are the only morally good options I have.’

'Then I'll try, I suppose.'

Draco took a giant breath in and out again.

‘Thank you. So much. I didn’t want to have to do that.’

'So... chamomile?'

‘I think I’ll need more than that. Are there pills for panic attacks?’

'Don't know, and frankly, don't want to know.'

‘Why not?’

'Life's dull enough, why take the spice out with pills?'

‘How many panic attacks have you had in your time?’

'Depends what you define as a panic attack I suppose.'

‘Loss of control. Well, the feeling of it. Like you aren’t in control of anything and ironically feel like you’re going to die.’

'Oh, quite a lot. But that's fine.'

‘What do you mean it’s fine?! They’re horrible!’

'They're better than nothing.'

‘No they aren’t.’

'No, I mean they're better than literally nothing. Better than the nothingness.'

‘I think I’d prefer nothing, thank you.’

'You'd be surprised.'

‘I don’t think I would. I’ve felt depression before, remember?’

'Yes, but this is different. This isn't heavy nothing, this is a faceless ghost.'

‘You haven’t met my father, but that’s essentially what I feel when I see him.’

'Well, I prefer the panic to the nothing.'

‘At least with nothing you can cover it up.’

'Yes, but the panic doesn't last as long. The panicking is a nice break from the days of nothing at all.'

‘Is that how you feel?’

'Mostly.'

‘That’s the problem. I will try my best to get you to feel something other than panic, and it be relieving.’

'Well, the other night was something new.'

‘What was it?’

'Good.'

‘Great. We’ll have more like that then. I want you to feel good with me. I want you to feel good all the time.’

'If I remember correctly, I never much cared for the whole feeling thing. It always ended up bitter.'

‘It won't be with me. Did you feel bitter the other night?’

'No, I felt good, but good doesn't last.'

‘I’ll stay with you all the time then. I don’t mind, I quite like talking to you.’

'You have work, and I don't want you spending all your time with me, that won't be good for you.'

‘I don’t have anything else to do. And I can quit at Costa.’

'Don't quit, it'll be good for you to get a break from me.'

‘I won’t be able to stop thinking about you. That’s worse than being with you.’

'No, it's not. Just thinking is different to me being there. You'll be able to fully think for yourself.'

‘What’s the difference?’

'I'm rather persuasive you see. So if you don't get a breather it's easy for you to slip into my head.'

‘I think I’ve already slipped pretty far.’

'No, you haven't. If I had you under my thumb then you'd be gone.'

‘Don’t say that. I’m pretty strong-willed. And by persuasive you mean manipulative.’

'Possibly.'

‘As long as all you’re manipulating me to do is fuck you, I think I’m okay.’

'I still think you should work.'

‘Yeah well, maybe I don’t want to risk working to have you end up the same, when if I didn’t work you would've changed.’

‘You could say that the other way around too.’

‘Well, at least if I’m with you I can control what you’re doing to a degree.’

‘You still need your own time though.’

‘I don’t. My own time is bad.’

‘I’m sure it could be worse.’

‘No. It’s boring. Nothing is worse than boring.’

‘Maybe.’

‘Nothing is worse.’

‘If you say so.’

‘I know so. I’d prefer to be with you, scared shitless, than be bored.’

‘Wow. That’s quite something.’

‘It is. Boring is shit. You don’t know when it’s going to end.’

‘And you know when being scared shitless is going to end?’

‘No, but it brings new things. Bored is a single, vague feeling. Scared shitless brings new motivations.’

‘But what about an alternative to both?’

‘I don’t have one.’

'Oh come on, you've got to have one. Okay, maybe not with me anymore but before you weren't scared shitless, and I hope to god you weren't bored.'

‘I wasn’t either. I… I felt other things.’

'So you _do_ have another one.'

‘Not now I don't.’

'Yes, well, who's fault is that?'

‘Yours.’

'You could've left.'

‘I don’t want more people to end up like that.’

'Fine. I'm going to order my tea, what are you getting?'

‘Get me whatever. I don’t really mind. Just get sandwiches too.’

Harry wandered up to the front where a lady stood behind a till. She had straight brown hair and was wearing a frilly yellow apron. Harry ordered the tea and sandwiches and received a florally painted table number in response. He walked back to Draco, placing the block of wood with the number 8 on it in the centre of the table.

'I don't know what you like so I got the selection tier.'

‘Thanks. Now sit down, let's talk for a bit.’

Harry sat, and it was only then that Draco realised something strange. Harry wasn't graceful, not by a long shot, but he was careful somehow, gentle, never really making any noise when he moved.

‘What have you got on you?’

'What?'

Harry looked down at his shirt, checking for a stain or smudge.

‘No, not like that, like what are you carrying on your person?’

'Oh, uhm, my phone and my keys, why?'

Draco gave Harry suspicious eyes.

‘Are you sure?’

'Unless you stole them, I'm sure. Why?'

‘Empty your pockets.’

Harry reached into his pockets, drawing out a phone from his right, and a keyring with two keys from his left. He then stood up and physically turned his pockets inside out, then spun around and made it obvious that there was nothing in his back pockets either before sitting down again.

'See?'

‘Okay, great. Can I sit on your lap?’

'What?'

Harry sounded shocked, completely and utterly dumbfounded.

‘Can I sit on your lap?’

'I… uhm… suppose so?'

‘I’m sitting on your lap.’

Draco got up from his chair and stood next to Harry’s. Harry moved his back, and Draco sat on his lap, as he said he would.

‘You’re actually comfortable.’

'You're actually sitting on my lap.'

‘I wanted to.’

'People want to do a lot of things, then they don't.'

‘You said I could.’

'And you can, I'm just surprised you wanted to in public.'

‘I like seeing how willing my partners are.’

'Oh great. So you're going to push me to my limit of gay shit I'll do in public?'

‘Yes. Also, you look really cute holding me.’

'And you look cute too, considering you're scared for your life.'

‘I’m scared, but I’m restricting you.’

'In case you hadn't noticed, you were safe here anyway. I can't exactly do anything with two keys and a burner phone.'

‘That phone is getting burnt.’

'What? Why? It's good! It works!'

‘It’s disgusting. I’m not having someone I might potentially call a boyfriend with a _burner_ phone.’   
'It's easy to use and it's cheap. I don't see the problem.'

‘It can’t do much. I want you to have a nice phone if I’m going to call you darling.’

'But… okay, I'm not going to lie to you, just… please don't laugh at me, alright?'

‘Why would I laugh at you? You aren’t weird.’

'I don't know how to use a smartphone.'

‘That’s fine! I can teach you!’

'Oh… okay, cool.'

‘It’s not weird. Mother can’t work one either. You’re lucky; I’m not teaching her.’

'Why didn't you believe me earlier? I mean, I get why you don't trust me, but what did you _think_ I'd have on me?'

‘I don’t know?! Something sharp or something?! You said I wouldn’t make it out alive, maybe you had a small knife on you or something. Like one of those ones edgy people who think they’re cool own.’

'A Swiss army knife?'

‘Those. Fat nerd knives.’

'Well, I don't own one of those. I can handle a situation pretty well without tools.'

‘I doubt it. Why’d you do it messily if you could?’

'It's more fun that way.'

‘Is it?’

'Yeah, it seems… I dunno, it just feels better.'

‘Weird. Just… try to do less of it, okay? Less of the thing in general, not just messily.’

'I suppose I don't really have a choice. I'll try.'

‘Thanks, Harry. I really don’t like the thought of you being so perfect, but this little... Thing. I don’t like keeping secrets.’

'I suppose I get that. I feel like I won't be able to do other things still. Some things are too much too soon, yanno?'

‘Like what?’

'Making friends, getting a job, being a member of society in general.'

‘I don’t have friends either, I haven't a job for long, and I am _barely_ a member of society. We’re the same.’

'We're not the same, not by a long shot.'

‘We will be… eventually.’

'No, we won't. You're so… you, and I'm just me.'

‘Well, I don't want you far off.’

'I'll never be effortlessly stunning like you, I'll never be able to choose an outfit that actually looks nice, I'll never be graceful, I'll never be smart, I'll never be _like you_.'

‘Don’t say it like that. I’ll never be buff, handsome, adorably stupid. Just... you. I’ll never be that. I just want you to have the same morals.’

'I think you'd be surprised by my morals. I have morals, I just don't stick to them.'

‘Then you don’t have them.’

'Maybe, maybe not.'

‘Just, I’m going to try, alright? I’ll try my best.’

'Alright.'

‘Please try. I really don’t want to fall in love with some charming bastard that doesn’t do good shit for a living.’

'Well, don't worry, you won't, I'm not charming.'

‘You underestimate yourself. The idiots are always charming.’

'Ah well, I should probably start working at Oxfam then.'

‘Stop it. You’re making me fall further.’

'Further?'

‘Shush, I didn't mean to say that.’

'Of course not, but you said it.'

‘Shut up, you’re embarrassing me.’

Harry brought a hand up and ruffled Draco's hair.

'It is my speciality.'

‘Stooop!’

Harry started to laugh, and only stopped when the woman from earlier came round with a tray of tea and a tiered stand of assorted sandwiches. They thanked her as she set them down on the table, and she walked away.

‘That was embarrassing! Stop embarrassing me!’

'You're the one sitting on my lap.'

‘I don’t care about that! Stop being weird and get me something.’

Harry picked up one of the small pots of tea and poured Draco a cup before pouring his own from the other teapot. He picked up both and handed one to Draco.

'There.'

‘I’m still waiting for you to bring me a sandwich.’

'I don't know what you like.'

‘Most of them.’

Harry picked up one that looked like thickly sliced ham with rocket lettuce and passed it to Draco.

‘Good choice. Prosciutto is really great.’

'Honestly, I just want to know if I chose a good tea for you.'

‘Okay, I’ll try it.’

Draco sipped the tea, then looked confused, then it didn’t seem too bad.

‘Strange, but nice. Never had it before.’

'What can you taste?'

‘I don’t know, something vaguely… vegetal? I don't know what it is.’

'It's rose and honey.'

‘Oh. it’s amazing.’

'I'm glad you think so.'

‘I’m going to eat this sandwich now.’

'Okay? Thanks for telling me?'

‘I just need to let you know, so you can have one at the same time or maybe even after… so we can do the lady and the tramp thing…?’

'With the spaghetti?'

‘Yeah, but with a sandwich.’

'How would you even go about that?'

‘One end in your mouth, one end in mine. Eat a bit, then we… you know…’

'Kiss with a mouthful of sandwich?'

‘No you eat it first.’

'What's the point in the whole sandwich bit? Might as well just eat your own sandwich then snog.'

‘That’s not romantic!’

'To be fair, I'm not very romantic.'

‘I’m changing that too. Soon enough we’ll both be frolicking in fields, and you’ll be putting flowers in my hair, combing it out of my face.’

'Steady on, I don't even know if I'm good at the sandwich thing yet.'

‘You don’t have to be. That’s the beauty of it. If you mess up, it’s still cute and romantic.’

'Sounds perfect. Let's try.'

Draco held a sandwich, a new one, up to his mouth, held it there, and motioned Harry to take the other end. Harry bit into the other end with his mouth. About all that could be said for it was that it was a good sandwich, taking a bite was just plain awkward.

‘That was… fine.’

Harry said, through a mouthful of chicken and pesto.

‘We haven’t even got to the best part.’

‘Which is?’

‘The important bit. Remember? It was like… maybe thirty seconds ago.’

‘I thought the point was to do the lady and the tramp thing?’

‘Yeah, but we haven't finished it.’

‘Haven’t we?’

‘I don’t feel your mouth on mine.’

‘Good point.’

‘Hurry up and eat. I was expecting a kiss, and you don’t want to keep me waiting.’

‘Don’t I?’

‘No, I get pushy. ‘Persuasive’ as you are, just in a physical sense.’

Harry swallowed the sandwich.

‘Right, ready.’

‘Go on then.’

Harry leaned in and kissed Draco softly, then picked up another sandwich and started eating it.

‘Oh my god, the brie and grape ones are amazing!’

‘Grapes? In a sandwich? No thank you.’

‘Just try it, it’s lush.’

‘No thanks. I hate grapes.’

‘Fine, suit yourself.’

‘Grab me something that makes sense if you can. I can’t since, well, I'm sitting on your lap.’

‘Yeah, fine.’

Harry grabbed something that looked like it had hummus or something in it, and passed it over.

‘Thank you!’

‘Gotta say, fancy sandwiches are worth the money.’

‘I do however enjoy the Waitrose ones. They’re very nice. Tesco ones are better, but they run out quickly.’

‘I can’t imagine _you_ shopping at _Tesco_.’

‘There’s one next to Costa.’

‘Even so.’

‘Sometimes I get sad, and can’t be bothered to drive to Waitrose on the way back.’

‘And Tesco is the place for sad people?’

‘Tesco is closer. Less time is key, not where.’

‘Oh, I suppose that makes sense.’

‘It does. Haven’t you had that before?’

‘What? Being sad?’

‘To the point where you just need some vodka and to go home.’

‘Well, I’ve been sad, but usually, it made me want to _leave_ home, not stay.’

‘Where do you go?’

‘It doesn’t happen anymore, but when it did I’d just wander, if I was allowed out.’

‘Allowed out?’

‘Yeah, it hasn’t happened since I was seventeen or so.’

‘Still, allowed out?’

‘Well yeah, depends what time it was I suppose. Sometimes there were locks on my door, sometimes they didn’t even give enough of a shit to notice if I was alive. One year they installed a cat flap into my bedroom door and only fed me through that, not letting me out of my room for the whole summer.’

‘That is _so_ fucked up. If you ever have kids, please, make sure your partner isn’t like that. You don’t seem like the type, but if you do.’

‘I won’t.’

‘Okay. That’s fine.’

‘You _really_ think I think ahead enough for that?’

‘You could accidentally get a girl pregnant.’

‘I think you’re forgetting a key part to how I do things.’

‘You still could. If you… uhh… wanted something permanent.’

‘Once again, I don’t think ahead. I do one night and then… you know.’

‘Please stop talking about it. Not anymore.’

‘Yeah, not anymore, but it’s not like I’m gonna get you pregnant.’

‘If you could though… would you try in future?’

‘What?’

‘To have kids?’

‘Oh, um, I’ve never thought about it… No. No, I wouldn’t.’

‘Neither would I. Any reasons?’

‘Are you _seriously_ asking me that?’

‘Yes?’

‘Well, I think it particularly irresponsible for me to have a child, considering both my past and my present. What about you?’

‘I would want you to myself.’

‘What?’

‘I’m not sharing my partner with a child! I need sex often, and if I have to give up my time for the kid then I don't want it.’

‘Doesn’t that kind of thing lessen when you get older? I feel like it’s the kind of thing that would.’

‘It does, but I still want my partner, whoever that will be, to myself. And I don’t like kids very much. I’ll have one, but that’s it.’

‘You’d have one but you don’t want one? How does that make sense?’

‘If my partner wanted a child, I’d have one for him, but if he doesn’t then I won't.’

‘I suppose I get that. I feel like if I knocked someone up, and didn’t… then I wouldn’t neglect the kid. I suppose I’d stop doing what I do- did if I had a kid, and even if it didn’t live with me I’d definitely support it. I don’t want to make a kid grow up like I did in any way.’

‘Did you call your potential kid it?’

‘What else would you call it?’

‘Them?’

‘Oh, yeah. I guess that works.’

‘It’s a human, not a dog.’

‘It’s also not real. Plus _you_ just called it an it.’

‘No, it’s a concept I’m talking about. You’re just dumb.’

‘Dumb, disconnected, same difference.’

‘It’s cute sometimes.’

‘What? Me being so disconnected from other humans that I call them ‘it’. Yeah. _Really_ cute.’

‘I said sometimes.’

‘How is that cute… ever?’

‘Being disconnected is cute. Asking me about how things work. How things happen. Working a smartphone.’

‘Wow, who knew neglect would benefit me so.’

‘I’m trying to make light of it. Obviously what happened to you was horrific, and I’m always open to talk about it if you want to, but sometimes you can be really cute.’

‘Well, what can I say? I can’t drive either.’

‘You can’t?’

‘Obviously not. Did you see a car?’

‘No, but I thought that maybe you could drive.’

‘When exactly would I have learned?’

‘I don’t know, don’t judge me.’

‘I’m not the one judging, you know how to work an iPhone.’

‘Fair point. How many sandwiches do we have left?’

‘Uhm… about seven.’

‘Do you want any in particular?’

‘Nah, I’ll eat anything.’

‘Great. Do you want to pick one for me?’

‘I’m not sure what’s left that you’ll like.’

‘Most things that are normal for a sandwich.’

Harry picked up one that might have been cheese and pickle and handed it over.

‘That alright?’

‘It’s alright, yeah.’

‘Cool.’

Harry grabbed his own sandwich, a weird green and purple one and started to eat it enthusiastically. Draco ate his too.

After a while, they’d finished their sandwiches and their tea, and were just about ready to leave.

‘You good?’

‘Yeah, you?’

‘Yep.’

‘Great. Do you want to leave?’

‘Sure, I don’t mind. Were you planning on walking around the gardens, or do you just wanna go?’

‘The gardens would be nice if a certain someone stayed to see them with me.’

‘You’re my ride home.’

‘You can get a taxi.’

‘I wanna look at the flowers.’

‘I want to look at something else.’

‘The trees?’

‘Your cute face staring at the flowers.’

‘I feel like cute is the wrong word.’

‘What would be the right one?’

'I dunno, I just don't feel like I've looked _cute_ definitely since I was a child.'

‘You are cute. Deal with that fact.’

'Okay, possibly my idiocy is cute, I can understand that, but my face? Nah.'

‘You are going to look cute when you’re fascinated by flowers.’

'But that's still my _behaviour,_ not _me_.'

‘You’re cute fascinated. You’ll grow to be cute, don’t you worry.’

Harry nudged Draco to get off him, then they both got up and walked out (Harry had already paid for the tea).

'Have you ever been here before?'

Harry said as they walked towards the gardens.

‘Once with Pansy.’

'Any chance you know your way around? I always get lost in these gardeny places.'

‘I want to see you get lost, can you guess why?’

'No?'

‘Because it’ll be cute silly! Hold my hand, I don’t want to be separated from you.’

Harry grabbed onto Draco's hand, which made Draco blush a little bit.

'I'm warning you, I tend to run a lot in open spaces.'

‘Really?’

'Yeah, it's freeing.'

‘I’ll let you run if you want, just make sure you stay in sight, okay?’

'I'm not a child.'

‘You run in open spaces.’

'Yeah, have you tried it? There's a reason kids do it, it's _fun_. Come on!'

They'd reached the large field at the back of the manor, and Harry had let go of Draco's hand and started to run (well, basically skip) away, spinning every now and again, arms out, and just enjoying being outside. Draco watched on, smiling at Harry.

'Come _on_ Draco! It's fun!'

‘I can’t run Harry, I'm absolutely fine watching you.’

Harry stopped and stared at him, confused.

'Why not?'

‘You’re good enough for me to just be satisfied watching.’

A mischievous grin crept its way onto Harry's face and he jogged over to Draco, grabbing both of his wrists and skipping backwards, then spinning around with him. Draco got a bit angry at him at the start.

‘Harry! I could’ve fallen!’

'So? You would've been fine! Plus, you didn't.'

‘Just… let me go! I was fine watching you!’

Harry stopped and let Draco's arms drop. He pouted.

'It's more fun if there's someone else.'

Draco rolled his eyes and blushed slightly.

‘Fine.’

Harry grinned widely and held out his hand. Draco took it slightly reluctantly, and a second later Harry began to skip. He was smiling, laughing, the breeze tugging at his messy hair, and making it look more windswept than untidy for once. Draco couldn’t stop staring at him. He looked peaceful, like a completely different person to how he was when he first saw him today. He was just happy, and despite what he said, he was acting like a child. But not in a bad way. His cares had seemingly been thrown out of the proverbial window, making him completely careless and free. Draco blushed even harder at him, falling further and further for the man he’d met a mere week and a half ago. He didn’t know how he did it, but it was the quickest it’d ever been. He followed along with Harry, copying whatever he did, trying his best not to make eye contact as he was being coy. He didn’t want Harry to see how much he loved him, because, despite their two dates, Harry clearly didn’t feel the same. He couldn’t feel. It wasn’t in his nature to. And he was right. But he hoped that maybe one day, he’d change not just his actions, but his heart too. That maybe one day Harry could love him, and that they’d be able to keep this going for a good amount of time.

'See? It's fun!'

Harry had turned around suddenly and picked Draco up by the waist, spinning him around once before putting him back down, beaming at him.

‘You’re too cute.’

'Yeah, well, shush.'

‘You just picked me up and spun me around, I can't shut up about that.’

Saying that really hurt Draco. He had this pain in his chest, which he’d felt before, but never to this degree. He wanted so bad to just tell him how he felt, but he knew he’d be disappointed if he did. So he refrained from doing so but longed for a time when he could.

'It's fine, I'll just do it myself.'

And with that, Harry kissed Draco, a smile still on his face. It wasn't much of an anything kiss really, just excited and a little messy, but it did the trick. Once they pulled away, Draco looked at Harry and started to tear up just a bit. It was overwhelming to see Harry be like this, but not able to tell him anything. Hard enough to make him cry.

‘Thanks for the kiss, but I still can’t shut up about how cute you are.’

Harry huffed and took his hand again, finding one of the paths off the field and following it through the actual gardens. Draco wiped the tears from his eyes, just smiling and walking along.

'Do you know anything about flowers?'

‘Only a bit. Not much.’

'You probably know more than me.'

‘Most likely, but I don’t want to tell you anything.’

'Why not?'

‘I want to hear what you think about them. Little facts that you make up about them, where they come from, a score out of ten with a reason, anything.’

'Okay, well, you point at ones and I'll tell you.'

Draco pointed at a yellow marigold. 

‘What’s that one?’

'I dunno what it's called, but I feel like it's just a hyped-up daisy. It's pretty though, doesn't smell, and probably likes it when it's around its friends. Seven out of ten.'

‘Me too. It’s called a marigold.’

'You too?'

‘I give it a seven too.’

'Oh, fair enough.'

Draco pointed at a hibiscus bush.

‘And those?’

'They remind me of like when people put tropical flowers in their hair. There should be a cocktail named after it, and the cocktail is raspberry flavour, with maybe a touch of orange or lemon. It gives me beach vibes in general really. Eight out of ten.'

‘I’d give it that too. It’s called a hibiscus.’

'That sounds like a poison or something.'

‘It’s not. They are tropical flowers though.’

'Well done me.'

‘Yes, congratulations.’

Draco pointed at a large bush of white roses.

‘These?’

'Well, I know what _those_ are. They're roses. They kind of remind me of you actually, white roses. They're pretty and pale and smell gorgeous, but also a little bit prickly. That's not a bad thing, it's a defence mechanism, but also sharp because I feel like I could cut myself on your jawline. They remind me of silk and freshness and soap, if that makes sense. Not that _you_ remind me of soap, but… I dunno, I like them. Nine point five out of ten, only not ten because I once got pushed into a rosebush and got all scratched.'

‘I’m super confused, why are you swapping me and the flowers around willy-nilly?’

'I'm not really, am I?'

‘You… kind of are. You just talked about the flowers, then you said something about the spikes being a defence mechanism, and you being able to cut yourself on _my_ jawline. Confusing.’

'Sorry, it's just what came out. If you want me to explain anything, I can.'

‘I’m just confused as to why I was involved at all.’

'Because as I said, they remind me of you.'

‘You did _not_ say that. You said that I didn't remind you of soap, not that I reminded you of the flowers.’

'It was like… the second thing I said.'

‘Was it? Sorry, I have a terrible memory. I think I just spaced out at you looking adorable.’

'Oh shush. Anyway, you remind me of them because they're pretty, and pale, and smell nice. Like you.'

‘Really?’

'Yeah, you smell amazing.'

‘I do?’

'Yeah! And I'm not even on about your perfume or whatever, because _yeah_ that smells nice, but _you_ smell better.'

‘When have you had the time to smell me personally? You only stayed over once.’

'Once is enough.'

‘Is it really? I could’ve just smelt good then.’

Harry stood upright and leaned forward, pressing his face to the crook of Draco's neck and inhaling deeply.

'Nope, still great.'

‘Well, you put on a lot of whatever you’re wearing without my knowledge didn’t you?’

'What?'

‘You don’t smell of you.’

'I thought one time wasn't enough to know.'

‘I have a good nose.’

'Yeah, well, sorry I'm wearing cologne.'

‘No, it’s fine, I’m just surprised by how much there is.’

'It's not _that_ much, surely.'

‘It’s more than normal.’

'You've only smelled me once before, how can you know what's normal?' 

‘Because I’ve slept with you. In both ways.’

'Yes, but what if I normally wear this much cologne, and that night I just went lighter, you don't know.'

‘I do know, because I know you were nervous the first time, and usually, people put on more when they’re nervous.’

'What makes you think I was nervous?'

‘You just seemed kind of shaken. You drank the whiskey with a shaking hand.’

'I _was_ shaken. But not with nerves.'

‘Then with what? What drugs are you going to tell me you took before you turned up?’

'I didn't, I just… this is embarrassing.'

‘Well, not more embarrassing than me breaking your bottle of cologne if this is genuinely how much you wear.’

'I was nervous today, not the last time. Last time I just… You were another one. But then I saw you and you were too much. Too pretty. You were untouchable, and I was scared of myself for once, okay? And today I wanted to impress you. But I reckon that went out the window the second you saw me.'

‘It did. For sure. But… as long as you do change, I’ll put it aside. I know that sounds insane, and I should’ve called the police when I had the chance, but there’s just something inside me that’s telling me to try. You’ve been great today, aside from the panic attack, and I'd love to get to know you for something other than this shit. Okay?’

'Okay. I'll stop _that_ and I'll wear less cologne. Got it.'

Draco laughed.

‘Great. Thanks for that.’

'Do I smell bad?'

‘No, it’s just strong. It’s getting there, but the smell itself isn’t bad, only how much of it there is. But _you,_ you smell like some sort of god. I don’t know what it was, maybe it was the sweat, or just like your breath or something, but it was good. It’s a shame I can’t smell it now.’

'Well, I can for sure tell you that next time I see you I'm wearing far less, because if you think I smell like _that_ then I don't see why I should cover it so much.'

‘Third date?’

'Third date.'

‘Do you want to come over mine? The third date for me has always been a house, and I think mine's a bit better suited for that.’

'I suppose you're right.'


	5. The Third Date

#  **Chapter 5:** _The Third Date_

The third date rolled around, and Harry rang the bell at the door of the apartment building he’d seen before. Draco answered, slowly walking to the door.

'Is that my date? Is he cute?’

'Yes. No.'

As Draco opened it, he looked mock angry, which wasn’t before visible through the glass.

‘Then I don’t want him. Go away, you ugly man.’

Harry huffed and leaned against the concrete wall.

'Come on Draco, it's raining.'

And it was, not very heavily, but enough for Harry's glasses to be virtually useless.

‘Alright, I don’t want you to stink.’

'How would the rain make me stink?'

‘Trust me, I've met men.’

Draco grabbed Harry’s wet hand and pulled him closer to him, which was inside.

'I'm an idiot.'

‘Again, already established. We talked about this yesterday. You literally typed it three times.’

'I know, but I'm a literal idiot. I told the taxi driver the wrong address and had to walk for fifteen minutes to get here, so now I'm soaked through and about to drip water all over your hardwood floors.'

‘Give me a second, there’s a toilet down the side there. If you stay in there, I'll grab you some towels and clothes to change into. I'll wash your other ones.’

'Oh my god, thank you so much.'

Harry kissed Draco quickly on the cheek and walked into the toilet, as Draco shook his head watching him. Draco then took the lift up to his floor, grabbed a couple of things, and then took it back down again. He walked into the bathroom to see a very wet Harry sitting on the sinks.

‘Bored were we?’

'Where else was I supposed to sit?'

‘Maybe on the toilet? It’s more comfortable than a sink.’

'If I may point out, there are a few stereotypes that are correct, and the inability for a bisexual to sit normally is one of them.'

‘Well, all I have to say to that is good luck for later on. Once you’ve figured out what real bottoming is. You’ll be sitting on worse.’

'Not gonna let me top, eh?'

'I'll let you. I just want to let you explore for yourself, just mess around really. You’ll be topping mostly, if this date goes well. The third means it’s a meaningful relationship.’

'It'll probably be  _ more _ meaningful once I'm not cold and soggy.'

‘Alright Captain, here’s your stuff. Sorry if it’s not your style, I just think you’d be very comfortable in it.’

Draco handed over the clothes to Harry to put to the side, and took the towels off his arm, and gave one to Harry, keeping one for himself.

'Oh no, what did you bring me?'

Harry said as he began to dry his hair, making it even messier than before.

‘Just… things.’

Harry took off his almost dripping wet shirt and placed it on the side of a sink.

‘LET ME HELP YOU DRY YOUR TORSO.’

'Wow, chill.'

'I just… I don’t want to miss out on a bonding experience. Can I?’

'Go for it.'

‘Yes!’

Draco grabbed his towel, effectively touching Harry up with it. He kissed him once he got to his waist, moving onto his back.

'Can you pass the shirt?'

‘Sure, you’ll love it.’

Draco passed Harry the shirt, making sure to show him the front and back very clearly. It was a very… shall we say, crude, t-shirt, with an arrow pointing towards Harry’s area. It said ‘choking hazard’ above it, but the back was completely different. It had cute little animals drawn on it, all with flowers around them. The top had a curved phrase on it: ‘be happy!’. To which Harry was not.

'Firstly, what even is that? Secondly, why do you have it?'

'I think it’s a t-shirt, and it was given to me as a gift. It was an inside joke we made, but then I kept it.’

Harry put on the t-shirt, which was about a size too small, since he usually bought ones that fitted his shoulders and not snugly fitting his whole torso.

'How do I look?'

‘Well, I can see you’ve been uhh, visiting the gym more often. Very nice. I can’t wait to get to that choking hazard of yours.’

Draco walked closer to Harry and touched his chest with an index finger. Just as he gave him  _ the eyes _ , a man walked in. He saw Draco in this position, and it immediately changed back.

‘Oh uhh, hi Daniel.’

Harry's eyes darted coldly to Daniel, but didn't say anything. Apparently, even basic social skills escaped him. 

'Hey, Draco… How's it going?'

‘Yeah, alright. You know how it is. How the uhh, wife?’

'Oh, uhm, yeah, she's amazing, we… we got some good news actually.'

Daniel's face lit up, despite him trying to keep his smile small and polite.

‘Oh really? What is it?’

'Jenny's pregnant.'

‘Really? Awe, congratulations! I'm glad you worked things out. You seem pretty good now, I'm glad I could help. When’s the baby due?’

'About five months from now. We've been stepping on eggshells for a while because we didn't know when was too soon to start telling people, but about a week or so ago we got too excited and we basically started telling everyone.'

‘That’s great! Do you know the gender yet or…?’

'We've decided to wait until the baby's born. We both wanted to have the whole thing be less of a deal, yanno. Didn't want all of their stuff to be all blue or pink.'

‘Yeah, you aren’t keen on that are you? Didn’t you say if you had one their room would be red or something?’

'Green is what we're going for. I wanted orange, but Jenny  _ insisted _ on green. I'm not going to argue with a pregnant lady, especially when said lady is my wife, who is a  _ literal _ boxer.'

‘Maybe not the best idea, no.’

'It's a shame really, she obviously had to quit when we found out, but she was going to retire next year anyway. Most boxers don't stay on into their thirties anyway, and she's thirty-two.'

‘She really did well, didn’t she? Well, we’d best be going, hadn't we Harry? Don’t want to disturb Daniel.’

Harry picked up his wet shirt and Draco picked up the remaining dry clothes. Daniel smiled as they left.

'Nice meeting you Harry, and nice catching up with you Draco.'

‘Yes, very. I'll see you next time.’

Harry and Draco walked out and into the lift.

'I'm still wet.'

'It takes ages to get up here, if you just give me your jeans, you can dry yourself in the lift.’

Harry quickly kicked off his shoes and peeled off his jeans. He quickly dried off his legs and looked at Draco to hand him some trousers. Draco took both the jeans and the shirt off of Harry’s arm, and wrapped them in his towel.

‘You should be fine now. Nice to see you not hard for a change.’

'Are you not gonna give me those trousers?'

‘They’re shorts, Harry. I just have something else.’

Harry looked confused but put on the shorts nonetheless. They were nothing fancy, just a pair of navy blue gym shorts. Fairly baggy, and not something Harry expected Draco to own in a million years.

'Never thought you'd own  _ these _ .'

'I do, and they’re very comfortable.’

'Fair enough. And what's the other thing?'

‘Turn around for me.’

Harry obliged, rather confused. Draco took the thing off his arm, and placed it on Harry’s shoulders. It was a fluffy nightgown, very soft and newly washed. He urged Harry to put his arms through it, and kissed him as he tied it up.

‘Turn around again.’

Harry did so.

‘You look very  _ very _ cute.’

'I came here dressed for a date, and you decided to dress me for hot chocolate and a film?'

‘Well, would you prefer I dressed you for bondage?’

Harry coughed a little in shock.

'What?!'

‘Would you? No, you wouldn’t, so shush. I know you probably like that shit, so I'm not helping your cock right now.’

'Firstly, I don't. Secondly, I  _ know  _ that you have plenty of nice clothes that both fit me and are suitable for a date.'

‘Yes well, I thought that you’d be more comfortable in something baggier because you were stuck in those jeans for so long in the rain.’

'Physically, yes. But emotionally, no. I feel bad if I'm on a date and I'm not even dressed slightly on the same level as my date.'

‘How would you know that? I'm the only person you’ve made it this far with.’

'I've been on a lot of first dates, I know how it feels to over or underdress.'

‘Well, I don’t mind. I was going to change into my joggers anyway.’

'I suppose that's okay then.'

‘... you didn’t expect good food, did you?’

'I expect food that's edible and preferably not out of date.'

'I bought some cheap stuff. It’s not bad, I just thought it’d be fun to kind of have a sleepover kind of thing.’

Harry grins like he's a child being told he's going to said sleepover.

'I like that.'

'I swear, you get cuter every time you speak.’

The bell went off in the lift, and the doors opened. Draco dragged Harry through timidly to his flat.

'I Umm… kind of made an effort.’

That he had. He had a bunch of board games on his coffee table, films there too. There were a couple of plates of little cupcakes, enough for two, with a few candles lit too. It looked really amazing from outside and inside. Not even mentioning what they couldn’t see at the time. Harry dropped his shoes by the door and stared in awe.

'Can we make a fort?'

‘Follow me.’

Draco walked Harry to his room, where he’d put a thin, sheet over the top of his bedposts, hiding the bed itself.

'It’s not just this either.’

Draco walked to the sheet, pulled one of the ‘doors’ upwards, so Harry could see the inside. It had two matching flashlights and a million throw pillows inside it. Harry's grin broadened even more and he looked up at Draco as if to ask permission to go in. Draco smiled down at him and Harry virtually jumped into the middle of it, splaying out over the pillows and giggling to himself.

'This is amazing!'

‘This is something that was meant for when we got tired. I kind of made it so it goes from one side of the floor to the other, but I don’t mind what order we go in.’

Harry suddenly sat up and got out.

'No, no, it's fine. I was just excited is all.'

'I know. You’re like a dog, I swear.’

'Yeah, well, you make me feel good.'

'I do?’

'Yeah! You make me feel weird, but like… a good weird!'

‘That’s some gossip I'm willing to save for the end when we come back here. Anyway, follow me to the kitchen.’

Harry trailed Draco into the kitchen. 

'I hope you like microwave spaghetti bolognese, because that’s all I bought for tonight.’

'Luckily, I love it.'

‘Me too. My mother would give it to me as a treat when Father was off for work. It’s the best.’

Harry found a seat on one of the stools that lined one side of the kitchen island, and waited for his microwave meal. He got it quickly enough, and peeled off the plastic so he could blow on it.

‘Try not to burn yourself. I have to keep an eye on mine.’

'I'll be fine. Gotta wait five minutes for it to cool anyway.'

‘True, true. Anything you want to talk about while we wait?’

'I dunno really, nothing comes to mind. Anything you want to know?'

‘Save that for the gossip part. Is there nothing you’ve found interest in lately?’

'Uhm, I bought a sudoku puzzle book. I know, it's sad and for old people, but I'm quite good at them and they're really therapeutic.'

‘They are, aren’t they?’

'I've practically already finished the whole book, and I've only had it a few days.'

‘Perks of not having a job, huh?’

'Perks of being bored out of my mind.'

‘Now you know how I felt before I worked.’

'Yeah, well, I don't think I'm ready to get a job yet. I just wish I had an actual hobby that wasn't magazine puzzles.'

‘You could do an art form.’

'I'm shit at drawing, and even worse at singing. My acting is appalling and my dancing is questionable at best. I  _ have _ been working out more, but that gets boring after a while, and there's only so much you can do if you don't want to become a straight-up bodybuilder.'

‘Yeah, that’s true.’

The microwave pinged and Draco took out his food. He grabbed a knife and fork, a coaster, and sat down next to Harry.

'I saw that you had films, what are the choices?'

‘Shitty ones from exes. Shitty ones from clients. Shitty ones chosen by me.’

'I know that I already seem like a child, but you're just gonna have to forgive me for this one. Do you have any Disney films?'

'I have Mulan on DVD.’

'Can we watch that? I just… I like them.'

‘They are good. I think Hercules is my favourite, but sadly don’t have it on DVD.’

'Hercules is good, but my absolute favourite had to be the Emperor's New Groove.' 

‘Yzma is such a lesbian, I love it.’

'I honestly always loved Kuzco. He is the campest Disney character out there, and that  _ includes _ Hades.'

‘Hades is camper I think. I just think he didn’t have enough screen time to show his gay enough.’

'Kuzco was a  _ llama _ for most of the film, and he still managed to be gay as shit.'

‘Hades wasn’t even in most of the film, yet he gets amazing lines like ‘he’s just a guy’ and he also gets to act very villainously.’

'That's because he's the main villain. I'm sorry, but no one can tell me that Kuzco isn't the gayest man in Disney. He wears drag on  _ mu _ ltiple occasions.'

'I'm sorry to burst your bubble Harry, but Kuzco was also the main villain of his story. He’s evil. But Hades wears a  _ robe _ . What are you wearing, oh wait, a robe. And how gay are you? Pretty gay, but even gayer since it’s mine. I don’t want Kuzco representing my sexuality thank you, he can go to the bisexuals because he fits better there.’

'Firstly, Yzma was the main villain. Secondly, Hades is wearing a toga, and  _ so is Kuzco _ . Thirdly, while I see your point about him being bisexual, you are wrong, because he is the gayest man out there. The bisexuals get Kronk.'

‘Harry. Kuzco is literally the villain. He’s just posed as the protagonist because we follow his story. He’s a spoilt brat and he causes like three deaths or near-deaths. He was going to tear down the actual protagonist's house so he could build a theme park  _ for himself _ . That is evil. Toga and robe are similar, but also Hades’ colour is black, which I would say is far gayer than Kuzco’s stupid white and gold. Hades’ hair is also  _ flames _ , which is gayer than most. And lastly… Kronk is gay, I couldn’t imagine him with a woman, ever. He’s gay and that’s it. You do not get kronk you get the villain.’

'Oh Draco, poor, poor Draco. You  _ clearly _ haven't seen Kronk's New Groove.'

'I don’t indulge in straight to movie sequels.’

'Yes, well, in it is Kuzco, once again in drag, but also Kronk bread-fucking a bird lady.' 

‘Doesn’t mean he’s not gay. I fucked a woman once, doesn’t mean I'm bisexual.’

'Of course, but Kronk… actually, he's pansexual. There's no way he's not. He's so in love with bird lady, and the bread-fucking is  _ something _ .'

‘What the fuck is bread-fucking?!’

'There's a scene where they make bread together, and it's clearly supposed to represent them fucking, because they spent the whole scene dry humping while kneading the dough.'

‘Sounds appealing. Cum bread, very nice.’

'It's raisin bread actually. So closer to spotted dick.'

‘Disgusting.’

'I agree, but that's just how it is. Kronk is pan, Kuzco is gay, Hades has the best character design in all of Disney history, and Yzma is the villain.'

'I disagree, but whatever. Your primitive mind can’t comprehend the difference between a villain and the plot. But no matter. You’re quite good enough for me.’

Both started to watch their food. It was a bit too hot at first, but soon enough they'd finished and were full of cheap spaghetti.

‘Alright. Board games or film first?’

'Board games first, I don't trust myself to stay awake through a board game  _ after _ a film.'

‘You’d better stay awake in general. I can’t have you sleeping while we’re gossiping.’

'Okay, well film first then. The game might keep me awake.'

‘Maybe. I'll put it on now.’

Draco got up and walked over to grab Mulan’s DVD. He took it out of the case, put it into the DVD player, and grabbed the remote.

‘Popcorn?’

'What kind?'

‘Both.’

'Perfect.'

Harry walked over to the large comfortable sofa, and sat on it, half lying across it.

'If I'm in the way just lie on me.'

'Is that… flirting I detect?’

'Maybe, honestly, I just think it'd be nice to snuggle.'

‘Cute flirting then.’

'Are you gonna lie on me then?'

‘After I get the popcorn.’

Draco returned a minute later with two bags of microwave popcorn, placing them on the floor by the sofa.

‘Can I… lie on you? Maybe snuggle a bit?’

'That was my suggestion.'

‘So I'm allowed?’

'Yes.'

‘Thank you!’

Draco lay down on Harry, snuggling into him while pressing play on the film.

They watched the film in relative peace, bar Harry singing along badly to all the songs, and Draco singing along perfectly to Reflection and I'll make a man out of you. By the time the film was over, both were a little sleepy, but not really tired, just the kind of sleepy you get from not moving for ages, but that goes away once you get up.

‘Alright Harry, which board games do you want to play?’

'Uhm, I dunno. I don't really remember how to play any of them.'

‘Honestly, I don’t have many people to play them with, so neither do i. Anything with cards or something like monopoly or something you want to play?’

'I… I can't remember what any of them are.'

‘We could do boring spin the bottle.’

'But there's only two of us.'

‘We can change the rules a bit. Each time it lands on you, you have to get progressively more forward towards the other person. But if it lands on neither of us we kiss or something.’

'I dunno, I don't mind honestly. Whatever you want to play I'm happy with. So long as you don't mind explaining the whole thing to me.'

‘Well, I do have this one game.’

'What is it?'

‘Well, I can’t remember what it’s called because I lost the box, but what it was were these cards, which had either questions or actions to do, and they were really interesting. I think it was made for couples or dates or something, but it was really fun with Pansy. You down?’

'Sounds like dirty truth or dare. I'm down.'

‘Honestly, it’s more of an expansive truth or dare. But there were some dirty ones in there.’

'Well you have to get it, I've got a tall, handsome man lying on top of me.'

‘Stop it, the flirting’s getting too much.’

'Eh, oh well.'

Draco got up and put his hands on his hips.

‘Don’t you ‘oh well' me Mr Potter. These questions and actions aren’t that easy.’

'Try me.'

Draco grabbed the cards, which were held together by a rubber band. He shuffled them and then gave Harry the top one.

'What's your deepest, darkest, secret?'

Harry had to hold back a laugh as he read it.

‘Yes well, tell me.’

'I think you already know it.'

'I haven’t heard it. You need to say it or you don’t get the card.’

They were both sitting on the sofa cross-legged, facing each other, which made it easy for Harry to lean over and whisper into Draco's ear.

'I'm a murderer.'

‘Are you?’

Harry leaned back to his original position.

'Come on, you  _ know _ I am.'

‘Sorry, I was just messing with you. Of course I know that.’

Draco picked the next card and read it.

'If you had to spend a day with another member of the group, and you had to have a  _ threesome _ . Jesus. Who would it be? Well, since I don’t have much of an option, I choose Harry. Because he’s the most attractive man I know.’

'Who else?'

'I could’ve put Pansy in, but no. I chose you, you hot son of a bitch.’

'I meant who else is joining the threesome. It's not much of one with only two of us.'

'I'd clone you.’

Harry chuckled and picked up another card.

'What is your weirdest fantasy? Well, I assume it means sexual fantasy, not like riding a unicorn,  _ although _ that would be a really weird sexual fantasy. Anyway, uhm, I dunno. I suppose probably… well, as much as it's probably not  _ that _ weird, I've always wondered what zero gravity sex would be like.'

‘Huh. Yeah, I guess it’d be cool. I can afford that trip, but we can’t fuck on the plane sadly.’

'That is a shame.'

'I know.’

Draco took another card.

‘Keep your hand down the sexiest player’s trousers and pants for the next round. Great.’

'So?'

‘So, I don’t want to keep my hands down on your bare dick if I'm not giving it a handjob or a blowjob.’

'Then put your hands on my ass.'

‘Not a bad idea. Come here.’

Harry shuffled onto Draco's lap, letting Draco have full access to whatever he needed.

‘Mmm…’

Draco put his hands down the back of Harry’s shorts and underwear, grabbing his ass obviously in the process.

‘Where are the cards?’

‘Behind me. If you can make it.’

Harry reached behind him and grabbed a card. 

‘Snog the hottest player. Easy.’

Harry turned his head and snogged Draco.

'I have many mirrors Harry, your decision was wrong. I could’ve easily got one for you to snog.’

'Honestly, look at yourself with one of those mirrors and see that you are the hottest thing on the planet.'

‘You’re better.’

'And you're allowed to remove your hands now.'

'I am.’

Draco kept one of his hands in place, grabbing a card from behind him, as well as the rest of the pack, which he put on the sofa in a more accessible place.

‘Holy shit, this one’s deep.’

'What is it?'

‘What is your end goal with the nearest player?’

'So, what is it?'

Draco blushed and looked away.

'I wish this was a drinking game.’

'Sleepovers are for gossip not drinking, just tell me.'

Draco leaned his head into Harry’s chest, hoping he couldn’t hear him. 

'I hope we last forever.’

'Awe, that's sweet.'

‘Shut up.’

'Pass me a card then.'

‘Harry, you can get them yourself. They're right there.’

' _ Fine _ .'

Harry picked up a card and read it.

'How far would you go with the player to your left? Well, since I suppose that's you in a roundabout way, all the way.'

'In what sense?’

'I assume it meant sexually.'

‘How far is all the way?’

'As far as one can go, I suppose.'

'If I had a kink for piss, would you go that far?’

'Ew. No. Okay, well I suppose not all the way, but all the way within the bounds of what doesn't disgust me.'

‘Fair enough. I don’t have a kink for piss, just to clarify. I don’t want that smell on me, thank you very much. I do have other kinks, but we could get into those later.’

'I'm looking forward.'

Draco took another card.

‘Great. What’s your biggest kink? Amazing.’

'Well…?'

‘Something.’

'You  _ have _ to say. It's on the card.'

‘... I like being called names.’

'What kind of names?'

‘Degrading names.’

'Oh, that's common.'

'I know, but it’s embarrassing which ones.’

'Oooo, which ones?'

‘... I was called a cum slut once… And haven't been able to be called it since.’

'So you liked it?'

‘... Maybe…’

Harry chuckled and picked up a card.

'Get a hickey from every player. Wow, that'd be bad if there were like twenty people playing.'

'I could give you twenty. I want to give you more.’

'Then do it.'

‘You sound eager.’

'So?'

‘Maybe I'll tease you.’

'Maybe you should just give me one then take another card.'

‘You were meant to be angry with me, not fine with it.’

'Oh, sorry, I'm honestly just not a very angry person. Aggressive, yes. Angry, no.'

‘You will show me how aggressive you can be later, right?’

'No, I won't.'

‘Why not?’

'Because you already saw what happens at peak aggression, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be bleached off this floor.'

'I meant in bed you doof.’

'Well that's not peak aggression then, is it?'

‘Just let me give you a hickey. I swear, I'm going to give up flirting with you one day.’

'That's probably a good idea.'

‘But if I'm stuck with you the rest of my life, I don’t want to stop flirting.’

'I was talking about the hickey.'

‘Fine.’

Draco leans his head up to Harry’s neck and starts sucking on it.

'Nice.'

‘Nice?’

'Yeah, it's nice.'

‘Nice isn’t the word for it.’

'Sorry, what  _ should _ I call it?'

‘Maybe hot? I don’t know, nice is too sweet for it.’

'Oh, sorry, well then it's very hot.'

‘Thank you.’

Draco finished the job, leaving a kind of large mark on Harry’s neck.

'Are you gonna take a card, or are we done with this game?'

‘No, I'll take one.’

Draco did as he said.

‘Shit. No, I'm swapping.’

'No, that's not fair. What is it?'

'I don’t want to tell you.’

'Please?'

‘Read it yourself.’

Draco handed the card angrily to Harry. Harry read it and laughed.

'Oh come  _ on _ , you have to do it!'

'I am  _ not _ doing that.’

'Uch, fine, you're boring.'

‘You do it instead.’

'It's not even my turn!'

'If I'm boring, you do it.’

'But I can't even dance! I bet you're a great dancer!'

'I only do ballet. And either way, you’d have to partake a bit.’

'I know, but not really. Just pick a different card.'

‘Just give me the lap dance Harry.’

'It's not even my turn!'

'If you do this now, I'll do the next two.’

'Uch, fine.'

Harry got up and stood awkwardly in front of Draco.

'Any music?'

‘You choose. It’s your dare and it’s going to be enjoyable for me either way. You have to live through this hell.’

'Just put on a song, I don't know any.'

‘Alright. Your fault if you can’t keep up.’

Draco grabbed his phone and turned on Spotify. He flicked through his songs, picking one out.

‘Are you ready?’

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

Draco clicked on the song. Immediately recognisable by anyone with decent taste: of course it was Toxic by Britney Spears. Harry rolled his eyes and laughed.

'Good choice.

'It’s the only lap dance song that works for this situation. I kissed a girl is a bit weird considering we’re both gay men.’

'Speak for yourself.'

‘We’re being pretty gay Harry.’

'I'm still bi.'

'I know, but in this situation, we aren’t a bisexual man and gay man, we’re gay men. Because there isn’t some pasty white girl here having a threesome with us, thank god.’

'Okay, fine.'

Harry started to perform the lap dance. It was pretty shit honestly, but rather amusing all the same. There were moments when Harry looked amazing though, and Draco lapped them up. He bit his lip instinctively many times, making Harry a bit more confident in his work. By the end of the song, Harry had almost got the hang of it, but was still glad when it was over.

'That was… something.'

‘You got really good at it. I almost got a semi.’

'Well, it's not that fun to do, it feels naff honestly.'

‘Fair enough. I like the feeling of power it gives me when I do it.’

'When  _ you _ do it?'

‘Yes.’

'So you're telling me that you refused to do a dare that you enjoy doing?'

'I wouldn’t enjoy it with you.’

'Why not?'

'I… I like you romantically, so it’s weird.’

'Oh, I suppose I understand that.'

‘Are you going to read my two cards out to me, or do I have to do it myself? I kind of want you to do it though.’

'You made me do the lap dance, you're reading the cards.'

‘Are you going to take it and make it a power balance thing? It’s just reading, it’s not  _ doing _ them.’

'I know, but still.'

‘Fine.’

Draco picked up the next two cards.

‘Oh you’ve got to be kidding me?! Both of these?!’

'What are they?'

‘The worst ones in the deck.’

'Which are…?'

'It’s sex ones. The worst sex ones. Promise the most attractive person that you’ll give them a ‘service’ whenever they want, and only be provocative towards the hottest player for the rest of the time you see them.’

'The last one's not fair, we have gossiping to do later.'

‘Maybe it’ll be easier while I'm practically dry humping you and moaning rude words into your ear.’

'How is that easier?'

'I don’t know, it would be for me.’

'Gossip would be easier that way for you?'

‘You’ll tense up and blurt things out.’

'I suppose, but I'll be honest even if you don't.'

'I know. I guess I'll let you off at that point. When I get really interested in it.’

'Good.'

‘Either way, you do make me _ super _ horny, so I'd better start touching you.’

'Oh really?'

‘Yes really.’

Draco crawled over to where Harry sat down and started touching his shoulder with his index finger, giving him looks.

'Should we move this elsewhere?'

'I'll do anything with you, Harry.’

'I just want to be back in the pillow fort.'

‘Of course we can do that. I'd love to see you with less clothes on.’

Harry smiled coyly and got up, going to the bedroom. When he got in, he crawled into the fort and buried himself in the pillows. Draco crawled in too, sitting in front of Harry even more provocatively.

'This is time for gossip, not  _ that _ .'

'It could turn into that, if you wanted it to.’

'I want both, but gossip first.'

‘Perfect. What gossip do we have?’

'There was that thing earlier.'

‘Oh yeah. Can you explain that?’

'Yeah, uhm, it's weird. You make me feel weird.'

‘Weird how?’

'Like a good weird, a happy weird. Like sometimes when you smile at me, my chest feels tight, then other times you say something and it makes me feel a little bit sick. But you make me want to smile more, and it's nice.'

Draco’s eyes were very wide at this point. His chest felt tight too, right now.

‘Harry, you… that’s love, Harry.’

'Nah, it's not.'

‘Harry, you’re in love with me.’

'I've barely known you for even two weeks.'

‘Awe, are you embarrassed you wuv me?’

'But I don't! That's not how it works! Surely…'

‘Harry, have you felt like this before? With anyone else?’

'No… but that doesn't mean anything.'

‘Harry, it means everything. You are so in love!’

'No, that cannot be right. No.'

‘You are!’

'Maybe I just like you, like  _ really _ like you.'

‘That’s called love you goof.’

'But- I don't- That's not- No.'

‘Harry, face it. You wore too much cologne because you were nervous last time. You wanted to impress me. You felt scared of yourself the first time we met each other properly. You act completely different around me. You told me roses reminded you of me. Come on, how much more do I have to say?’

Harry lay down and buried his face in the pillows.

'Not fair.'

‘Why not?’

'I dunno. It's just not.'

‘You look adorable though. I think it’s fair.’

'Shush with that, I'm not cute.'

‘You are so cute, and so in love Harry! It makes you even more soft and adorable!’

'Soft and adorable don't generally apply to jacked men with a body count.'

‘They do when they’re buried in pillows, embarrassed that they love someone.’

'Shush.'

‘Why are you so against it? I'm not bad am I?’

'Obviously not, you're amazing, I just… I'm not used to it.'

'I've been in love before, but honestly, you never get used to it. It’s better with every person you go through.’

'Does it stop hurting?'

‘What’s hurting?’

'I dunno, it just hurts, like it's an effort to do it, to carry it around, and I like carrying it, but it hurts, yanno?'

'It doesn’t stop. I'm sorry to tell you. If it’s a good person it just gets worse too. I think. I've never had that before.’

'Oh, well, at least if you ever fall for me it won't hurt at all.'

Draco smiled at Harry, even though the recipient couldn’t see it.

‘Harry…’

Harry rolled over to look at Draco.

'What?'

'I already have.’

Harry just blinked at him a couple of times.

'What?'

'I am so painfully in love with you.’

'But I thought it doesn't hurt if they're not a good person?'

'I know you’re good somewhere. It’s good to you, not good in a general sense. I fell for you ages ago.’

'Ages ago? But we haven't known each other that long?'

'It feels like we have. I mean, I know it’s short, but I genuinely think you’re so brilliant. You just have a flaw.’

'I'm charming, not brilliant. I've just lured you in and you've been enthralled.'

'I hope not. If I have, then I'm stupid, but I want it to be something else. You’re so fucking cute Harry. You act like a child when you get excited, you do a little hand motion when you get shivers, you care about things.’

'Like what? Name one thing I care about.'

'I would hope that you’d… care about me. If you don’t that’s fine, I can’t stop you, I just hope you do. I will be very disappointed if you don’t, but I know it’s just me being a stupid idiot, so it’s fine. You care about flowers, you care about feeling free. You care about things. Maybe not important things, but you still can find it in your heart to care.’

'You're important.'

'I am?’

'Yeah, you're important and I care about you.'

Draco frowned uncontrollably and started tearing up.

‘Shit, you’re making me feel things.’

'Yeah, well, you started it! With your pretty face and even prettier voice, then your stupid amazing personality and your fucking graceful as shit movements. Then you say clever shit and you don't even  _ know _ how important you are, not just to me but to the people around you, the people you don't even consider beyond simple conversation.'

Draco started crying properly, letting the tears run down his face. He looked aside, smiling shyly and laughing slightly.

‘Stop it!...’

'It's true!'

‘Stop, you’re making me cry!...’

'And you made me feel for the first time in years, so I don't care.'

Draco broke down into tears. He covered his mouth the best he could with one hand, trying to cover his eyes too.

‘Please stop, you’re making me cry really bad…’

'Fine, but you can't just not believe me, because it's true. Every word.'

Draco sniffled.

'I love you, Harry. With everything I can muster.’

'And apparently, I love you too.'

Draco giggled and lay down next to Harry, holding him lightly.

‘Why can you talk like that?’

'What do you mean?'

‘Like sound so genuine and be completely honest and be kind. It should be illegal.’

'Unfortunately, it's not.'

‘Why do you sound so goofy normally, but sound like a novelist sometimes?’

'I dunno, I'm dumb, but not stupid?'

‘Exactly my type of dumb.’

'Perfect.'

‘Have you accepted your fate yet? Scared I'll show my real side, which is actually a bitch? Because you haven’t met him before, and you should be.’

'Don't worry, if either of us is the scary one here, I doubt it's you.'

'It is. You might be a risk, but you aren’t scary anymore. I'm scary and stupidly controlling when I get angry. I'm a dick, honestly. I feel like I've just been acting perfect to impress you, but it was by accident.’

'I'm sure I'll cope.'

‘With my underlying, shitty, actual personality? I doubt it.’

'Oh ye of little faith, I've coped with much worse. I practically eat manipulation for breakfast.'

'I'm sure you do, but I'm not actually like what you think I am, so be ready for it.’

'I'm braced for impact.'

‘Good. I'll try to be myself as best I can, so it’s less harsh for you, but I don’t know. I'll make fun of you a lot.’

'That I'm used to.'

‘Okay, maybe I won’t then. Maybe I'll hit you? I don’t know, I normally just scoff.’

'Either way, I'll survive.'

'I don’t want you to just survive though. I want you to have fun with me, not just live.’

'Well, I  _ am _ having fun. We're in a pillow fort, and we need to get back to gossip. Have you anything to share?'

‘Not really. Do you want to know anything specific? How about we vow to not lie for the rest of this gossip?’

'That sounds like fun. Okay, first question: What's your biggest fear?'

‘Failure.’

'Understandable. Your turn.'

‘What’s your biggest fear?’

'Don't laugh.'

'I can’t promise not to, but I will try my best not to.’

'Death. Not my own, but the concept in general.'

‘Oh. That’s really strange. Do you know why?’

'I really don't know how many times I'm gonna have to tell you, but I watched my parents die.'

'I know, but you were young. And the fact that you aren’t scared of your own to the same degree is weird.’

'I just don't like the fact that people are just gone, it's terrifying. One second they can be right in front of you, and the next they're just… not.'

'I'm really sorry you feel like that. If you ever want to talk, I'm always here.’

'Eh, I'm fine. Anyway, it's my turn. Since you already know mine, I wanna know yours. What's your deepest, darkest secret?'

'I'm not sure. I don’t really have one.’

'You don't have  _ any _ secrets? At all?'

‘Not really.’

'Hm, okay, fine.'

'If I think of one, I'll tell you.’

'Thanks.'

‘Hey, no problem. Anything else to fill the time?’

'Call me vain but, tell me more about that boy from your high school.'

‘Fine. He was kind of perfect to me. I don’t know why, but he was just… something different. He always stood out, you could always see him. Worst thing is; he was popular.’

'What's so bad about that?'

'I couldn’t ever talk to him.’

'That's bullshit. Being popular doesn't mean you can't talk to someone. Plus, I'm sure if  _ you _ ever talked to him, he'd fall for you instantly.'

‘No, I wasn’t his type.’

'Oh? What  _ was _ his type then?'

‘Girls. Ginger girls. With freckles.’

'By any chance ones called Ginny who played football?'

‘Yeah mostly.’

'Well, I can tell you now that you are most definitely his type.'

'I am?’

'Stunning, smart, graceful, tall, witty, sharp, and did I mention beautiful?'

'Isn’t pretty everyone’s type?’

' _ Exactly _ . You are everyone's type.'

‘That makes me feel basic.’

'But not  _ everyone _ can pull off a skirt like you.'

‘You could pull off my skirt.’

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Not what I mean.'

'I know. I just like flirting with you.’

'Honestly though, do you reckon I'd look good in a skirt? I don't wanna like,  _ wear skirts _ , it's not exactly my style, but… I dunno.'

'I think you’d suit shorter ones.’

'Like a mini skirt?'

‘Yeah! You’d look great.’

'You don't… have any I could try on, do you?'

'I do actually. So many.’

'... May I?'

‘Go ahead. They have a separate section in my walk-in.’

Harry climbed out of the bed/fort and made his way over to the wardrobe.

'Where?'

‘First on the right.’

'Any section of tops you think would match? Somehow I don't think this t-shirt will pair too well.l

'I have a section for women’s vests. If you look at those.’

'You know, I think I'll just find something I think matches because I have no idea how to navigate this portal to Narnia.'

Harry switched on the lights inside the walk-in then closed the door behind him. He was gone a few minutes, a couple bangs coming from inside and a little bit of profuse swearing, but eventually Draco heard him call from inside.

'Ready?'

‘Desperate.’

Harry slowly opened the door to reveal himself. From the bottom up, he was wearing no shoes, but he'd clearly found a box of socks somewhere because he was wearing thigh-high opaque white socks with a small lace trim. He wore a tight dark red pencil skirt that barely covered his ass, with a slightly oversized white silk shirt tucked in, sleeves rolled up to reveal his forearms. The shirt was unbuttoned down to the centre of his chest, and he ran a hand through his hair nervously.

'How'd I do?'

‘... I… I... ‘

'Have a boner?'

Harry joked.

'I for sure could if you got any closer.’

Harry grinned and walked slowly closer.

'So, I suppose I picked well.'

‘Don’t come any closer, or I will be forced to push you back.’

'Why? Am I too hot to handle?'

‘ _ Yes. _ ’

'Sounds good to me.'

Harry continued to walk closer, biting his lip when he saw a blush bloom across Draco's face.

‘Stop! I'm gonna actually get a boner if you carry on.’

'I don't see a problem with that.'

'I do!’

'Why?'

‘You’re in my tight clothes, I can't rip them off you; they’d break.’

'Then just  _ take _ them off me.'

'I thought we were meant to be gossiping not fucking.’

'The gossip was over, and anyway, we can do what we want. I don't, however, know what kind of effect a boner will have on this skirt, well the appearance of it. I'm almost worried, it's pretty tight.'

‘So you’re experimenting with my skirt?’

'That wasn't the intention, it's just an added bonus.'

‘Well, can you at least stop walking? I really don’t want a boner.’

'Why not? I'll happily sort it out for you.'

'I don’t want it!’

'Well then, what  _ do _ you want?'

'I don’t know! How would I know, we were gossiping earlier.’

'So you want to gossip?'

'I want to be distracted from you.’

'Okay then, let's gossip.'

Harry said, and either through forgetfulness or because he's just like that, he climbed into the fort still in the skirt, shirt, and socks.

‘Harry!’

'What? We're gossiping.'

‘You just climbed towards me in that!’

'Oh, shit. Sorry.'

‘You’re gonna be. You might have to wank me off while we gossip.’

'Or we could just move on from the gossip section.'

‘Well, I guess we have to now, since the boner’s already there.’

'What a shame.'

‘Don’t be sarcastic with me young man.’

'What? You're good.'

‘Good at what?’

'The whole sex thing.'

'I'm not that good.’

'You damn well are!'

'I'm not sure I'm that good. I'm good, just not that good.’

'Best I've ever had.'

'It’ll be better now.’

'Why?'

‘Because sex is better with someone you love. Didn’t you know that?’

'No, but surely that doesn't make sense. It's still the same stuff.'

'It’s more emotional. It’s a nice gesture to a partner or whatever rather than a service.’

'Well, whatever. I don't really care what it's called, it's good.'

‘Okay, I don’t think I'll ever believe you, but if you like it then great.’

'Draco, you managed to top me and I still enjoyed it. That's saying something.'

'Is it? Is it really?’

'Well, to be fair, I am a switch, but I top when I get the chance. You'd be surprised how few people let me top.'

‘Why though?’

'What do you mean?'

‘Why wouldn’t they let you top?’

'Well, women will. But men won't very often.'

'Interesting. I will _ for sure _ let you top me.’

'Why so sure?'

‘You’re hot, sexy, strong, and I feel like you’re kinky enough to give me what I wanted.’

'And you're not… put off?'

‘By what?’

'Me.'

‘Why would you put me off? You’re the most attractive man I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.’

'Well, I know we've already… but maybe you didn't notice… and it usually… is off-putting.'

‘Okay, where is the problem?’

'I'm quite… Big.'

‘Yeah, no shit. You’re slightly taller than average, and you work out. Prime muscle growth.’

'That's not what I'm talking about.'

'I don’t care. Whatever you’re talking about, it still applies.’

'Draco. Really. I don't know how much you can take.'

‘Quite a bit. I did this as a job, remember?’

'Yes, but what was the biggest - if you had to guess - that you bottomed for?'

‘Ehh, like seven, seven and a half. It was quite thick too.’

'And?'

‘What are you asking?’

'Do you think you could take more?'

‘Yes…? I assume.’

'Well, then good luck to you.'

‘You’re one that needs the luck. When I bottom, I push people to the limits. Make them do things they didn’t have the courage to do.’

'Well, that honestly sounds like fun.'

‘Not if you don’t like hitting me.’

'What?'

'I like pain, I already told you.’

'Yeah, but hitting? I'm more accustomed to biting or scratching, not hitting.'

‘You’ll be hitting me. Maybe a couple of times.’

'What kind of hitting?'

‘Across the head. Slapping my arse.’

'I'll slap, but I'm not punching you.' 

‘Don’t punch me, no. Just… you know… whack me.’

'That just sounds like punching with extra steps.'

‘Fine, just pull my hair.’

'That I can do.'

‘Great.’

'I just… I don't want to permanently damage you.’ 

‘Yet I'm unsafe at your house. Funny.’

‘You  _ feel _ unsafe, doesn't mean you are.’

‘You literally said no promises.’

‘Yeah, well, it’s not my house you’re unsafe in, surely you can tell that.’

‘Where am I unsafe then? In my house with glass walls or the house where you fuck, then kill people?’

‘Well, technically it depends on your definition of unsafe.’

‘Potential risk of death work for you?’

‘Well, there's a potential risk of death all the time for everyone.’

‘Fine, potential risk of murder.’

‘Does it count as murder if the person didn’t want to do it?’

‘No, that’s manslaughter.’

‘Then you have no risk around me at all, anywhere.’

‘But I still have a risk of walking in on it, accidentally telling them by blurting it out in panic, and not making it out alive.’

‘Well, since I'm giving up the whole ‘murder thing’ you don’t have any risk of that at all. I'm not gonna cheat on you Draco, and I only kill people who I have either just fucked or has made me feel threatened in any way. Or, at least in a way I can’t deal with.’

‘Great. So if I talk to some other guy, you’ll kill him?’

‘No, because as I said, I'm giving up.’

‘Sure. I can trust you with that, can’t I?’

‘Probably. I can’t say for definite because I've definitely had  _ episodes _ in the past, but they haven’t happened for years, so it’s fine.’

‘That’s very reassuring.’

‘Stop being sarcastic, I'm being honest here. Would you rather I lied?’

'It’d fill me with more faith somehow. Mr 'I won’t cheat’. As if. I'd let you.’

'I don’t  _ want _ to cheat. And what do you mean you’d ‘let me’?’

‘We aren’t exclusive. It’s not cheating if you aren’t exclusive.’

'I  _ want  _ it to be.’

‘Yeah me too, but we aren’t.’

'If we both want to be, why not?’

‘Because I live by the idea that someone needs to be seen going through hardship to really connect with someone. And since we’ve known each other for not even a month, I don’t know how you’d react to it. Either in pain or seeing me in pain. So we can’t yet be exclusive.’

‘You had a panic attack that one time.’

'It was because of you. Not an external thing.’

‘Oh, well, okay then, fine.’

‘You sound pissed.’

‘No, I just… I like you. And I don’t like the thought of you shagging another guy when you can have me.’

‘That’s normal Harry. That’s just because you love me. I'd make sure I checked with you first.’

'I'd say no.’

‘Well then, I guess I'd tell you after.’

Harry’s expression hardened and his breathing became deep, but he was clearly trying to keep a level head.

‘Fine.’

‘Okay, now you’re pissed.’

'I just don’t understand why you  _ would _ .’

‘Maybe it’s the fact that I maybe wanted some refuge from the fact that if we do fuck and you aren’t in a good mood I could die. Maybe that.’

'I'm not going to kill you Draco! Christ!’

‘You say that like it’s a normal thing. I. Can’t. Trust. You. I literally saw you kill a guy. Yes, I love you, but sometimes you have to wait a while for your anxiety to calm down. It’s fucking someone else or getting super horny to the point where I'd fuck anyone. I might not get to that point where I want to fuck some other guy, but it has to be there just in case.’

‘Yeah, I get that you can’t trust me, and that extends to other things, but can’t you just wank like everyone else?’

'I don’t like it. And it doesn’t do the job very well, it just makes me sad.’

‘Yeah… well… okay. I understand where you’re coming from. Fuck whoever you want, it’s not up to me. I'm the untrustworthy one, and I can’t blame you for thinking that, so go ahead.’

‘Harry, don’t make me feel bad. I don’t like it either, but I know what I need. This is really scary for me, and I know where my boundaries are with this shit. I just need a backup plan.’

‘Yeah, I know, it’s fine.’

‘Thank you. You can go ahead and do shit with other people too if you want. I don’t mind, if you need a break from my loud arse, I'm not gonna stop you.’

'No, I couldn't. I know what I'd do and I don't do that anymore.'

‘Okay, good.’

Harry lay back and stared up at the sheet draped over the bedposts. His hair sprawled across the pillow as messily as ever, and Draco couldn't help but wonder what it would look like tamed. Harry looked over at Draco, who was smiling curiously at him.

'What?'

'I was just wondering a couple of things.’

'Which were…?'

‘What your hair would look like if it could be contained, and why haven’t you given me a blowjob looking that good.’

'Ah, yes, almost forgot what I was wearing. And yeah, I've wondered about my hair too. You can give it a go if you want after I suck you off.'

‘Yeah, I might.’

Harry sat up.

'Come on then, get ready.'

‘Do it yourself if you’re so eager.’

Harry smirked then lay back down, stretching his legs out, crossing them at the ankles, and putting his hands behind his head.

'I'm not the one who wants a blowjob.'

Draco lay down too, but soon rolled over on top of Harry.

'I'm not the one willing to give.’

'Fine, I suppose we'll just lie here and no one will ever see what my hair looks like all tidy.'

‘No, don’t be a tease!’

'I'm sorry, but if you want to get sucked off, you'll have to do some work for it.'

‘Fuck work, I haven’t worked a day in my life.’

'You work at Costa.'

‘Don’t care. Suck me off.’

'Take off your trousers and I'll think about it.'

‘You do it, it turns me on.’

'Don't even try. I  _ know _ I look good enough in this for you not to need any extra help.'

'It’d do something.’

'Do what exactly?'

‘Turn me on more.’

'Fine, get off me then.'

‘You know what? Better deal. Give me another lap dance and I'll do it myself.’

'I'm shit at it though.'

‘You looked good earlier. I literally got a semi.’

'You said almost!'

‘Well, maybe I didn’t want to get embarrassed.’

'Fine, I'll give you a lap dance. Again.'

‘Thank you!’

Harry got up and grabbed the cushioned chair that was in the walk-in, placing it in an empty space in the room.

'Come on then.'

'I'd prefer to cum on you, but then is fine by me.’

Draco winked at Harry and sat down on the chair.

'Wasn't even a funny joke. Music?'

‘You choose this time.’

'I already told you, I barely know any songs, let alone ones appropriate for this.'

‘Look up sexy music on my phone. Or music to give lap dances to. Then go on an article that has a top ten list. Pick number two.’

'That's a lot of steps. And I don't even know what app I'm looking for.'

'It’s on the internet.’

'There isn't an app labelled internet.'

'It should say safari, and look like a blue compass.’

'Found it. And don't worry, I'm not  _ completely _ hopeless, I do own a computer. I know how to use the internet. This keyboard is stupid and tiny though.'

‘At least I know where your porn stash is.’

'You think I have a porn stash?'

'If not, I know how you watch it.’

'Who says I watch it at all?'

‘You need to do something.’

'Do I?'

‘Well if you wank like everyone else, yeah.’

'Well luckily for you I do, and I do, and I do. That makes it sound like I wank a lot, I don't, I'm just saying that you were right thrice.'

‘You actually have a stash?!’

'I don't know if you could call it that, it's just ones I liked that I saved, there's not many there.'

‘What’s on there?’

'As I said, just ones I watched that I found especially good.'

‘No like, what type?’

'The normal type? I don't watch child porn if that's what you're scared of.'

‘No no, is it like vanilla or is there other shit involved? Like anything?’

'Oh, I dunno, I can't really remember.'

'I'll have to find out. Or are you lying to save your skin?’

'What would I be lying about?'

‘The kinky shit.’

'Oo I think I found a good song.'

‘Which is?’

'S&M.'

‘Have you listened to it?’

'It rings a bell. I just googled it and the lyrics are familiar.'

‘Are the lyrics applicable to you?’

'Dunno, never tried it.'

‘Surely you’ve got some in your porn stash though.’

'As I said, can't remember.'

‘Liar.’

'Do you want the lap dance or not?'

‘...Yes.’

'Great.'

Harry pressed play on the song and it started quietly at first, but only because the volume was down. He quickly adjusted the volume and began the lap dance. Again, he wasn't great, and the skirt wasn't helping since it kept riding up and really it was already so short that it didn't have much time until Harry had to pull it back down. He tried to be slick and sexy and maybe he succeeded at times, but it was also very possible that a lot of it was odd guesswork.

‘Just whip it off, Harry.’

'Whip what off?'

‘The skirt, hurry up!’

Harry quickly pulled the skirt off and carried on the lap dance. It was a lot easier this time for him to be successfully sexy, since he didn't have the added manoeuvre of adjusting the skirt. He was better than last time, more relaxed and subsequently better at it. He was less embarrassed, less nervous, and a lot more graceful. And Draco was hornier. He was slowly grinding on the chair, or well as best he could, without even knowing it. He was biting his lip too, looking at Harry like he only had one purpose, and it was to give him the best blowjob of his life.

'Fuck Draco, if you want something to grind on, just grind on me. Blowjob was just a suggestion after all.'

The dancing and the general watching of Draco getting more and more hot and bothered was enough to turn Harry on. Just the way Draco responded to his movements was enough to get him half-hard, and the small noises that Draco would make when Harry brushed against him were enough to drive him the rest of the way.

‘Fuck Harry…’

'Fuck this.'

Harry grabbed Draco by the neck of his shirt and stood him up, then walked him over to the bed. He lay him down on it and climbed on top, on all fours, then leaned down and snogged him like his life depended on it. Draco snogged him back even harder, grabbing Harry underneath his borrowed shirt.

'Draco… trousers.'

‘Sorry, I'll do it now.’

Draco shuffled off his trousers, throwing them off the bed. He pulled Harry down so he wasn’t on all fours anymore, and snogged him harder. Now that he was closer, Harry began to grind on Draco, feeling Draco beneath him, continuing to snog him, well try to, as both of their breaths hitched and they were mostly just grunting and moaning into each other's mouths.

'Fuck, pants, shit…'

Harry pulled back against everything his body told him to do so he could take off that one garment.

‘Harry…’

'Yeah?'

Harry was breathless, but he still managed that one word.

‘Please…’

Harry decided to just assume and took Draco's underwear off too, then proceeded as before. 

‘Just fucking turn me around…’

'What if I just want this?'

‘That’s fine, just know I want more.’

‘Are you sure?’

‘Yeah, I don’t mind, whatever’s best for you.’

'I'm not going to do anything if you’re not sure you want it.’

‘No, I know what I want is far. Do whatever you want, I'm still going to enjoy it.’

‘What  _ do _ you want?’

‘As far as you’ll go. But I don’t mind.’

'I can’t know what you want unless you tell me. I'm not fussy.’

‘Just give me what you want.’

‘Draco, I don’t  _ know _ what I want.’

'Instinct. Go with it. See, I'll do it first.’

Draco pulled Harry down by his neck, kissing it.

‘Well yes, there’s that, but my instincts are just ‘fuck’ not anything specific or kinky.’

‘Oh, that’s fine. Go with whatever, we don’t need to be kinky straight away.’

‘But if you want that, I'm happy to deliver.’

'I'll tell you if I want more.’

‘Do you have anything…?’

‘What anything?’

‘To uhm… help.’

‘Yeah, check the bathroom, first cupboard behind the box of pills.’

Harry got up and walked out. He came back shortly with a tube in his hand, then went back over to where Draco lay.

‘Flip.’

‘Got it.’

Draco did as he was told, now on all fours.

‘Ready?’

‘Always.’

Harry removed the cap and coated a few fingers before slipping one slowly inside. After a short while, he added another, stretching him even further when he added a third.

‘This okay?’

‘Good.’

‘More?’

‘More.’

Harry removed his fingers, leaving Draco feeling suddenly empty. This was soon not an issue when he felt the head of Harry’s cock push inside. He moaned in response. Harry pushed deeper, and soon was pulling out again, repeating the action, holding onto Draco’s hips as they both groaned out in pleasure. Draco held onto his sheets for stability, arching his back and breathing deeply. Harry was, as previously stated, rather large, so it was a lot for Draco. Not too much, however, since he was clearly thoroughly enjoying it. Both of them were, and as Harry gained speed, they both got closer and closer. 

‘Harry, tell me something!’

'I'm… fuck, Draco! What?!’

‘Something nice!’

‘You… you look so… so good.’

‘How good?!’

‘Amazing!’

‘Fuck yes!’

‘Draco… I'm gonna…’

‘Me too… shit.’

Soon, they both collapsed on the bed, both spent and sweaty.

‘Sorry I didn’t… I wasn’t very… kinky.’

'It’s fine, I… honestly couldn’t care… you looked and sounded and felt  _ so, _ so good.’

‘So did you.’

‘Fuck Harry, I… I really fucking love you, Jesus.’

‘Oh yeah, because that’s the conclusion you come to after  _ that _ .’

‘Well, do I say that you’re a fucking amazing shag or that?’

‘Amazing shag makes more sense.’

‘Well, I love you more now, for sure.’

‘Glad I was that good.’

‘You were. Too good.’

'I'm just glad you could take it.’

‘Me too. It was fun.’

'It was.’

‘Now… hair? Or chill for a bit first?’

'I can do hair, maybe a shower first though. Can I use your shower?’

'If you want. I need one too.’

‘You can go first, I don’t mind.’

‘Maybe that’s a good idea; I can brush your hair straight after your shower to start messing with it.’

‘Sounds like a plan, I'll wait here.’

‘Great. Ignore the nakedness.’

‘What do you  _ want _ me to do? Get dressed into some of  _ your _ clothes when I'm all gross?’

'I'll grab you a towel if you want one. Feel free to just lie on my bed though.’

'I'll just lie and wait.’

‘Nice reference.’

‘Reference?’

'It’s vaguely Hamilton. I'll go, I'm a theatre nerd now. Bye.’

Draco heard Harry chuckle a little as he left.

Draco got out of the shower and walked into his bedroom to see a confused Harry looking at his phone.

‘What are you doing?’

'I'm trying to figure out why this camera makes my face all wrong.’

‘Oh, what did you click on?’

‘The yellow one.’

‘Oh, you’re on Snapchat. It’s a filter. What do you look like?’

‘Not like me. There are sparkles and they changed my face shape.’

‘Awe, you probably look cute, let me have a look.’

Draco carefully lied down on the bed next to Harry and looked at the phone.

‘Awe! You look adorable!’

'It’s weird. I'm going to shower.’

Harry got up, passing the phone to Draco and going to shower.

He came back soon after, hair clearly towel dried but still very damp, with said towel around his hips.

‘Any outfits you think would go with a new, clean hairstyle?’

He said as he ran a hand through his  _ very _ messy hair.

'I don’t know, I can’t concentrate right now.’

‘How come?’

‘You.’

‘And?’

‘You look amazing right now, all wet and buff.’

‘Yeah, well that’s not the point. I was looking to be less… messy.’

‘Come here, I'll grab a comb.’

'I need to get dressed.’

‘Hurry up, or your hair will dry.’

'I can wet my hair again, I don’t know where you keep the clothes that fit.’

'I've separated them. There’s a box over there.’

Draco pointed to a box of clothes. Harry walked over to the box. It contained mainly bottoms since most of Draco’s tops fit Harry anyway, but there were a few that were the kind clearly meant to be fitted rather than oversized that Draco had clearly just accidentally bought in the wrong size. Harry got changed into a pair of joggers and a plain green t-shirt.

‘Great, got your hair stuff?’

‘Yeah, right here.’

Draco had put a pot of gel, some hairspray, some mousse, and a comb on his bedside table.

‘Cool.’

Harry went over and sat cross-legged in front of Draco.

‘Alright, you do know you should comb your hair wet, right?’

‘Ummm…’

‘You’re meant to.’

‘Well, now’s the chance then.’ 

‘Alright come here.’

Harry shuffled closer to Draco.

‘Give me a second.’

Draco briefly carded his hands through Harry’s hair, before grabbing the mousse and putting some on his hands. He carded that through, scrunching it a bit while he did it. He pulled his fingers out, scrunched the last bit, tapped the top of the hair with his palm, and wiped his hands on a wet wipe.

‘Done.’

‘You didn’t even do anything!’

'I put mousse in it.’

‘And is it magic or something? Is it supposed to miraculously straighten my hair and make it lay flat?’

‘Oh, you thought I was straightening it?’

‘What else would you do?’

‘Make it less messy.’

‘Exactly, I have straight hair, it just won’t lie flat, it’s too frizzy.’

‘Sure it’s perfectly straight. It’s probably just wavy but you never noticed.’

'I dunno, I just kinda… let it be messy.’

‘Well, not today.’

‘Well, it still seems pretty messy to me.’

Harry said, raising a hand to run through it.

‘No!’

Harry froze.

‘What?’

‘No hands!’

‘What? Why?’

'It’ll ruin it! Let it dry first!’

‘Okay?’

‘Thank you.’

‘So… I suppose we just wait?’

And wait they did. They literally did nothing except sit in silence and wait for his hair to dry. No, obviously not, but basically. They talked about nothing much. Pineapple on pizza, worst first dates, just general conversation topics. It took a couple of hours for Harry’s hair to dry, and all the while he wasn’t allowed to touch or even look at it, Draco wanted the surprise. Draco had been glancing up at his hair every now and again, getting more and more pleased the more he looked.

‘Alright, you can look now.’

'Is it good?’

‘Very.’

‘Bathroom?’

‘Yes.’

Harry got up, Draco right behind him, and walked into the bathroom. The whole wall above the sink was a mirror, and the second Harry saw himself he was shocked.

‘What did you do?’

'I made you look smart.’

‘No, like seriously, what did you actually do?’

'I added mousse.’

‘And?’

‘Nothing else.’

‘But it's so curly!’

'I guess you have curly hair.’

‘But I don’t! Well, I do  _ now _ but I don’t really.’

'It’s at least a bit curly to come out like this. They’re pretty tight.’

And they were. Harry’s usually messy hair was a cluster of smallish ringlets. It was shiny and not even slightly messy.

‘How do I get this to happen all the time?’

‘Put mousse in after it gets damp, and leave it.’

‘Oh, that’s easy.’

‘Yes, it is.’

‘Cool.’

'I don’t want you like this though.’

‘What? Why not?’

'I do like it, and you look really hot, but I prefer just fucked hair. It’s more you.’

‘Just fucked should be reserved for exactly that. Like this, I can actually look normal for once.’

'If that’s what you want, but I do like you as you.’

‘Honestly, I'll probably forget the mousse anyway.’

‘Don’t do it on purpose if you don’t want to.’

‘Trust me, I'm just forgetful.’

'I can imagine.’

‘Rude.’

‘Oh shush.’

Draco held Harry by the waist and kissed him on the cheek from behind.

'I love you either way.’

‘Good, because you’re probably getting both.’

‘Nice.’

‘What’s the time?’

'I don’t know, bedtime?’

‘Good, I'm honestly fuckin exhausted.’

‘Me too. I just want to go to bed with you.’

‘Come on then.’

‘Hand?’

Harry held out his hand and Draco took it. They walked over to the bed and got in, basically buried in pillows.

‘Hey.’

‘Hi.’

'I really love you, Harry. Well and truly.’

'I love you too. I wish this had all started better, that I had been better.’

'I know you can get better. I know you’re going to try. Yes, I wish I never saw, but then again, I'm glad I did.’

'I wish I'd never done it.  _ Shit _ , I wish I'd never done any of it.’

'I know. I know.’

'I don’t want to anymore, seriously, I don’t.’

'I know. And you’re trying. Hopefully, soon you’ll be completely disgusted by it.’

‘Hopefully.’

‘Maybe one day you’ll wake up or something will happen that will change your stupid mind.’

‘Yeah, I hope so.’ 


	6. The Incident

#  **Chapter 6:** _The Incident_

Harry was sitting down on his sofa, trying to figure out why he couldn’t solve the sudoku. He had put in two fives in the same box, but couldn’t figure out why he did it. Suddenly, a knock on the door. He got up and answered it slightly scared, not expecting anyone over. He was greeted by a very distraught Draco, with smudged makeup, new bruises, and blood and cuts all over his face. He burst into tears and hugged him as soon the door opened.

‘Draco! What happened?! Come in!’

Harry pulled Draco into his house, moving him into the living room, where he had to move his sudoku book to the table. They both sat down and Harry looked Draco square in the eyes.

‘What happened?’

'I... I came to see you and… and…’

Draco burst into tears again, putting his head in his hands, sobbing. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders, pulling his face into his chest. He began to stroke Draco’s hair comfortingly.

'It’s okay, take as much time as you need.’

Draco sniffled, rubbing his face with his hand, getting blood on it. He spoke still with tears in his eyes.

'It was this guy and his friend, they… They beat me up. Because I had makeup on… and a skirt.’

‘Shit Draco, that’s awful.’

'It was, and now I look shit, and feel like shit, when I was meant to be surprising you. I'm really sorry.’

‘No. Don’t apologise. Never apologise for something like this. This wasn’t your fault.’

‘But I didn't get to surprise you with good makeup and a skirt. I know you like them, and I'm really sorry I couldn't be interesting to you, Harry.’

‘Stop it. Stop apologising. You are not in the wrong here. I'm just glad you’re here now and safe.’

‘Can I be sorry for bothering you?’

‘No. You can’t. You’re not allowed to be sorry today. Come on, are you cold? You must be cold. I'll get you some fresh clothes.’

‘Thank you, Harry.’

‘Do you want a cup of tea? A blanket?’

'If I get the package, do I get a free cute guy and a cuddle as a bonus?’

'You get it either way.'

'I'll have both then, please. Two sugars, thanks.’

Harry smiled, kissed him on the top of the head, then got up and disappeared upstairs first. He came back a minute or so later with a plain t-shirt, a large hoodie, plaid pyjama bottoms, and a fluffy blanket. He handed them all the Draco then went off to make the tea, letting Draco get changed in peace.

When Harry returned, Draco had changed and was curled up on the sofa wrapped in the blanket. Harry handed Draco the tea but also held a warm, damp tea towel.

'I feel like your face could use some attention.'

Harry said as he sat next to Draco, holding the fabric in one hand close to Draco's head.

‘Thank you, Harry, this has definitely made me feel a lot better.’

'You're welcome, but just a warning, this will probably sting a bit.'

Harry began to dab away the blood on Draco's face, trying to avoid any sensitive areas, or at least be as gentle as possible there. Draco pulled air through his teeth, which were clenched while Harry tidied him up. He did swear under his breath a lot, but it was whispered and justified, so Harry didn’t care. Not that he would anyway.

'Sorry, I just don't think blood is a particularly good look on you.'

'Is the red lipstick okay? I know it’s messy, but does it suit me?’

'Oh Draco, even smeared across your face it looks good.'

‘Really?’

'Yes, but it'd look even better if I'd been the one who smeared it.'

‘Don’t turn me on.’

'Sorry, sorry.'

Harry got up and went into another room. When he came back he no longer held the now bloodied tea towel. He sat back next to Draco and encouraged him to lay his head on his lap, which he did, holding onto Harry.

‘Harry?’

'Draco.'

‘Has my eyeliner smudged too?’

‘Yeah, a lot.’

‘Aww. I bought it from Mac and they said it didn’t smudge.’

‘Looks like you’re getting a black eye, so I wouldn’t be surprised.’

‘A black eye?! I can’t have that, I've run out of concealer!’

'I can buy you a new one.’

‘You would?’

‘Of course, I would.’

‘Awe, thank you. You’re too sweet.’

‘On a different note, does anything need an ice-pack? Or rather, frozen peas?’

'I'll take one for my ankle. I think I fell when I was pushed, if I can remember. I was in heels and it  _ hurt _ .’

'I'll get one now.’

Harry got up and fetched a bag of frozen peas, passing it to Draco.

‘Thank you… I keep wanting to call you something, but I don’t have a pet name.’

'I think the only name I've been called in that way was my mum used to call me sweetheart. I think my dad used to call me Bambi.’

‘Awe, that’s adorable.’

‘Yeah, it was.’

‘Do you want me to call you anything? Or are you a ‘pet names come over time’ kind of person?’

'I don’t mind. I get the feeling you want a pet name though.’

'I do.’

‘Any preferences?’

‘Not random ones. One’s that connect to me, like how I look or act or something. I was called someone’s little dragon once, and it drove me up the wall. Don’t do that.’

‘Don’t get mad…’

'I won’t…?’

‘The first thing that came to me when you said remind me of something was ferret.’

Draco laughed happily.

‘Ferret?’

‘Yeah, I dunno why, just… ferret.’

'It’s cute. I like it.’

‘Good. Ferret it is.’

‘Cute.’

'I agree, you’re my little ferret.’

‘Stop it, you’re too nice.’

‘Oh yeah, definitely.’

‘You are! You’re nice!’

'I don’t think nice exactly fits.’

‘You call me nice things, you compliment me all the time, you help me out, what’s not nice about that?’

‘When you put it like that…’

‘Exactly. Nice. And cute, don’t forget that.’

‘Oh yes, of course.’

‘Very important.’

‘Very.’

‘Just as important as you.’

Draco smiles up at Harry, very sweetly.

‘So not very then?’

‘That’s so stupid. You’re the most important thing in my life right now.’

‘But… no. What?’

‘You’re the most important thing, what’s so confusing about that?’

'I just… It’s been a while.’

‘Since what?’

‘My parents.’

‘Oh. Did they say that too?’

‘No, well… not exactly. They just… they really loved me.’

‘Of course they did. I'm sure they treated you well.’

‘They really did.’

'I think I would’ve liked to meet your parents. They seemed pretty cool when I saw them the couple times I did. Your dad was straight-up cool.’

‘He  _ was _ . He used to pretend that he could turn into a deer and put a pair of fake antlers on. I loved it. I think that’s why I was Bambi.’

‘Oh. That’s super sad.’

‘Why?’

‘Bambi's… have you watched the film?’

'I know his mum dies.’

‘Yeah… pretty sad.’

‘Yeah…’

'It’s a very cute name though. I can imagine you running around as a child with your own little antlers on.’

'I think I have a picture actually.’

‘Can I see it?’

‘Yeah, there’s a box I have upstairs full of photos that were in my parent’s house. I kept them all, even if they didn’t all have my parents in them.’

'Interesting. I really want to see you as a kid, but some extra pictures could be interesting.’

‘Do you want me to bring down the whole box?’

‘Only if you want to. It’s probably easier than sorting it out.’

‘True.’

Harry quickly went upstairs, and after a few minutes came down with a shoebox. He sat down next to Draco, one hand on the lid.

‘Ready?’

‘Yeah, I think so.’

Harry opened the box. Inside was a stack of old photos, a pair of baby shoes, and an engagement ring. He ran his hand fondly over the soft fabric of the shoes before picking up the first picture. It showed his parents on their wedding day. They stood in front of a flower-covered arch. It was an outdoor wedding, and Harry’s mother was wearing a rather simple but exceptionally graceful dress, her red hair half up half down, with forget-me-nots placed in the section tied up. Harry’s father (who looked almost identical to Harry) wore a light grey suit with a small bunch of forget me nots in the pocket, matching his light blue tie. He was dressed the same as the man stood next to him, the best man, a short man with long black hair (down to his shoulders), who was almost staggeringly handsome, tattoos poking just above the collar of his shirt. The light blue of the tie was matched by the light blue of the maid of honour’s dress. The maid of honour was a tall slender woman. She had short hair which was a dusty blonde, and her chubby cheeks were rosy, she looked sweet.

‘Holy shit.’

‘What?’

‘Two things: I know you’ve probably heard this a million times, but you have your Mum’s eyes, but two, that guy looks  _ just _ like my cousin.’

‘Oh so  _ now _ you notice my eyes? Most people comment on my dad.’

'I can guess which one that is without even knowing it was a wedding.’

‘Yes, well, what can I say? Strong genes.’

‘Very strong… but that looks eerily like my cousin.’

‘That was my godfather, and my dad’s best friend.’

‘That’s sweet. What’s his name? I bet it’s cool.’

'It is. It was Sirius.’

Draco’s eyes widened as Harry’s reveal left his tongue.

‘That is my cousin. No way is that not him.’

'I don’t know much about him. He died soon after my parents, but I did meet another one of their friends a few times. He was Sirius’ boyfriend actually.’

‘Can you give me a name?’

‘Of the other guy?’

‘Yeah, I want to see if it actually is my cousin.’

‘Remus.’

‘That  _ literally _ is my cousin. I met Remus too. He was very nice, but I only met him a few times.’

'Yeah, he died too.'

'I went to their funerals. They were both really sad.’

'Do you know his son?'

‘Teddy? I meet him maybe three times a year?’

'How is he? He must be about… seven by now, right?'

'I think he just turned some age. Seven or eight. He’s a really nice kid. His grandma lets him dye his hair in different colours. He was blue-haired the last time I saw him.’

'That's pretty cool actually. Gotta say, your family clearly has good genes. You, Sirius; I can't even imagine what the rest of you look like.'

‘You’ll meet my mother eventually I hope. She’s from that side, the Blacks. She’s very much the same.’

'I know this might sound odd, but don't you think it's a bit weird that Remus dated Sirius then married Sirius' cousin?'

'I do. I did have the debate in my head, but it’s better than a sibling. But not better than your high school crush.’

'Well, that's my parents. The few times I saw Remus, he'd tell me all about my parents and Sirius, and honestly, sometimes it sounds perfect. Everything was so perfect.'

‘Yeah. Maybe we’ll be like that.’

'Maybe. But I also hope not, because the idea of dying in a car crash which leads to my best friend's alcoholism doesn't sound great.'

‘Yeah, maybe not. But I'd love it if we had everything perfect. I know you didn’t like me at highschool, but I definitely liked you. Speaking of, I've yet to tell Pansy I'm talking to the guy I liked at school on a semi-permanent basis.’

'I'm yet to tell my friends that I'm seeing anyone at all. I mean, there's not much point. They moved to Canada pretty quickly after Hermione got her degree in political ethics, and Ron got something in… shit, I can't remember. Oh well, anyway they moved to Canada. Haven't seen them in  _ years _ .'

‘Oh, well I'm glad they moved to a place they enjoy, but I'm also glad you met me because you can see me whenever you like.’

'Indeed.'

Harry put the picture back and picked up the next. This one was a picture of Harry's dad asleep in bed, with a very newly born Harry asleep on his chest.

'This one's my favourite.'

‘You look so cute as a baby. Did your mum take this?’

'I assume so. Considering the back.'

Harry flipped the picture over, and written on it was a short letter. It was addressed to Sirius and Remus and was signed by Lily. 

‘That’s really sweet.’

'I know, that's why it's my favourite. Remus gave it to me the first time I saw him after my parents died. I was thirteen. He cried, and I felt bad for taking it, but he wanted me to have it, so I did.'

‘That’s really nice of him to give it to you. No wonder it’s your favourite.’

Harry smiled down at the picture one last time before returning it to the box and retrieving another.

'There it is!'

It was a picture of Harry at about three years old, being chased around a field by his dad. Both were wearing fake antlers. To the side of the image, you could see Remus sitting on a picnic blanket with Lily.

‘Awe! Look at you, running around all happy! You look adorable!’

'I can't argue. I've got to admit, I was a pretty cute kid.'

‘You were. You’re so childlike. I love it.’

'From what I've been told and what I remember, my dad was similar. He never fully grew up. Sure, he had to grow up when he had a kid, but he always kept the energy and excitement of a kid.'

‘Awe. I hope we can be like that together. Messing around and doing random shit.’

'Well, if we get to spend any amount of time outside in the actual open then I am  _ definitely _ going to be childish.'

'I wouldn’t expect any less of you.’

'Was that the picture you wanted to see or do you want to see more?'

'I don’t mind. If you want to show me more, you can.’

'Can I just show you one more? I think it's the best picture, not my favourite obviously, but the best.'

‘Of course you can.’

Harry rifled through the box for a second, flicking through picture after picture until he pulled one out. It was Christmas, which was evident by the chaotically decorated Christmas tree on the right-hand side. The picture showed five people (including a seven-year-old Harry) crammed on a squishy sofa. On the right-hand side was James, with Lily's head resting on his shoulder and then Harry on her lap. James wore a fluffy father Christmas hat, which was only a few shades redder than Lily's hair in the faded photo. Harry was grinning excitedly, grasping a stocking in both hands which had his name written on it in glitter glue. Despite the faded colours, both Lily and Harry's eyes were visibly green in the photo. On the left were Sirius and Remus. Sirius was sitting next to Lily, and Remus next to him. Remus had one leg over the arm of the sofa and was leaning his shoulder into Sirius. Sirius himself was holding a mug which held liquid so hot that the steam was visible. Everyone was smiling as if they hadn't a care in the world, and they all looked like such a friendly family.

'This was the year before my parents…'

'It’s very sweet. I remember that year. A cute black-haired boy played Joseph, did he not?’

'What can I say? I was the star of the year three Christmas play. I think that was the year Daniel stopped being my friend.'

‘Who’s Daniel?’

'You, you numbskull.'

‘Oh yeah.’

'I remember once that year a boy called Thomas I sat on the same table as said that he thought Kate was pretty, and I remember thinking that she was, but Daniel was prettier than all the girls combined. Funny, I know, but let's face it the extent of anything is limited when you're seven.

‘You thought I was pretty?’

'The prettiest!'

‘Really?’

'Honestly, it's the only thing I remember. He was blonde and pretty, but I don't remember specifics. Actually, no. He used to steal toys other kids were playing with and play with them with me.'

‘Haha, I did.’

'I think that was my favourite school year ever. I don't really remember before that, and the next year… wasn't great.'

'It wasn’t.’

Harry put the picture back in the box and closed it.

'Anyway, I think that's enough reminiscing.'

'I'll say one more thing. I really liked doing the Christmas show that year.’

'It was pretty damn good. I remembered all my lines and my Dad cried.'

'I did  _ not _ remember mine  _ at all _ . I was too busy at practice.’

'Busy? Doing what?'

‘... Staring. Well, gawking.’

'You were  _ seven _ .'

'I was  _ gay  _ and  _ repressed _ .’

'And  _ seven _ .'

‘And had a cute boy in my class. He was very nice, and I thought he looked nice.’

'I thought you were pretty, it wasn't  _ distracting _ though.'

‘You were. You were the only boy I could talk to. And you had girls to look at. I just had Pansy, who was on the other side of the hall.’

'I was seven, I wasn't looking at anyone, I was hoping that I didn't look like a twat in the weird brown toga.'

‘You looked kind. I mean, you were an inaccurate Joseph, but if I'm at the school the chances of having some kid that actually looked like Joseph were very slim.’

'Also, Joseph was a full-grown man, and we were all under the age of nine.'

‘At least you’d become a grown man, and you wouldn’t become some Arab guy out of nowhere. No one would get where that came from. I mean some people would  _ think _ you were Arab, like idiots.’

'I don't even look a  _ little bit _ Arabian. No one could confuse it with Indian. Ever.'

‘Some people would. Some people are literally just like ‘Not white? Black.’ and they’re stupid. My Father being one of them. He has three categories: White, black, and Asian. There’s no Spanish or anything vaguely in depth. Just those three.’

'Fucking hell. Your dad seems like the biggest prick out there.'

‘He is.’

'I just want you to know that the bruises on your face are starting to show.'

‘Great. Throw me back to high school. Can you grab me a wet wipe or something? I might as well take my makeup off completely.’

'Highschool?'

‘Yeah.’

'What happened in high school?'

'I told my Father I was gay. Not a good idea.’

‘Fuck, your  _ dad _ ?’

‘Yep. Not the best. I also got beat up though. Throughout the last two years of high school. They were… not the best. That’s when ghost boy happened.’

'Shit, I'm so sorry.'

‘You didn’t do anything, you shouldn’t be sorry.’

'I know, but the situation was…  _ is _ horrible.'

‘Yeah. I just hope kids don’t get beat up for being gay or suicidal anymore.’

'Let's face it they probably do. Things have changed a lot, but there are still dicks in the world.'

'I know, but we can hope. I want to hope for Teddy. He screams anything but straight, and I'd be surprised if he didn’t suffer from mental health problems, with his parents not being there for him. He’s got a sad life.’

'He's got his gran though, that's  _ something _ .'

‘He does, but he’s still got it bad. I don’t want to invalidate his problems. I had it good, but I still had massive problems.’

'Yeah, but so long as he sticks with a good crowd, he should be at least okay.'

‘Yeah, he should. Anyway, wet wipe? Unless you want to lick it off.’

'Ew, no, gross.'

Harry got up and went quickly upstairs. When he came back he had a packet of wet wipes. He handed them to Draco and sat down. Draco picked up his phone and swiped so he could see himself on the camera. He effortlessly wiped his makeup off, leaving him looking slightly red and blotchy, not even considering the bruises. He looked away from Harry and laid down on the sofa.

‘Please don’t look at me, I look awful.’

'You're beautiful.'

Harry kissed his forehead.

'I'm not, I look terrible.’

'You don't look your best, but you're still beautiful.'

'I'm not at all. I look like an alcoholic with an abusive husband.’

'Draco, you'll always be beautiful to me.'

‘Stop saying sweet things, you're making me feel good again.’

'That sounds like I'm achieving my goal then.'

‘This is why you’re nice. You just… you’re too good.’

'Please stop with that, I know I'm not.'

‘Harry, whether you like it or not, you’re kind.’

'It's not about whether I want to be or not, it's about who I've been.'

‘Yes well, you have a bad past. Your friends moved away a while ago. If you had other people, you probably wouldn’t have fallen into this trap. Being bad isn’t a thing people inherit. If it was, you would be the kindest person alive, based on what I've heard about your parents. It’s a learned trait. Now some people get it because they have bad childhoods, or trauma, and I think that’s where you fall. But no one notices people like you because it’s always based on how old they are, and they always have to be younger than eighteen. Always. Look at me. I'm a washed-up twenty-something, works at Costa because they’re bored, future CEO of a wealthy company owned by a racist, homophobic twat. I have everything against me. And I'm not the nicest person, but I'm better than my father. No doubt about it. My past was terrible, but I've grown from the cloying boy who idolised his Father. I'm not that anymore. Your problems are direr, but look at how you are now. You’re a kind, gentle, calm guy, who genuinely couldn’t do anything wrong, besides mess up his sudoku by using a pen instead of a pencil. You’re sweet, nice, cute, and best of all, loyal. You listen, you answer, you’re a great… person I'm speaking to. The best one, in fact. And to hear that from me is a gift because I am very judgemental. But the point is, you might have been a bad, terrible person, but where are you now? And where will you be in the future? You’ll be different. That’s where you’ll be.’

'I just want to go back and tell myself to calm down. I want to be able to fix it all, and myself, and just be here with you, and have you feeling like you are safe with me, that you can trust me. Because you  _ can _ . I know that now. Fucking hell I saw you today and it hit me like a sack of bricks how much seeing you hurt hurts me. Seeing you like that made me certain, more than anything else, that I am  _ never _ going back. Never.'

Draco had started tearing up halfway through Harry's short speech. He wiped his eyes and hugged him.

'I trust you.’

Harry was frozen for a second, shocked, before he hugged Draco back, burying his face in his shoulder and beginning to cry too.

'You're being serious?'

‘Completely.’

'Draco… shit… you mean so much to me.'

‘You mean too much to me, Harry.’

'Too much?'

'I've never cared so much about someone. It’s getting a lot for me, funnily enough. But I am more than willing to stay with you for as long as I can.’

'If you need a break from it all, that's okay. I understand that you might want to stay away from me for a bit.'

Draco pulled himself away from Harry, more tears flowing from his eyes, and grabbed Harry by the shoulders. He smiled at him.

'I don’t ever want a break from you! You’re perfect!’

'Well if you ever do, I won't be offended.'

‘You should be. I don’t know why I would.’

'I dunno, I can be a lot.'

‘Well, considering you act like a child at  _ any _ opportunity, I think I'll be fine.’

'If I ever get to be too much then, will you tell me?’

‘Of course. I'll tell you any time you’re being too much, or too little, or just right. I'll tell you so much. I will hammer on about how fun you are, how cute you are, how amazing you are, how funny you are. Anything I think you deserve to hear.’

Harry laughed.

‘That’s a lot.’

'I guess we match then.’

'I guess we do.’

‘You’re so hard on yourself. Your current self. Yes, you’ve done some genuinely terrible things, some horrid, shitty things, but you’re past that now, alright? Compare yourself to how you were on our second date. You were terrifying, but even on that day you ended up cute as shit, lifting me up in the gardens, describing flowers as having friends.’

‘Flowers  _ do _ have friends. Singular flowers always look so sad.’

‘That’s what makes you cute. Flowers look like flowers. But to you, they look sad, or happy, or emotional. It’s something some people can’t make themselves think. It’s brilliant.’

‘Do you not see things like that?’

‘Only occasionally. I don’t see flowers like that.’

‘What  _ do _ you see like that?’

‘Things that come in pairs, or have things that look like faces. I see stuff like screws, nuts, bolts, stuff like that like you see flowers. Things that are similar with mild differences work too, or things that work together to get something done. My makeup brushes are friends with each other, but my cacti are enemies. Massive amounts of things don’t do much for me.’

‘Woah, what did your cacti do?’

‘One fell on top of the other. Not good. It hurt a lot to fix them, but then they were okay.’

‘Awh good, don’t want your cacti being sad.’

‘Neither do I. It makes me sad to see them dying.’

‘Yeah, it’s not a good vibe.’

‘Not at all.’

Draco felt a shiver down his spine.

‘Shit, it’s cold, isn’t it?’

‘A bit, do you want another blanket? A hoodie?’

‘Can I get the bonus for that package please?... and a hoodie?’

‘Of course, I'll get the hoodie first.’

Harry went and grabbed a plain red hoodie, handing it to Draco. Draco whipped it over his head, making his hair very messy.

‘You look too cute, why do you always look some kind of good?’

'I could ask you the same question.’

Harry rolled his eyes and sat on the sofa.

‘Come here then, I don’t know how you want to be.’

‘Comfortable.’

Draco moved closer to Harry, snuggling into him, leaning into his shoulder. Harry wrapped an arm around him, then placed a kiss on the top of his head.

‘Comfortable isn’t much of an answer.’

'I want to feel loved. Is that okay?’

‘Everyone wants to feel loved, I want to know if you want to be spooned.’

‘... Yes please.’

‘Shuffle time then.’

They both shuffled around on the sofa, so that Harry ended up spooning Draco, the blanket draped over them both.

‘What do you want to do now?’

'I thought this was enough.’

'It is. I just thought you might want to get your sudoku and finish it or something.’

'I'm too busy having my face buried in your neck to do sudoku.’

‘Too busy to give me little kisses?’

‘Never too busy for that.’

Harry began to place little kisses everywhere his mouth would reach. Draco giggled every time he was kissed.

'I fucking love you, you know that, right?’

‘You make it very apparent, Harry. Just know I love you just as much.’

Harry finally settled, placing one final kiss on Draco’s cheek before relaxing completely.

‘Hey, can I ask you for a favour?’

‘Anything, ferret.’

Draco smiled happily.

‘Can I stay here tonight? I don’t want to go back to that street again, and I feel like if I did, I'd get seen again.’

‘You can stay here at any time, for as long as you want.’

‘Thank you. You’re the best.’

‘Actually, that’s where you’re mistaken. Since you are obviously the best.’

‘No, no, you’re missing the point.  _ You’re _ the best. Not me.’

‘Nope, you’re both the best  _ and _ wrong.’

'I think you’re the best of all time. I might be the best now, but you’re better overall.’

‘Nope. That’s you.’

‘Who’s the one being pampered right now? Who’s the one doing the pampering? There’s a clear winner here, and I'm pretty sure being pampered by a competitor puts me in at least second place, if not lower.’

‘There’s a reason I'm pampering you. The best deserves to be pampered.’

‘No, no. The best is defined by actions. And you’re winning right now.’

'If the best is defined by actions, then overall you are the best.’

‘Overall doesn’t really matter. It’s living in the now that’s important, and right now, you’re the better one. You let me in, you made me feel better, you got a blanket, some more clothes, and some  _ more _ clothes, you’re spooning me, told me you loved me. There’s not much better than that.’

‘Nope, having someone good enough to love is even better.’

‘Oh sorry, I forgot to name that on my list of why you’re the best.’

‘Okay, well fine, maybe you win for now, but rest assured every other time I will be the one winning.’

‘Did you just say I was right with the fact that I'm saying you’re the best, and then say you’ll be the best any other time?’

‘ _ No _ , I'm saying you’re right now, but every other time  _ you’re _ the best.’

‘Well, what if I started stealing things? Would I still be the best?’

‘Mhm.’

‘What if I stole things and framed you for them?’

‘That’s fine.’

‘What if I ripped the heads off of all of the flowers we ever see together?’

'Let's face it, I'm in no position to judge.'

‘You are. Everyone can have an opinion.’

'Yes, but it'd be pretty hypocritical if I called you a bad person, like, ever.'

'I guess, but I could still be a bad person.’

'You could, but you're still the best.'

‘No. I refuse to take that award, thank you.’

'Sorry, no returns or refunds.'

‘Oh, hush. I'd like to return my faulty, stupid, idiot friend with benefits, who decided that I was the best, please.’

'Friend with benefits makes me sound like a slag.'

'I don’t know what to call you.’

'Darling?'

‘That works, but I can’t say 'I'd like to return my faulty darling’ can I?’

'True, true.'

‘Just like the fact that you’re the best.’

'Oh, shut it.'

‘Never.’

'Good.'

‘You like boys who talk, huh?’

'It's never boring if you talk a lot.'

‘Fair point. It’s never boring if they’re willing to take their shirt off and show you their delicious abs and muscles.’

'Not now, too cold.'

'I know, I'm just saying.’

'Talking is better than abs.'

‘Not in my opinion. I prefer being able to feel something rather than hear something.’

'That's because _ you're _ the talker.'

'Is it though?’

'Or maybe just because you get bored easily.'

‘Maybe. I always have.’

'Let's just hope you don't get bored of me.'

'I won’t, I can tell.’

'Good.'

‘What films do you have? You have a whole massive shelf of them, and I wonder if you know them all.’

'I've watched them all. I have a lot of free time, and I  _ love _ films.'

'It certainly looks like you do.’

'I have films of basically every genre, so if there's anything you want to watch, take your pick.'

‘... Hercules…?’

'I can tell you for sure that I have Hercules.'

‘Can we watch it together…?’

'Course. You're gonna have to move though, I'm currently a bit trapped.'

‘As long as I get to sing in your face, I'm great.’

Draco moved out of the way, making room for Harry to get up. Harry grabbed the DVD off of the large shelf full of films and stuck it in the DVD player. He grabbed the remote, then snuggled back up with Draco, skipping through the adverts.

‘You’re super comfy. I can’t wait to watch this with you.’

'Same.'

Harry pressed play and the film began. As it happens, both Harry and Draco had a soft spot for Hercules, his general clumsiness and the fact that he was a bit dim were both qualities that they found endearing and/or relatable. Draco, however, had two other favourite characters, in addition to Hercules. He loved Meg. He  _ embodied _ Meg. He  _ was _ Meg. Everything about her slick movements and subtle sassiness just set something off for him. It’s who he admired. But, there was another character. An  _ amazing _ character, who he not only admired but strived to be. Hades. Hades was someone who couldn’t care less. His sense of style and fashion and design were impeccable. And as an added bonus, he was the gayest character in the gayest Disney film in existence. He was the  _ ruler of the dead _ , how much gayer could you be? His lines like ‘he’s just a guy!’ and in general the fact that he used the word ‘babe’ to refer to Zeus was something Draco could only strive to achieve. He was a boss ass, casual ass bitch, and Draco adored him for that. If only Hades would have had a song. It would’ve been amazing, to say the least, from Draco’s perspective. Luckily Meg had one, and he sang his heart out to it, and Harry added the little muses’ lines in the background. They also kissed at the end, as Draco sang the last lines to Harry, looking sweetly at him. Of course, Harry took that opportunity.

‘That was really sweet Draco.’

'I've always wanted to do that.’

Harry just smiled through the film. Smiled at how much he loved it, smiled at how much Draco loved it, smiled at how much he loved Draco. Everything from the way he mouthed along with his favourite lines, to the way he knew every lyric to every song, and sang them all beautifully, Harry couldn't get enough. When the film ended he hugged Draco tightly, kissing his cheek.

'You're everything, Draco.'

'I can’t be everything.’

'Well, you are.'

'I'm not, I can’t be! It's impossible!’

'Well obviously not, because you are!'

‘Harry, I'm not everything. Someone’s already taken that spot, and it is sure as hell not me.’

'It  _ is _ you. You're everything.'

'I'm sorry Harry, but you’ve expected too much of me. You, however, are in the prime location and of the prime position to be everything.’

'Oh yeah? Well, you're just wrong.'

‘Not to me. You’re everything to me.’

'And you're everything to me.'

‘Well then, I guess we’re even.’

'I guess so.'

'I do love you, Harry. Just so you’re aware.’

'And in case you were wondering, I love you too.'

'I really think we’ve got something good here.’

'Yeah, I think so too.'

‘Why don’t we plan a fourth date? Before we go to bed?’

'Sounds like a good idea.'

‘Starbucks? Simple coffee shop? For old time’s sake.’

'Sounds nice.'

‘Great. I'd love to actually have coffee with you.’

'It would be a change.’

Harry laughed a little.

‘We cannot go to my work. I swear, the only time you and I will have coffee there is on my last day, last shift, just to spite them.’

‘Starbucks it is then, I suppose. Unless you know any small coffee shops. I generally try not to support bigger chains, but then again I don’t go out much so I just don’t know any shops that  _ aren’t _ big chains.’

‘There’s this place called Beanies. But I've heard that they spit in your coffee sometimes.’

'I doubt that’s true.’

‘No, no, this guy at my job, Paul, his girlfriend, no, wife, used to work there. She used to spit in coffee, but she’s a bad bitch, so it’s cool. She grows weed now.’

‘Well then I very much doubt we’d get spit in our coffee. And even if we did, it’s not like it’s that bad. It’d be the same as snogging the barista.’

‘Eww, no thanks.’

‘Yeah, but not actually awful.’

‘Still gross. What if they had a bug or something?’

‘Yeah, well I don’t think they still have spit in their coffee.’

'I'd prefer not to risk it. I've been there once, and they  _ do not _ like my type of person.’

‘Blonde, tall, unbelievably attractive?’

‘Thank you, but not like that.  _ Rich _ .’

‘Oh.’

‘Yeah, they don’t want rich people in to make sure they don’t give off an impression of non-gentrification. They don’t want to seem too far forward.’

‘That’s sort of understandable honestly.’

‘Yes, exactly. They want to seem humble, rather than expensive, so when you walk in and see it’s less than Starbucks by twenty pence, you’ll buy because of that and the vibe they have. Stupid really.’

‘Yeah, well it’s Starbucks for us then.’

‘And they don’t have Frappuccinos.’

‘Honestly, that’s not an issue for me.’

'It is for me.’

'I don’t even know what a frappuccino is.’

'It’s basically a slushie made out of super creamy, super-sweet white coffee. With maybe the occasional chocolate or caramel flavour.’

‘That sounds really weird honestly.’

'It’s not icy. It’s like if you crushed the ice in an iced coffee and added three pumps of vanilla.’

‘So like a coffee milkshake?’

'I guess, but it’s a bit less creamy than that. It’s not as thick per se.’

‘Well, it sounds interesting.’

'It is. It’s a strange concept.’

'I might try it.’

‘You can taste some of mine if you’d like, and then you can get one yourself if you want one.’

‘Sounds good.’

‘Yeah…’

Draco yawned. It was about eleven o clock.

‘Draco, I'm really tired. Can we go to sleep?’

‘Yes, please. I'm tired too.’

‘Are you okay to sleep in that or do you want something else?’

‘No, this is fine. Unless you’d prefer me in something else?’

‘We’ll be sleeping, it doesn’t matter to me what you wear.’

‘Fair enough. Let’s go, you might have to drag me along.’

‘What if I just pick you up? Does that work?’

'It does.’

Harry got up then scooped Draco up so he was carrying him bridal style.

‘You might want to tuck yourself in as much as you can, I don’t want to accidentally hit your head on a door frame.’

‘Okayyy… -mmm very tireddd.’

Draco tucked himself in as told but in a very drunk looking way. Harry carried him up the stairs, into his bedroom and dumped him on the smallish double bed.

‘Sorry, there won’t be much room.’

'I don’t mind. All the more reason to snuggle up with the guy I'm talking to right now.’

‘Why do you keep saying that?’

‘Because I'm talking to you stupid, just get innn.’

Harry got into the bed, he was already wearing pyjamas so changing wasn’t an issue. He wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him close.

‘But you keep referring to me as that, the person you’re talking to, as if there were other people here or you didn’t know my name.’

‘We aren’t exclusiveeee. That’s why, Harry. Not in a literal sense, that’s just what people call hooking up with now.’

'I still  _ want _ to be though.’

‘Me too at one point, but now’s not the time for you to ask or me to ask or whatever. We gotta sleep.’

‘Okay, I suppose you’re right. Good night.’

‘Goodnight Darling.’


	7. Coffee, for Old Time’s Sake

#  **Chapter 7:** _Coffee, for Old Time’s Sake_

Draco walked into the coffee shop. It was midday on a Thursday, so it was fairly empty. He scanned the room, spotting the usual. A uni student on their laptop, an elderly couple with overly large coffees, a small group of teenagers who were clearly bunking off, another student, and a handsome black-haired man sitting by himself at a two-seater table, clearly waiting for someone who was fashionably late. Draco, graceful as ever, virtually glided over and tapped him on the shoulder, startling the rather hunky man.

'Jesus! Fuck! You scared me!'

The elderly couple looked over in distaste, almost definitely in for an even worse experience when Draco kissed him on the cheek in apology. The old woman coughed. Draco turned around.

'If you coughed at me, I'll have you know Satan hasn’t made his way into my heart, he made his way into my fathers. God bless you.’

He sat down nonchalantly, the old woman almost getting up to have a go. Harry turned his head to look at the old couple and smiled brightly, kindly.

'Don't worry, it's what God wanted. The lord did say Adam  _ and _ Eve after all. Not either-or.'

‘Harry!’

Harry whipped his head around to grin at Draco.

'What?'

‘You absolutely fucking amazing human being, why were you ready to answer that?’

'Answer what?'

‘The stupid old people remarks!’

'Everyone in my neighbourhood is over the age of sixty. I have plenty of gay one-liners.'

‘Well done. I'm actually quite proud of you.’

'Thank you Ferret.'

‘You’re too good.’

'Well, let's hope the coffee here is just as.'

'It’s a Starbucks Harry, they’re all the same.’

'And I've never been to one before, so how would I know?'

‘The coffee is mediocre. The other stuff is great though.’

'I suppose I should get one of the 'other stuff' then.'

‘Yeah, we’ll do as we said.’

'Great, come on then.'

Harry held out a hand for Draco to take as they walked up to the counter. Harry nudged Draco and whispered in his ear.

'Can you order for me? I'm not sure how it all works with fancy things.'

‘Of course I can. Do you want a cookie before you taste my drink to make it seem less weird that you aren’t sat down?’

Harry grinned like a child and nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

‘White chocolate or milk chocolate?’

'Surprise me.'

‘Alright.’

Draco walked up to the till.

‘Hi, could I get two cookies, one white chocolate and one milk chocolate, and a Venti Caramel Frappuccino with one pump of vanilla please?’

'Name?'

‘Daniel.’

Harry's grin spread even further across his face.

'Coming right up.'

‘Thank you.’

Soon enough, the barista was done and was calling out 'Daniel' so their order could be picked up. Draco grabbed the plastic cup and the paper bag with the cookies. They both went to sit back down at the table they were at originally. He handed the bag to Harry.

‘Here you go.’

'Which one do you want?'

‘Neither, you can have them.’

'But there's two!'

'I know you like food, and I know you like cookies.’

'And they're both for me?'

‘Yep.’

Harry leaned right over the table, nearly knocking over the frappuccino and wrapping his arms around Draco's neck.

'Thank you!'

‘Hey, no problem. You deserve them.’

Harry sat back down properly, removing himself from Draco, and began eating a cookie with the widest smile on his face.

‘Harry, don’t answer me yet, because I don’t want gross crumbs all over the table, but did you know you look the cutest while you’re happy?’

Harry swallowed then positively beamed at Draco.

'Well, you're the cutest all the time!'

‘Oh shut up, no I'm not, that’s too nice. I have RBF Harry, we’ve been over this.’

'You're still endlessly cute.'

‘ _ Stop _ ! Or I'll have to walk the couple steps over to a comfortable position next to you and snog the living daylight out of you.’

'At least let me finish this cookie first.'

‘Harry, I'm not going to snog you here.’

'I know, I was kidding.'

‘Don’t rush your cookie. You’ve yet to try my drink, and I don’t want to leave you thirsty.’

'You always do.'

‘Don’t give me that, the couple are still here.’

'Well they can shove it up their asses if they think we should stop, and I still have another cookie.'

‘Yes, but I don’t want to leave accidentally and have to come back to get you one.’

'Okay, okay, let me try your drink then.'

‘Which way would you prefer?’

'What?'

‘How would you like to try it?’

'By drinking it? I'm not gonna snort it.'

Draco laughed.

‘You could try it from me.’

'That sounds interesting.'

‘So are you choosing that?’

'It also sounds like a mouthful of backwash.'

‘No, no, you’ll only get the flavour. Well and  _ my  _ flavour, whatever that is.’

'Amazing is what it is.'

‘Oh really?’

'Yes really.'

‘So what do you choose, straw or an alternative method? Or snorting if you want.’

'I think I'll try the alternative method first, although I might need the straw too to make sure I want one if I'm undecided.'

‘Fair enough. Shuffle your chair back.’

Harry did so with a sharp screech of wood on tile. Draco took a massive sip of the drink and kept it in his mouth until he sat down on Harry’s lap and proceeded to kiss him. With tongue. In front of that bastard old couple.

'Wow, that's a good drink.'

‘And you’re a good drink.’

'What does that even mean?'

‘You taste nice when I suck on your straw enough.’

Draco over-did a wink at Harry.

'You literally haven't even  _ done _ that.'

‘Well, I guess I finished your drink off then. I have done that.’

'You most definitely have.'

‘So do you want one?’

'I think so, but can I try some of the actual drink first?'

‘Of course.’

Draco grabbed the cup from the table and held it in front of Harry. 

‘Mind you, if you would prefer a different flavour, go for it. They do pumps of syrup as well, so if you want some of that I can get it for you.’

Harry took a sip of the drink.

'That's really nice. Not as delicious as you though.'

‘Your moans are tastier.’

'Not as tasty as yours.'

They realised everyone was watching them flirt after some bunker accidentally let a sneeze loose. They both went bright red and looked towards the floor.

‘Maybe we should get the drink?’

'Good idea. I don't know what flavour to get though.'

'I'll point you towards the list.’

Draco got up. Harry followed as Draco finally reached the till again.

‘See there? Under the Frappuccino list, there are the flavours.’

Harry scanned the list.

'And I'm supposed to be able to  _ decide _ ?'

‘How many are you stuck between?’

'All of them.'

‘What flavours do you like for milky drinks? Fruit, chocolate or general sugar?’

'I like them all, maybe not fruit so much, but I'm bad at decision making.'

‘So no strawberry… you could get chocolate, caramel, cream, coffee or another flavour. The seasonal ones are on the side.’

'Seasonal ones?'

‘They have ones for different seasons. Halloween, Christmas, summer in general, easter.’

'A seasonal one sounds fun.'

‘Look at the list, any you want?’

'The cinnamon chocolate sounds nice.'

‘Let’s get that then, yeah?’

'Okay, yeah, thanks.'

Harry smiled and hugged Draco.

'It’s a Starbucks Harry, you didn’t need to hug me like I saved your child from a bridge.’

'I know, I'm just… I don't really get things very often.'

‘Then you’ll be glad to know I'll get you as many things as you want.’

'No! That's not what I mean! I'm just not used to it is all, I don't really buy myself nice things that are temporary, and I haven't really had much of anything since I was eight, and I don't really remember much.'

‘Well then I'll buy you small things, but for now we need to get this drink sorted.’

Draco walked closer to the till but held Harry’s hand right before. He whispered in his ear.

‘Hey, why don’t you try this time? I'll tell you what to ask for.’

'Uhm, okay.'

'I believe in you. It’s a venti cinnamon chocolate Frappuccino, and then when they ask for a name give them one that isn’t hard to spell.’

'Got it.'

Harry took a deep breath, then took a couple of steps so he was stood right in front of the till.

'Hey, could I get a venti cinnamon chocolate frappuccino?'

‘Of course Sir, could you give me a name?’

'Harry.'

He smiled charismatically, his smile that seems to catch strangers off guard.

‘Perfect. Number?’

'What?'

Draco butted in.

‘He’s not available.’

The barista looked a bit miffed, but she carried on with the drink anyway. As soon as she was done she called out the name and handed Harry the cup.

'Thanks.'

Harry smiled again, it was very possible that he was unaware of the effect of his charisma. Draco took the cup out of Harry’s hand, looking at the side.

‘That cheeky bitch wrote her number on it!’

They walked back over to their table.

'Why? She knew I was with you.'

‘Straight people do the dumbest of things. They think anyone who is unavailable can be automatically available if they get sex. That is true for straight men, but you aren’t that.’

'I definitely am not. Honestly, I'm glad I don't go into coffee shops if this is what happens.'

‘That’s not what happens to everyone. It’s just you.’

'But I wasn't doing anything.'

‘You aren’t aware of it, are you?’

'Aware of what?'

‘Your charm. It’s like a spell.’

'Are you saying that I hypnotise people subconsciously?'

‘That is exactly what I'm saying.’

'What the fuck?'

‘You just have this smile. The smile you give service workers. All the time. They just… fall for you immediately.’

'Oh wow, great, so you're only here because you're under my weird coffee spell?'

'I was originally. That’s what convinced me to go on that first date with you. But after that I just liked you. That’s a different spell.’

'Do you think that's why people trust me so fast?'

‘Certainly.’

'Oh, that's kinda unsettling.'

‘You’re pretty trustworthy though.’

'I wasn't.'

‘You are now.’

'I am. But I'm also extremely charismatic.'

Harry flashed Draco the open bright smile that he usually only uses when trying to be friendly and polite.

‘Oh stop it, you’ll hypnotise the whole shop if you aren’t careful.’

'Is that a challenge?'

‘No, those are underage kids.’

'Oh yeah, because that girl hasn't been looking at you since you walked in.'

Harry was right. One of the fifteen/sixteen-year-olds had been stealing glances at Draco far too often. Draco looked over at her and she looked away meekly.

‘Huh. Interesting. She’s either very gay or very straight and very stupid.’

'Let's have a see, shall we?'

‘How do we do that without looking like pedophiles?’

'Next time she looks I'll smile at her, if she's gay she should be unaffected.'

‘Good idea. And if she’s straight and stupid she should walk over and ask about us. And how we’re great friends.’

'Of course, such great friends.'

‘Amazing friends.’

'Friends so good that we can snog in public and still be besties.'

‘Okay, I'm stopping this here, it’s making me sad.’

'Okay, yeah, fair enough.'

'I... I've been meaning to ask you a small favour.’

'Yeah?'

‘Will… can… Umm.’

Draco stalled by tapping his black painted nails on the table.

‘Harry, do you…? Okay, get a grip Draco, it’s not that big a deal.’

He took a big breath in and out before blurting his words out.

'I want to be exclusive with you. Your boyfriend. Please?’

Harry laughed, then nodded profusely.

'Yes, definitely. We should do that.'

‘So are we agreed? Boyfriends?’

'Boyfriends.'

Draco grinned as wide as he could, he’s clearly been holding that for a while. He held Harry’s non-wet-from-condensation hand and squeezed it.

‘You’re… my boyfriend. You’re my boyfriend. You are my boyfriend… I feel so lucky.’

'Except I'm the lucky one.'

'I'm lucky too. I get an amazing person to spend my life with for a bit.’

'As do I.'

‘So… when are you moving in?’

'Sorry?'

‘When are you moving in?’

'Surely we need to be together for at least a year before anything like that.'

‘Only if you want to. I'm good living with you.’

'I don't know if living in a flat is great for me, I'm not a very good people person.'

‘No one ever disturbs me. The only reason I know Daniel is because I was invited to his and his wife’s anniversary party. No one else knows who I am, and they just think I'm the pretentious asshole upstairs.’

'To be fair to them, you are pretentious.'

'I am.’

Harry was about to say something when suddenly he flashed a smile over Draco's shoulder.

‘Was that?...’

'It most certainly was.'

‘Hopefully her friends don’t convince her to- oh no, I can hear footsteps.’

Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh. But instead of addressing Harry, the girl tapped Draco on the shoulder.

'Hello, Sir.'

Draco turned around with his fake overly-posh face on.

‘Hello Madam.’

She was shuffling awkwardly, which was made all the more obvious by her fidgeting of hands on too long sleeves.

'I just want to say that you're really cool.'

Draco looked surprised. He hadn’t expected that. 

‘Oh, why thank you. What is it about me that makes me cool, my dear?’

'I don't know how to explain it… your vibe? I do like your nails, and just your whole style… I wish I was as brave.'

Draco’s heart melted. He’d received compliments like this from really young kids and adults before, but never someone her age. He genuinely felt touched. Mostly because Harry’s leg was wrapped around his.

‘Honestly, what I learned is to wear what makes you feel best. You’ll get nasty looks or mean comments, but if you wear something confidently, you’ll get many more compliments. You seem pretty cool to me anyway, but if you want to wear something, just try it and see. Try to think of it as a trial. And if you do like it, you’ll start to buy more and more things that fit. It’s about self-expression. If you look confident, eventually you’ll become more confident. Isn’t that right Harry?’

Harry gave her the charismatic grin again, and it seemed to calm her more than anything else.

'Yeah, Draco's right, wear what feels good.'

‘Not always literally, sometimes you have to be in mild to moderate pain to look good, but as long as you can tolerate it, you’ll be fine… wait, hang on.’

Draco rummaged through his coat pockets and found something he’d only re-found earlier today.

‘Take this. It suits your style, and is for sure one good starting point.’

Draco handed over what looked like a couple of butterfly clips on a piece of Claire’s plastic. The girl looked confused.

‘You’re giving me these?’

‘Yes of course. They aren’t laced with drugs, don’t worry. And even if you are worried about that, they’re plastic so you can wash them with dish soap. Have fun with your style!’

The girl smiled back at him very excitedly.

‘Thank you, Sir!’

She ran back to her friends and showed them what she’d obtained. They all looked really excited, and she handed each of them a set. Draco turned back around to talk to Harry.

‘As it turns out, lesbians can walk up to us and talk too.’

'I suppose so. I feel sorry for her though, she was so nervous, she's probably not able to be very out about herself.'

‘Most likely. But now she can be secretly vocal about it. Only the gays know.’

'True, she seemed like a good kid.'

‘She did.’

Harry finally took a sip of his drink. 

'Oh my god Draco, try this, it's so good!'

‘Face the straw towards me.’

Harry looked a little confused but did so anyway. Draco leaned as far as he could over the table and took a sip. He sat backwards slumped.

‘That’s so good.’

'I know, right?'

'It’s amazing.’ 

‘You’re amazing.’

‘No,  _ you’re _ amazing.’

‘This drink though… damn.’

‘Almost as good as me? Or better?’

‘Almost.’

‘Good. If you wouldn’t have said that you wouldn’t have stepped another foot in my apartment.’

‘Wow, harsh.’

‘No, not harsh. If you preferred a coffee over me, we aren’t going to work.’

‘Good point.’

‘Yes, very. Now do you want to stay here and drink these, or do you want to walk around?’

'I don’t know, is there anywhere  _ to _ walk?’

‘We could  _ feasibly _ walk to my apartment.’

‘Do you  _ want _ to walk to your apartment?’

‘We could. If you want to go back to my place for a bit. I just need to do something first.’

‘Do what?’

‘Drive my car back home.’

'If it’s walkable, why did you drive?’

‘Because it takes twenty minutes, and I couldn't be bothered.’

‘Lazy.’

‘Says you.’

‘Hey! I'm not lazy!’

‘What examples do you have of you _ not  _ being lazy.’

‘Gotta say, I feel like what I  _ used to do _ isn’t particularly lazy.’

‘You’re lazy now. All you do is sudoku.’

'I work out a lot, that’s not lazy.’

‘You do it because you get bored. I know full well you don’t do it for me, so there’s no other option.’

‘Why wouldn’t I be doing it for you?’

‘Because you aren’t big on me liking you being buff, though I voice my very clear opinion on it as much as I can.’

‘When did I tell you that I don’t like you liking me being buff?’

‘No not  _ not _ liking it, just that you don’t mind.’

‘But that’s different. Me not minding being buff and me not being buff for you are two different things.’

‘Okay, slow down. That was very confusing. Explain in Layman’s terms for me please?’

'I am buff. I don’t care that I'm buff. You like me buff. I work out to stay buff.’

‘You just contradicted yourself.’

‘Where?’

‘Saying that you don’t care that you’re buff and then saying you work out to stay like it are complete opposites, Harry.’

‘No, because if it were just me being considered, I couldn’t care less about being buff, but since  _ you _ care, I stay buff.’

‘So you’re saying you do it because you think I wouldn’t like you if you weren’t?’

‘ _ No _ , just that I know you like it better when I am.’

‘So you  _ do _ do it for me?’

‘Sort of, yeah.’

Draco smiled coyly.

‘Thank you, Darling. I do like you being buff, I think it’s soft, and comforting when you hold me.’

‘Wouldn’t it be softer and more comfortable if I was less buff?’

'I like it because there’s more of you. If you weren’t buff you’d be thin, which is still good, but I like more of you. And your abs are great.’

'I suppose that tracks.’

‘You should care about it for yourself though. It’s hard to keep up. You get sore and have to do it a lot. I'm proud of you for that.’

'I like doing it too though, it's good for me to stay in shape.'

'It is. I like it. It tells me you care about yourself.’

'That might be a stretch.'

'It does. Do you not care about yourself?’

'I care about not being unhealthy.'

‘Good. That’s you caring. I love it… I love _you_.’

'Good, love you too.'

Draco smiled as sweet as he could at Harry.

'I could drive us to my place if you really want to go there.’

'I don't mind.'

‘Would you prefer I just dropped you home? Instead of having you catch a bus or taxi or something.’

'Draco, I really don't mind.'

‘Okay, I'm putting my foot down. Either you come home with me, you stay the night, and then I drop you home in the morning, or I drop you home now, and I go home too.’

'And I have to make this decision?'

‘Yes.’

'Do you have a preference?'

‘Yes, a strong one.’

'What is it?'

‘Harry, it’s not hard to guess. Just choose what you want.’

'I  _ want _ to choose correctly.'

‘There’s no correct choice. Whatever you want is the correct one.’

'And I don't mind.'

‘Harry, just choose. Please?’

'Well, I don't want to hassle you…'

‘You never hassle me.’

'I do though.'

‘You are right now. But you wouldn’t if you just picked one.’

'But you have a preference, and I don't want to pick the wrong one.'

‘There isn’t one. I'll be disappointed, sure, but it’d just be for a bit. And either way, I'd know what you chose was best for you.’

'But I chose not to disappoint you.'

‘Harry, you’re worrying too much. I'm sure I've disappointed you with my decisions too many times.’

'Nope.'

‘That’s impossible: I'm a disappointing person.’

'No, you're not. The only time you did anything even near disappointing, and even that was more upsetting, was when you didn't leave me, but that ended up well anyway.'

'If I would’ve left I wouldn’t be here Harry. At all, anywhere. I know that for a fact. But I didn’t leave, and now we have this. Which is a hassle. Just choose. For me?’

'Oh don't give me those eyes. They're making it worse.'

'I'll give you whatever eyes make you choose.’

' _ Those _ , those help the decision.'

‘Well?’

'I suppose yours it is.'

Draco smiled cunningly and got up to leave.

'I knew you’d never turn me down like that.’

'Then why did you even give me the choice?'

‘Because if you actually did want to go home, I wasn’t going to stop you.’

'Why would I want to though? All I have at home is a wall of films and a book of sudokus, nothing compared to  _ you _ .'

‘Maybe you’re tired.’

'It's three in the afternoon, why would I be tired?'

‘Sore from working out maybe.’

'Nah, you get used to that after a while.'

‘Maybe you aren’t in the mood to see more of me.’

'I'm always in that mood.'

'I know. Coming?’

Draco held out a hand to Harry, and Harry took it, walking out of the Starbucks with Draco.


	8. Get in Loser, we're Going Shopping

#  **Chapter 8:** _Get in Loser, we're Going Shopping_

'Get in loser, we're going shopping.'

Draco had pulled up at Harry's house but didn't bother getting out the car, since Harry was already outside, leaning against the side of the porch. He looked very surprised. Draco hadn’t told him he was coming, let alone picking him up.

'What?'

‘Get in, we’re shopping.’

'Are we?'

‘Yes, now hurry up before some teen keys my car.’

'No teens live in this area.'

‘Teens visit though. Just get in. Oh, and kiss me before you do.’

'I'm not even dressed for going out properly, I was  _ about _ to go for a jog.'

‘You look perfectly fine to me.’

'I'm wearing trainers, joggers, and a hoodie. How is that not either divorced PE teacher or 14-year-old thug?'

‘Just go grab something. What shirt have you got on?’

Harry pulled off his hoodie, revealing an obscenely tight white t-shirt.

‘Swap the joggers and grab a jacket. I need you in that shirt.’

'It doesn't even fit!'

'I think it fits fine.’

'I've had it since I was sixteen.'

‘Clearly you’ve filled it out well.’

'It  _ used _ to fit me.'

‘Still does.’

'No, it doesn't. If I have to get changed I'm changing.'

‘Let me feel that t-shirt first. I want to know what material it is.’

Harry raised an eyebrow.

'Oh sure, you want to feel the material.'

'I do! I'm not incredibly disgusting as to do anything else! What were you thinking I wanted to do?’

Harry rolled his eyes, and went inside his house, but not before calling out.

'I'll keep the shirt.'

‘Thank you, Darling! You look very sexy!’

Harry came down a minute or so later in the same t-shirt tucked into a pair of stonewash jeans with a ‘your daughter calls me daddy too’ jacket.

'How's this?'

He said as he walked up to the car. Draco was mesmerised. He hadn’t seen that jacket before, and Jesus Christ did it look good with the outfit. Harry looked good enough anyway, but him with his arms and chest and tight white t-shirt… he just wanted to pour a bucket of water over him. It would look so good. He was also speechless, not being able to come up with words to be able to express how much he was glad he was his thing, and how much he wanted to touch him right now.

‘...’

Harry got to the car window and kissed Draco on the cheek before walking to the other side and getting in the passenger seat.

'You alright?'

Draco coughed on purpose.

‘Let’s… let’s just go.’

Draco started driving the car around to make his way out of the cul de sac. The drive was awkward for five minutes, simply because Draco couldn’t come up with something to say which wasn’t embarrassing or horny, or both. And Harry just doesn’t do well with no conversation. Draco looked over to him a couple of times, just to have more of a look at Harry. He looked too good for his own good. But now Draco was happy because Harry was all his.

'... So… shopping, eh?'

‘YOU LOOK REALLY GOOD DON'T JUDGE ME.’

'What?'

‘You look so fuckable, and I can’t handle it well. You’re too nice to look at Harry; you’re distracting.’

Harry pulled his jacket around him, shielding himself as much as he could.

'Focus on the road!'

‘What you’re doing doesn’t help!’

'Well, what can I do?!'

'I don’t know, make yourself look stupid, or distract me with something else.’

'I was  _ trying _ with shopping but you just fuckin shut that down.'

‘Well shopping's shopping, what more is there to say?’

'Why are you taking me?'

‘You need more clothes, and I want to buy you things. A gift for accepting my offer.’

'Well, clearly you think my clothes are fine.'

‘You need more of them.’

'Or less of them, depending on how you look at it.'

'I want to buy you more just in case I rip them while in a horny frenzy. I've been known to do that.’

'Honestly, yes please.'

‘Yes well, you need clothes to do that.’

'I do.'

Harry looked outside the car window at the light grey sky outside.

'I hope it doesn't rain, this jacket won't help me much if it starts to.'

'I can get you a different one.’

'No, I like this one, I just don't wanna get wet. Not in this shirt.'

'I think you’d look absolutely fine if it started to rain.’

'That's because you want this almost already see-through top to be completely so.'

‘You aren’t wrong.’

'Where are we going anyway?'

‘Shops. To buy you some clothes.’

'Very specific, thanks.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

‘Oh hush, we’re going to town.’

'Okay, fair enough.' 

‘Yes, it will be fair, once you start trying clothes on. You get new clothes I get… other rewards.’

'Other rewards?'

‘Yes, other rewards.’

'Like…?'

‘Stuff…’

'Sounds like the kind of thing I should know.'

‘No, no, you don’t need to know.’

'Why not?'

'It doesn’t concern you.’

'Well, what does it concern?'

‘My health.’

'What's your reward? A carrot?'

'I get… things.’

'Multiple carrots?'

‘No, no, but you’re in a vague correct direction.’

'Potatoes?'

‘No, now you’re way off. I said  _ vague _ , not topically the same.’

'Orange things?'

‘No,  _ think _ . What are carrots’ thing?’

'They make you see in the dark?'

‘Now you’re in the right ballpark. Think harder. I know you don’t think, but try this time.’

'That's just rude… Are you getting glasses?'

‘No. I already own them. You’ve seen them on my table  _ multiple times _ .’

'So what then?'

‘Think sight.’

'Contacts?'

‘Move away from improving my eyes. Move into what my eyes do.’

'Look beautiful?'

Draco pushes back a smile, but couldn’t push back a mild blush.

‘Shush, not that.’

'Your eyes see.'

‘Yes, now what do they see… and before you say the road, it’s not the road.’

'I dunno, you see a lot of things.'

‘Non-specific things.’

'Are you going to see a film?'

‘Not alone. And no, that’s not what I'm talking about… maybe I should give you a clue.’

'Please.'

‘You are a major part of it.’

'Your reward is looking at me?' 

Draco looked askance and blushed even more.

‘Not all of it…’

'What's the rest then?'

'It’s looking at you in a different way.’

'So your reward is looking at me, in a lot of ways?'

‘Looking at you being different things.’

'Huh?'

‘Other than just attractive.’

'Ugly too, huh?'

‘Tsk. Not what I meant and you know it.’

'I know, but I don't know what you mean.'

'I'm not with you because you’re  _ just _ attractive.’

'Yes, but you can't see me be anything else.'

'I can.’

'Like…?'

‘Happy. Excited. Interested. Many more.’

'Oh, right, yeah, I suppose so.'

‘Yeah. And I'm excited to see you happy with yourself for once.’

'Earlier you seemed pretty excited to park the car and get your hands on me.'

‘Well, that is most of it.’

'Of course.'

'I do want to see you happy with yourself though. I'm happy with you, and I think you deserve to be too.’

'I'm not  _ unhappy _ with myself.'

‘No, but you’re just neutral. I want you to be happy with you.’

'Eh.'

‘Exactly. I want you to think ‘fuck yes! I'm Harry fucking Potter!’ and stay like that.’

'That sounds like a real dick move.'

‘Sounds like a self-confident boyfriend if you ask me.’

'How far is it now?'

‘Not long. Maybe ten minutes, five more for parking.’

'Good, I don't really like car rides.'

‘Yeah, I get it. We won’t be long, and if you feel bad or anxious you can hold my hand or we can stop or slow down, okay?’

'It's not that, I just find them boring, but thanks anyway.'

'I don’t want you to hate me.’

'Where did that come from?'

‘A past of people I've been with hating me.’

'But why'd you raise it now?'

‘Because that’s why we’re going.’

'What?'

'I'm spending money on you to see how you are. Sorry if it offends you, I know you always mean well.’

'To see how I am?'

‘Yeah.’

'I don't get it.'

'I've been with too many people who have acted nice and cheery and kind, but all they wanted was money. In fact, they’ve all turned out like that. So I'm a bit nervous.’

'But you  _ know _ that's not what I'm here for. Because first off I was here to kill you, but that changed, and not because of money.'

'I know, but my last two have said that exact thing. 'I came for you babe, don’t worry’. Bullshit. Always bullshit.’

'Uhm, how many murderous boyfriends have you had?'

‘No Harry, the same concept. That they’re with me for me, but they always end up sad when they don’t get money every month.’

'So why are you taking me shopping?'

‘To try and figure out what you’re like.’

'But wouldn't  _ not _ taking me shopping show that better?'

‘No. Boys are inconsistent. Once they get it, they want more. So I'm doing this today to see if I'll leave on the budget I wanted to leave on or not.’

'What budget is that?'

‘A fair one.’

'Fair enough, but honestly I'm not really a fashion person, so I hope to hell that you'll be the one picking out my clothes.'

'I will be. That’s the main factor of difference between you and the rest.’

'Did they all want to choose their own clothes?'

‘Yes. Adamant.’

'Yikes.' 

'I know.’

Soon enough, Draco was driving into a multi-story car park, and found a space on the fourth floor. He got out of the car, walking over to Harry’s side and opening the door.

‘Sir.’

'Disappointed.'

Harry stepped out of the car, shaking his head at Draco.

‘What? What did I do? What did I  _ not  _ do?’

'You were  _ itching _ to touch me earlier, and then we get  _ out _ of the car? Shame.'

‘Well, how many times have you been fucked in a car park? Let me tell you: none, because no one fucks in car parks.’

'Did I say fuck? I don't remember saying we should fuck.'

'I don’t know what you want from me.’

'Nothing.'

‘Harry, don’t give me that. Sorry I disappointed you.’

'It's fine, not your fault.'

‘Harry, it very clearly is. I'll get back in the car if you want.’

'No, that's stupid. It wasn't even like I necessarily wanted it, I just thought you'd at least do  _ something _ . You were looking at me earlier in a way that made me scared you'd crash the car.'

'I'm still waiting for an actual apology for looking like that.’

'What?'

'I want an apology for distracting me with good looks, making me think sinful things.’

'You  _ told _ me to wear this!'

‘You chose the jacket, not me.’

'Didn't realise it was the jacket that was distracting.'

'It’s the whole thing. You’re hard not to stare at.’

'Well I'm sorry, but you're welcome to stare at me now.'

‘Well, the thing is…’

Draco grabbed Harry’s jacket by the front and pulled him closer.

'I want to do more than stare at you.’

He let go and started walking to the machine to pay.

‘But I'll have to deal with you later.’

He winked at Harry, and continued to walk, knowing exactly what he’d just done, and being completely proud of it. 

'Draco you fucking monster get back here right now!'

'I have to pay for the car Harry, I'm not getting fined on my Tesla.’

'Fuck you.'

Harry followed him angrily.

'I can see you fuming.’

'Good!'

'I think this is the angriest I've seen you.’

'You're not allowed to tease like that! It should be illegal!'

‘Maybe I'll stop teasing you after I pay this thing.’

Draco put in enough money for the rest of the day, the company having a deal on anything past six hours. The machine gave Draco back his ticket, which he held between his teeth temporarily, driving Harry absolutely mental.

'Put that in the car window then don't you  _ dare  _ ignore me.'

Draco walked over to the car, taking the ticket out with two fingers, similar to how a rich person would take out a cigarette. He pushed a button on his car keys, opening only the front windows. Once the left one had opened, he leaned forward into the window, resting one foot on its toe, and the other flat, putting the ticket right where it needed to be. He stayed there for a couple of seconds, before looking back at Harry snarkily and getting up, walking past him without a glance, saying nothing.

'Draco!'

Draco grinned mischievously to himself. Nothing.

'Draco you absolute fucker, get here!'

Draco pushed the button for the lift, which opened pretty swiftly. He got in and pressed the ‘close door button’. Harry sprinted to the door but didn’t make it in time. He did, however,  _ see _ the door closed, Draco behind it, hands behind his back, and winking at him. Harry banged once on the door in frustration.

'Fuck you!'

Harry sprinted down the stairs in a hurry, hoping to get there before Draco, but with every doubt that he’d get there late. He did. Once he reached the bottom, he was tired, sweating, and breathing heavily, whereas Draco was leaning against a wall, one leg across the other, looking directly at him.

‘Desperate for me, are we Potter?’

Harry ran a hand through his hair, making it even messier, and huffed.

'Shut up.'

'If you were  _ just  _ a bit quicker, you could’ve made it. The lift time was pretty long and imagine: all that time with me in there. Alone with you. What would you have done?’

Harry had never wanted to kick someone in the shins more than he did right now, but instead, he settled for walking off into the light crowd of the shopping centre. Draco rolled his eyes and whispered to himself.

‘... Boring…’

Harry, since he had no idea where he was going, had literally just walked through the people to lean on the wall on the other side. Draco noticed between a few heads and walked away, hands in his pockets. Harry began to follow him, defeated and annoyed.

'You're no fun.'

‘You had every opportunity to do something, yet you decided to copy me you skank.’

'The only thing I wanted to do was kick you, you're such an annoying little fucker.'

'I think you’ll find,  _ you’re _ the little one.’

'I bet I weigh more than you.'

‘You can change your weight. You can’t change your height.’

'Piss off, I'm not even short!'

‘Shorter than me by about five inches.’

'Five?! Bullshit. Three. Four at most.'

‘Here he goes, complaining again. Short people are so temperamental.’

'I'm not short! I'm five foot fucking ten!'

'If you’re so five-foot ‘fucking’ ten, why couldn’t you just reach your hand up to kiss me? Or was that your pussyness?’

'I was-  _ am _ pissed off at you. I don't  _ want _ to kiss you anymore!'

Draco turned to Harry and lifted his chin up with an index finger. He looked mock sad. Sarcastically so. Or well, teasingly so.

‘So you wouldn’t even accept a kiss now?’

'I know what you're doing, so no.'

Draco dropped Harry’s face, and his turned bored looking. He started walking again, and much faster.

‘Shame, I was tempted to kiss you.’

Harry had to jog to catch up with him again.

'You're such a twat!'

‘You’re slow. Maybe it’s all that bodyweight you were bragging about earlier.’

'I'm not fat!'

‘Did I say that you were, Potter?’

'You're evil.'

‘And your boyfriend. It’s your fault you’re stuck with this.’

'Where are we even going?'

‘An alley. I need to do something.’

Harry gulped.

'...Do what?'

‘Satisfy a hunger. A starvation.’

'In an alley?'

‘Yes.’

'O-okay.'

‘You’ll be okay.’

'Cool.'

‘You don’t seem so.’

'I'm confused, and a little concerned.'

‘My health needs a checkup.’

Draco started walking a lot faster, speed walking his way to a specific corner where he wanted to be. Harry had to consistently jog to keep up, not wanting to lose sight of Draco since he had no idea where he was going.

'Is this it?'

Harry wasn’t met with an answer. He was met with a fist dragging him further inwards. He was pushed against a wall and snogged beyond belief.

'...Fuck, Draco…'

‘Thanks for telling me your to-do list, but unfortunately this is a public area; we can’t accomplish that here.’

Draco held a steady hand on Harry’s waist, moving his fist from holding his t-shirt, to be open and pressed up against his chest.

'I knew you wanted me in this top.'

'I want you in anything.’

All of a sudden, a voice could be heard from a bit away.

‘... Draco?... Draco!’

They both looked over, super embarrassed at being caught like this. Turns out it was a family member of his.

‘Hey... Aunt Annie.’

'Draco! Sweetie! Lovely to see you! How are you? Who's this hunk? He yours?'

‘Auntie, you know what I'm like, of course he’s mine. Don’t tell Father though, please. For my sake.’

'Wouldn't dream of it.'

Andromeda made a motion of zipping her lips closed.

‘Thank you. What are you doing in town?’

'Oh, just picking up some bits and bobs for Teddy, you know how it is.'

'I do. How’s he doing?’

'A treasure as always. And by that, I mean an absolute nightmare.'

‘Of course. What colour has he got now?’

'Ah, blue. He seems to really like the blue.'

‘Sweet. Any reason?’

'Not a clue, he just keeps giggling when he sees himself in the mirror, although what's new there?'

‘Nothing at all.’

'He really is Dora's son.' 

'It’s a shame I didn’t know her better. She seemed pretty cool.’

'Oh, she was. More trouble than anyone could ever believe, but always meaning well.'

She smiled distantly.

‘More than you could say for most of us Blacks. She sounds lovely.’

'Oh tosh! We turned that around. Only Bella and your- Bella ruined it.'

‘She did. Is she out yet?’

'Has your mother not told you?'

‘No, but now I'm scared.’

'She died, I'm not sure exactly what happened, but yeah, she's not going to be causing any more issues from now on.'

Draco looked mildly saddened.

‘Oh well. My Father's the only one left now.’

'He's not a black, doesn't count.'

‘Fair enough. I wish he was so he would count.’

'Hang on a second…'

‘Oh, okay?’

Andromeda walked a few steps closer, brow furrowed.

'You're familiar.'

‘Auntie…’

Harry, who had been mostly facing away from her the whole time, turned slowly around.

‘Where have I seen you before? Draco is this-? No, surely not.’

‘Auntie, please, I know exactly what you’re going to say…’

'Is he the boy from school you kept talking about?’

Draco went a bright red and made an angry face at Andromeda. 

‘Auntie, we said never to bring that up!’

‘Oh shush. But I recognise him from somewhere… No way. That’s impossible.’

'I'm afraid it's not Mrs Tonks.'

‘You can’t be the same person, surely.’

'A lot can change in eight years, ma'am.'

‘Draco, were you aware that this man, this  _ hunk _ , is Teddy’s godfather?’

Draco looked angrily confused at Harry.

‘Godfather?! You just said you knew him!’

'Well yeah, but I haven't seen him since he was a baby! I was fairly good friends with Remus and I knew Tonks too and… I was seventeen when I was appointed the role, and I never actually went to any baptism so I just assumed the position got dropped when they…'

‘Auntie, why aren’t I also his godfather?!’

‘By proxy, you are.’

'You're an actual relative, and you know him. Better than I get. I just knew him for about two seconds. I knew him long enough to make sure he was okay with Mrs Tonks and that was it because I was  _ still in school _ .'

‘Well, you aren’t now. I'm taking you with me next time, and I don’t care if we aren’t together anymore, you’re coming. Boxing Day, you’re coming.’

'He's eight, why on earth would he want to see his absent godfather after so long? He won't want anything to do with me.'

‘Harry, you aren’t his actual father that left or something. Even if you were, I could cover you up as my secret husband or friend or something.’

'I'm not opposed to being your boyfriend, you know? And beyond that, I just… what if he asks about Remus?'

‘Then you tell him. You tell him how great his father was, and that he would’ve loved him.’

'He  _ does _ love him. I don't care if the afterlife doesn't exist or any of that shit I  _ know _ Remus loves his son.'

Andromeda smiled kindly.

‘Anyway Draco, I'd better be off. I'll see you on Boxing Day.’

‘Nice seeing you Auntie.’

‘Yes, you too. And you too Harry.’

'Have a good one.'

She walked away, Draco and Harry walking out of the alley too.

'I cannot believe you didn’t tell me.’

'To be fair, I didn't know I still was. It's not like I was ever legally appointed the role… I don't think. High School was pretty fuzzy honestly.'

'It was for me too. But let’s go! I want to get you to try on some clothes!’

'Okay, okay. Let's go then.'

They both walked around for about ten minutes, trying to find a shop Harry would like. Sadly, Harry said no every time Draco tried to convince him to go in. They got to the end of a row, and Draco had enough of this shit.

‘Harry, please, just this one?’

'What even is it?'

'It’s  _ my _ clothes. Come on, just let me take you in.’

' _ Fine _ .'

Harry was clearly reluctant but went in anyway. 

'I just don't like clothes shopping.'

‘Well, I don’t like you.’

'Oh really?'

‘Yeah! I don’t like you! I don’t know why I ever did!’

'Woah, what?'

‘You’re so…  _ frustrating _ . What’s wrong with clothes? Harry, please.’

'Nothing wrong with clothes. As I'm pretty sure you could tell, I even like trying on clothes. It's just the whole procedure of clothes  _ shops _ . Everyone is being overly polite while clearly hating being here, and then there's sizes. Everything is so complicated and I just don't like it.'

‘Well, you should be glad you’re not a woman. You have numbers like one, two, three and four. And names like small, medium and large. They have  _ sizes _ . Have you never liked any type of shopping before?’

'I don't really… shop.'

'I know, but do you like  _ any  _ shopping? Is it really  _ that _ difficult for you?’

'I just haven't done it much, and I don't like asking for help or having people ask me if I need help. I do food shopping obviously, but beyond that, I just shop online. Buying t-shirts is fine and if I'm honest I haven't bought a new pair of jeans in about three years.'

‘... Cool.’

Draco looked away, fairly disappointed. He carried on moving to another section, clearly trying to ignore the situation.

'What's wrong? I'm sorry if I upset you…'

‘No, it’s… it’s not your fault.’

'What is it then?'

'It’s just… I don’t have much else. All I  _ do _ is shop. I just hoped you could be the one to join me, but I guess I'll have to keep going on my own then. It’s alright, I'm used to it.’

'No, just… I've only ever been alone too. Maybe it's different with someone else?'

'It’s worse. You never go to all the places you want to. You never do exactly what you want. There’s always a compromise. Always. Pansy’s always out, doing shit with her girlfriend. She’s the only one I can shop with. I'd hoped I'd meet someone I liked and they’d be perfect for shopping, but I guess I'm the only one who’s actually got this stupid half-assed addiction to it. I'm so useless.’

'No, you're not. How about this? No compromises since I have no idea what I'm doing so you can just go wherever you want and I'll follow. I'll be your personal shopping buddy and maybe it'll be fun for the both of us. I won't complain or ask to go somewhere else. Sound good?'

‘That’s not going to work. You won’t enjoy it.’

'Don't know if we don't try.'

‘But we’ve  _ been _ trying. You’ve said no to _ everything _ . I don’t want you saying yes to things you don’t want to.’

' _ Draco. _ I was saying no because I don't like clothes shopping, not because I don't actually want to do it. Come on, we can go to all the shops I initially said no to, it's good for me to try new things. Please?'

'I don’t want to bore you.’

' _ Please _ ?'

'I really don’t want you to hate this, Harry.’

'I'll tell you if I hate it, but can we at least  _ try _ it?'

'I don’t feel like you want to.’

'I  _ do _ want to. Come on, let's look around properly. I don't know anything about fashion so you're gonna have to tell me what'd look nice.'

‘Everything would look nice on you.’

'Pick out an outfit that you think would look extra nice, I'll try it on. It might be fun.'

'I don’t know…’

'I'll try to pick one for you too?'

‘Okay…’

Harry grinned broadly.

'Great! I'll meet you back right here in… five? minutes.'

‘Okay.’

Draco gave Harry a sad smile but walked off to go find something anyway.

After five minutes, they met back. Harry looked rather excited and possibly even… proud. Draco however still looked rather down.

'Come on Draco. This is gonna be great!'

‘Sure.’

Draco gave Harry another forced smile.

'If you don't want to do this we don't have to.'

‘No it’s fine I just… don’t feel great today, I guess.’

'What's up?'

'I don’t know.’

'Can I help?'

'I could do with a hug.’

Harry took a step or so forward and wrapped his arms around Draco in a tight, comforting hug. Draco hugged him back, smiling finally into Harry’s hair. Harry withdrew.

'Better?'

‘Yes. Thank you.’

'No problem, now time to play dress up.'

‘Okay.’

They walked into the changing room and handed each other their piles of clothing. Draco's were neatly folded over his arm when handed to Harry, but Harry's were basically a crumpled heap. They went into their respective changing rooms, and after a minute or so Harry called out.

'Are you done yet?'

'I might need a bit of help.’

'Did I grab the wrong size?'

‘No, just the zip’s a bit tight. It’s fine, I just need to get it up.’

'Got it.'

Harry left his changing rooms and knocked on the door of Draco's.

‘You can come in.’

Harry swung open the door and immediately set to helping Draco with the zip. Draco still wasn’t the best, so he made sure to keep himself looking bad or away from Harry.

'There you go, all zipped.'

‘Thanks…’

'What?'

‘Huh?’

'What are you thinking?'

‘... that I look ugly and stupid…’

Harry rolled his eyes.

'Oh Draco. It is literally impossible for you to look either, and even if you  _ do _ , I was the one who chose the clothes.'

'I still look terrible. Nothing’s fitting me right ever, even if they are in my size.’

Harry looked earnestly at him.

'What does that mean?'

'I just don’t look good. I haven’t for years. I'm too ugly for this.’

' _ Draco _ , you look like a god among men, you are the most stunning person I have ever seen,  _ how _ could you  _ ever _ be ugly?'

'I'm not as nice to look at anymore. I always look sad.’

'You look beautiful. C'mere.'

Harry held his arms out, offering a hug. Draco took the offer again, slightly crying into Harry.

‘Thanks for thinking I'm better than I am.’

'I don't think you're better than you are. I know you're exactly as you are. It's you who thinks you're worse. I walked into that damn Costa because you looked like an angel, and you still do. You  _ always _ do.'

Draco hugged tighter, crying just a bit more.

‘You’re so stupid Harry. You’re blind to everything.’

'Nope, you're the blind one. You have glasses and you don't even wear them.'

‘You have a wrong prescription. They gave you glasses that made you love me for no reason.’

'No, I love you because you're great, and brave, and stunning, and smart, and you love me too. You had faith in me when not even I had faith in myself. You're gorgeous inside and out, you just can't see it.'

'It’s not there. I don’t know what you’re seeing, but it’s false.’

Draco hugged even tighter, not being able to cover up his crying voice anymore.

'I'm such an asshole really. I'm not deserving of anything.’

'That's not just false, but also ridiculous. You're amazing, and you deserve the world.'

‘You deserve better.’

'I don't  _ want _ anyone else.'

‘Harry, you  _ should _ . I'm not even your type. I'm no one’s type. I'm just that guy you went out with, who had money.’

'For fuck's sake I'm not here for your money, I'm here for you! I love you so much, I wouldn't care if you were broke, I'd love you just the same. I'd love you even if you were ugly, which you're far from by the way, and I still love you even if you can't see any of that.'

‘You shouldn’t love me. I'm an idiot who’s depressed and has no idea what they’re doing with their life.’

'You want reasons not to be with someone? You shouldn't be with me. Not at all. You were threatened, terrified, you're probably literally only here based on some fucked up brand of Stockholm syndrome. You can say whatever you want about how much I've changed, you still stayed with me when I hadn't.'

‘You’re deserving of better. I should’ve left, and then you’d be fine.’

'If you'd have left, my count would be at least up by ten by now. Please understand how much good you've done. How much good you continue to do. You've saved lives, literally. Don't underestimate that.'

‘Harry, I love you, I really do, but you’re with an idiot asshole. He cares about you, sure, he’d love to be more with you, but you don't deserve that. He doesn’t know why you even took up the offer to be  _ anything _ with him, he’s a useless guy who you don’t need anymore. You shouldn’t be with him. He’s a mess. He won’t last much longer than you, and there’s no way that you won't get bored. He knows the pattern. He’s just there for support, always. He’s there when people need help. That’s his purpose. He has no use being with you. He’s a spoilt brat who deserves nothing more than a sad, boring life.’

Harry withdrew from the hug and started to cry himself.

'Are you fucking breaking up with me?!'

'It’s for your sake. I don’t want to do it. I'm not doing it. Just do it yourself.’

'I don't want to! I want to be with you! If you don't want me then that's fine, I get it, but don't pretend it's about something else if it's not!'

'It’s not. I want to be with you for as long as I can, but I  _ know _ you deserve better than this fucking mess of a person. I just want you to be happy.’

'I'm happy with you god damnit! I haven't felt  _ anything _ in basically seventeen years, but meeting you brought more to my life, it brought feelings and wishes and fucking hell I'd do anything to make you see how much I love you. I'd fucking marry you if that's what it'd take! I'd do anything for you, literally anything except breaking up with you because you don't think you're good enough. That's just bad vibes and bullshit.'

Draco sat down on the seat and put his head in his hands. He couldn’t take much more. Harry was all he had. And he threw it away.

‘Harry, I'm so sorry…’

'No. You're not breaking up with me. Not unless you want to. Fucking hell! What do you want?! I don't know how to show you how much you mean to me! I'll get down on one knee, I'll fucking do it. I don't have a ring or anything to offer you really except myself forever. I want you to have me. I want you to have all of me and I want to have you and I just want you to stop saying this!'

'I'm not worth it…’

'Wow, I'm really doing this aren't I?'

‘You wouldn’t. You know I'm not good enough really.’

Harry took two steps forward so he was stood in front of Draco, sitting on the small stool. Harry got down on one knee and held out a hand for Draco to take.

'Draco Lucius Malfoy. Yes, I remembered your middle name. I love you eternally, you are beautiful and kind and fucking amazing. Will you do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage?'

Draco looked down at Harry with bloodshot eyes.

‘You’re making the biggest mistake of your life.’

'No, I'm not.'

‘You can’t take this back, you know that right?’

'That  _ is _ the point.'

Draco sniffled, wiped his eyes, and smiled.

'I'd love to marry you, Harry James Potter.’

Draco took Harry’s hand, feeling the tears he’s wiped away on it. He didn’t care. He’d just accepted a marriage request from the only person he’d ever considered marrying. The only one he’d ever even  _ consider _ . Harry grinned wider than Draco had ever seen. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and he leapt forward, throwing his arms around Draco.

'I love you so much.'

‘You’re too good. Too good.’

'No, that's you.'

'I think you’ll find that you’re the one who up and did some people’s most important moment of their life, while I was balling my eyes out having the worst breakdown I'd ever had.’

'I'd like to do it properly. With a ring and fancy clothes and somewhere special. I'd like to make it perfect.'

'It would be perfect however you did it.’

'This still counts though. We need to get a ring. I'll need to save up but I can do it.'

‘Harry, you don’t have a job, how would you save up?’

'I have my inheritance on a plan that basically pays me monthly a certain amount so that I don't spend it all. It might sound stupid, but trust me, it works.'

‘No, it’s… it’s smart. I wouldn't have thought of that.’

'Well, anyway, I'll save up and I'll buy you whatever ring you choose. I want to do it right.'

‘You did it fine Harry, you were perfect.’

'Still need to get you a ring.'

'I don’t mind.’

'Really? You seem like the type to want one.'

'I do, but if you can’t get one it’s fine.’

'I  _ can _ , as I said, I just need to save up.'

'I really appreciate that.’

'And hey, gotta say, that looks really good on you, if I do say so myself.'

‘You picked it.’

'I know, I'm very proud of my handiwork, you look good enough to marry.'

‘Stop it. You always look good enough to marry.’

'In all fairness, so do you. I gotta say though, we should probably get changed back into our actual clothes. Maybe we could go to some other shops.'

'I'd love to.’

Harry kissed Draco on the head before going back to his changing room.

‘Hey, throw your stuff over the top. I never got my reward.’

'Huh?'

'I said in the car I'd get to see you. I never did. Get over here before I drag your ass into it.’

'In these clothes?'

‘Yes, move. I need to see you in other things.’

Harry walked out and over to Draco, doing a not so graceful spin.

‘Might I say, you look amazing?’

'You may.'

‘You look amazing, as always.’

'Thank you, kind sir.'

‘Yes yes, now come here. You might need… help.’

'Of course.'

Harry walked over to Draco, grinning semi wickedly as he did so.

'I think that’s my favourite face of yours.’

'Good, because I've only got the one.'

‘No, silly. I like your grin.’

'I know, I like  _ you _ .'

‘Well now who’s trying to be the better one? Being all sweet and shit without telling me.’

Draco held Harry by his waist and pulled him into his little changing room, closing the door so no one could see.

'Something about Newton and opposite reactions. I'm equally as sweet as I am sour.'

‘You aren’t at all sour. You’re sweet and savoury.’

'Fine then, savoury.'

'I'd like to taste that, but we’re not alone.’

'It'll have to wait then.'

‘Sadly. But I do get a free trial.’

'Of course.'

‘You better take all this shit off so I can get it.’

'Wow, okay.'

Harry started to strip down to his pants. When he did he smiled at Draco.

'Are you going to take advantage of the free trial?'

‘Of course I am.’

Draco took Harry by the waist again, kissing him. He also had his hands all over Harry’s body, hips upwards. But that was only because he couldn’t reach further without stopping the kissing. After a while, Harry pulled back, placing a hand on Draco's chest.

'I think we probably need to calm down before it's too late.'

‘Yes, good idea. Help me out of this?’

'But you look so good  _ in _ it.'

'I'll buy the outfit so you can see it whenever you want… as long as it’s not in the wash.’

'You don't have to. Turn around, I'll get the zip.'

Draco turned around.

'I want to buy this. I think I look ugly as hell now, but I know when you’re there and I'm in it, I'll feel really good.’

'Trust me, there's not a single ugly thing about you.'

Harry finished with the zip and spun Draco around by his shoulders.

‘Thanks.’

Harry began to pick up his clothes and got dressed. Watching Draco as he also stripped then dressed.

‘Harry, I can see you staring.’

'Am I not allowed to stare at my handsome fiancé getting changed?'

‘Eugh. Yes, of course you are, but by God, I hate that word.’

'Which one?'

‘Fiancé. It’s so stupid.’

'Fine, I'll stick to husband to be.'

‘Thank you. I do not like fiancé one bit. It’s so gross. All I think of is women, aged forty with a fake tan that looks terrible, lip injections, and an abusive husband.’

'Wow, that's quite something.'

‘What do you think of?’

'People who are engaged.'

‘Really?’

'Yeah.'

‘You  _ are _ out of society, aren’t you?’

'Pretty much.' 

‘Christ. Harry…’

Harry had finished getting dressed, pulling his jacket on properly.

'I would’ve said yes just for that.’

'The jacket?'

‘This look on you.’

'Well, I picked it myself… with your help.' 

‘How on earth did I help at all?’

'You told me to wear this t-shirt.'

‘You picked the rest. A white t-shirt that fits  _ extremely _ well isn’t hard to fit into much. But it’s hard to get perfect. Which you did.’

'It doesn't really fit at all, it's at least two sizes too small if not three.'

‘Maybe you should be wearing smaller t-shirts.’

'Why? So you can drool all over me twenty-four-seven?'

‘Don’t slut-shame me.’

'I'm not, I'm just saying that if you have that reaction, then other people might think similarly.'

'I give a good death stare. And me kissing you and touching you up all the time is a  _ great _ deterrent.’

'But is it a match for my charming smile?'

‘Nothing can beat that.’

Draco kissed Harry on the cheek sweetly.

'Come on, let's get the clothes and go.'

They left the shop with one bag more than they came in with, it wasn't as if they did a shopping spree in the shop, they were only buying an outfit. A familiar face came out of the shop next door and smiled excitedly at Draco.

‘Draco! Where have you been?! Why haven’t I seen you in  _ ages _ ?!’

It was Pansy. She wasn’t with her girlfriend or anyone at all. She hugged Draco tightly, and he hugged her back. She noticed the guy he was with immediately after she pulled away.

‘Oh, and who’s this? This your boyfriend?’

‘Yeah. Recognise him at all?’

Pansy took a step towards Harry, examining his face in an in-depth manner. She stepped back and started talking to him.

‘Oh my god. You probably don’t know him but- actually, you might, Draco goes on about him  _ all the time _ , but there was this guy in highschool who Draco  _ loved _ . You look really similar to him, but he was super thin and lanky. You aren’t, which is more Draco’s type, even though he never admits he likes muscles. Draco’s only really gone out with other posh, camp twats, but you’re exactly what his heart would want. Anyway, where was I? There’s this guy he  _ super _ liked in school, and he always said like, major crude things about him. 'I _ wish he’d step on me’  _ or 'I _ 'd take him to an alley and let him do whatever he wanted to me _ ’ and other shit like ‘ _ fuck, I've got a semi just looking at him’ _ . It was so funny. I swear once he said 'I _ want him. Now. All the time. Give me him.’ _ and I just  _ died _ . He won’t admit to that, but holy shit was he horny for that guy. So horny. D’you remember that Draco?’

Draco was already bright red, very embarrassed at Pansy’s *cough* very tame stories. Harry just tried to not look embarrassed too, even though he was, it was less visible on his darker skin. He tried to hold in a laugh too, which surprisingly worked.

'Honestly Ma'am, I'm pretty sure he still is.'

‘Call me Pansy. And what d’you mean? You aren’t him are you?’

Draco just put his face in his hands, begging Jesus for no more embarrassment.

'I think we figured out that I in fact am. Not that I remember him from school, but it all seems to track.'

‘Holy shit, really? Oh my god, I am  _ so _ sorry Draco!’

Pansy tried to hold in a laugh by biting her lip and covering her mouth with one hand.

'Don't apologise to him, this is the kind of thing I should know, all things considered.'

Harry grinned his charming-for-strangers smile at Pansy and clapped a hand on Draco's back.

‘Wow Draco, you’ve got a good one here. Charming and kind. Well done.’

‘SHUT UP.’

'Woah Draco, chill. Aren't you proud of me? After all, I'm charming  _ and  _ kind.'

Harry's grin had gone cheeky, but not at all malicious. 

‘You don’t know how much I just want the earth to swallow me whole right now.’

'Don't be like that, whatever Pansy says, it won't change anything. There isn't a single thing she could say at this point to put me off.'

‘He wanked over you at least two hundred times a year.’

'Child's play.  _ Nothing _ could get me to think ill of him.'

‘Not even his…  _ bad _ things…?’

'If you're about to tell me something  _ really _ bad, just know that it won't change a thing.'

‘Pansy, for the love of God, please don’t tell him about-‘

‘He fully grinded on a pillow imaging you once… or twice… or many times. He was seventeen.’

Draco’s eyes went wide and filled with anger. But he was overwhelmingly embarrassed, so he just sat down in a ball and covered his face.

'Oh come on Draco, it's not like you  _ killed a man _ .'

Harry nudged him playfully, and Pansy laughed.

‘He almost did once, actually.’

'Ooo, prey tell.'

‘NO, NOT PREY TELL.’

'I'm telling him. We were messing around over a fence across from his house, and there was barbed wire. We were with some guy we don’t talk to now, Blaise, and we went over first, but he almost pulled the piece of wood we had over the wire off when Blaise was still on it. Almost could’ve killed him.’

'Teenage games, it happens. Come on Draco, get up, what are you even hiding  _ from _ ? Pansy or me? Because if it's me you probably should've thought through your life decisions better.'

Draco suddenly got a pit in his stomach.

‘... What do you mean?’

'It was a joke, just that maybe being scared of me isn't ideal... considering earlier.'

‘What happened earlier?’

Harry looked to Draco, trying to see if Draco was okay with him saying, or whether he wanted to leave it for a while.

'I had a meltdown again.’

‘Oh really? I'm so sorry I asked. Was he a good boyfriend and calmed you down?’

‘He made me feel a lot better about myself, yeah.’

Pansy tapped Harry’s shoulder endearingly.

‘You’re a good man, guy who’s name I can’t remember from that long ago.’

'Harry, and thanks.'

Draco got up, trying his best to forget about the blushing red that was deeply ingrained into his face for the next couple minutes at least.

‘What’s your dick size?’

Harry started coughing from the shock of the question.

‘Pansy, not again.’

'Again?!'

‘She asks this every time.’

‘Yeah, tell me. If it’s not good enough, I'll guess.’

'Uhm… it's just… yanno, a dick. Fairly ordinary.'

‘No way is it five and a half. Not with the height and low body fat. I'd guess about… seven and a half-eight.’

'Uhm… okay.'

'Is it right?’

Harry was clearly very uncomfortable with the situation, he didn't particularly like discussing his dick in any situation, let alone with someone he'd only met a couple of minutes ago.

'Sure, close enough.'

‘See Draco, I'm getting better at this.’

‘Yes Pansy, you’re getting better. It’s a shame you can’t use your amazing skill of guessing dick sizes on people, being a  _ LESBIAN AND ALL. _ ’

Harry smiled awkwardly, feeling kind of bad that he was half-lying to Pansy, but not wanting to make her less confident by telling her she was wrong.

‘Oh shush. I got close enough. That’s about a margin of two inches, I'm getting better.’

'To be fair, a four-inch margin overall is quite a big margin.'

‘You're not less than that. Draco would’ve laughed otherwise.’

Draco bit his lip and looked at Harry.

'I would have, sorry.’

'You would have laughed if my dick was smaller than five and a half?'

‘You wouldn’t be here.’

'Wow, pretty shallow of you.'

‘Says you.’

'What? How?'

‘You literally walked into Costa because I looked nice.’

'Yeah, but I stayed because I liked you. You could've been really into me but if I had a five-inch dick you would've left me? That's just sad.'

Draco felt guilty, considering what happened earlier.

‘No, don’t word it like that. Of course, if your personality outweighed it I would’ve stayed with you.’

'Well, good thing you don't feel the same about the other end of the scale.'

‘Don’t look at me like it’s a spectrum. It’s not.’

Draco looked at Harry in fake anger. He knew it was on a spectrum, but he didn’t want to admit it.

'Just face it Draco, if I was any bigger, it'd be an issue.'

‘Don’t say that! That sounds terrible!’

'It does.’

'It's true though. And now the cat's out the bag, you might as well know that your estimates were too low Pansy, sorry.'

‘Was I at least within the margin?’

'Just about, so that's okay.'

‘Harry, please stop talking about your dick.’ 

‘You couldn’t get enough of it the other day.’

‘Harry!’

'I'm just messing, plus I wasn't the one who raised the topic  _ and _ I tried to avoid it. It was you two who dragged it out of me.'

'I did not ‘drag it out of you’. I didn’t do anything!’

‘He’s right, it’s my fault. Sorry, Draco.’

‘Thank you!’

'Okay, well, let's move on. Pansy, tell me about yourself.'

'I'm the only person who’s been friends with Draco for this long. I am also Draco’s  _ only _ friend.’

'Anything else?'

'I'm gay as fuck. I like dark clothes. I don’t know, anything, in particular, you’re interested in?’

'I'm a bit of a film fanatic, but not much else anymore.'

‘Anymore?’

'Long story.'

‘Darling, I thought you liked sudoku.’

‘Oh, you’ve reached Darling stage? You’re one lucky guy Harry.’

'I think I've reached further than that.'

Harry looked over at Draco and smiled like he meant the world to him, and he did. Draco put his hand on his face, lightly blushing again and looking away.

‘Don’t; you’re too sweet.’

'Too late I think.'

‘Stop it, I swear. It’s embarrassing.’

Draco clearly wanted more compliments and teasing, but he played it off as if he didn’t. Harry could see right through it.

'Oh get used to it, you're gonna have to eventually.'

‘Shush, Pansy’s here.’

'So? She knows we're together, and I'm sure she can already tell how much I adore you.'

‘Awe, stop it. You’re too much.’

'You  _ know _ that I'll never stop loving you Draco.'

Draco couldn't take any more. He took Harry’s face and kissed all over it.

‘You’re too good for me Harry.’

' _ Draco _ , we have company.'

'I don’t mind. It’s very sweet. I'm glad Draco’s found someone he really likes.’

'And I'm just glad I have the privilege of being that person.'

‘Harry, stop it. You’re being too sweet again.’

'Sorry, sorry.'

‘Anyway, nice seeing you again Draco, and nice meeting you again Harry.’

'Yeah, nice meeting you.'

‘Text me later Draco, alright? Unless you’re having too much sex.’

‘Pansy!’

'I know, I know. Sorry.’

'I'll be texting you. See you soon.’

Pansy walked away glad. Draco sighed as she went out of sight around a corner, but gave Harry a fierce glance.

‘You made me embarrassed.’

Suddenly Harry looked as if he'd come to an awful realisation.

'I've never met your parents.'

‘You don’t want to. My mother is great, but my father would have you assassinated.’

'We're getting  _ married _ , and I haven't even met them.'

'It’s been four and a half months Harry, there are more pressing things to be stressed about.’

'Like?'

‘The fact that we’ve known each other for four and a half months. Also, you proposed because you had to. It’s not like we’re  _ actually _ going to get married, is it?’

'What? Why not? Do you not think I meant it?'

‘Well… no, not really.’

'Oh… I'm sorry.'

‘No, it’s not a problem. Do you actually want to?’

'I... yeah, I think so.'

‘Are you sure?’

'Yeah. Yes. I'm sure.'

Draco smiled and took Harry’s hands in his.

‘Then we’ll get married. Okay?’

Harry smiled broadly.

'Okay. I just want to know…'

‘Know what?’

'When I asked you… when you said yes, did you mean it?'

Draco looked sad and surprised at Harry. He took Harry's hands and lifted them up so he was holding them inside his own.

‘Of course I meant it. It’s just… weird. We’ve barely talked, we haven’t even hit an anniversary, so it’s strange to say yes to a proposal considering the years that people put into relationships before marriage. I guess because you haven’t been ingrained into society for ages, you don’t feel it as much as me, but I've been thinking about marriage a lot over the past few years. Relationships have come and gone, and I've been wondering when someone would ask me,  _ if _ someone would ask me. And then you turned up, I started stressing that you wouldn’t like me enough for it, and I got pretty sad in myself. I haven’t felt the best in a while, but today you changed that a lot. I feel worth something now, something to someone that means more to me than anything else by far. You’re so perfect and cute and handsome and amazing that I never thought I'd get this far. It’s a dream come true to have you permanently.’

'To…Get rid of some of the weirdness I suppose, how about this as an idea: I need to save up for a ring anyway, so we're not  _ fully _ engaged until I get it. We still are, but when I've got the money I'll propose properly and we can tell people and stuff. Would that make things easier?'

‘Yeah, thanks. Keep in mind I still love you as if you did have a ring on you though. You do mean almost everything to me.’

'And you mean almost everything to me too.'

Draco smiled at Harry, kissing his forehead.

'I love you so much, I can’t even express how much it is in words.’

'And I love you even more than that.'

Draco held Harry’s hand and squeezed it.

‘So… when  _ are _ you moving in?’

'Whenever I find a buyer for my house.'

‘So you’ll look for one?’

'Yeah.'

‘Thank you! I can’t wait to sort through all our clothes, and add your nothingness to my apartment, and wake up next to you every day, and wake you up myself with kisses and make you breakfast in bed and-‘

'I get it, I'm excited too.'

‘Good. Where do we go next?’

'Anywhere you want, my love.' 


	9. Jobless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( sad chapter

#  **Chapter 9:** _Jobless_

Draco was making a coffee for someone when a familiar face walked through the door. A cheeky grin was plastered on it, making Draco feel a little bit uneasy, but overall excited. He smiled back at it. He finished the coffee, handed the drink to the woman who ordered it, and went back to the till to take the next order.

‘What can I get you, Sir?’

'Surprise me.'

His grin had gone from cheeky to full-on playful, and it made Draco blush a little.

'I'm sorry Sir, but we don’t do surprises here.’

'Oh come on, you know me well enough.'

'I have no idea what you’re talking about. You aren’t a regular.’

Draco was grinning back at this point, making Harry feel just a bit more willing to play along instead of just leaping over the counter to kiss him.

'Of course I'm not, I tend not to frequent coffee shops.'

‘Obviously not Sir, by the looks of things, surely you’re distracted by all the women that surround you.’

Harry flashed Draco his biggest and best charming smile.

'I think you'd be surprised, I have eyes only for one.'

‘Oh? She must be very lucky.’

'No, no.  _ I'm _ the lucky one.'

Draco blushed but decided to push this heteronormativity further.

‘Pretty girl, or is she talented, if you know what I mean?’

'Both, so much of both.'

Draco struggled to keep the fake grin up, but still continued, blushing even more.

‘Well then, you must buy her lots of things, spend a lot of time together.’

'Actually, I'm saving up at the moment to buy a special something.'

‘Oh really? Car? House?’

'Ring.'

Harry smiled so brightly, Draco could've sworn it was blinding. He got too frustrated with his inability to handle any further comments, so he just broke.

‘Coffee Sir?’

'Coffee sounds nice.'

‘Surprising, considering you walked into a coffee shop. What will it be? A side of dashing with a splash of sexy, or maybe a cup of kindness with a pump of brilliance?’

'I think I'll take a tall blonde, thanks.'

Draco covered his face and looked away, doing that thing you do when you get a compliment you agree with, but was clearly flirtatious.

‘Don’t Sir, we aren’t allowed to flirt with customers.’

'But the customers are allowed to flirt with the employees, are they not?'

‘We can file it as harassment, but only if it gets physical.’

'I suppose I'll have to control myself then.'

‘Sir, can I please get a genuine order? Or will I have to talk to you more to assess what kind of surprise you’d want?’

'I'm not too keen on genuine orders, are you?'

‘What do you mean, Sir?’

'I mean that you'll have to surprise me.'

‘Black coffee it is, if you’re being stubborn.’

Draco winked at Harry, putting the order of a shot of espresso into the machine.

'Fine by me.'

Draco rolled his eyes and looked seriously at Harry.

‘Are you sure you only want a black coffee? You don’t even like espresso.’

'I said to surprise me, if that's what you choose then that's what I'll drink.'

'I'd prefer you to drink something you like, rather than something utterly bitter.’

'Then make me something I like.'

‘Please Sir, just look at the menu, I know you can’t read very well, but try… for me?’

'Oh, that's a low blow.'

‘Yes, and I'll give you one later if you hurry up.’

'Cinnamon mocha.'

‘Cinnamon mocha coming right up Sir. Can I have a name?’

'Good question, can you?'

‘May you give me a name Sir?’

'Why don't you give me one yourself?'

‘What, like 'Idiot’ or ‘John’?’

'Does 'Malfoy' work for you?' 

Draco blushed, giggling slightly. He went soft on Harry, something he does frequently, but almost never in public. He looked at him like he was worth the world, and spoke in a soft tone.

‘That works perfectly.’

Draco wrote the name on the cup, adding a little note on the side saying ' _I_ _ love you! xx keep being cute :)’ _ and added little hearts around it. He made the order smiling the whole time, trying his best not to mess up. He finished it, placed it in Harry’s hand with his receipt, and smiled.

‘Your coffee Sir.’

'Thanks.'

Harry took the coffee, and pretended to search for a name badge on Draco's aproned chest.

'Does this gorgeous barista happen to have a name?'

‘Anything you want it to be.’

'Well then Hot Stuff, what time do you get off work? Maybe I could take you out sometime?'

‘What’s the time now?’

Harry glanced down at his watch.

'Three-thirty.'

'I finish now. And forever. I'm quitting.’

Draco took off his apron and shoved it neatly on the counter. He took some paper out of the receipt printer and wrote a note on it: ' _I_ _ 'm quitting today, sorry guys, but I really don’t need the money. I never did. I have something coming up that’s going to be able to distract me from my boredom from now on, so good luck with your future endeavours. Draco (not David) xx PS. Cassandra, be more subtle when you check out someone’s arse, same goes for you, Alex. _ ’ He placed it on top, making sure that the person filling in for the next shift could see it, and walked away. He then realised his mistake, took the apron, and took Harry’s hand.

'I need this for… reasons.’

'And what reasons are those?'

‘To wear, preferably with nothing else. Or to give to someone to wear, also preferably with nothing else. Maybe some socks because his feet are disgusting.’

'Firstly, there is nothing wrong with my feet! And secondly, I have an apron already.'

‘This one’s better for role play.’

'Good point. You still haven't redeemed yourself.'

‘For what?’

'Calling my feet disgusting.'

'I'm glad you don't have a foot fetish, otherwise, I feel like we wouldn’t have worked out well.’

'That's not redeeming yourself. I don't see the issue with my feet! They're perfectly adequate.'

‘They’re rough and hard on the bottoms and just… gross.’

'Just because I have hairy feet, doesn't make them gross.'

‘Ehh, it kind of does.’

'You probably have hairy feet, you're just fucking blonde.'

‘Or maybe I care for my feet, unlike you, you slob.’

'Rough feet make more sense, it means I don't get blisters very often.'

'I don’t get blisters.’

'Bullshit.'

'I don’t walk.’

'Tory.'

‘Says you, you carried me to bed the other day.’

'Because your feet are clearly too delicate to be walked on.'

‘How was that the reason?’

'It wasn't, now shush. If you hated hairy guys you wouldn't still be here, and hairy feet is an extension of that.'

‘Well, I'm not that judgemental. I won’t shun someone for their disgusting feet, if they as a person are good enough.’

'So me being a man-bear isn't an issue?'

‘Not at all. I love being able to see your chest hair from the top of a shirt.’

'Good, good.'

‘Me being smooth isn’t a problem, is it?’

'Not at all! It's great. It means I can feel you better.'

‘Does it really change it that much?’

'I dunno, never felt you hairy. But if other people are anything to go by, yeah, smooth is really nice.'

‘You’re smooth as hell.’

'Different kind of smooth. You know what I mean.'

'I do. You freaked me out when you came in today. Why’d you turn up?’

'I wanted to see you.'

‘No excuse.’

'You're so pretty that I couldn't bear watching a film when I knew I could watch you instead?'

‘Better.’

'... Sorry if I sound stupid, but is there anything you would change about me, like that I  _ can _ change, even if it's just to try?'

‘Umm… you could shave your feet, I guess?’

'Just my feet? You don't want to see me completely bare for once?'

'I mean, it’d be interesting to see, but I like you right now. You could dye your hair temporarily if you want.’

'I think I'd rather shave.'

‘Fair enough. Anything about me?’

'You're already breathtaking enough.'

‘So are you, but is there anything interesting you’d want me to do?’

'Not off the top of my head.'

‘Great. Now I have nothing to say.’

'Oh  _ sorry _ , I can't exactly say that it'd be cool if I could see what it'd be like to be taller than you because it can't happen.'

‘You could wear shoes…  _ heels _ . I  _ need _ you in heels. You’d look amazing.’

'I feel like I couldn't walk in them.'

‘No one can.’

'Well, I suppose I'll try heels then.'

'I can’t wait to kiss you from below. I enjoy doing that.’

'They'll have to be pretty high for that though.'

‘You can stand on a box.’

'No, no. I'll get platform ones or something, I don't want to be standing on a box.'

‘Good idea. Has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are before? I feel like you haven’t been told enough.’

'You tell me at least twice a day.'

'I'd tell you more if you lived with me.’

'I'm  _ trying _ , but so far people have been put off by an apparent 'creepy aura', whatever that means.'

'It means they know Harry.’

'They can't  _ know _ .'

‘They do. They know exactly.’

'What?!'

Draco stopped walking.

‘They know your house has no decoration or interesting pieces at all inside.’

'So?'

‘People want to see what the house would look like if it looked lived in. Your house looks like you live in it once a year.’

Harry exhaled, panic over.

'Well, I can't help that.'

‘Yes, you can! What the hell are you on about? Hang up pictures and stuff you goof.’

'All my pictures are in that one shoebox, and I don't particularly want pictures of now-dead people everywhere.'

‘Take new pictures. Print them and hang them up in frames. Of alive people.’

'One, with what? Two, of who? Three, where?'

‘With a camera, anyone that means something to you and or looks cool, on the walls?’

'I don't own a camera, you're the only person who lives in this country that I know, and where on the walls?'

'I'll buy you a camera, dork. And a smartphone. Just take pictures of me and hang them in the empty space on the walls so they look nice.’

'Can you help me?'

‘Are you serious? Of course, I'll help you. On one condition.’

'Yeah?'

‘You make sure you don’t turn your back to me, otherwise, I get to grab your arse at any point.’

'Sounds good either way.'

'It does. I'll take some pictures of you too, and I can ask Pansy for some of us, so that I can hang some on my walls too. I really want us to feel… real, you know? Like actually a thing.’

'Yeah, I get it. You might have to forgive me though if I'm not very photogenic. Literally, since I was a child the only photos I've had taken of me were school photos.'

‘They’ll be candid shots, don’t worry.’

'Okay, cool.'

‘You’ll look so sweet in them. I can’t wait to actually get pictures of you printed.’

'You'll look better, I always end up looking even shitter than usual in photos.'

'I don’t care. You’ll always look nice to me, and besides, I'll finally have a guy on my wall who isn’t topless, naked, or on magazine paper.’

'Wow, maybe you should invest in some less porny pictures.'

‘That’s where you come in. The only other guys I know are underage or my father, and I don’t want to manipulate children into taking cute pictures of themselves, though I do have one of me and Teddy somewhere.’

'Well that's sweet.'

'I want pictures of you in all the important places. I need a very small picture of you that I can put in a locket to keep with me at all times.’

'Isn't that a little… excessive? Can't you put it in your wallet like everyone else?'

'I want it to be sweet. Also, losing a wallet would be more about money than a picture of you, and I don't want that to be the focus. Getting a picture back from a wallet is less concerning than getting one back from a locket.’

'Who's gonna steal a picture from a locket?'

‘An obsessive freak who loves my boyfriend… or a straight girl who thinks you’re cute.’

'Yeah, but why would someone actively go out of their way to steal the picture, not the locket itself. Surely that would be more valuable?'

‘Well, yes, but if I lose the locket it’s the same scenario. I'm still losing you.’

'No, you're losing a  _ picture _ , you'll never lose me.'

'It’ll still feel like losing a part of you, like I was being lazy with it.’

'But you weren't. Especially if it was stolen by an obsessive freak.'

Harry was teasing more than anything now, finding it funny the extremity of Draco's attachment over a tiny photo.

'If it was stolen by an obsessive freak it’s still my fault! I should’ve fought them off, or kept it in a less stealable place.’

'Oh my god Draco, if someone tries to steal your necklace, don't try to fight them.'

'It won't be around my neck idiot, I can't see your face whenever I want.’

‘Depends how long the chain is.’

'I'm not wearing a chain around my neck that long. It’ll be in my pocket so I can take it out, and gaze longingly at my favourite person.’

‘You can do that with your phone.’

'I can’t do it aesthetically.’

‘Of course. The aesthetics.’

‘Everything for the aesthetics Harry, you know that. It’s why I let you go to the gym.’

‘Let me?’

‘You wouldn’t be going if you looked better thin.’

‘What if I  _ wanted _ to go?’

'I'm joking, of course I'd let you go. I prefer confidence over body shape.’

‘What about you then? Are you confident?’

‘Do you think I'm confident?’

'I want you to be. I think you should be.’

‘Yes, but am I?’

‘Sadly, no.’

Draco sighed at that truth.

'I'm really not, am I?’

‘You  _ should _ be though.’

‘Why? It doesn’t matter anymore, I'm not trying to get the appeal of someone. I already have you, and you said you love me unconditionally, so should I care?’

‘No, but your lack of confidence suggests that you still do.’

‘Well, it’s more a fear of losing you. I don’t want to lose you at all, and I'm paranoid about you not being there anymore.’

‘Draco, I've already agreed to promise myself to you forever. You’re not losing me.’

‘Everyone says that, but marriages don’t always work. Divorces happen, and some people stay together for stupid reasons. I don’t want that to happen for us.’

'I don't want it to happen either, and if I thought it would I wouldn't have asked you.'

‘You probably would have. It was on a whim, Harry, because I was upset.’

'You think I hadn't been thinking about it already? Do you think marriage would've come to mind as a solution if it hadn't previously occurred to me? I'm an idiot Draco, I'm not smart enough to propose on a whim.'

'It had been four and a half months Harry, you really surprised me.’

'Why'd you say yes then?'

‘Because I wanted to do it. I knew I was being stupid thinking a four-month relationship was ready for a marriage already, but I knew you were a good one. And I didn't want to give you the wrong impression. It was very clear you cared so much about me, and if I said no, you would've thought I didn’t feel the same way back.’

'Well, I suppose it's alright, because I haven't officially proposed yet.'

'I guess so. But I still said yes to an offer of marriage, to someone on one knee, who used my full name.’

'I didn't even have a ring, we don't even have to bring it up again if you don't want to.'

‘No, no. I will bring it up if you want to. I really want a great ‘official’ proposal, and I know you’ll do it well. I want to experience something sweet, not have a bittersweet memory of it.’

'Well don't worry, I already have a half-formed plan.'

‘Oh really? Do tell.’

'Nope. It's gonna be a surprise.'

‘Aww, come on!’

'No. You'll like it better if it's a surprise.'

Draco pouted mockingly at Harry.

‘Why do you have to be right about me every time?’

'Because I know you, Draco. And I'd be surprised if you even knew yourself very well.'

‘Why’s that?’

'You don't like being bored, probably because when you're bored you start to think about yourself, and your lack of self-confidence probably means that you view yourself as bad so you avoid thinking about yourself. You only know what you think about, and since you don't, you don't.'

‘What qualifications do you have, A-Level psychology? How did you get that?’

'I had a therapist when I was eight. I picked up a lot.'

‘Wow. Well done, very in-depth.’

'Plus that fact the I'm very interested in the subject of you, and spend a lot of time thinking about it… about you.'

Draco started smiling again, blushing at the kind comment.

'I think about you more than anything else.’

'More than the naked men on your walls?'

‘Shh, they’re from high school. You’ve been to my house, I hide them… at least when people are there.’

'Oh, so it's a wank bank?'

'I told you they were topless and naked, obviously it’s a wank bank. I don’t use it anymore though.’

'Why not?'

‘Have you forgotten the amount of pictures you’ve sent me through your shitty phone? PNG files? Emails?’

'Yeah, but as you said, absolute shit.'

‘Still you. I have a few on my phone. I've printed off pictures of you I've taken on the sly.’

'You've taken pictures of me?'

Draco realised what he said. He went pale, scratching the back of his neck.

‘Umm…’

'You'd get better ones if you just asked.'

‘They feel more… risky. And they’re worth a lot because of how hard they were to get.’

'I'm sure blurry pictures of my ass are so much better than if you'd just told me and I could actually stay still for it.'

‘... I've got some from the front as well.’

'How even?'

‘You’re looking in another direction.’

'Can you show me them?'

‘NO.’

'Come on, surely that's the least you can do after taking pictures of me on the sly.'

'I'll take you back to mine if I don’t have to show you.’

'Take me back to yours and show me there.'

'I'll take you back to mine and suck you off if I don’t have to show you.’

'Take me back to yours, show me, then I'll suck you off.'

'I'd get that anyway, go back to mine, I do that thing you like with my tongue, I'll suck you off and I don’t have to show you.’

'I go back to yours, you show me the pictures, I'll do  _ whatever _ you want me to do, I'll take a shower, and you can take more pictures of me.'

‘Okay, I'll take you back to mine, you can do whatever you want to me, including but not exclusive to making me suck you off, appeasing any prior shunned kinks, biting you, and I don’t have to show you.’

'I go back to yours, you show me the pictures, I will do whatever you want me to do, you can do whatever you want to me, you can take more and better pictures of me, and I never bring it up again. Especially not to Pansy.'

Draco laughed, hiding fear.

‘You wouldn’t dare tell Pansy.’

'Oh, I would.'

'I can tell her right now that I do it, and send her some pictures if you’d like.’

'I'll tell your mother, when I meet her, what a pervert her son is.'

'I'll tell Teddy how neglectful his godfather is to him over Boxing Day.’

'I'll tell Andromeda how good you think my-' 

‘How good I think your what is? Arse? Skills?’

'How good you think my spunk tastes.'

‘ _ You wouldn’t dare _ .’

'Wouldn't I? Are you willing to take that risk? I'm a brave idiot, I'm capable of all manner of things.'

'I'll find Hermione’s number and tell her you're hooking up with ghost boy, and that he fucks really well, and that you have a kink for pain.’

'Oh no, whatever would I do?'

Harry couldn't have sounded more sarcastic.

‘Get an angry letter from Ron, that’s what.’

'Oh how awful, and what exactly would he be angry about? The fact that I'm dating a guy? Because if he's angry about that frankly I don't care to talk to him anymore.'

'I'll… I'll…’ 

'Show me the photos?'

'I'll not fuck you for a month.’

'That's just as much of a punishment for you, and I can cope.'

‘Nuh-uh. I'm the one with pictures. I'll tell Ron and Hermione about how much of a greasy perverted asshole their friend has become, and how unreliable he is as a person.’

'Sounds  _ very _ accurate.'

'I'll tell Pansy exactly how massive your dick is.’

'You probably already have. Actually, I already have basically.’

‘You didn’t specify girth, did you? I can tell her that you have anything but a pencil dick, and how lucky I am to have such an appendage being shoved up my arse any time I'm even mildly horny. Then she’ll weep at how funny that is, and you’ll be shamed as appendage boy.’

'You know, I feel like  _ you'd _ be appendage boy in this situation, you called it an appendage, I just have it. And I'm surprised you didn't go with the extra limb route, that's what Ron said the one time he saw it.'

‘Eww. I have tact, thank you. I'll tell everyone we meet together that you enjoy it when I call you Daddy.’

'But I don't.'

‘So? They’ll believe me because you’ll be stressing out, denying it.’

'I think it's still worth it. There's nothing you can say that'll dissuade me. I don't have parents you can talk anything to, you do; my friends live across the world; yours doesn't; everyone I know is either you or I barely talk to anymore; I have about zero dignity left and am one of the most idiotically brave people I'm aware of. Show me the pictures, and I'll make your wildest fantasies come true.' 

‘You’ve turned me right off. Great advertisement there Harry. I'll finally agree to the offer of a threesome with Daniel and his wife again.’

'Fine, do it, show me the pictures.'

'I'll break up with you.’

'Nope, you wouldn't.'

'I would.’

'Do it then.'

'I'm breaking up with you. Fuck the marriage, fuck the pictures, and fuck you.’

Draco stood in front of Harry with his arms crossed, looking proudly at him. You couldn’t tell, but he was completely broken up internally. He couldn’t believe what he’d just said.

'Okay, bye.'

Harry gave a polite smile and turned, walking off as if nothing had happened. Draco genuinely looked shocked at the fact that there was no response to his break up. He watched Harry walk away, slowly tearing up, regretting his decision completely.

Draco stood in that spot on the corner of a street for hours. Just staring out at where Harry had gone. He eventually went home when he noticed it had begun to rain, as his outfit was definitely not fit for that change in weather. He walked home, forgetting that he had an umbrella in his satchel, letting the rain drip down his face and blend with his tears. Eventually he got back to his apartment, and when he sat down on the sofa he couldn’t handle the pain anymore. He just cried, and cried, and cried. He’d ruined his own life over a bunch of shittily taken pictures on his phone. He couldn’t take it back, he knew Harry would’ve come back if he cared enough. It was too awkward to text him, but maybe he'd be able to call? He fished his phone out of a side pocket of his bag, looking at it for the first time in hours, to find a string of texts from Harry. Seventy-eight texts in total. They started as jokey texts about how funny of a story this would be at their wedding, how they 'broke up' for ten minutes. But as the texts go on they got more worried, more frantic, more scared. ' _ Did you mean it? _ ' being about an hour after the incident, followed by a 'I _ still love you Draco. _ ' which led to a string of reasons he loved him. The last ten were all the same ' _ This isn't happening _ ', all of which Draco could tell were written more to Harry than to him, more to convince himself than to convince Draco.

##  **_14:47_ **

_ H: Draco _

_ H: Please _

_ D: … _

_ H: Draco, I need you to tell me that we're okay, tell me that we're okay. _

_ D: I'm really sorry Harry. _

_ H: No, don't! It was my fault, I should've never walked away. _

_ D: No, I'm really sorry. So sorry. _

_ H: It wasn't your fault, it was me, I pushed it, I'm sorry. _

_ D: Don’t be. I'm the one who set it up, I'm the one who said it. You just shocked me. I stood there for hours, waiting for you to come back, like the lovesick idiot I am. _

_ H: You did? _

_ D: Yeah. _

_ H: Did you get caught in the rain? _

_ D: It fit the mood. _

_ H: I should've come back. _

_ D: You did what you felt was right. I knew what I did was wrong, yet I did it anyway. It’s not your fault. _

_ H: No, I didn't do what I felt was right. I had to fight everything inside me not to turn around and run back into your arms. _

_ D: I wish I would’ve run after you. _

_ H: Well we can't go back in time, might as well go forward as is. _

_ D: Where are you? Your house is ages away from where we were. _

_ H: I went back to the Costa until it closed, then I just wandered. _

_ D: Where are you now? _

_ H: Fuck if I know. _

_ D: I'm bringing you home. Find a street sign somewhere, I'll make it there. _

_ H: I'm in a park. _

_ D: What’s it called? _

_ H: Dunno, but there's a big lake. _

_ D: That doesn’t help. Is it a kids park, or does it have gates or something? _

_ H: It's like a proper park. Like with big trees and hills and stuff. _

_ D: Of course you’re at City Park. I'll get there as soon as I can, okay? Are you wet? _

_ H: Only a lot. _

_ D: I'll bring some clothes and a blanket. Stay wherever you are, or try and get closer to somewhere where I can park. _

_ H: I'm not changing in public. _

_ D: In the car you dimwit, that’s what the blanket’s for. _

_ H: You're a smart one, you are _

_ D: Not half as sweet as you though. I'll see you in about twenty minutes, okay? _

_ H: Okay, love you. _

_ D: I love you too <3 _

Draco quickly dried himself, got dressed, and put his clothes in the wash. He grabbed a t-shirt, hoodie, joggers, and a blanket and walked into the lift. Once it got down to the bottom floor, he practically sprinted out, running to the car park as soon as he could. He got in, turned it on, put the location on the sat nav, and let it drive for a bit before grabbing the wheel himself. He couldn’t see very well, the rain was at its worst. He decided to go back to autopilot so he could text Harry.

_ D: Hey, get under some shelter, okay? _

_ H: Don't text and drive. _

_ D: Tesla. Self-driving. _

_ H: Don't trust it. _

_ D: Harry, it’s not going to kill me. I'm fine, trust me. _

_ H: Please Draco _

_ D: Just make sure you aren’t too wet, alright? _

_ H: Alright, drive safe. _

_ D: As safe as I can while my fucking Husband-to-be is in the rain, lost. _

_ H: Just drive safe. _

_ D: Okay :) _

Draco turned the autopilot off, put his phone on the stand, and carried on further.

He got to the park, where everything was dripping wet. He couldn’t see Harry, so he parked on double yellow lines, got out of the car, and ran to find him, hoping to god that he wouldn’t get a fine. He called out for Harry a couple of times, before realising he probably couldn’t hear him through the rain. Draco’s clothes were getting wetter and wetter, until suddenly he stood still, hair dripping wet in front of his eyes. He started crying. He soon started running forward, grabbing onto the thing he’d been looking for.

‘Harry!’

He started crying even harder now, for hours he thought he’d lost him forever, and seeing him now, even in the rain was so amazing. You never realise what you have until it’s gone. Harry was sobbing into Draco's shoulder, shaking more than he should be, even with the cold weather.

'I'm so glad you're safe.'

'I'm glad you’re here.’

'Draco, I don't care if you have a self-driving car,  _ never _ text and drive.'

'Is that what you were scared about?’

'Of course I was.'

‘Not that I'd get there and tell you we were actually gone, and that you’d need to get the bus home?’

'So long as you're safe.'

‘Harry, that’s so stupid.’

'I've already had my life ruined once by a car crash, I don't need it ruined again.'

Draco hugged him tighter.

'I love you with everything I can give, Harry.’

'And I love you double that.'

‘Let’s get you back to the car.’

Draco let go of Harry, holding his wrist instead, running through the rain, trying his best not to fall or let go of Harry. They got to the car, Draco checked for a ticket, and thank god there wasn’t one. He knows Harry would’ve offered to pay it, and he wasn’t stubborn enough to out-stubborn him. He opened the car, lifting the door up to the back seat, pointing at the clothes and blanket.

‘Do you want me to hold it up for you?’

'Do you want the clothes yourself? You're as wet as me now.'

'I don’t care, just wear them. You’re colder than I am.’

'I'm fine, I'm warm-blooded.'

'I'm not a snake Harry, I brought them for you, not me. Just take them.’

'Okay, thanks.'

Harry grabbed the clothes, removing his top and replacing it with the t-shirt without even getting in the car first. He did however get in the car to change his trousers.

‘Harry, I thought you didn’t want to change in public?’

'Not fully, half is fine.'

‘Are you sure you don’t want me jealous of all the wet women who were staring at you?’

'There's no one about really.'

'I know, I know. I'm glad you’re warmer now.’

Harry pulled on the hoodie and grinned.

'Home?'

‘As long as home is my bedroom, then yes, home.’

'Home is wherever you take me.'

Draco rolled his eyes in a sarcastic way, shaking his head with a smile.

‘You’re my home, Harry.’

'Now who's sweet?'

‘Shut up, you mention that now, but not how I immediately came to get you, when I could have easily been pissed off by the fact that you walked away earlier.’

'That's amazing, much better than just sweet.'

‘Stop calling me nice things, let’s get going.’

Draco turned on the radio, before realising that he still had his phone on him.

‘Any music preferences today?’

'Nope.'

‘80s power ballads?’

'Good choice.'

‘Sing with me?’

'Only if you can cope with my dreadful voice.'

'I don’t care. I love you.’

'I love you too.'

Draco smiled into the rearview mirror, seeing Harry smile back through water stained glasses. He put his playlist on and started singing along with Harry.

They got back to Draco's soon enough, and by the time they did, they were all musiced-out. They stood in the lift, smiling at each other like idiots. Harry ruffled his sopping wet hair with one hand, spraying water everywhere, and making Draco scrunch up his face in distaste.

'Sorry.'

'I just don’t want water in my eyes.’

'Fair enough.'

The bell dinged, and the doors opened. They both walked through to Draco’s bedroom, while Draco started stripping his clothes off, carrying them all to the basket in the corner of his room, shoving them in.

‘Take your clothes off.’

'But they're pretty dry.'

‘We’re sleeping, get your clothes off.’

'Okay.'

Harry took off his clothes and passed them to Draco, who put them in the basket also. He then took Harry by the hand, dancing with him in their boxers, kind of drunkenly, to no music.

'You're beautiful, Draco Malfoy.'

‘So are you, Malfoy.’

Harry chuckled, and pulled Draco close. Their foreheads pressed together, and Draco could smell the coffee on Harry's breath. He laughed at the other smell.

‘Eww, you smell of wet dog!’

'Sorry, I don't know how, it must be the rain water.'

‘Still my wet dog though. No one else’s.’

'I can go shower if you want.'

‘No, it’s fine. I don’t mind it.’

'Okay, it'll probably go away anyway once I'm dry.'

‘Do you want a towel?’

'It's fine, it's just my hair, and that takes an age to dry.'

‘Get into bed with me then. Come on.’

Harry got into the bed and pulled Draco close against him, having as much physical contact as possible. Harry’s head was on Draco’s chest, with both their legs intertwined, making them a lot warmer than before. Draco lifted Harry’s chin up and kissed him.

'I love you more than anything else Harry. Let’s not have another scare on our hands again.’

'Never again. I love you more.' 

'I love you most.’


	10. The Incident, Pt: 2

#  **Chapter 10:** _The Incident, Pt: 2_

It wasn’t exactly a surprise when Draco found out that Harry didn’t particularly like to read, but when he found out that he’d never even been inside a bookshop, Draco made it his mission to give Harry a grand tour (or rather, take Harry to a bookshop and ramble to him about his favourite books). It was a surprisingly successful time, and Harry even agreed to read  _ Emma _ if Draco lent him a copy. Of course, Draco didn’t want to give up his copy, so bought one for Harry instead.

‘You didn’t have to.’

'I don’t want my copy ruined.’

'I'm not actually untrustworthy, believe it or not. And I don’t even know if I'll  _ like _ the book, let alone finish it.’

'I'm not giving you my copy to lose it or drop it in water.’

They had begun to walk down the street. It had been raining virtually non stop for the past few weeks, and puddles were more than abundant. Harry pretended to start dropping the book in a nearby puddle as they passed, and Draco scowled at him, he didn’t like the thought of books being ruined full stop.

‘Harry, it’s not funny.’

'It kinda is though.’

'It’s not, books are precious.’

‘There are plenty of them, they aren’t  _ that _ precious.’

‘Then someone less fortunate than us would've enjoyed it, while you pretend-dropping it could make it actually fall, ruining those chances.’

‘Woah chill, I'll put it away safely.’

Harry put it into his rucksack.

‘See? Perfectly safe now.’

‘Good.’

‘Hey, I know we were meant to go back to yours, but it’s the first nice day in  _ weeks _ , could we go on a bit of a walk first instead?’

‘Yeah, of course. There’s a little park near here if you want to go there.’

‘Sure, that’d be nice.’

‘There’s also ice cream there.’

'Isn’t it a bit cold for ice cream?’

‘Sorry Mister 'I eat everything but ice cream if it’s cold out’. I thought I could get you some.’

‘No, I'd eat it, I just mean… It’s November, would any ice cream be being sold when it’s this close to winter?’

‘People are stupid Harry. They sell coffee too, but we can get ice cream at the same time. It’s just a cafe thing really.’

‘Oh, well that makes more sense.’

‘Coffee date? About the thirty-millionth time?’

‘Wasn’t this just a bookshop date?’

'It’s both, now are we getting fancy ice cream or not?’

Harry grinned and threw his arms into the air like a child.

‘Fancy ice cream!’

Draco giggled, blushing slightly.

‘Harry, that was really embarrassing, but honestly, you being happy is way more overpowering than anything else.’

‘So I'm okay?’

‘As long as you’re happy, you can do anything  _ legal _ .’

Harry winked at Draco, then giggled and kissed his cheek.

‘Promise.’

‘Good. I don’t want to see your bare ass in public, on purpose thanks.’

‘Not again anyway.’

Harry basically cackled at his bad joke.

‘Yes, not again. I could’ve killed you.’

‘But you  _ didn’t _ .’

‘Because that’s also illegal.’

‘Yeah, but not… yep.’

'I was this close to pushing you into the river.’

‘To be fair, skinny dipping  _ is _ fun.’

‘Precisely why I've asked my mother if we can have my parents’ house  _ alone _ the first time we visit.’

‘Do you have a  _ river _ ?!’

'I have an infinity pool. It’s basically a man-made,  _ safe _ river.’

‘ _ Cool _ .’

‘How very.’

'I don’t know why, but skinny dipping is like just… I don’t know if it counts as a  _ fantasy _ , but along those lines. I've just always wanted to do it.’

'It’s on your bucket list.’

'If I had one, sure.’

‘You… don’t have one?’

'I have a fear of death, why would I have a bucket list?’

‘So death isn’t as bad. You can do things you wanted to do forever.’

‘But once you're dead it won’t matter.’

‘So you live the best you can.’

‘Maybe. I don’t like thinking about it.’

‘Okay, I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.’

‘No, it’s okay, let’s just get to the park.’

‘Yeah, let’s get there.’

They walked for ten minutes or so, not really talking, just in comfortable silence. 

When they got there the park was basically empty, probably because it was only about five degrees and was early on a Wednesday afternoon. Draco found a bench and they both sat down on it, just staring at each other for a bit.

'I needed a break from walking, the cafe’s over there.’

‘We haven’t even been walking all that long? Are you  _ literally _ made of china?’

‘... Yes.’

'I honestly wouldn’t be surprised.’

'I'm like a china doll Harry, I'm not like you, where I work out for hours.’

'I know, but… I dunno, I never really thought about it I guess.'

'I'm very unfit.’

'I suppose I just figured because you're like… skinny that you're not unhealthy, but that's not how it works.'

'I'm not overweight because I don’t eat badly. I'm skinny because I eat fine, but don’t work out.’

'So you  _ are _ healthy, just… unfit?'

‘Yes.’

'Good. I was scared for a second.'

‘Why?’

'That you were gonna tell me you have an eating disorder or something.'

‘Not anymore. I still don’t eat a lot, but it’s not because I'm worried about gaining weight or anything.’

'What was… When?'

‘When what?’

'When did you have it.'

‘At uni. I was worried I'd gain weight and no one would like me. I just felt fat because I was eating shitty food because that’s all I could afford.’

'But you're  _ rich _ .'

‘Fat chance. My father didn’t give me anything until I got my degree.’

'Oh, so you just… didn't eat?'

‘Not because of money. I drank a lot more than I should have, considering. I literally ate maybe… five hundred calories a day. And drank about two hundred, so I got drunk very quickly. Not a good choice.’

'So, what happened? Were you okay?'

'I wouldn’t say so, no.’

'Were you… I dunno, tell me more, only if you're okay with it though, I don't want to push you.'

'It’s fine. I just got a worse depression. I was sent back to my dorm a couple of times. I was forced to eat by the one friend I had there, it was probably the worst time of my life, worse than being suicidal.’

'Draco… I'm… so sorry.'

‘Harry, it’s not your fault, why are you sorry?’

'I don't know, I'm just sorry that this happened to you. I can't even imagine how awful that all must've been for you.'

'It  _ was _ horrible. It was torture, practically. I  _ wanted  _ to live, but I was terrified the whole time. It was like I was addicted to the feeling of being hungry. That's why I don’t care what you eat. I don’t want you to get to that point. It pulls you back in.’

'Please tell me if you ever start getting bad again, I don't want to find out some dreadful way, I want to be able to help you.'

'I will, I promise. If I lose my appetite, you’ll know. That’s usually what happens, but it doesn’t last long. Only when I'm really depressed.’

'Well, whatever it is I'll do whatever I can to help.'

‘Thanks, Darling. I'll always appreciate it.’

'No worries, now, ice cream.'

‘Yes please.’

They walked into the café. There wasn't a queue so they just went straight to the counter.

'Hi, what can I do for you?'

‘Could we get two of your ice cream sundaes please?’

'Caramel, chocolate, or cookie crumble?'

'I'll have a caramel…’

Draco looked over at Harry, didn’t bother to ask, and looked back at the server.

‘And a cookie crumble for him please?’

Harry smiled at Draco, clearly glad that he knew him so well.

'Anything else?'

‘Oh, actually could I get a large hot chocolate too?’

'Coming right up.'

The cashier smiled brightly and set to assembling the various orders. Harry and Draco waited patiently until she brought over two sundaes and the biggest hot chocolate Draco had ever seen.

'There you go.'

‘Thank you.’

'Cash or card?'

‘Card please.’

A card machine was handed to Draco, and he paid for the food.

'Excellent, have a nice day.'

‘Thank you so much!’

Draco took his ice cream, picking up the hot chocolate too. Harry picked up his, and they both sat down at a table next to a window. Draco slid the hot chocolate over to Harry after he sat down.

‘Here you go.’

'Is it not to share? I assumed it was to share.'

‘You’d share it with me?’

''Course.'

‘You’re too kind. I'll ask for some straws so we don’t have to sip it.’

'Okay, cool.'

Draco got up, and a few seconds later returned with two straws, handing one to Harry.

'Thanks.'

‘No problem. Anything for you.’

Harry grinned, but it soon drifted to an almost worried expression.

‘What?’

'I just… don't worry, it's probably stupid.'

‘Harry, you might be stupid, but if something’s worrying you, you need to tell me before it gets too much.’

'It's not… I just feel a bit like a dick, I feel like I was so rude to the cashier.'

‘How were you rude?’

'I didn't even smile at them, let alone thank them.'

‘Harry, you didn’t order, you didn’t need to. And also, they’ve dealt with worse.’

'Yeah but… I always smile, I feel like such a prick.'

‘Harry, you can smile once you take the mug back. They’ve probably had at least one hot drink thrown at them, there’s no need to worry.’

'... Okay. I just kind of… Since you pointed out about me smiling back at Starbucks, I've been a lot more wary of it, and it's become a dilemma because I don't want to be rude, but I don't want to be… that.'

‘Charming?’

' _ Too _ charming.'

‘Harry, the only person that’s affecting is you. It’s not a problem.’

'I don't want people to think I'm hitting on them.'

‘Why not? I don’t see the problem here.’

'Turning people down is so uncomfortable. I don't want people to think something then I have to tell them they're wrong, because then I sound even  _ more _ rude, and the smiling was supposed to prevent the rudeness in the first place.'

‘Harry, how many times have you had to turn people down?’

'I dunno, I don't keep count.'

'It’s that many?’

'Well, I smile a lot.'

‘And you're very attractive, it is understandable.’

'But I don't like people hitting on me, it's really uncomfortable. Sometimes it's fine, like when it's people my age, but middle-aged women keep hitting on me and it's  _ awful _ .'

'If you have a few stern words to use, they’ll stop. Give me an example of what they’d say or do.’

'Uhm, so for example, I'll get in a lift with someone, and smile at them politely, or I suppose charmingly, and then the middle-aged woman will ask if I'm available, I'll say no, they'll say it's a shame, but then get a bit too close, then I'll reinforce that I have a boyfriend, and once one of them said to me  _ 'I could turn you' _ , which is  _ stupid _ , and another one once said  _ 'men are pigs, just date me instead' _ . I don't know why these middle-aged women are so forward, but it scares me.'

‘Easy solution: insult them. As soon as one of them is slightly too forward for you, say something. Act as the woman for me, we can act it out.’

'...Okay. Oh, you're  _ so _ hot, much hotter than my ex-husband.'

‘Yes, and you’re wrinklier than my grandfather.’

'But Draco, I don't want to be  _ mean _ .'

‘They’re harassing you, they could do worse Harry, they’ll leave you alone if you’re mean.’

'Why can't they just leave me alone anyway? Why can't I just be seen as another person? I just want to be able to be  _ polite _ , I want to be a nice person  _ without _ consequences.'

‘Not possible. You’re way too attractive for that. I get the same thing with young gay men. 'I've always wanted to fuck an older man, why don’t you come to my house Daddy?’ And I just say I don’t find it particularly interesting fucking children, thank you, and they leave me alone.’

'But we're different people. I just want to be less attractive.'

‘Don’t wish that. The only person you need to please with that is yourself. I can tell you right now that if you were less attractive you’d be wishing you were more so. Just be as rude and smart with wording as they are.’

'But… fine.'

‘You’re going to have to. Unless you show distaste strongly, they’ll carry on with it.’

'Maybe once we're married they'll listen. If I tell them I'm married,  _ surely _ they'd respect that.'

‘Hah! You’d think, wouldn’t you? Nope, they get worse.’

'Worse?! How?!'

‘They get touchier, they hold your left hand, looking at the ring, telling you to cheat on me.’

'That's horrendous!'

'I went through a phase of wearing a ring on my ring finger once, and genuinely, the number of guys I'd have who came up to me and asked if ‘daddy was a cheater’ was too many.’

'Jesus Christ, I feel like you're getting hit on by the wrong kind of guys, anyone who calls someone Daddy as a first option is not worth anyone's time.'

‘Well, they didn’t know my name, and I did succumb to one of them once. They didn’t call me Daddy tho, he called me his baby, and he was more your type. He had a beard that was stronger than yours though. He was not a good shag.’

'I'm not growing a beard. This is the most I'll do, it becomes uncomfortable and inconvenient any more than this.'

'I like yours like this anyway. You have a nicer beard than he did. And, surprisingly, considering he was taller than me even, a bigger cock.’

'Shit, I mean… I dunno, I just… urgh!'

‘Why is this a problem for you? He was more of a weight lifter than you are.’

'And he had a better dick.'

‘He didn’t. You’re good. He was smaller than average.’

'Okay, fine, but I'm not… not exactly  _ ideal _ .'

‘No, but you’re still good. It’s different every time with you. He was able to pick me up though. He literally fucked me while I was not touching the floor or anything stable. But that you could do too. You’re fun to suck off. More surface area, more handwork, more fun.’

'But he was taller, taller than  _ you _ even. And you said it yourself, you think it'd be cool if I was taller than you.'

‘Yeah,  _ cool _ , not better. I like being big spoon for once. I like being able to look at you, look  _ down _ at you, while you’re being so adorable, or funny, or happy. I like being able to make you look back up at me with my index finger. I like pushing you up against walls, just to have you push me back against the floor or whatever’s behind me. You’re a great guy Harry, and it’s a nice thing to have a strong, short partner, who can pick you up any time, but who you can also make melt into your hands.’

'Well, when you put it like  _ that _ …'

'I feel like if I got with someone taller, and it was forever, the power imbalance would be too horny, too sex-driven. I only find shit like power imbalances  _ against _ me fun if I'm fucking them. Like you. But when I'm not fucking them, I feel small or stupid, or subservient. I'd just get turned on every time they did something to me, or with me, and that’s not good.’

'That feels a bit like a challenge.'

‘Feel free to take it. Try to make me not feel horny when you do something strong for me.’

'I was thinking of the other way around, how much would I actually have to do to turn you on?'

‘Please don’t test it.’

Draco said in a weak, pleading voice, clearly wanting him to test it.

'I don't know whether it's a lot or a little, but I  _ definitely _ want to find out.'

Harry's lip curled, tilting his head up a little, leaning forward, and biting his lip. Draco looked away as fast as he could, trying to play it off like he was embarrassed, talking in the same tone as before though.

‘Don’t do this to me.’

Harry's voice was suddenly deeper, thick and smooth.

'You're cheating. This isn't how you play.'

Draco’s mouth opened in shock and mild offence. It was fake.

‘How dare you accuse me of cheating! I'm not cheating.’ 

Draco could feel Harry’s leg wrapped around his, pulling on it lightly.

'Come  _ on _ , Draco. You know you want to.'

Harry's breathing had become clearly deeper, he was talking slightly slower, and Draco was sure that he was getting even closer.

'Isn’t the point of this challenge to  _ make _ me want to? You aren’t doing a very good job, Harry.’

Harry leaned in so his mouth was at Draco's ear, and he whispered.

'I think I am.'

Draco decided to move away and took a sip from the hot chocolate seductively.

‘Two can play at that game, Potter.’

'Oh dear me, Malfoy. We seem to have run into a problem.  _ You _ think that by seducing me back, you're not going to get seduced yourself. Big mistake. Huge.'

‘Like your massive ego?’

'Insults won't help you.'

‘They seem to be. I'm not interested in you at all right now.’

'Oh, I see. You're trying to put me off. It won't work.'

Harry licked his lips and grinned the most devilishly handsome grin ever seen by man. Draco found it  _ extremely  _ hard not to pull him into the bathroom just for that, but somehow he succeeded in not doing that.

‘You’re evil.’

'You're brilliant.'

‘Okay, you just failed.’

'Oh, but I already won.'

‘How? I wasn’t even turned on. You just ruined what you could’ve had by complimenting me genuinely.’

'I know what you look like when you're hot and bothered, and you were  _ beyond _ when I smiled at you. I just wanted you to know that you're brilliant.'

'I was not hot or bothered. I mean, I was bothered by how shit your technique was. You know my kinks, yet you did nothing about them.’

'Because I was trying to do as little as possible, and as it happens, and all I needed to do was speak in a certain tone and give you a specific smile.'

‘You didn’t even give me a semi; you did nothing.’

'Do you want to prove it?'

‘Sure, go for it.’

Harry got up and walked over to stand behind Draco's chair. He crouched behind him and let his lips graze along his neck before whispering into his ear, voice smooth and husky again.

'No one said game over.'

‘Okay, Harry that’s straight-up cheating. You said you’d already won, which is the end of the game. If I've got one now, it doesn’t count. And… oh look! I don’t! Wow, who’s surprised.’

Harry stood up as if nothing was going on and sat back down, completely unphased.

'Fair enough, you win.'

‘Yesss!’

'Shame I didn't turn you on at all. Guess I won't be doing any of that again, since it clearly does nothing for you.'

‘Yeah!...’

'Oh well, it was fun anyway.'

‘Don’t make me feel guilty for something I can’t control Harry. It’s not my fault you didn’t play fair.’

'Oh, so I  _ did _ turn you on?'

‘No, you just ruined any chances you had by cheating.’

'Was there not a single thing that I did that you liked?'

‘Nope.’

Lies. Everything was something he liked.

'Okay, well, next time you'll have to tell me what you  _ do _ like, because clearly, I've been getting it all wrong.'

‘Maybe you should call me something submissive.’

'More submissive than Malfoy?'

‘That could be used for both.’

'Give me a suggestion then.'

'I'd try something small. Like a small animal or something. I think I was called someone’s lamb once.’

'That sounds like meat, I'd rather call you bunny or something.'

‘Well, it was worded as ‘his little lamb’ so that makes it a bit better.’

'Still, no.'

‘Aww. You don’t like names, do you? I wish you’d let me call you daddy.’

'We could try it one time if you  _ really _ want.'

‘Yes, please. You have to use it too though. That’s a big part of it.’

'I'm not calling you daddy.'

‘No, no, you misunderstood. You have to use it to call me things, but from a third-person perspective. Like I'm ‘daddy’s’ something.’

'Well… I could try it, I suppose.'

‘Cool.’

'Gotta say, this ice cream is great.'

‘Way to bend the conversation, but yes, I agree.’

'Sorry, did you want to  _ keep _ talking about your kinks in public?'

'I don’t mind. I'm proud of you Daddy.’

Draco winked at him mockingly, and Harry grimaced.

'Never in normal conversation, and  _ never _ in public.'

‘Why not? Is it uncomfortable Daddy?’

Draco was trying to hold back a laugh at that one.

_ 'Yes.' _

'I'm sorry about that Daddy, I'll try my best not to anymore.’

Draco gave Harry innocent-looking eyes, puppy dog eyes if you will.

'Stop it. I will leave.'

‘Sorry, Daddy- oops! Complete accident!’

Draco just burst out laughing at his own joke.

'Literal twat.'

‘Twat that you said you’d fuck daily if that wasn’t a genuine medical problem.’

'Indeed, I clearly have bad taste.'

‘And a terrible feeling of guilt if you left me.’

'And that.'

'I swear, sometimes it feels like you don’t love me anymore. We mess around too much.’

'What? Of course, I love you! You mean the world to me!'

‘See? This is why you’re so easy to sway. You care too much.’

'Stop fucking with me! I'm stupid, it's not fair!'

'It’s cute when you tell me you love me, but it’s a bit egotistical to ask you to tell me outright.’

'Emotional manipulation is worse.'

‘Oh hush, you have a manipulative smile.’

'A manipulative smile that stole your heart.'

Harry winked and raised an eyebrow at Draco, who rolled his eyes but blushed nevertheless.

‘Stole my heart because it was the only interesting moment I'd had in weeks.’

'You love me really.'

Harry took a large spoonful of ice cream and regretted it almost instantly when it was too cold, and he ended up with brain-freeze. 

‘Karma’s a bitch.’

Harry scrunched his eyes and shook his head.

'Shut up. It's tasty, okay?'

‘Just sip some of the hot chocolate. It warms the roof of your mouth, and stops the brain-freeze.’

Harry took a sip, and relaxed almost immediately.

'You're the smartest guy I know.' 

‘Boredest. Before you met me, all I'd do was sit on the sofa, either crying or watching random YouTube videos.’

'Well hey, better than what I did.'

Harry gave him a  _ you know _ look, and Draco huffed.

‘Fair enough. At least you didn’t feel anything though, and I assume you ate enough.’

'Yeah, I'm physically in perfect condition.'

Draco smiled at him, leaning forward on the table.

‘Perfect for me.’

'Indeed.'

‘You know, sometimes I wish I didn’t have a mild on-off eating disorder. I wish I could be as healthy as you are... I don’t know why I said sometimes, honestly, I'd do way better without the stress of being stressed, making me eat less, making more stress.’

'Yeah, well, we all have bad sides.'

‘At least yours is preventing death, rather than starving yourself.’

'Preventing?'

‘You’ve got a phobia of yourself dying, don’t you?’

'I've got a phobia of death in general. And that wasn't what I was on about.'

‘What were you on about then?’

'My  _ bad _ side, Draco.'

‘But that’s not a part of you anymore, is it? I could say my bad side was telling people who thought they looked nice that they looked like heterosexual hillbillys, but I don’t anymore.’

'I don't  _ do _ it anymore, but I don't think something like that can ever really leave a person. I'm not going to do it again, but I still did it, and that never goes away.'

‘Of course not, but your ‘bad side’ isn’t a thing anymore. It’s not there. It used to be your bad side, but now your bad side is more along the lines of… being too sexy or something.’

' _ Draco _ , you're not listening to me. There's obviously something wrong with me, I have major trauma and probably disorders caused by it. Whatever caused me to do those things isn't just going to go away, even if I don't do those things anymore.'

‘Your bad side is your actions Harry, otherwise, mine would be my crippling Daddy issues and my stupid mentality of not being good enough. You can’t control that completely by yourself. Your bad side is the reaction.’

'Yeah, but your issues only cause eating issues  _ sometimes _ . I don't know what my issues will cause now. I don't know what my trauma response will be, I don't even know if I'll revert back. I don't think I will, but I know that I haven't just gotten rid of the bad in me, just made it less… dangerous.'

‘That’s how it works. It doesn’t go, nothing does. You just control what you can, minimising the damage, once you’ve realised you’re causing it. I don’t go to the beach, I don’t go to waterfalls and deep rivers. I just don’t. I can’t. That’s what I've done. If I ever get sad I call you, or Pansy sometimes, because I realise the problem. When I'm not eating, I try to meet up with people who will make me eat, so I don’t fall into the trap of knowing I should, but not being able to get up. Nothing goes away properly, they’re like scars, they sometimes reopen, but the second time around you know what to do, or at least have a better understanding of it.’

'Yeah, but I  _ don't _ know what I'll do, that's the issue. With you I've been okay for a while. I can actually see past all the shit clouding my thoughts, but I don't know what I'd do if it all came back. I'm  _ scared _ , okay? I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to do bad things, I just want to keep being okay, or at least feel bad and keep it to myself.'

‘No. Don’t ever do that. If you feel bad, you can’t just keep it. I get your point, that you don’t want other people to get hurt, but I know you. You’d not tell me about it.  _ Tell me _ . If you ever feel bad, every time you do, please say something. Trust me, it’s easier with someone there, even if they find what you’re saying scary or horrible or disgusting. It’s a bit of a burden for them, but it’s better than you doing something rash, and then causing you a bunch of problems.’

'Yes, but what if I called you, and you saw me, and I did something bad? I never want to do that. Never again.'

‘Then at that point, you’d have left it too late. Anything and I mean anything, tell me. I'll tell you too, to make it feel less one-sided. I'll start now actually. Today I skipped breakfast because I didn’t feel like I deserved it. It’s not the best, but now you know, I feel safer about it.’

'Can I tell you something?'

‘Anything.’

'I think I was addicted… before. Because I  _ knew _ it was wrong, but I was addicted to the whole thing. I know the first time I did it was an accident, and maybe the second too, but then I slipped too far and I wasn't doing it because of whatever initially made me, I was doing it because I  _ wanted _ to. I probably have an addictive personality, but since I've never really smoked or done anything really addictive before, I didn't realise. It was bad, but I don't want to anymore. I'm just scared that whatever made me do it the first time will kick in. I know that that would be getting  _ really _ bad, and I'd do something before then, but I just… I don't want to be that anymore.'

'I completely understand what you mean.’

Draco leaned forward across the table, kissing Harry on the cheek.

'I'm very proud of you for telling me. Thanks for trusting me. I'm glad you got that out.’

'Thanks, Draco. Love you.'

'I love you too Harry.’

Harry scooped the last of his ice cream out of the tall glass, and ate it, once again being an idiot and getting brain freeze, but this time he knew the remedy. 

'See? I'm clever now!'

‘Very. Very clever.’

Harry grinned.

'Are you nearly done? I want to see the rest of the park.'

'I thought maybe… no, that’s a stupid idea, I'll just do it myself.’

Draco picked up his spoon, but Harry stopped him from eating anything.

'What were you gonna say?'

‘No, don’t worry, it’s fine, I'll just eat it.’

' _ Draco _ .'

‘What?’

' _ Tell me _ .'

‘No, it’s stupid.’

'I'm stupid. Tell me.'

‘You aren’t stupid, and no, I'm not telling you.’

'Please?'

Harry gave Draco his puppy dog eyes, and Draco couldn’t resist telling him.

‘Fine. I was going to ask you to… feed me the rest. I know, stupid idea.’

'No, it sounds fun!'

‘Really?’

'Yeah. It's one of those cute coupley things.'

‘You want to do cute coupley things?’

'Are we not a cute couple?'

‘One of us is cute, the other is me.’

'One of us is cute, and the other thinks the cute one should put themself down less. Now come on, spoon.'

'I'm not spooning you in the cafe Harry. There’s no bed, such a ridiculous idea!’

' _ Hand me your spoon _ .'

Draco ate the ice cream that was on the spoon and held it next to his face.

‘New game, get the spoon yourself you lazy sod.’

'You're lucky we're in a cafe. I would've fully wrestled you to the floor if not. You wouldn't stand a chance against my superior strength.'

'I'd let you win either way, because by god is the idea of you wrestling me to the ground something I've wanked over.’

'Well, we can certainly do it when we get back to yours.'

‘Yes, please. Here’s the spoon, as long as you agree to do it when we get back.’

'Of course.'

Harry took the spoon, and scooped a medium amount onto the spoon, feeding it to Draco. Draco blushed, even though the ice cream was cold, the guy feeding it to him was twice as hot, at least. It was cute and coupley, something Draco had wanted for a while. He never got it with other people. He enjoyed the ice cream, staring at Harry the whole time. When there was no more ice cream left, Harry put the spoon down and leaned over the table.

'Can I try it?'

'If you’re going to drink the stuff from the glass then no.’

'That wasn't my intention, no.'

‘Then what was your plan?’

' _ You've _ been eating it, I think I might taste  _ you _ instead.' 

Draco scoffed and raised his eyebrows at Harry’s well-worded line, before immediately getting a mouthful of Harry’s tongue. He leaned into it himself, trying his best not to make Harry disappointed. Harry eventually pulled away, grinning.

'Yep, tastes pretty good to me.'

‘What are you going to do next, suck me off for the nutrients in the semen?’

'We're in  _ public _ Draco! Otherwise, yeah.'

‘You’re so over-dramatic.’

'Fair enough, it's true. Come on, I wanna see the park!'

‘Okay, me too. I'll help you take these back.’

Draco slid the two ice cream glasses over to Harry, picking up the hot chocolate by himself.

‘Well get up then.’

Harry got up, and walked over to the counter, returning the glasses and smiling at the person at the counter, who smiled cheerfully back. Draco wasn’t concentrating on anywhere that wasn’t lower than Harry’s hips, especially as he walked over to the counter.

'What's up Draco? You okay?'

Draco shook his head.

‘Oh shit, sorry, yeah I was… distracted… by a thought.’

Harry thanked the cashier as Draco placed his mug down and they walked out.

'What thought?'

‘The thought of how good your arse looks in those jeans.’

'Well, they aren't at all expensive.'

Draco grabbed Harry’s ass.

‘You sure as hell should be.’

Harry chuckled then grabbed Draco's hand so that they were holding hands as they walked.

'Shame it's late autumn, I bet this park would like fifty times better in spring.' 

‘Hey don’t worry! We can spend all spring here, hopefully, you’ll have moved in by then too, so I don’t have to pick you up, and we can spend as much time as you want.’

'Hopefully.'

'I can’t wait to have a birthday with you. I'll throw you the best two-person party, and we’ll drink as much stupid alcoholic cocktails as you want.’

'Sounds like a blast.'

Harry chuckled, then smiled up at Draco.

'It will be and- shit, can we slow down?’

Harry looked confusedly at him, slowing his pace.

'Why? What's going on?'

'I'm just a bit tired, that’s all, nothing much.’

Draco laughed uneasily, making Harry a bit more concerned, not believing a word he said.

'Tell me what's wrong. Don't lie to me.'

'I'm not lying, I'm just… tired.’

Harry stopped where he stood.

'No. You're not.'

‘No honestly, as long as we slow down we’ll be okay.’

'Why? What's going  _ on _ ?'

‘Nothing, just slow down, alright?’

'I  _ am _ slow. Just tell me already!'

‘Please don’t shout, it’s too loud.’

' _ Why _ , Draco, tell me.'

‘No, just don’t draw too much attention to us, alright?’

'Tell me or I will.'

Draco looked compromised at Harry.

'I... those guys over there are the ones that… beat me up. You know when I came over your house?’

Harry stiffened, looking disgusted.

'I know  _ exactly _ what you're talking about.'

'I just don’t want you to get hurt alright? Please don’t draw attention to us.’

'If they try anything, they won't lay a finger on you. I could take them all, easy.'

‘Just don’t make us obvious, I don’t want to get beat up again, and I don’t want you to either.’

'You won't, and I won't either. If those pricks do  _ anything _ , they'll have to face  _ me _ .' 

The three guys overheard something and turned around, looking directly at them from about ten meters away. Draco almost fell backwards, instantly letting go of Harry’s hand. He looked terrified. He didn’t know what was going to happen now. But Harry wasn’t fazed. In fact, he walked up to them, even though they were significantly taller than him. Harry gave them his least polite, most charming 

smile.

'Hey, fellas, what's up?'

The main leader guy looked at the other two.

‘What d’you want mate? A scrap?’

'Nope, I just want to ask you a question.'

‘Yeah, an was that?’

'You see that man over there? Well, he means a lot to me, and I was just  _ wondering _ , why you had caused him trouble?'

The group laughed.

‘He deserved it the fag. No man should be walkin’ 'round with poxy women’s makeup on and a skirt, should they?’

Harry's smile seemed to get even broader, but gained an edge that made it look almost like a grimace, unmistakably unkind.

'Well, that  _ fag _ , happens to be my  _ fiancé _ , and I'm pretty sure he's more of a man than any of you will ever be.'

The group all grunted and laughed.

‘This man thinks he’s got one on us, has he?’

‘Yeah, proper hard he thinks he is. How tall is he, five foot three?’

‘These gays got some nerve on ‘em, haven't they?’

' _ This  _ gay wants you to apologise.'

The leader took a step closer to Harry, leaning further down towards his face, spitting in it as he talked.

‘Well this  _ real man _ wants you to back the fuck off, you got it?’

Harry laughed, not an ounce of fear in him.

'Can I tell you a secret?'

‘Yeah, go on ‘en, if you thinks we don’t know shit.’

Harry lowered his voice to a whisper so only the leader could hear.

'I have a body count higher than your nan's age.'

The leader laughed in his face.

‘No need to tell us how many men you’ve shagged lad, unnecessary information that.’

Harry laughed again, but it was crueller this time.

'Who said anything about shagging?'

‘You brought up body count mate, I'll think you’ll find mine’s twice the age of my nan, and it’s all proper women.’

'I don't think you're  _ quite _ getting this, so I'll spell it out plain and simple. Body count as in  _ dead _ bodies.'

The leader guy backed off a bit, seemingly to make sure the other guys were ready for something, but actually because it scared him a bit how casual he was about it.

‘Oh yeah, mate? Killed people have you?’

'You  _ could _ say that. So I won't cause you any trouble if you apologise.'

‘How are we meant to believe that? That some puny little guy like you have killed people? Nah mate, unbelievable that. Come back with some real strength and maybe then we’ll let you have maybe one or two dogs.’

'Of course, I don't expect you to trust me. But if I were you, I'd rather be safe than sorry. This isn't that big of a coat, I'm a bulky guy, and I might be short but I'm light on my feet. And you can choose not to believe me, but I wouldn't take my chances if I were you.'

The group laughed louder than ever.

‘This guy thinks he’s Muhammad Ali! What’s he doing?’

'I don’t know mate, but he looks like he’s ready to defend some sort of hamster or something.’

‘Yeah go on mate, punch me. If you think you’re so ‘ard. Tell you right now that no mans has ever punched me down.’

Harry laughed again, louder, almost insanely, control slipping and letting his eyes shine with the old dangerous hunger. His grin was more baring his teeth now.

'I don't want to hurt you.'

But nothing about his face suggested that  _ at all _ . One member of the group actually looked a bit scared, the other two internally scared of it, but manning up to try and fight back.

'It’s a friendly challenge mate, I'm giving you a free pass to hit me. Go on.’

'Well, your mistake.'

Harry had learned a lot over the years, and one such thing was exactly how to take someone out with one punch. He knew the right angle to hit someone's nose that the shock and pain would cause the person to at least faint. So he sneered and sent one firm blow to the biggest guy's nose. He wasn't lying, he was quick, and even if the guy had wanted to block or duck, he wouldn't have had the time. Both of the other lackeys looked at the guy who had dropped to the floor, one of them kicking him lightly.

‘Sam, get up bruv, don’t be weak innit?’

'I think he’s gone, mate.’

‘Nah, Sam ain’t like that. He’s not gone, he’s doing it on purpose.’

'He's not  _ dead _ , just unconscious. He'll be okay, if you take him to a hospital. Broken nose most likely, no worse than that. I won't hurt either of you either if you just apologise.'

‘Mate, we ain’t going to no hospital. Real men don’t need hospitals.’

'Okay, well, Sam's not going to be able to breathe through his nose ever again.'

‘Well, that’s his fault for bein’ so reckless innit. Not our fault.’

'Well then, if you two aren't so  _ reckless _ , I suggest you apologise.'

‘Nah bro, we ain’t for that life.’

Harry sighed, he looked at them with mild pity.

'Can I ask  _ why _ you won't? I'm sorry I punched your friend. I genuinely am, and I don't want to hurt either of you, but I don't see why you aren't apologising.'

‘The boss won’t let us, isn't it? He said no sorrys.’

'The  _ boss _ just got knocked out by a 'five foot three' gay man. Come on, he can't hear you.'

‘Yeah but- ‘

'I ain’t snitchin‘ on us mate. This guy just knocked out the boss, he could hit us too.’

‘Yeah mate, I get that, fully, but what if the boss is just lying there an he can hear us?’

'If he can then we go. Leave him here. If he can hear us he can walk himself home, I ain’t givin’ him a lift again.’

‘Alright mate, we’ll say sorry to your boyfriend.’

'Thanks, I really appreciate it.'

‘Take us to him then, innit?’

Harry turned and started to walk towards Draco, smiling kindly followed by the two large men. They got there, and both of them choked up.

'Guys, guys, it's okay, come on.'

‘Well… we’re sorry for beatin’ you up that one time. Boss told us to and we just listened.’

‘Yeah mate, sorry you had bruises and shit.’

'Good enough of an apology for you, honey?'

Draco was flabbergasted completely by what he just witnessed going down. He looked at them in shock and just managed to get a word out.

‘Yes, thank you.’

Harry smiled at them.

'Thanks, boys, can you do me a favour and either ditch that pillock of a leader, or try to change his ways. He needs to learn, and possibly you both do too that you're allowed to wear whatever you want, and beyond that,  _ love _ whoever you want. How other people live their lives is none of your concern.'

The guys rolled their eyes and started walking away.

‘Yeah mate, we got it. We left school for a reason, we don’t want any more lectures on basic ass bullshit. We got it.’

‘Yeah mate, thanks.’

Harry huffed but let them leave, there was no point.

Once they were out of sight, he turned to Draco.

'Are you okay?'

‘Are  _ you _ ?!’

'What do you mean? I'm fine.'

‘You fucking punched a guy, are you sure?’

'He was asking for it. Literally. He  _ told _ me to punch him.'

‘Oh… still, is your hand okay?’

Harry looked at it, flexing his fingers. He noticed that he'd split a couple knuckles, but nothing too bad.

'Yeah, all good.'

'If you count that as all good, I don’t know what your bad is. Once we get back I'm going to have to sort that out.’

'What happened to our wrestling match?'

‘Safety first. Can I ask you something?’

'Of course, anything.'

‘Why’d you even do that? Why did you walk up to them and confront them when you could’ve just left it?’

'They weren't going to. But at least if I went to them I'd have the control in the situation, and you wouldn't be in harm's way.'

‘Harry, they’ve beaten me up before, it wouldn’t hurt as much as the first time.’

'Not the point, this way you didn't get beaten up at all, and they got taught a lesson.'

‘Which was…?’

'Don't fuck with what they don't know about. Things have consequences.'

‘Sure, but you were angry before they saw us. You were practically seething.’

'I know, I'm sorry, I just knew something was off and you weren't telling me. I can't deal with not being able to help because someone isn't telling me the full story.'

'It’s fine. You have a right to be angry. Just don’t be rash, okay? I know you’re pretty protective.’

'I won't be. I wasn't actually going to hurt any of those guys, but then he literally told me to.'

‘Fair enough, any particular reason you didn’t just stay back? Besides like, needing to be taught a lesson or something? I know you don’t really work like that.’

'I didn't like the idea of them approaching us. They would've had the upper hand, and I would've hurt a lot more people defending you than going over there.'

‘True. I'm sorry I didn’t tell you about it sooner. I wish we could’ve just stayed back and not noticed them.’

'Yes, well, it is how it is. Can we just go home now? I'm kinda cold.'

‘Of course,  _ honey _ .’

'Don't make fun, I didn't want to tell them your name, and I think honey's nice.'

'I like it.’

'Cool, maybe I'll call you honey.'

‘Ferret’s reserved for really soft times, eh?’

'Definitely, it doesn't exactly fit into normal conversation like  _ honey _ does.'

‘Neither does Darling really. I will continue to use it, but I am curious about another name.’

'And what name's that?'

Harry said, as he took Draco's hand in his and began to walk.

‘My darling boy.’

'That's basically the same.'

‘Shush. I'll call you my baby boy then.’

'Nope, other one's better.'

Draco giggled.

'I thought you’d say that.’

'Oh yeah, also, what are your feelings on  _ my love _ ? Does that work for you?'

‘You’d call me that?’

'Of course, my love.'

Draco had to look away.

‘Call me that anymore in public and I'll have to snog you like the dickens.’

'And what about when we're  _ not _ in public?'

'I'd be snogging you anyway.’

Harry chuckled.

'Naturally.'

'I do love you my Darling.’

'And I you, my love.' 


	11. A Field Full of Flowers

#  **Chapter 11:** _A Field Full of Flowers_

Winter came and went with a cold wind and nothing interesting. No real snow fell, and the ground was instead coated with a layer of grey sludge, causing people to slip and fall in the muck more often than one might expect. Christmas was uneventful, or at least, nothing unexpected happened. Draco went to his parents for Christmas and brought Harry along so he could meet them. Narcissa was pleasant, although not exactly charmed by the scruffy edge to Harry, and let's face it, Lucius was not pleased. Lucius didn't talk to Harry the whole day, and kept asking Draco when he'd find a respectable wife. On any other occasion, Harry would've stood up to Lucius on Draco's behalf, but he didn't want to leave a bad impression. After all, Draco's mother was nice, and he didn't want her to think less of him. They went to Andromeda's for boxing day, and everything went swimmingly with Teddy. He was shy at first, but he warmed to Harry pretty quickly, especially once he started telling him stories about Remus. All in all, winter passed in a mostly grey and soggy flash. A couple of nice days, but the rest almost overshadowed them with how uneventful they were.

Spring brought life, it brought colour, it brought a slight warmth into the previously ice-cold breeze. By the end of April, you could almost feel the first whips of summer in the air, and with it the warmest day of the year so far. There was  _ no way _ they were going to let that go to waste. Easter had passed by May, and they’d visited Teddy again, as per usual for Draco. He bought him the most decadent Easter egg, as always, and they spent the day participating in Andromeda’s Easter egg hunt that she’d always set up. With May already here, Harry didn’t want to waste the start of summer. He and Draco planned a day out for a picnic in a lovely field full of flowers, far away from where they lived. They found a spot, far away from any sort of public space, isolating themselves from anything that could ruin it. They were both smiling, sitting in a sunny field, gingham blanket beneath them, various flowers all around. 

Draco couldn't take his eyes off Harry, even wearing 50s style women’s sunglasses made it difficult. Harry was wearing a pair of slim light blue jeans, cuffed to just above the ankle, showing his mismatched brightly coloured socks that poked out of his brown suede leather shoes. That, however, was not what attracted Draco's attention. Harry wore an ivory linen shirt. It was large, and flowy, and tucked into his trousers in the perfect manner, with sleeves loosely rolled to show his forearms. The shirt was possibly ( _ definitely _ ) unbuttoned a tad too far, but no one was complaining about that. He was leaning back lazily on his elbows, eyes closed, just soaking in the sun. For once, his messy hair seemed to match perfectly with his almost rugged-looking outfit. His glasses lay on the blanket beside him, he'd taken them off to lessen the glare from the sun, and since he wasn't opening his eyes, for the time being, he didn't exactly need to be able to see. He did, however, put on his glasses whenever Draco started talking. He needed to see that for sure. As previously stated, Draco donned a pair of 50s triangular sunglasses, in a pale blue. To match, he wore a tucked-in, baby blue silk, short-sleeved shirt. Nothing unbuttoned besides the top button, because the top button is for losers. On the bottom, he was wearing plain black, single pleat, formal trousers, with a pair of square-toed leather work shoes, never worn before. He was also wearing black, ribbed socks, but they were barely noticeable underneath the bottom of his trousers. He wore one gold Rolex watch, kindly gifted to him over Christmas by one Harry Potter, well-paired with a gold ring on a middle finger, and a gold stud in his right ear. His hair was parted to one side, a nice swoop curving slightly over one eye. A mostly empty picnic basket sat at one corner of the red and white blanket, most of the food already eaten, they'd been out here for a couple of hours already, and Harry (who'd packed the picnic) was a surprisingly good chef, so the food had been eaten with enthusiasm. Draco’s head was on Harry’s lap at this point, his eyes half-covered by mass-manufactured plastic, the other half being able to see Harry perfectly. Harry smiled up at the cloudless blue sky, soaking in every drop of the moment.

‘Hey, Harry?’

Harry grabbed his glasses from beside him and put them on before looking down at Draco.

'Yes, my love?'

'I don’t think you realise just how lucky I am to have you. You need to be taught. You’re so special, my Darling. Perfect.’

'Nope, I'm the lucky one.'

Harry ran a hand through Draco's smooth hair.

‘You  _ always  _ say that, but can’t I be lucky too? I get that you love me and all, but you genuinely don’t realise how  _ lucky _ I am to have  _ you _ . This you. This universe’s you. I am so proud of how much you’ve changed since I first met you, and how lucky I feel to not only not have to worry about my boyfriend killing me, but to also not have to worry that he might not look after me when I'm ill, or that he’ll blank me when he’s angry with me. I am  _ so _ lucky to have  _ this  _ you.’

'When you put it like that… Sure. We're both lucky.'

'I am so proud of you. Immensely.’

Draco lifted a hand from his stomach to Harry’s face, cupping it.

'I think I've received a gift from the heavens or something. This wasn’t meant for me, surely.’

Harry blushed, and ran his fingers through Draco's hair a couple more times.

'Can you do me a favour?'

‘Anything for my angel.’

'Sit up a minute.'

Draco sat up and turned around to face Harry on a ninety-degree angle. He sat with his legs crossed, hands on his shoes. Harry smiled, then turned around and got up. He looked at the field for a second before walking off briefly and coming back with a large daisy. He placed it perfectly in Draco's hair, then kissed him softly.

'There.'

Draco blushed.

‘Do I look pretty?’

'Forever.'

‘Do I look prettier?’

'With that blush, definitely.'

Draco blushed more, making Harry’s smile widen.

‘Hey, give me a second… actually, you could help me.’

'With what?'

‘Pick as many yellow dandelions as you can. They have to have long stems though, it’s very important.’

'I'll give it a go.'

Harry got up and started to pick flowers with Draco. Draco picked what he wanted, and took them back to the blanket.

‘You carry on for another minute, while I get started on this.’

'Okay.'

After a minute, Harry returned with a large bunch of dandelions. Draco had already half-finished his project as Harry dropped his more inconsistent flowers to the pile.

‘Hey, it’d be a massive help if you could sort them to about… this length. Anything smaller can stay in another pile.’

Draco picked up a lengthy dandelion, giving it to Harry for size comparison, continuing with his project. Harry sorted them, splitting the pile and doing a surprisingly good job. As he did this, Draco picked from the correct pile, eventually finishing what he wanted.

'I'm done!’

'What is it?'

Draco lifted it to Harry’s head, placing it on top of his messy hair.

'It’s a correct flower crown. Not one of those shitty ones made of daisies. A real one. For my king.’

Draco smiled kindly at Harry, who grinned, and responded with a kiss.

'You're absolutely amazing.'

‘You’re better.’

Harry held out his hand for Draco to hold as he stood up.

'Care to dance?'

Draco smiled and took Harry’s hand.

‘With you? Any time.’

He got up, and Harry put one hand on the small of Draco's back, the other he kept in Draco's hand. Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as he got pulled closer by Harry's arm. Harry's dancing wasn't exactly amazing, if anything it was a little clumsy at times, but Draco was good enough to make up for it. Harry managed to spin Draco a few times, making Draco giggle and blush.

'I'm just gonna get some water, do you want anything from the basket?'

‘Can you get me a bread roll? They’re really good. I love your bread rolls.’

'Sure.'

Harry smiled and jogged over to the basket, grabbing what he wanted, and heading back over to Draco, handing him a bread roll while simultaneously sipping from a water bottle.

‘Thank you!’

Draco started eating the bread roll. It was soft and pillowy with a good crumb. Harry’s rolls were never too hard on the outside, they were always able to be eaten without any assistance from a knife or anything similar. They were that good that you didn’t even need butter, though they were perfect for it. Since Draco loved them so much, Harry had made many, many batches of them, getting better every time. While Draco ate, Harry jogged back to the basket, returning the bottle and going back over to Draco.

'You see those trees?'

Harry pointed at a small group of large oak trees not very far away.

‘Yeah?’

'There's a river over there, is it okay if I go and check it out?'

‘Yeah sure, as long as we don’t have to get too close to it.’

'Well, I wasn't  _ planning _ on jumping in.'

'I just don’t want to fall in.’

Harry took Draco's hand in his.

'Don't worry, I've got you.'

‘And how am I meant to trust you with that? Knowing you, you wanted to climb up the trees and jump straight into it.’

'I won't climb any trees, and I won't go in the river, or let you go in it.'

Draco rolled his eyes.

‘Okay.’

The river really wasn't that far away, it took maybe a minute to get over there, and it wasn't extremely exciting. It was a calm river, shaded lightly by trees, letting the light fall into it in patches, making it glitter in the sun. Harry let go of Draco's hand to walk a little closer to the bank, peering down at the clear water.

‘Harry, don’t fall in!’

'I won't, I won't.'

Harry rolled his eyes and walked back again to stand next to Draco.

‘Thank you. You know how I am with large bodies of water.’

'Yeah, I know. We can go back now if you want, I just wanted to have a look. It's really pretty.'

‘Do you want to go back?’

'I like it here.'

'I know. If you want to stay I'll sit next to a tree, I don’t mind.’

'Have you even looked at the water? It's stunning.'

'I don’t want to, I can see it from here.’

'If you're worried about being pushed in I'll stay right here.'

'It’s not you, I just really hate rivers. You know that.’

'I know, let's go back to the blanket.'

'I can just stay back if you want to look more. I'm not opposed to watching you bend over.’

Harry chuckled.

'No, no. I want to go back.'

‘Alright, if you’re sure you want to.’

'I am.'

They began to walk back to the blanket, but when they got to the middle of the field, Harry slowed a little.

‘Are you alright? Why’d you slow down? Are you hurt?’

'No, no. I'm fine. It's just… it's all so pretty.'

Harry was looking out at the hills in front of him, beyond Draco, beyond the fields of flowers. 

‘Oh, the hills? I thought so too.’

'I didn't notice them before…'

‘Good thing you didn’t, it looks like it’d take hours to sit up there.’

'No, I don't want to climb them, they're just so pretty. I mean,  _ look _ at them.'

Draco turned his head around and back.

'I know. They’re great, aren’t they?’

'No, like when you really look. The colours, the textures, everything. The more you look the better they get.'

'I know. When you were setting up the picnic I couldn’t stop looking at them.’

'I just can't believe it.'

'I know. I can see it in your eyes.’

'You'd be able to see it better if you properly looked at them. If you  _ really _ look, you can see the forests and the tiny trails. You can just imagine how alive it all is.'

‘Harry, I looked at them for almost ten minutes. I've seen everything. Can’t I just look at you?’

'You've got ages to look at me, just appreciate them for one more minute?'

‘Harry, I'm not staring at the same piece of tree for another minute. And anyway, you’re more intriguing to look at. Your eyes are like the hills anyway, lush and green.’

'Fine, I get it, but just… please?'

‘Harry, I'm just going to sit on the blanket and look at them if you care about them so much.’

Harry huffed, disappointed.

'Fine.' 

Draco sat down on the blanket, grabbing another roll, but this time buttering it. He offered one to Harry.

‘Do you want me to butter a roll for you?’

'No, I'm okay, I'm not hungry.'

‘Not even for a kiss?’

'How does that even make sense? Do you  _ want  _ me to eat a bread roll?'

‘Harry don’t get pissy with me because I didn’t look at some fucking hills I've already seen. Please just kiss me.’

'I'm not pissy, just not hungry. And I'm happy to kiss you anytime.' 

Draco smiled, still a bit unsure of how Harry actually felt. He leaned in towards Harry for a kiss, and Harry kissed him, gently, making sure he wasn't even a little aggressive with it.

‘Thank you. Are you sure you’re not angry with me over the hills?’

'Nah, I was just being stupid.'

‘Okay, fine. If you are though, you can tell me.’

'Yeah, I know.'

‘Good. Can you feed me the rest of the roll while I lay on your lap again? It’s fun when you feed me.’

'Uh, yeah, just… let me get some water a second.'

‘Sure, go ahead.’

Harry walked over to the picnic basket, rummaging in it, taking a sip of water, then putting the bottle back.

'Cool, okay, so how do you want me?'

‘Preferably naked, but cross-legged or straight-legged is fine.’

Harry sat cross-legged next to Draco, who rested his head on one of Harry’s thighs. Harry began to feed him the roll in little pieces, not taking too long before he'd eaten the whole thing. Draco groaned.

‘We should’ve brought a thermos.’

'Why?'

‘We could’ve eaten these with soup.’

'We can do that for dinner.'

‘We can. Very innovative.’

'Indeed.'

'I swear you’re still angry at me.’

'I'm not, really.'

‘Well if not, then why are you so quiet? You aren’t talking in your charming voice, and you only do that when you’re angry.’

'I'm not angry, I'm just a bit miffed.'

‘So angry. Or pissed off. Which together create the word pissy.’

'Miffed is different and you know it.'

'I do not. Miffed is just annoyed, which is pissed off.’

'Maybe, I dunno.'

‘Or it could be disappointed, but in an 'I missed this chance’ way.’

'Yeah, well, I just thought you'd appreciate the view more. It was different from over there, there were less trees in the way.'

‘My view from here is better I think. You look amazingly handsome in this light.’

Harry sighed.

'And you look more gorgeous than ever.'

'If I do say, you look perfect here. I wish we could just stay in this moment forever.’

'...Yeah.'

‘What’s wrong?’

'Nothing, just a bit miffed, like I said.'

‘Harry, you’re angry with me, just tell me why.’

'I'm not angry, just… can we redo it?'

‘Harry, it’s not a scene in a film, why would we redo it?’

'Just… trust me, okay?'

‘Trust you with what, redoing a walk? Bit boring if you ask me.’

'Come on, it'll be good. So first I got a drink, then we danced.'

Harry went over to the basket, having a drink, then taking Draco's hand and leading him out to the middle of the field.

‘Yes, we did dance afterwards, but I don’t see why we have to do all of this again.'

Harry smiled tentatively.

'Just, dance with me, okay?'

‘Happily.’

This time, Harry put both his arms around Draco's neck, Draco putting his around Harry's waist, and they slow-danced closer to each other than before, sweeter than before.

'I love it when you do this.’

'And I just love you.'

‘Oh hush, I know that already.’

Harry smiled.

'We can skip out the river bit, let's look at the hills.'

‘Both of us this time?’

Harry smiled and moved so they were standing in the exact same positions as before.

'Both of us.'

‘Can’t I just stand next to you? Why can’t we look at the hills together, rather than at the same time?’

'Just trust me.'

‘Whatever you say boss.’

Draco turned to look at the hills, bored out of his mind.

‘Can I get my bread roll now? I'm going to get my bread roll to make sure I don’t fall asleep staring at the same trees.’

Draco started walking towards the picnic basket, almost reaching it, but grabbing the butter knife first. He buttered his roll in half the time, starting to eat it while looking at the hills from his new spot.

‘This is  _ way  _ more interesting.’

'I highly doubt that.'

‘Well it is. All I need now is you in front of me and then it’s perfect.’

'Draco, please just come back over here.'

‘What, to see you staring back at me? No thanks, I don’t want to walk a whole three meters just to walk back again.’

' _ Please _ .'

‘Harry, just get closer, it’s not that difficult.’

'For fuck's sake Draco! Please, you won't regret it, I promise.'

‘Sure. I would’ve given up at that point. Let me at least finish my bread roll first.’

'Fine, just… I  _ really _ want to do this properly.'

'I know.’

Draco ate about half of what was left, which wasn’t much, but he then walked back to his old spot, with the last bit in his mouth.

'Are you done eating yet?'

‘Almost.’

Draco finished the rest off, mildly ashamed he took that time to eat a whole roll. They deserved a good five-minute job, not an 'I'll eat half through osmosis, the other half I'll just shove down my gullet’.

‘Yes, now I'm done.’

'Are you sufficiently bored by the hills yet?'

‘Yes, very much so. I was bored the first time I saw them.’

'Then look at me instead.'

There was an edge to Harry's voice that Draco wasn't sure he'd ever heard before. It was happy, but not in the way it usually was. This was tentative, almost jumpy.

‘Harry, calm down. I'll turn around now, it’s alright. I'm not going to ditch the hills for another roll.’

Harry laughed, and that too was ever so slightly off.

'So?'

‘What do you mean so? Just… you’re alright, don’t worry, I'm not sitting down this time.’

'Just turn around damnit.'

'I'll turn around at my own pace.’

Draco grinned, half happy, half smug. He turned around slowly, maybe even a bit mockingly slow.

'You're a twat, you know that, right?'

'I am well aware, yes.’

Harry was in front of Draco, down on one knee, holding open a small velvet box containing a gorgeous diamond ring.

'Wow, you're supposed to let me ask before you say yes.'

‘That’s not what that yes was, you git.’

'Well then, you absolute pain in the arse, Draco Lucius Malfoy-'

'I accept.’

'-will you… oh, come on, at least let me finish. Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you-'

‘Yes, I will.’

' _ Draco _ , let me finish. Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?'

Draco wanted to say something, but instead, he kind of mouthed it. He was hit with a sudden burst of some sort of strong emotion, right in the chest. He tried again, but it came out like a whisper. He tried a third time, and he started crying. He was smiling through it, too happy for his own good.

'I can’t say it!’

'Do you not want to?'

Harry looked genuinely worried at this. Draco shook his head strongly. He walked towards Harry, twiddling his thumbs.

'I'd love to marry you, you dumb fucking idiot.’

A wider smile than ever seen before split across Harry's face. Draco wiped some of his tears away, trying his best to be able to see Harry properly.

'I fucking love you Draco, you absolute nightmare. My ferret.'

Draco stood crying, arms crossed.

‘Well? Are you gonna hug me or what?’

'Ring first, right?'

‘Sure. If you really want to give me it.’

Harry held out his right hand, holding the box in his left. Draco took his hand and Harry removed the ring from the box, slipping it onto Draco's ring finger.

'Do you like it?'

'I can’t fucking see it when it’s down there. At least let me have a look first.’

Draco lifted his hand up to his face, making a fist with it so he could see the ring better. It was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

'It’s… it’s too much Harry, I can’t take this off you!’

'Fuck's sake Draco, I got it  _ for _ you. Do you like it?'

‘Of course I fucking like it! It’s the most meaningful thing I've ever received, and it’s beautiful.’

'And I've got to confess something. I  _ technically _ didn't buy it.'

‘You didn’t?’

'It… it was my mum's. It needed resizing and just general maintenance to make it look new again but yeah, technically didn't buy it.'

Draco started bawling his eyes out.

'It was your mother’s?! Harry, I genuinely can’t take this! What would she think?! It’s too precious!’

Harry stood up and smiled as genuinely as was humanly possible.

'She would think that her son is going to marry the love of his life, she'd be proud.'

‘She’d probably hate me Harry, she wouldn’t be proud, she’d be disappointed.’

'She'd  _ love _ you Draco. If for no reason other than the fact that I  _ love you _ . She wouldn't want her ring to be sitting useless in a dusty box.'

Draco hugged Harry very tightly.

'I wish I could’ve met her. She gave birth to someone impeccably brilliant.’

'I wish you could've too.  _ She _ was brilliant.'

'It must be genetic.’

'Jesus, fuck, I'm so happy.'

‘Me too. I knew what you were doing, but I was so scared. I didn’t want it to happen. I didn’t want to mess it up.’

'As long as you didn't say no, you couldn't have.'

‘Fucking ‘oh look at the hills with all the colours! The vast amount of the same green is fascinating! And the grey-brown paths are so beautiful!’. You aren’t a subtle man Harry.’

'I genuinely do think the hills are stunning.'

'I think you’re stunning.’

Draco pulled away from the hug to kiss Harry. Properly.

'Fucking hell, I wish I was better with words.'

‘You are! You asked me to marry you, didn’t you? Pretty good words to me.’

'I just wish I was all poetic and could like… properly tell you how much you mean to me.'

‘Actions speak louder than words Harry. You’ve already practically written three essays on how much I mean to you through taking me here, and giving me this ring. You don’t need to be poetic, you’re already charming enough.’

Harry laughed, then flashed Draco his most charming, most brainwashing grin. Draco kissed him as soon as he could.

‘You know I can’t resist that gorgeous smile.’

'Obviously, because I'm using mind control.'

‘Yes, yes you are.’

Draco shook his head.

'I love you so much, Harry.’

'And I love you twice that.'


	12. The wedding, well, the reception mostly

#  **Epilogue:** _The wedding, well, the reception mostly_

Their wedding was perfect. It was late spring, and the first anniversary of the proposal (the proper one anyway), and it was warm enough for them to have a garden wedding. There were flowers  _ everywhere _ , and of all sorts, but mostly white roses, as they had become the couple's favourite. Even Hermione and Ron had travelled all the way from Canada to see the wedding, and Ron was, of course, Harry's best man. Pansy was the maid of honour, but they’d not made many friends over the past year, so Teddy was the only flower girl there. Not that they wouldn’t have that in the first place, an eight-year-old aggressively throwing flower petals at you can only ever be the cutest thing in existence. When they were standing at the altar, Draco cried, because  _ of course he did _ , but also because he was literally marrying the man of his dreams, and a man that loved him just as much in return.

The reception started well. The first dance was sweet, if a little clumsy on Harry's behalf, but overall it was a lovely moment. It was, however, less lovely once it started getting dark outside. There was a large gazebo that was well lit and where everyone was gathered for the reception, and they were fortunate enough for it to be a warm night too, and especially with the sides rolled down to form a tent-like thing, it was perfectly perfect. Except that the abundance of the champagne was becoming more and more obvious, as Draco, unbeknownst to himself, started getting a bit tipsy. Okay, maybe completely hammered.

He was sitting in Pansy’s lap, ranting about how cool the reception looked, when he spotted someone talking to someone else. He pointed lazily.

‘Pansy… look at that man over there. Isn’t he like, a total hottie?’

Pansy chuckled.

'Yes Draco, I know you think so. I think  _ everyone _ knows you think so.'

Draco looked at Pansy with childlike confusion.

‘How would they know? They can’t read my mind… can they?’

Pansy decided to play along, acting as if Harry was someone Draco just saw at a bar.

'No, you're just making it obvious, you keep staring.'

‘Well, too right I keep staring! Look at him! He’s like an angel!’

'Unfortunately, he's already married.'

‘Ugh! No way! Fuck it, I'm asking him if he’s free, I don’t care if he’s married.’

Draco got up from Pansy’s lap, walking kind of wonkily towards Harry. Once he got there, he rested his hands over his shoulders from behind, resting his head on one side.

‘Hey handsome, how are you?’

Harry smiled his ever-charming smile.

'Better than I've ever been, my love.'

‘My love’s a bit forward, isn’t it? You’re a bold man, I take it?’

'...Draco, what are you on about?'

‘How do you know my name already? Been staring too have you?’

'I've been staring at you all day, you're looking more gorgeous than diamond.'

Draco looked at Harry’s left hand before picking it up to show him.

‘You’re a naughty boy, aren’t you married? You shouldn’t be staring at men like that when you have a loving wife at home, should you?’

'In case you forgot, you're married too.'

Harry showed Draco his own left hand.

‘Oh, you noticed? I'm always open to play mistress if you want an affair.’

Draco said that in the most sultry tone he’d used all day, clearly drunk enough to not realise what exactly Harry meant.

'Draco, my love,  _ we _ 're married.'

Draco scoffed.

‘We can’t be married. No way would a hunk like you marry me, or a guy for that matter. You’re a ladies man, with a lust for good men, aren’t you, you naughty thing?’

'This is our wedding reception, you're just drunk. Once you realise that you'll remember what's going on, you've been like this before.'

Draco took his arms from Harry’s shoulders, placing his hands over his chest, trying to get his fingers through the holes between the buttons.

‘What’s going on is you’re going to have an affair with sad old me, and your wife won’t know  _ anything _ . It can be our little secret, Daddy.’

'Woah, calm down Ferret. You're drunk.'

‘You’re sexy.’

Harry took Draco's face in his hands, then whispered against Draco's lips.

'You're drunk.'

‘You’re basically cheating now.’

'I can't cheat  _ with my husband _ .'

Draco laughed.

‘ _ Husband?! _ Some guy like you with a husband! Imagine! What a disgrace to the family!’

'Sorry, but it's the truth. I've got a husband, and that husband is you.'

‘Shhh.’

Draco put a finger on Harry’s lips.

‘Don’t lie to me mister, I'm not ready for that bit yet. Let’s have the sex first. Then we can talk lying.’

'We're not having sex at our wedding reception!'

‘Then take me somewhere else, hot stuff. You look good enough to eat.’

'Alright, stay here, I'm getting you some water.'

Harry walked off briefly, then returned with a pint of cold water, handing it to Draco.

‘Water-shmwater. I'm not drinking anything unless it’s your cum.’

' _ Draco _ . Your mother is within earshot.'

‘Yes well, she married my father and had me. Big mistake. She could’ve lived a kind life, but instead, she’s the nice one of the family. She can listen all she likes, at least she’s not being forced to beat me.’

'Please drink the water, Draco. For me?'

Harry gave Draco the puppy dog eyes he just can't resist.

‘Fine. Alright hot stuff, you got me. I barely know you, yet somehow you’ve convinced me to drink something for my own good. Well done.’

Draco downed the water like a legend. He finished and handed the glass back to Harry.

‘Do I get cum now?’

'No. You get to have a piss and speak to me again when you remember why you're here.'

'I'm here to arrange an affair between us. What are you getting at?’

'Just go have a piss.'

‘Where’s the bathroom?’

'Ask Pansy to show you, I don't trust you not to try to shag me the second we leave this tent.'

‘Pansy will make me piss myself, please just show me.’

'If you leave the tent it's the only lit building.'

'I'll fall over. Please just take me, I promise not to shag you until we get back here.’

'Great.'

Harry took Draco's arm and led him out to the toilets.

‘Where are taking me sexy man? A bit too horny are you?’

'Go inside and piss, I'll wait out here for you.'

‘Okay, father…’

Draco walked into the men’s toilets and had a piss. He walked out, leaning forward on Harry once he saw him again.

‘Heyyyyy.’

'Do you feel sick?'

‘Maybe a bit, but I know my limits… nonexistent.’

'If you think you're going to be sick, at least vomit on something other than one of the grooms.'

‘Ooo double wedding, nice! Well done, congrats! Can we get to like a bush please, I'm gonna be sick.’

'We're at the toilets. Go back in, Christ.'

‘Yeah alright, whatever you say cutie.’

Draco went back in, and you could hear him throwing up. He didn’t make it to a cubicle, so he threw up in the sink. It took him a while to finish, but he felt a bit better afterwards. He walked out, instantly swooning over Harry as if he hadn’t been for the past ten minutes.

‘Hey hot stuff, what are you doing at this wedding?’

Harry pulled a small pack of gum out from a pocket in his suit jacket.

'Gum first, talking later.'

‘Only if it’s the pink ones.’

'Of course it is, you wouldn't even consider the others.'

‘Tsk. Usually no one carries the pink ones. I thought it’d work this time since you look straight as hell, but you know what, I might as well take one at this point.’

Draco put his hand out flat in front of Harry, who let a piece of gum drop into his hand. Draco then flicked it into his mouth, chewing on it for a bit.

‘Hey baby, you doing anything tonight or what? How’s the wife?’

'Oh my god Draco, how much have you drunk?'

‘You know me handsome, a lot of champagne. Usually I go for white wine, you know, to drown my sorrows.’

'Any chance you're going to be sick again? It'd be great if you were sober enough to remember what's going on.'

‘Nah, not for a while. In the meantime…’

Draco walked up to Harry seductively, holding him by his waist, pulling him in closer.

‘Care to drop everything, including our clothes?’

'More water.'

‘Fine. Care to get me some, married man?’

Harry disappeared briefly and returned with another pint of water.

'You know, you're married too.'

‘Oh, I know. But my wife’s not here is she?’

Draco took the pint of water, drinking it slowly.

'Do you really think that you'd  _ ever _ marry a woman?'

'I have to, darling. She’s meant to produce children to run the family business after I retire. And she will make some gorgeous children. Almost as gorgeous as you.’

Draco continued to drink the water, slowly getting it down.

'Do you… want kids?'

‘One or two. Only one if I  _ do _ end up taking the business, but two if I follow my true dreams.’

'So you would have two kids with me?'

‘With my wife, yes.’

'But with me?' 

‘Well, the same amount, but with my wife, because we aren’t like that. I practically just met you. My wife doesn’t matter much really, because it’s the stupid ‘man running the house’ kind of business, but if I was following what I truly wanted, I'd ask the man first.’

Draco almost finished off the pint of water, holding the glass in his hand.

'If I had my way, I'd marry a man, fly to another, warmer country, treat him to whatever he wanted, make him feel special, you know? But I can’t do that, because I have a wife.’

'You  _ don't _ though. You're married to me.'

‘Psh. I'm not married to you, you’re married to some woman too. We can’t do this Potter, even though I want to.’

'Aha! You called me Potter! I didn't tell you my name!'

'I know you from school, doofus. I creamed over you many a time.’

'Also  _ on _ me many a time, but you apparently don't remember that right now.'

Draco choked on his drink slightly and started to cough, Harry patting him on the back to help him out.

‘We hooked up at school?! Since when?’

'No Draco, we're  _ married _ .'

‘What?! No, that’s ridiculous, no way did I marry the guy from high school!’

'Well you did, and this is our wedding reception.'

‘Like right now?’

'Like right now.'

Harry gestured back towards the gazebo where their friends and family were gathered.

‘Holy shit, that  _ is  _ my dad. Holy shit, we're married?! Holy shit… you love me?!’

'I don't just love you, I  _ adore _ you.'

‘Stop being cute, you’ll upset your wife.’

'I don't have a wife! I'm married to you!'

Draco laughed.

'I know, I'm just messing with you. I still, really want to have sex with you though. Even though I only half believe you, you’re still good for sex. That beard is just… fuck, you look five years older, and it’s kind of turning me on.’

'I don't know if it counts as a beard, it's more like tidy long stubble.'

Harry rubbed his face self-consciously.

'It’s a half beard, very sexy of you.’

'And it makes me look five years older?'

‘Yes. You look like a sexy thirty-year-old.’

'I'd rather just look like a sexy twenty-six-year-old.'

‘Oh, alright. Be whoever, just shave in the bathroom, whatever. You always get hair over the sink anyway.’

'I'm not shaving in the middle of our wedding.'

‘That’d be a sick prank though.’

'Oh shush. It's not… grey though, is it?'

Draco held Harry’s face, caressing it, kissing it.

‘Perfectly dark to me. Suits your skin tone well. Very sexy.’

'...I only grew it because you said beards were sexy.'

‘They are, and they make you look different. They’d make anyone else look better, but since you can’t get better than sexiest, you just changed.’

'Are you  _ sure _ I can't get sexier?'

'I mean… you could strip down to nothing, and I'd get to see those sweet pecs and abs, but other than that, I know they’re there, so no, not really.’

'And you're doing better now, drunkenness wise?'

'I can kind of see. And I'm remembering shit- wait, why is my father here? I thought we said not to bring him?’

'No, you said to invite him but not expect him to come.'

‘ _ Oh.  _ Of course, silly me. My mind is-  _ oh no, Pansy’s here _ .’

'Oh no?'

'I probably talked about how sexy you looked for hours, on her lap, oogling you.’

'What's new there? Didn't you apparently do that for years in high school?'

'I did, but I said I wouldn’t do it until I married you and, well, here we are.’

'Here we are indeed. Let's go back inside, yeah?'

‘Yeah alright.’

Harry started walking inside, and Draco grabbed his ass as he did.

‘Still sexy as fuck.’

'I suppose marriage doesn't kill the sex appeal after all.'

‘You thought it did?’

'No, it's kids that do that. And the two that you want with me when we live in the south of France will definitely be the cause.'

‘South of France your arse, we either go to Spain or Paris.’

'Not Spain, and you said warm, the south of France is beautiful and warm.'

‘So’s your arse.’

'Italy?'

‘Oooo, nice. Good choice. We’ll choose once we save up enough to move, then we move.’

'I mean, we can't exactly because we're not citizens, but we can dream, and we can certainly have two kids.'

‘We can get citizenships, Harry, they exist.’

'They require us to work there though, and I'm not sure exactly how I'd get a job.'

‘You’d get one easy. Once my father retires, we move the business over to wherever we go, and you can be a CEO.’

'I'm not qualified enough for that. Not by a long shot, and I don't think your father would be partially happy about that. He's not very fond of me.'

‘Why not?’

'Probably something to do with his blatant homophobia?'

'If he says anything to you, tell me. I'll fucking deck him.’

'Okay, wow, chill. Actually, I haven't spoken to him all night, I should probably have a chat. You should go talk to Molly, she's a lovely woman, just be warned she  _ will _ smother you with hugs, love, and affection.'

‘Okay, pre-prepared, introduce me to her will you?’

'Of course!'

Harry offered his arm and Draco linked arms with him. They walked over to where Molly was, having a chat with someone Harry could only assume was one of Draco's extensive relatives.

'Hey Molly, sorry to interrupt, is this a bad time?'

'It’s never a bad time for you Harry dear, what is it sweetie?’

'I don't believe you've properly met Draco yet, and I couldn't bring myself to go through today without introducing him to my honorary mum.'

‘Oh of course dear! I'd love to talk to you Draco! Harry’s a kind fellow, so anyone he chooses to talk to, let alone marry, must be pretty special! Come here!’

Molly pulled Draco into a tight hug.

‘You know what? I'll knit you a Weasley jumper! I'm ashamed I haven’t already made one for you. Wouldn’t that be nice Harry?’

Harry grinned at them both.

'If it's not too much trouble, he's always complaining about how cold he is.'

‘That’s only when you aren’t cuddling me, Harry!’

'Anyway, that'd be lovely Molly, thank you.'

‘Yes, thanks.’

‘No problem dear! What would you like to talk about?’

'I don’t know honestly Molly, is there anything you want to talk about?’

Harry laughed jovially and patted Draco on the back as Molly grinned widely at Draco at the question, it was obvious that she had a thousand questions, all probably a lot more personal that Draco was comfortable with.

'I think I'll leave you two to it, I need to have a chat with the in-laws. Wish me luck!'

‘You’ll need to Darling.’

Harry shrugged at Draco, kissed him on the cheek, then thanked Molly for coming who then gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him off smiling, Harry already hearing the beginning of an in-depth conversation about Draco's plans for the future. 

The smile soon faded however to a much more cautious one when he made eye contact with Lucius. He walked over, trying to smile as bright as he could at the cold expressionned man, who was  _ obviously _ glaring at him.

'Mr Malfoy, thank you for coming!'

Harry held out a firm hand for Lucius to shake.

'I wish I didn’t have to be. This is disgraceful.’

Lucius took one look at Harry’s hand and completely ignored it. Harry returned his hand to his side, smiling as politely as he could considering the situation.

'Well, I'm glad you're supporting Draco, he's really glad you could make it.'

'I'm here for my wife, not him.’

'...Oh, well, he's glad either way, we both are.'

'I'm not glad  _ you’re _ here.’

Harry chuckled as if Lucius had just told a not-funny joke but Harry felt obligated to laugh at due to politeness.

'Well, it wouldn't be much of a wedding without anyone to marry.'

‘He could’ve married a normal woman. A woman from a wealthy family. Instead, he married a man who I will never respect and has lost my utter respect for him too. He isn’t normal.’

Harry was now obviously struggling to maintain his smile and coughed a couple of times if only to be able to drop composure for a second.

'Well, I'll never be a woman, but if it counts for anything I do actually come from a wealthy family. My grandfather owned a large chemical company.'

'I couldn’t care less if you were wealthy or not. You aren’t a woman, and it’s not right. You’ve manipulated Draco into something he isn’t and shouldn’t be, and has ruined his prospects of having an heir to the company. You’re messy, disgusting, and rude. How dare you take away my only heir.’

Draco had overheard the whole conversation while trying to keep up with Molly. He, unfortunately, was not concentrating while doing this and had picked up another two glasses of champagne. Before he knew it, he had come over to them, telling Molly it was family business, and that he needed to go. He felt perfectly fine having a chat with his father.

‘Hey! Don’t you talk to Harry like that! He hasn’t manipulated me in the slightest, and we can still have kids if we want them.’

'Draco. He has ruined your prospects of being anything near respectable. You are my son, I have the right to care about your future, and with this  _ peasant _ you have none.'

‘Father I don’t think you’d want to call my husband a peasant.’

'I will call him what I like. He is disgusting and has permanently stained our family, tarnished our name for good.'

‘Father, I'm warning you.’

'I cannot lie to you Draco. I know what's best for you and it's not  _ him _ . Whatever flights of fancy you had as a young man you should have ignored, you  _ would _ have ignored if it hadn't been for that foul, evil, horrid man.'

Lucius was met with a right hook to the face. Draco’s right hook to the face. He almost toppled backwards, the whole tent turning to look.

‘You see now Daddy? Now you look like I did when I told you I liked men! Perfectly punched in the face! But I didn’t deserve it. You’d better not say  _ anything _ about Harry in the future because you will meet more than just my fist.’

Lucius was frozen in shock, completely astounded that his son would  _ ever _ stand up to him like that.

'You… you…'

'I what? Me what? What?’

'You're a disgrace.'

Draco cackled.

'I'm the disgrace? I'm not the one who refuses to believe he’s gay because he’s homophobic! I'm also not the one who beat up their only son for coming out, and moved them from the only good friend they had at age fucking nine! If I'm a disgrace then you must be the fucking devil!’

'Everything I did was for your own good, you ungrateful brat.'

Lucius spat the words into Draco's face, absolute hatred plastered across his too-sharp features. Draco crossed his arms with a smug grin.

‘Well, at least I didn’t get punched in the face by my own, ungrateful son.’

'I'm not staying here any longer. I was here for your mother, and your mother alone, and I cannot bear any more of this horrific behaviour.'

Lucius turned to call for his wife.

'Narcissa, we're leaving.'

‘... No! I'm not leaving with you, I'm staying for one of the most important days of my son's life. Leave if you want to, I'm not following you.’

'Fine. I trust that you'll be able to find your own way home.'

He turned to Draco again.

'Heed my words, boy. You are doing nothing but ruining your own life.'

And with that he strode away, head high, and cheeks slightly flushed with rage. Draco turned to Narcissa, putting a hand on her shoulder.

‘Thank you mother, that was very brave of you. I'll get you a room in the hotel Harry and I are staying at. Is that alright?’

'No need, I can find my way home, I'm not incapable of getting a taxi, you know.'

'I don’t want you hurt, Mother. You know what he’s like.’

'I know  _ exactly _ what he's like, but he can't hurt me anymore. I simply don't let him hold any power over me.'

‘Mother, physical violence can’t be stopped that easily.’

'With your father it can. Once he learned that I wasn't going to change no matter how much he wanted me to, he stopped. I think he kicks the dogs but he doesn't lay a finger on me anymore.'

‘Good. Now if you would like to continue talking to Harry, I think you’ll find that he’s truly a lovely man, even though that’s all you’ve been texting me since Christmas.’

'He was polite to your father, even after everything. He's not just lovely, he's a treasure.'

Draco smiled and looked at Harry.

‘He really is.’

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved Draco playfully.

'Go back to Molly, she's dying to ask you about your every detail.'

'I shall. She’s very kind Harry, I'm glad you introduced us. I'll talk to you later, maybe I'll have blacked out by then.’

Draco kissed Harry on the cheek and walked his way over to Molly.

Molly was more than happy to continue talking to Draco. She clearly witnessed the event like everyone else but was trying her absolute best to forget about it. She was terrible at forgetting something, but she put in all the effort she could.

‘That’s how Harry once made me fall off a chair and almost break my nose.’

'Well, Harry's a lovely boy, but he's clumsier than almost anyone I've ever met. Draco my dear, I wouldn't be surprised if you receive multiple accidental broken bones from simply getting in the way of his lack of coordination.'

Draco laughed kindly.

'I sincerely hope not, I bruise easily, and I've vowed to never break a bone.’

'Did Harry ever tell you about the time he absolutely shattered his right arm?'

‘No? He doesn’t tell me much about his mistakes, though, if you get him drunk enough he will tell you  _ anything _ .’

'Well, when he was twelve he was playing football on the school team and one of the players from the opposing team knocked him over by accident. Since it wasn't a foul nothing was done about it, but he was too slow getting up and about seven people trampled on his arm with studs, his arm didn't do very well. He still scored the winning goal though, even with a broken arm.'

‘Good for him. He must’ve felt it though, with that many boys walking over it.’

'Oh no doubt, but he's determined. Always has been. Once he sets his mind on a task he  _ will _ get it done.'

‘He will. I do admire that about him… wait, have I told you about that one time we half-broke up? That story was sad at the time, but now it’s just… it’s too stupid to not be funny.’

'Ooo, do tell.' 

‘Well, we’d had a really nice date at this coffee shop, and we’d started this short debate about telling different members of family or friends that we knew about these… images I had on my phone. And I suggested that I'd break up with him if he told me I had to show him them. I said it as a joke, the joke got taken too far, Harry said ‘okay, goodbye’, I stood for hours waiting for him to come back. Turns out he was just as upset as I was, and I got home and my phone was filled with notifications from him, asking if we were still together, and he even listed off all the things which made him love me. It was really sweet actually. I cried a lot that day, but when I found out he was in a park,  _ in the rain _ , I drove all the way to pick him up and take him back to my place. We cried together a lot too, and I think it really made us stronger as a couple. If I didn’t see those messages that day, I honestly would’ve continued to feel like I had ruined my own life.’

'That's quite the story. I feel like every couple has something like that. For Arthur and I, it was the difficulty of having children so young, but we worked everything out and it was okay.'

‘Good. You seem really close. Harry told me he is completely obsessed with all things fiction. Any little thing he can find that gives him any clue to another world he will talk about for hours.’

'That's my Arthur. He should be around here somewhere, but he's probably off talking to a random person about Tolkien lore. He adores Tolkien.'

‘So I've heard. What do you like Molly? We’ve talked a lot about other people, but you haven’t told me what you like to do. Is there anything you’re interested in?’

'Family mostly. I wrote a small series of cookbooks that were never very successful, probably because I spent most of my time looking after the kiddies. Now I just do a lot of knitting and reading, looking after grandkids and such. I'm not a very interesting person, but I like my life.'

‘Molly, I think you’ll find that you’re very interesting.’

'I suppose having seven children is quite a feat.'

‘Very much so.’

'Well, eight, but I didn't exactly raise Harry so I'm not sure I can count him in the tally. He is my son though, no matter what legal documents say otherwise. He is part of the family.'

Draco sighed.

'I think he should count. You practically raised him past eleven, so I at least count him.’

'Well, then I suppose at this point if we're counting everyone I have… twelve, no, thirteen if we're counting everyone that is.'

‘Huh. That’s definitely a feat. You should get some sort of reward for that.’

'It's reward enough to have such a big family. And you're the thirteenth, so welcome.'

'I feel very welcome.’

Draco smiled at Molly, feeling a bit tired.

‘Sorry Molly, I am truly exhausted, I'm going to go sit down if that’s okay with you? Feel free to text or call me tomorrow, no, the day after, if you have any more questions.’

'Oh, of course, you must be so tired. You  _ must _ come for Christmas next year, I missed Harry a lot this year and it'll be nice to have more blondes at the table.'

‘Of course Molly, we’ll visit every year. Thanks for talking to me, you’re very nice to talk to.’

Draco waved and kissed Molly on the cheek, walking over to the head table, sitting in his chair, laying his head next to the vase of white roses that was on there, and falling instantly to sleep.

It wasn't long until Draco was being shaken awake.

'My love, if you're tired, we can go.'

Draco woke up very tired. He took one look at Harry and went back to his original position.

‘You look, nice Darling, where are you off to, a wedding? You look amazing in a suit.’

'Draco, it's  _ our _ wedding. We're at our wedding.'

Draco yawned.

‘Oh yeah. Forgot we got married. Are you sure though, because I might have been dreaming this whole time.’

Harry chuckled then scooped Draco up into his arms so he was carrying him bridal style.

'I think it's time for us to go.'

‘No, don’t embarrass me! Don’t pick me up like this, people will laugh!’

'This is our wedding. If carrying you bridal style is ever appropriate, it's now.'

‘Shhhh, five more minutes Darling.’

'You can sleep in the taxi.'

'I think I'd prefer to sleep in the hotel thank you. You’re more comfortable than a taxi.’

'Okay, well we better be off then.'

Harry turned to the room and announced that they were leaving. Those who wanted to said their goodbyes and they left, getting in the taxi Harry had already called.

‘Hey! This reminds me of our first date you know? When we went in the taxi back home?’

'This is better.'

‘Why?’

'Because now I love you.'

Draco punched Harry playfully.

‘Stop it, you loved me the moment you walked into Costa.’

'You got me.'

'I did, you’re legally bound to me now, bitch.’

'By choice mind you.'

‘Because I convinced you I was good enough. This is a Draco job baby.’

'You  _ are _ good enough. And I think you'll find that it was my charming smile that won you over, so if anyone convinced anyone, it was me convincing you.'

'I guess, but you looked too good for me to pass up on.’

'Thank god.'

'I don’t know where I'd be without you, Harry. You’re my everything.’

'And I know exactly where I'd be without you, and let's face it it's not good.'

'It is not. But you aren’t, so it’s all fine… speaking of fine, are we actually going to do anything tonight, or are we just going to sleep?’

'I know we're supposed to or whatever, but I'm exhausted honestly, and morning sex is sweeter anyway.'

‘Couldn’t have said it better myself. I love you, Harry.’

'I love you too Ferret.'


End file.
